el nuevo mago de la hoja
by panchosama211
Summary: un corazón que arde con el fuego de la hechicería y la voluntad, así es él, así es naruto uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: un demonio de la guarda

Los jutsus están escritos en japonés

Konohagakure no sato el pueblo escondido entre las hojas, uno de los cinco pueblos shinobi escondido conocido por sus fuertes ninjas, pero también por la hospitalidad y amabilidad de su gente, sin embargo, no todos conocen la otra cara de la moneda.

Konoha 10 de octubre 6 años después del ataque del kyubi:

un hombre rubio de unos 25 años caminaba por las calles de la aldea escondida, iba vestido con un abrigo de color azul oscuro con capucha arriba de una camiseta color negro con pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, tenía ojos de color rojo (el personaje es mío no es nadie de la serie de Naruto).

Este hombre caminaba por la aldea con ojos curiosos como conociendo el pueblo, sin embargo, de la nada que llamaba la atención, eran gritos e insultos como los de una turba furiosa, el otro lo ignoraba, pero cuando el tumulto de gente pasado frente a él, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaban persiguiendo ni más ni menos que a un niño de 6 años, esta era una camiseta blanca con pantalones cortos de color negro y iba descalzo, de pelo rubio dorado con 6 marcas en las pequeñas parecidas a bigotes y corría como el alma que lleva el diablo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La multitud había acorralado a Naruto en un callejón sin salida, girando la cabeza con terror a la multitud de aldeanos y shinobis que pedían su sangre y pregunto entre gritos y sollozos "porque me hacen esto", lo que no me gusta era era conmo " ¡Esto es por el yondaime y nuestras familias maldito demonio! " Seguido de esto arrojo un kunai hacia Naruto y este cerro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego.

Mientras tanto en el interior de Naruto. Detrás de una celda con pesados barrotes de acero con un papel en la cerradura con el kanji de sello, un enorme zorro con nueve colas estaba pensando "malditos, es esto un niño, ni siquiera Madara era tan despreciable", el enorme zorro estaba concentrando su chakra para curar lo más rápido posible a Naruto esperando el golpe, sin embargo, este nunca llego

Mientras tanto en el exterior.

Al no sentir el dolor punzante del arma blanca Naruto abrió un ojo para divisar una mano que estaba tomando el kunai, luego abrió el otro ojo para quien lo encontró y pudo distinguir a un hombre de abrigo azul y pantalones azules con la mano extendido agarrando el arma que había lanzado el ninja, Naruto siente un atisbo de esperanza al verlo, pero rápidamente lo ignoro, no sería la primera vez que alguien lo ayudara para luego tenerlo solo y golpearlo o intentar matarlo. De repente el hombre hablo. "No sé lo que podría haber hecho un niño, pero dudo que sea algo tan malo para que una turba clame por su muerte" entonces el mismo ninja que tenía atacado Naruto dijo. "quien eres y que diablos haces ayudado al demonio", en ese instante el rubio gira la cabeza en la dirección de Naruto mientras levantaba una ceja y pensaba "¿demonio? Este niño lo último parece ser un demonio". Pero rápidamente salimos de sus pensamientos por una voz, "muévete así podemos matarlo". Naruto necesita el miedo y el hombre entrecerró los ojos, "ninguno de ustedes va a matar a nadie mientras lo esté aquí". El ninja gruño y grito "¡entonces también te mataremos!" y comenzó a hacer señas con las manos terminando en un sello de tigre y grito su técnica. El ninja gruño y grito "¡entonces también te mataremos!" y comenzó a hacer señas con las manos terminando en un sello de tigre y grito su técnica. El ninja gruño y grito "¡entonces también te mataremos!" y comenzó a hacer señas con las manos terminando en un sello de tigre y grito su técnica.

"¡Katon: ¡gokakyu no jutsu!" y escupió una gran bola de fuego que se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia los dos rubios. Naruto sitio terror y miro a su salvador y se sorprendió de verlo tan tranquilo, ni siquiera estaba tenso simplemente miraba con tranquilidad y concentración a la bola de fuego y cuando esto estuvo en el metro de ellos dos, el ataque simplemente se dispersó en el aire . La multitud y Naruto contemplan con asombro y el ninja atacante con terror, de repente el rubio hablo. "niño y escóndete en el fondo el callejón, esto se va a poner feo". Naruto dudo, pero una vos en su cabeza le hablo,

"Naruto tiene lo que dice" le dijo el kyubi en sus pensamientos

"pero ¿y si nos hace daño Kurama?" respondio mentalmente el niño

"no tenemos opción, si luego intentamos ayudarnos a escapar"

"o-ok" pensó vacilante Naruto y fue a esconderse.

La multitud intento avanzar para llegar al niño, pero el hombre rubio se interpuso y la turba lo miro con furia, pero este comenzó a liberar un instinto asesino que los congelaron en el lugar donde estaba, inclusive los ángeles que llegaron a la escuela ayuda del pequeño por orden del sandaime hokage hiruzen sarutobi se tensaron. De repente, hombre dijo, "ninguno de ustedes va a tocar el ojo mientras este aquí", en ese momento un aldeano cualquiera sacando el coraje de quien sabe dónde dijo entrecortado, "yy q-que vas a hacer al respecto". El rubio entregó los ojos mientras que liberaba más instinto asesino y el suelo con fuerza agrietando, miro con furia al tumulto. Esto fue demasiado para los aldeanos y shinobis que salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Rápidamente el sujeto de ojos rojos se calmó, se dio la vuelta y el camino al fondo del callejón donde estaba Naruto algo lastimado, arrodillado y escondido detrás de un contenedor de basura. Miraba con ansiedad y miedo al hombre que lo había salvado. "estas bien?" pregunto con suavidad, Naruto solo asintió, "puedes salir" el niño negó con vehemencia todavía muy asustado por el instinto asesino de hace unos minutos, el hombre se arrodilló a la altura de Naruto y dijo "tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero ayudarte, soy Dante ". Naruto aun vacilante salió poco a poco de su escondite y Dante pudo ver con más detalle el estado del niño, estaba sucio, muy sucio, su camiseta blanca estaba llena de tierra y sangre, sus pantalones negros con agujeros y su cabello rubio dorado también lleno de sangre y mugre. Dante frunció el ceño al aspecto del joven, sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por las heridas que podían ver en sus brazos, piernas ya través de su camisa. "s-soy Naruto dattebayo" dante sonrió con suavidad y estiro la mano para revolver su cabello. Naruto al instante se tensó, pero luego se relajó, él tenía la capacidad de percibir las emociones por el tacto y no se podía sentir y se sentía negativo, solo se sentía genuina preocupación. "sabes, Naruto me gustaría saber que es necesario para que esto pase, pero antes prefiero ir a un hospital para que vean las heridas", el niño siente terror ante esta sugerencia y se apresuró a gritar "! no por favor!". Dante frunció el ceño por la objeción "¿porque no quieres ir?" Naruto solo bajo la cabeza "no me gusta el hospital,

Fin del prologo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: un buen día.

Ya en el hospital recostado en una cama se podía ver a un cansado Naruto con un vendaje en su brazo derecho mientras comía de manera veloz una bandeja llena de comida que Dante le había traído con este sentado en una silla a un lado.

Dante era todo menos idiota, era evidente que el niño no había comido en días si su peso y delgadez eran algún indicativo, esto lo único que hiso fue aumentar aún más la incertidumbre e irritación que sentía, él no podía encontrar una sola razón por la cual Naruto tuviera que soportar todo este martirio, el rubio no tenía aspecto de ladrón mucho menos alguien que haría algo para recibir tanta furia, todavía recordaba los primeros minutos en el hospital donde los recibió una enfermera que luego de verlo entrar lo recibió bastante bien pero al reconocer a Naruto esta empezó a ser mucho más hostil y lenta en la ubicación del paciente, aunque luego de una insistencia en forma de instinto asesino por parte de Dante esta se hiso más cooperativa. Pasados unos minutos pudo ubicarlos en una sala y luego de un tiempo llego el medico que reviso de manera adecuada a Naruto para alivio del rubio, ya habiendo completado la revisión el médico le dijo al rubio de ojos rojos que las heridas de Naruto solo eran superficiales y que la única "grabe" era una en su brazo derecho la cual desinfectó y vendó aunque después de unos segundos con asombro como el corte sanaba a una velocidad increíble.

Dante fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos golpes en la puerta, cuando la abrió pudo ver del otro lado se podía ver a un hombre ya en la tercera edad cubierto de pies a cabeza con una túnica blanca y un sobrero de tres puntas con el kangi para fuego en él, dante levanto una ceja al hombre en la puerta y pregunto "¿quién es usted?".

"¡Abuelo!" grito Naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama y corría para darle un abraso al anciano y este revolvió el cabello del pequeño con una sonrisa.

"¿abuelo?" pensó dante mirando detalladamente al hombre de túnica y no pudo encontrar ninguna similitud ente el rubio y esta persona. "no es por molestar, pero sigo sin saber quién es usted".

Hiruzen entre serró los ojos y respondió "yo soy hiruzen sarutobi, tercer hokage de konoha", el anciano miro con avidez al sujeto que tenía delante, no vio ninguna banda regulatoria por lo que descarto que fuera un ninja, pero según el reporte de los anbus que había mandado, este hombre agrieto el suelo de un pisotón, eso podía indicar que era un ninja renegado de alguna aldea pequeña "y quien es usted?". por un momento pensó que era algún extranjero si es que la pregunta que hiso al principio le decía algo.

Dante siguió mirando al anciano y luego recordó algo sobre que el que maneja el pueblo es el hokage y rápidamente se disculpó, "disculpé hokage-sama no lo reconocí, es que soy nuevo en el pueblo" dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa "yo soy…" no pudo terminar la frase pues Naruto respondió por él.

"¡Abuelo él es dante, me ayudo con los aldeanos y me trajo aquí!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa radiante y el rubio mayor tubo que reprimir la sonrisa que se subia al rostro por la personalidad del niño. Hiruzen hiso una mueca y pregunto "los aldeanos otra vez?", la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto se esfumo tan rápido como vino y este solo asintió, "si siempre hace lo mismo en todos mis cumpleaños" dijo mientras una lagrima solitaria caía por su rostro.

Dante abrió los ojos horrorizado "¿cumpleaños? ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?" pregunto impactado, el niño solo asintió sin mirarlo, de repente en la sala estallo un instinto asesino seguido por un grito, "¡desgraciados!" se escuchó gritar a dante con ira en los ojos y atravesó la pared de un puñetazo, pasados unos segundos se calmó un poco, pero seguía con una cara de enojo "lo siento, me sobre salte".

Naruto por alguna razón se sintió feliz de que el rubio estuviera enojado al enterarse de lo que le hacían los aldeanos y cierto anciano al igual que un zorro gigante agradecían a kami que de todas las personas fuera este hombre el que allá encontrado a Naruto. Aunque Hiruzen todavía seguían algo movidos por el súbito arrebato de ira.

De repente algo izo click en la cabeza de dante "¿otra vez?" pregunto con miedo de la respuesta, Naruto solo asintió triste "en todos mis cumpleaños hacen lo mismo" dijo con la cabeza gacha, el hombre de ojos rojos sintió que podía prenderse fuego y esto no era un decir, si uno miraba detenidamente podría ver un hilo de vapor literalmente saliendo de su cabeza, pero se calmó para evitar asustar al niño. Hiruzen no se encontraba mejor, las palabras del rubio hicieron que sintiera vergüenza y mucha tristeza, este se preguntaba cómo era posible que le hicieran tales cosas a un niño.

Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por un bostezo, los dos bajaron la mirada para encontrar a un Naruto tallándose los ojos con una mano, "parece que alguien está casado" dijo el hokage con una sonrisa, "¡claro que no!" grito el pequeño para que luego su estómago rugiera con fuerza "y con hambre" finalizo dante con una sonrisa, al ver al rubio ponerse de un rojo escarlata los dos adultos rieron a carcajadas.

Xxxxxxxx

Luego de una cena en el hospital, Naruto quedo profundamente dormido con dante e hiruzen a su lado, cada uno sentado en un sillón mientras miraban al rubio dormido, "¿hokage sama puedo preguntarle algo?

"¿Es sobre Naruto?" respondió el viejo

"Si, no entiendo cómo le pueden hacer algo así a un niño y si no escuche mal esta no es la primera vez que pasa" dijo con un leve tono de enojo en su voz

El anciano suspiro "ojalá pudiera decírtelo, pero es un secreto que no te puedo contar"

"¿Es por esa presencia dentro de él?"

Hiruzen se puso pálido por lo que acababa de decir el hombre sentado a su lado, ¿será que él podía sentir al kyubi?, "¿p -presencia?" tartamudeo el viejo

Dante asintió, "es como si estuviera habitando el cuerpo de Naruto, la primera vez que la sentí era oscura como llena de furia y rencor…" el hokage asintió y bajo la cabeza ligeramente, "pero" alzo la cabeza, "cuando la mire más detalladamente… pude sentir algo parecido a la preocupación" dante giro para mirar al anciano que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos "sea lo que sea esa energía tiene conciencia y se preocupa por el" dijo mientras señalaba con la mano a Naruto.

Hiruzen suspiro, al parecer él ya sabía lo del kyubi y daba igual si le mentía o no porque lo descubriría de una forma u otra, mejor la versión correcta de los hechos a la de los aldeanos. Luego de eso el hokage paso a explicarle lo que había pasado hace seis años, como Naruto era el contenedor de la bestia y el trato que recibía por parte de los aldeanos todos los días.

Dante no estaba enojado. Estaba iracundo. Se sentía tan asqueado, dolido y triste que estaba a punto de empezar una matanza que dejaría el ataque del kyubi como una minucia a su lado, "idiotas, cuando encuentre a los bastardos que se hacen llamar los padres de Naruto voy a tirarles los dientes a puñetazos, mira que ofrecer a tu propio hijo como sacrificio"

Hiruzen sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero de todas formas logro responder, "ni te molestes, murieron en el ataque"

"Eso significa que Naruto es huérfano, ¿Qué hacía en las calles? Debería estar en el orfanato"

Sarutobi otra vez sintió el nudo en su estómago, pero aun así dijo "lo echaron hace dos años, está viviendo en un departamento él solo, le doy una paga mensual sacada de mi propio dinero, quise darle una pensión por parte de la aldea, pero el consejo civil puso todas las trabas diplomáticas que pudo para evitarlo, quieren hacer que Naruto muera de hambre o a golpes, si no fuera por el chakra del kyubi no sé qué sería de el a estas alturas"

Dante hiso una mueca de asco por lo que dijo el anciano, pero al instante se dio cuenta de algo, "si Naruto es huérfano eso significa que sigue en adopción ¿no?" preguntó el rubio.

El hokage abrió los ojos ante esta pregunta, no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver lo que quería decir el rubio, "¿quieres adoptar a Naruto?, pregunto Hiruzen

Dante solo asintió, "puedo ver que no es un mal chico y sería muy bienvenida la compañía en mi hogar, le podría dar de todo y tal vez mejora lo que le quede de infancia"

Sarutobi asintió con una sonrisa "planeaba inscribirlo en la academia dentro de un par de meses, los shinobi tienen protección ante cualquier ataque que no sea de otro ninja, esta sería una gran noticia para él, cuando despierte deberíamos decirle de la propuesta y ver que opina" dijo

Dante asintió mirando al rubio acostado en la cama.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Las horas pasaron y ya era de mañana, Naruto despertó y vio como dante y su abuelo lo miraban con grandes sonrisas, "¿pasa algo?" pregunto y la sonrisa de ambos se amplió aún más, estas empezaban a ponerlo incomodo, rara vez recibía este tipo de sonrisas.

"Naruto te tenemos una propuesta" dijo sarutobi aun sonriendo, el niño miro curioso a su abuelo, pero dante llamo su atención, "me entere que eras huérfano y que estabas en adopción…" Naruto asintió sin entender al principio, pero luego puso dos y dos juntos y comprendió lo que quería decir, abrió los ojos con incredulidad, dante rio entre dientes, "veras mi casa es grande y solitaria y no me molestaría tener la compañía de alguien más" los ojos de Naruto se empezaron a vidriar y ponerse húmedos "¿qué me dices, me dejarías ser tu otosan? Dijo el rubio extendiendo sus brazos, el no necesito más, al instante se lanzó a los brazos de su nuevo padre y lloro a moco tendido de pura felicidad, dante tenía una sonrisa de puro jubilo mientras abrazaba a su nuevo hijo e hiruzen miraba todo también con una sonrisa, jamás estuvo tan agradecido de que fuera el cumpleaños de Naruto, "bueno con esto ya resuelto creo que es hora de hacer los papeles" dijo el viejo mientras aplaudía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de terminar el papeleo y las cuestiones legales, padre e hijo se dirigían a su casa con Naruto caminando al lado de Dante el cual cargaba una caja con las pocas pertenencias del niño a su lado las cuales eran unas pocas ropas harapientas que dante estaba decidido a quemas más tarde y comprarle algunas nuevas.

luego de caminar durante un rato llegaron a una cerca de madera de un Marrón muy claro, el hombre rubio saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, en ese momento Naruto pudo ver lo que sería su casa de ahora en adelante, una casa de estilo japonés de dos pisos, a su derecha se podía ver un gran patio que en medio tenía un pedazo donde faltaba pasto, más lejos podía ver una banca debajo de un gran árbol. El interior de la casa también era grande, aunque no tanto, en el primer piso a la izquierda había una sala de estar en un desnivel del suelo donde había dos sillones largos y otros dos más pequeños, todos alrededor de una mesa ratona marrón, pegado a la pared más a la izquierda un gran librero que ocupa toda la pared con un poco cantidad de libros y en la pared más al fondo una cómoda. A la derecha del primer piso había un comedor con una mesa en el centro con ocho sillas, una puerta que daba al patio y un par de ventanas con cortinas, anexo al comedor estaba la cocina en la cual estaba un desayunador que consistía en un hueco en la pared con un pedazo de madera en forma horizontal y cuatro bancos para sentarse. Al frente una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

Naruto avanzo al segundo piso donde estaban su habitación, el segundo piso era un largo pasillo con cuatro puertas, su cuarto era la primera puerta de la izquierda, era una habitación espaciosa con una cama de una plaza un poco más grande de lo común pegada contra la pared, del lado izquierdo había una mesa de luz y a los pies de la cama se encontraba un baúl, al lado de la puerta había un escritorio con un librero al lado. las otras puertas en el pasillo eran, la de la izquierda al fono la habitación de dante, la de la derecha al fondo un cuarto de invitados y la primera de la derecha el baño.

Dante paso al cuarto de Naruto para dejar la caja con sus cosas, este vio por la ventana y dijo "todavía es temprano talvez podamos ir a comprar algo de ropa o coas por el estilo".

"Pero yo ya tengo ropa" dijo Naruto señalando a la caja que ahora reposaba en su cama.

Dante tomo una camiseta de la caja y la levanto, estaba llena de agujeros y con algo de suciedad, el rubio miro a Naruto mientras inclinaba la cabeza y levantaba cejas como diciendo "¿enserio?" el niño solo bajo la cabeza mientras se ruborizaba.

Al salir se dirigieron a la calle principal de konoha, Naruto miraba de reojo los aldeanos que lo miraban con una furia aun mayor de lo normal, él se empezó a sentir mal y estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y volver a casa, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro y al girar la cabeza vio que era su padre que le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora para luego girar y dar una mirada feroz a los aldeanos para que estos siguieran con su propia cosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de comprar todo lo necesario vieron que eran las diez y media de la noche, "Naruto ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa y cenamos algo?" pregunto dante al niño, Naruto lo pensó por un segundo, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor "tengo una mejor idea" dijo y empezó a caminar, dante miro extrañado, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió a Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de caminar unos minutos el dúo padre e hijo pudieron ver un local de ramen, este era como cualquier otro, unas cortinas tapando la entrada y dentro una barra con seis bancos delante. Cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fu a un hombre, este rodeaba los cincuenta talvez cincuenta y cinco años vestido de pies a cabeza con un traje de cocinero blanco, a su lado una mujer de unos diecisiete años con pelo castaño y un pañuelo en la cabeza también vestida con un traje de cocinero, pero a diferencia del hombre esta traía un delantal de color azul.

Dante estuvo a punto de llamar la atención del cocinero con un grito, pero la mujer se giró de repente y grito "¡Naruto-kun!" para luego saltar pon enzima de la barra y darle un fuerte abraso al pequeño que lo devolvió alegremente, el hombre fue menos efusivo y solo rodeo la barra para saludar al niño, por otro lado, dante se quedo plantado como un pino en la entrada del local mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cien.

La mujer luego de liberar a Naruto de su abraso pareció notar que había una cuarta persona en el lugar y rápidamente se disculpó, "oh, lo siento estaba tan concentrado en Naruto-kun que no lo note señor", Dante hiso un gesto con la mano para que no le diera importancia "no hay problema".

"Aun así, no fue cortes déjeme presentarme, yo soy Ayame ichiraku y el hombre aquí es mi padre Teuchi"

"Un gusto" dijo el cocinero mientras volvía a la cocina a preparar el ramen y saludaba con una mano.

Dante sonrió y abrió la boca para presentarse, pero Naruto lo interrumpió, "el mi otosan dattebayo" dijo el pequeño mientras se ponía al lado de hombre rubio exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa que de lo amplia que era obligo a sus ojos a serrarse, dante rio entre diente y puso una mano en la cabeza de Naruto para agitar su cabello, "tan emocionado estas que tienes que interrumpirme cada vez que me voy a presentar, ¿porque no lo gritas desde el monumento hokage para que todos te escuchen?" dijo en broma, pero cuando vio al chico pensativo se apresuró a decir "he tranquilo, era broma"

Ayame se hubiera reído si no fuera que estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que dijo el pequeño, Teuchi no estaba mejor, sus ojos por lo general serrados estaban abiertos como platos, "¿o-otosan?" pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

Dante se rio entre dientes, "soy Dante Godline, adopte a Naruto hoy"

Un minuto entero paso en silencio y Ayame fue la primera en recuperarse del asombro, "¡eso es genial Naruto!" grito mientras volvía a abrazar al rubio.

"¡Esto merece una celebración!" Dijo el cocinero un poco más animado por la noticia "hoy todo el ramen que puedas comer".

Al niño rubio le brillaron los ojos y levanto sus manos en el aire mientras gritaba feliz "siiiiii ramen" y se sentó en uno de los bancos del establecimiento a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a la mayoría de los jounin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de cenar en el restaurante donde Naruto le mostro a su padre su capacidad sobrehumana de comer ramen al consumir ni más ni menos que veinte tazones de ramen, de más está decir que dante estaba sorprendido. Al llegar a su hogar los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos no sin antes de que Dante le deseara buenas noches a su hijo.

Naruto podía decir sin una sola pisca de duda que hasta ahora fue el mejor día de su vida.

Xxxxx

Más tarde en la noche cuando Naruto estaba profundamente dormido y cierto zorro todavía estaba despierto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para rebelar a dante entrando en la misma.

Kurama se tensó al instante, ¿acaso este tipo pretendía atacar a Naruto mientras dormía? ,No sería la primera vez que pasaba y el zorro estuvo a punto de despertar al niño con un grito en su mente, pero se contuvo esperando a lo que iba hacer este sujeto, para alivio de Kurama dante solo se sentó en la cama, el hombre miraba a Naruto con una cara indescifrable, de un momento a otro, el bijuu sintió que algo entraba en su espacio mental y de la nada dante se materializó en la entrada de la celda.

Este miro de un lado a otro el lugar para luego fijar su vista en el enorme zorro que tenía delante, el kyubi miro con sus ojos rojos al intruso y dante le sostuvo la mirada sin miedo, de repente este hablo, "si soy sincero te imaginaba más aterrador" Kurama miro extrañado a la persona parada frente a su celda, "soy un zorro gigante de cincuenta metros de altura y nueve colas ¿que acaso no tienes miedo?

"En primer lugar, estas encerrado en esa cosa y dudo mucho que si hubieras podido salir decidieras quedarte" dijo dante mientras señalaba al zorro, "y, en segundo lugar, he visto peores, créeme el infierno no es un lugar muy agradable a la vista".

Kurama miro a dante por unos minutos sin entender, pero luego proceso sus palabras y abrió los ojos con incredulidad, "eres un demonio" el kyubi miro al sujeto parado delante de él.

"No precisamente uno, pero si me considero como tal" dijo dante mientras se encogía de hombros

"Que pretendes hacer con Naruto", dijo el zorro entrecerrando los ojos

"Lo que prometí, darle una buena vida y cuidarlo en todo lo que pueda"

"Pero eres un demonio" dijo Kurama escéptico acerca de las intenciones del rubio sobre Naruto

"¿y?, no porque digan que eres malo significa que lo seas, Naruto es el mejor ejemplo de esto"

El kyubi siguió merando desconfiado y Dante suspiro "ok si no me crees no es mi problema solo vine aquí para confirmar lo que eras" y se dio media vuelta para irse

"Espera" dijo Kurama con un suspiro, "si te creo, pero antes de que te vayas respóndeme una cosa"

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Porque no puedo sentir tu presencia?" preguntó el bijuu más fuerte y Dante levanto una ceja "¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto

"Mis capacidades de detección son inigualables, puedo sentir tanto a humanos como animales a kilómetros de distancia inclusive desde aquí, en tu caso no puedo percibirte por más que estés a mi lado, si no fuera porque puedo verte por los ojos de Naruto, no sé dónde estás"

"Es porque no tengo chakra" respondió con simpleza el hombre rubio

El zorro abrió los ojos sorprendido "¿no tienes chakra?"

"Es una historia muy larga" dijo dante para poder irse

"Tengo toda la noche" respondió el bijuu

"Pero yo no, el cuerpo humano solo puede soportar dos mentes en un mismo cuerpo, estoy forzando los límites de Naruto entrando aquí para hablar con Tigo, él ya tiene dos mentes en su cuerpo, la tuya y la de el"

El zorro asintió comprensivo "¿cuándo planeas decírselo?"

"iba a hacerlo en un par de días, pero creo que si tú se lo cuentas será menos duro que si yo lo hago, sin mencionar que seguramente te crea más a ti que a mi" Kurama asintió "déjamelo a mí" respondió el zorro y seguido de esto el rubio se desvaneció en el aire

"Baya padre que te encontraste ¿he? Naruto" pensó para si mismo kurama

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres días después

Naruto despertó en su cama, estuvo tentado de quedarse un rato más, jamás dumio tan cómodo en su vida, la cama de su departamento era muy dura y llena de bultos, la del hospital era una camilla y en el orfanato lo obligaban a dormir en el suelo.

Pasado un rato decidió levantarse, bajo las escaleras al comedor y se sentó en el desayunador, en la cocina estaba su padre con una tasa una de té para él y otra de café para Dante.

En el interior de Naruto Kurama estaba viendo la mejor manera de decirle a su contenedor que su padre adoptivo no era humano, al final decidió ser directo y rápido, "Naruto" llamo el bijuu.

El rubio sintió la vos en su interior y respondió mentalmente "buenos días Kurama, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo que decirte algo" dijo medio inseguro de como proceder el zorro gigante

"¿Qué es?"

"Es sobre tu padre"

"¿Que sucede con tosan?"

"Él es…es…" el zorro se removía incomodo en su lugar, no encontraba la manera adecuada de contar la noticia, de repente el zorro suspiro "al diablo" se dijo a sí mismo "tu padre es un demonio"

El rubio no contesto y luego de unos segundos pregunto "… Kurama ¿podrías repetir eso? Creí haberte escuchado decir que papa en un demonio"

"Naruto, escuchaste bien" aclaro en zorro al niño

Naruto abrió los ojos.

"¿u-un demonio?" tartamudeo mentalmente

"No precisamente uno, pero si me considero como tal" una vos hablo su lado

Naruto giro la cabeza y sintió que el corazón se le salía, a su lado estaba su padre tomando su café mientras que había dejado la tasa de té delante de él.

"¿Puede leer mis pensamientos?" pensó el rubio

"Algo así, es muy complicado de explicar, tal vez lo haga en un futuro"

Un silencio algo incómodo se estableció en el comedor antes de que Naruto lo rompiera

"¿Es verdad?" preguntó el rubio menor

"Si" contesto el rubio mayor

"¿M-me vas a hacer daño?" pregunto Naruto vacilante

"no" respondió dante esta vez mirando a los ojos azules de su hijo

Naruto siguió mirando a los ojos rojos de su padre, por alguna razón incluso sabiendo lo que era no podía temer a esos ojos que únicamente lo miraban con cariño y luego soltó un suspiro que no savia que estaba reteniendo, pero en su cabeza algo no encajaba.

"Kurama ¿Cómo es que sabias lo que era tosan?" pregunto, pero en lugar de que el bijuu respondiera lo hiso dante, "estuve alabando con él hace un par de noches y se lo conté", Naruto asintió comprensivo, el desayuno siguió bastante tranquilo hasta que Kurama decidió hacer una pregunta, "he dante"

El rubio mayor miro a Naruto, pero en realidad estaba mirando al zorro, "que pasa Kurama"

"A qué te refieres con que no eres precisamente un demonio"

"Bueno…" dante se giró completamente asía Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca, "de primera mano no nací como demonio, más bien me crie como tal"

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Naruto algo confundido y fascinado, no sabía cómo sería la crianza de un demonio y no sabía si quería saberlo

"Bueno, no sé si 'criado' no sería la palabra adecuada para describirlo, mas bien es que pasaba bastante tiempo en el infierno, fui creado a partir de una roca y mi padre me dio la tarea de cumplir los deseos de la humanidad y cuando terminaba por lo general regresaba al infierno a pasar el rato antes de que alguien más me llamara y así fue al menos un tercio de mi vida"

"mm, entiendo" dijo Kurama

"¿Otosan cuántos años tienes?"

Dante miro pensativo y respondió "no creo que comprendas el número, es bastante alto"

"Yo sí puedo" dijo Kurama

El rubio suspiro "como tú digas, he vivido dos mil quinientos millones de años"

Como dijo su padre Naruto no comprendió el número y al juzgar por lo silencioso que se había vuelto su compañero pensó que era muy alto

"Wow eso quiere decir que puedo llamarte fósil y no estaré equivocado jajajajajaja" el zorro se estaba riendo a carcajadas, Naruto seguía sin comprender y pregunto, "¿tan viejo es otosan?", Kurama respondió mientras se seguía riendo, "cachorro tu padre tiene más años a sus espaldas que yo, mis hermanos y el rikudo sennin juntos jajajajajaja"

La ceja de Dante se crispaba con rabia, "a quien le dices fósil perro mutante", Kurama dejo de reírse para responder "a quien lamas perro, soy un zorro" con rabia

Dante miro con una sonrisa burlona al zorro, "a ti, eres del orden de los caninos y por ende, eres un perro"

"Naruto déjame salir así le muestro lo perro que soy" pidió el zorro mostrando sus caninos, pero el rubio no estaba escuchando pues estaba muy ocupado riéndose a carcajadas de las payasadas de su padre y su compañero de cuerpo, él estaba seguro de algo, estos ibas a ser los mejores años de su vida.

Fin de la parte 1


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: recuerdos

Seis años después.

Hoy era un día especial para los estudiantes de la academia ninja pues hoy es el día de graduación donde los estudiantes tomaban la prueba para convertirse en gennin.

En una de las aulas de la academia se encontraba un rubio con seis marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y ojos azules, este era Naruto uzumaki-Godline. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos al fondo de la clase, traía puesto una chaqueta de color azul oscuro con capucha y la insignia del clan de su padre el cual consistía en un pentagrama con una cruz por encima bordado en su espalda, por debajo traía una camiseta de red típica de los shinobi, llevaba unos pantalones también de color azul oscuro pero un poco más que el de su chaqueta, calzaba unas sandalias shiobis de color azul marino y traía un porta kunais en su muslo derecho y una bosa para artículos ninja atado a la parte derecha de su cadera y por ultimo llevaba puesto un guantelete que abarcaba todo su antebrazo derecho desde el codo hasta la primera falange de cada dedo, en la parte deldorzo de la mano del guantelete había grabado una remolino rojo, el guantelete era de un rojo muy oscuro con unos pequeños destellos de negro y rojo.

Naruto se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda y con la otra estaba tamborileando los dedos contra el banco, en su rostro tenía una mirada lejana. Estaba recordando todo lo que pazo estos seis años desde que encontró a su familia, por puro reflejo bajo la mirada hasta su brazo derecho y vio su guantelete, una sonrisa se abrió paso por su cara y recordó su entrenamiento.

(flash back)

Una semana después de ser adoptado Naruto.

Dante se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de su casa leyendo un libro, delante de él se encontraba Naruto que estaba en otro sillón leyendo un libro mucho más corto que el de su padre, el pequeño había tomado gusto por la literatura y a pesar de que su vocabulario no era el más extenso si sabía distinguir una que otra palabra difícil, Naruto encontró la literatura como otro medio de entretenimiento, por lo general se quedaba solo cuando su padre salía a trabajar (dante es demonio contratista y hace tratos con la gente) y también se encontraba con sus amigos shikamaru, chouji y kiba, todos herederos de clanes y los mejore y únicos amigos verdaderos de Naruto.

Dante miraba a su hijo con una cara pensativa y algo preocupada, el sabía del deseo de Naruto de ser respetado y el pequeño había decidido convertirse en hokage para ganar el respeto del pueblo, el rubio mayor sabía que para ser hokage se necesitaba habilidades especiales y él quería ayudar a su hijo, de repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza y una sonrisa se abrió pazo por su rostro

"Naruto" llamo dante

Naruto levanto la cabeza y miro a su padre "que sucede tosan"

"Estaba pensando en ese sueño que tú tienes, el de ser hokage, y pensé en darte una pequeña ayuda"

Naruto miro algo curioso a su padre "¿y cómo vas a ayudarme tosan?"

Dante sonrió y pregunto, "¿sabes lo que es la magia?"

Naruto puso una mano en su barbilla en una pose pensativa y luego de un rato respondió "no, aunque sería algo parecido a los jutsus ¿no?"

El rubio de ojos rojos siguió sonriendo "algo así, la magia era un arte que se practicó miles de años en el pasado antes de que el rikudo senin repartiera el chakra en el mundo, luego de eso la magia se fue olvidando poco a poco hasta el punto de que nadie lo recuerde"

En ese punto Naruto estaba con los ojos como platos "eso es increíble ¿sabes hacer magia tosan?"

Dante no respondió y se limitó a extender la mano y con un chasquido de sus dedos una llama se formó en su mano "tú que crees" respondió y movio su mano haciendo que la pequeña llama se disipara.

"la magia es el arte en donde uno aprende a manejar la energía de alma la cual te permite realizar hechizos de ataque o magia de curación entre otras muchas aplicaciones, la mayoría de los magos pasaban gran parte de su vida estudiando para crear nuevos hechizos y conjuros o perfeccionar los que ya tiene para hacerse más fuertes"

Dante bajo la mirada hacia su hijo y pudo ver que este lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos haciendo que se le cayera una gota de sudor por la nuca

"¡¿puedes enseñarme todo eso?!" pregunto Naruto eufórico con lo que le estaba contando su padre, la idea de que le enseñen un arte que estaba prácticamente muerto lo hacía explotar de emoción

"Si te voy a enseñar, pero ten en cuenta esto, si quieres ser hokage tienes que entrenar muy duro y yo no voy a ser suave" dante dijo muy serio, pero a Naruto no le importo, se puso recto y grito "¡si tosan!"

El rubio sonrió y le dijo a su hijo "¡ese es el espíritu! Ve al comedor y siéntate en la mesa vuelvo en un segundo", Naruto obedeció y se dirigió al comedor y dante se dirigió a su habitación y unos minutos más tarde volvió con un libro grueso de tapa de cuero que puso delante de Naruto

"La magia posee tres rangos, aprendices, graduados y maestros y cada uno de estos rangos tiene distintos niveles, los aprendices conllevan los niveles uno hasta el cinco, los graduados del nivel cinco al nivel diez y los maestros del nivel diez hasta el nivel veinte, empezaras como aprendiz de nivel uno y tu entrenamiento será meramente teórico hasta que llegues al nivel tres, luego de eso empezara tu entrenamiento practico y de combate" dijo y Naruto abrió el libro frente a el

Dante estaba a punto de sentarse en otra silla, pero su hijo le llamo la atención "he… tosan"

"¿Qué sucede Naruto?" Le pregunto su padre al niño

"No puedo leerlo" dijo y un silencio se estableció en la casa, dante tomo el libro y ojeo algunas de las paginas para luego darse una palmada en el rostro "pues claro que no vas a entenderlo, está en latín"

"¿latín?" preguntó el rubio menor

"Es un idioma que ya no se habla, estos libros son muy viejos y la mayoría están escritos en este idioma, creo que el primer paso será enseñarte latín"

"Entiendo, tosan te ¿puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Qué es la energía de alma?, la mencionaste ase un rato, pero no explicaste que es"

"Ho bueno" el demonio rubio se puso de pie y chasqueando los dedos una pizarra aprecio de la nada, el ella había un dibujo de una persona y en medio de su pecho se encontraba el dibujo de una esfera con una pequeña llama encima "la energía de alma o espíritu como me gusta llamarlo, es la fuerza del alma en su estado más puro y liberado en forma de energía, para un mago el espíritu es como el chakra para los ninjas" termino de explicar dante

"Entiendo"

"Bueno es hora de empezar con tus lecciones"

Luego de que Naruto aprendiera latín, su carrera como mago avanzo a la velocidad del rayo, Naruto demostró ser un prodigio después de tomar la prueba para convertirse en un graduado al año y medio de haber empezado su entrenamiento cuando la media era de cuatro a cinco años para convertirse en graduado, y ¿qué hiso Dante ante esto? Simple, cuadruplicar la intensidad y dificultad de los estudios de su hijo, él no se limitó a la magia convencional, le enseño las magias de todo tipo de culturas, magia europea, americana, centro y nortea asiáticas y su favorita la magia japonesa.

Naruto se entrenó como mago de combate y en esta area existían tres ramas, la piromancia que era la magia del control del fuego, la magia de alma que consistía en el manejo del espíritu hasta el punto de poder crear objetos tales como armas y otras cosas y por ultimo las magias elementales que eran básicamente la quinesia de los elementos. Naruto también estudio alquimia y también como mago negro que eran las magias para maldecir a las personas o la convocatoria de demonios para realizar alguna tarea. Y todo esto en seis años de estudio y entrenamiento.

(fin de flash back)

El guantelete que tenía en su antebrazo era su catalizador, los catalizadores eran necesarios para poder hacer magia, los aprendices usan catalizadores de madera pues su magia es muy inestable y tenían poco control sobre ella, como la madera absorbe energía esto hace que sea menos peligroso el practicar magia, luego de graduarse los magos obtienen un catalizador normal y estos podían aumentar su poder o conseguir unos nuevos mientras siguieran practicando. El catalizador de Naruto era uno especial pues estaba compuesto de acero demoniaco, un material que se usa en los catalizadores más fuertes por su capacidad de concentrar y hasta algunas veces amplificar el poder del hechizo que se lance, también es uno de los materiales más resistentes de todos y también era uno de los materiales que componían el cuerpo de dante dado que este estaba echo de piedra y metal. El catalizador de Naruto tenía la cualidad de amplificar su poder a medida que él lo hiciera, este fue el regalo de su padre cuando se graduó.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y miro a la clase, delante de él se encontraba uno de sus amigos. Shikamaru Nara heredero del clan Nara, de pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo que le daba a su cabeza el aspecto de una piña, bestia una chaqueta corta de color gris que le llegaba hasta el abdomen con los bordes de color verde, debajo tenía una camisa de red que la mayoría de los ninjas llevaban, también traía unos pantalones de color negro que llegaban a sus pantorrillas y calzaba unas sandalias shinobis de color azul marino, el chico era la personificación de la pereza según dante, con su infaltable mirada perezosa siempre decía que todo era problemático y siempre se le podía ver en el techo de su casa o en el parque mirando las nubes, era considerado como un genio, su mente estratega era de admirar pero por su pereza casi nunca la usaba a menos que fuera sumamente necesario. A su lado se encontraba su mejor amigo choji akimichi heredero del clan akimichi de pelo castaño y ojos negros, aunque los tenia serrados la mayor parte del tiempo, bestia un abrigo de color verde, debajo una camiseta de un color gris muy claro con el símbolo de su clan ella, también bestia un par de pantalones cortos de color marrón y una bufanda blanca en su cuello. Tenía vendas en brazos y piernas y unas marcas en sus mejillas de remolinos y su infaltable bolsa de papas fritas en sus manos.

Un poco más lejos se encontraba kiba inuzuka heredero del clan inuzuka de pelo castaño y ojos negros alargados que le daban el aspecto de un animal, también tena unas marcas de color rojos en sus mejillas características de su clan, traía puesta una chaqueta de color gris la cual tenía un pelaje negro en los puños de sus mangas y los bordes de su capucha, unos pantalones de color gris oscuro y sobre su cabeza un cachorro de perro blanco. Ellos cuatro conformaban el único círculo de amigos que Naruto tenía.

Todos los estudiantes en el salón estaban nerviosos preguntándose quienes iban a pasar y graduarse como gennin y en ese grupo nadie creía que Naruto entrara, el niño no era ignorante de que toda la clase lo consideraran el peor de toda la academia y esto era cierto porque Naruto actuó como un idiota durante toda la academia, la palabra clave aquí era "actuar", el rubio se izó pasar como un idiota durante los años que estuvo en la academia, según palabras del propio hokage el rubio se encontraba en un nivel de chunin bajo, pero a pedido del rubio, Naruto se quedó en la academia. El actuar del rubio no era porque si, tenía un motivo, su tío se lo propuso antes de empezar la academia. De repente Naruto recordó a sus tíos y una sonrisa se plató en su cara

(flash back)

Un mes después de la adopción de Naruto

Naruto se acababa de despertar después de una larga noche de estudio y como todas las mañanas se dirigió al comedor para desayunar, al llegar se sentó y vio a su padre en la cocina

"Buenos días tosan" dijo un somnoliento Naruto

"Buenos días hijo"

Naruto sonrió y le iba a decir algo a su padre, pero una voz hablo desde su espalda

"que acaso no ibas a presentarnos a nuestro sobrino ¿he? Dante" Naruto se dio vuelta al instante y vio a dos hombres parados al otro lado del comedor, el primero y el que había hablado tenía aproximadamente veinticuatro años de pelo rubio y ojos rojos, traía puesto una gabardina con cuello alto de un color gris muy oscuro que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, debajo de esta tenía una camiseta de color negro y unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color aunque Naruto no podía verlos porque el abrigo gris los ocultaba , la gabardina estaba abierta a la altura de su boca permitiéndole hablar mejor y una pequeña sonrisa se podía ver en su rostro. El segundo hombre traía puesta una túnica con capucha de color blanco con los bordes rojos, esta estaba un poco ceñida a su cuerpo, pero no tanto, tenía pantalones de color negro y una camiseta del mismo color, calzaba unos zapatos de color marrón muy oscuro, Naruto no podía decir su color de pelo pues este tenía la capucha de su túnica puesta, pero por el color rojo de sus ojos tenía la corazonada de que era rubio, su rostro tenía un leve ceño fruncido.

Naruto miro desconfiado a los hombres al otro lado del comedor, su padre por otra parte…

"¡Chicos!" dante salió corriendo de la cocina para darle un abraso a la pareja de hombres en su casa "¡hasta que se les dio por pasar a visitar ¿he? Pedazo de vagos jajá" Naruto miro con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca como su padre abrasaba a dos extraños que irrumpieron en su casa, de repente el de gabardina gris hablo, "entonces este es nuestro sobrino"

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y expreso su duda "¿sobrino?"

Dante se palmeo la cara "cierto, no había hablado de ellos, Naruto ellos son mis hermanos, este es Gabriel" dijo mientras señalaba con la mano al tipo de gabardina "hola" saludo el mismo con una sonrisa, "y él es Daniel" señalando al hombre de la túnica blanca, este no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir en forma de saludo.

Naruto no pudo evitar comparar a su padre con sus hermanos y determino que sus personalidades iban en escala. Dante siendo el mayor y más alegre y efusivo de los tres, Daniel siempre serio y el menos expresivo y Gabriel era una mescla de los dos anteriores. aun así, lo encontró algo divertido y no tardo en presentarse

"Hola yo soy Naruto" dijo el niño con una sonrisa en su cara

"Bueno ya estuvo bien de presentaciones es hora de que se conozcan".

Naruto paso toda la tarde conociendo a sus tíos y quedo muy feliz, Gabriel era alguien agradable, Daniel no hablaba mucho, pero todo lo que decía era puro oro, llego un momento de la conversación en donde dante hablo, "hey Naruto dentro de unos meses vas a entrar en la academia ¿qué planeas hacer cuando entres?"

"¿Qué más? ¡Voy a demostrarles lo fuerte que soy!" decía Naruto mientras levantaba su puño en el aire con determinación

"Tel vez no debería hacer eso" una voz monótona hablo desde un sillón de la sala, todos giraron la cabeza hacia Daniel que se encontraba de brazos cruzados

"¿Porque no?" pregunto un Naruto más que confundido

"Cuando te gradúes de la academia te asignaran un equipo, nadie más que tus compañeros de equipo necesitan saber de tus habilidades… además" una sonrisa casi imperceptible se colocó en la cara de Daniel "mientras más grande es ego de alguien, más divertido es destrozarlo frente a su rostro"

Todos miraron sorprendidos al demonio de blanco cuando una sonrisa se clavó en sus caras y empezaron a reír de manera maniática.

(Fin del flash back)

Hoy por fin seria el día en el que Naruto dejaría de actuar como idiota y les demostraría a todos de lo que era capaz

Un ruido estridente proveniente de la puerta del salón saco a Naruto de sus recuerdos, giro la cabeza ya sospechando quien era y lo confirmo cuando vio a una niña de pelo rosa, ojos verdes y una gran frente, esta era sakura haruno hija de una familia de civiles, la niña traía un atuendo rojo tipo kimono sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos de cortos con sandalias shinobis azules, esta estaba discutiendo con otra niña de pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo larga y ojos verdes, la niña era ino yamanaka heredera del clan yamanaka, esta traía una tela que se parecía a un chaleco de color morado y una falda con unos cortes a cada lado de los muslos, llevaba unas vendas que cubrían su estómago y las piernas y unos calentadores en los brazos y calzaba unas sandalias shinobis de color azul.

Naruto miro a sakura que hasta hace poco había sido su amor platónico pero que luego de un suceso eso cambio.

(Flash back)

Una semana antes

En un salón de la academia ninja de konoha se podía ver a Naruto con la cabeza apoyada en sus antebrazos. un dolor de cabeza digno de una resaca se instaló en él, la noche anterior Naruto estuvo practicando le magia del ilusionismo que era el poder de leer o controlarlas al igual que manipularlas a antojo la mente de otras personas o animales, anoche estuvo practicando el cómo arrancar recuerdos y condensarlos en cristales de memoria, el entrenamiento para esto consistía en meterse en la mente de su padre e intentar quitar y condensar un recuerdo, la parte buena de esto era que Naruto pudo completar el ejercicio hasta poder quitar recuerdos de barias horas de duración y antigüedad, la parte mala era que lo dejo con un dolor de cabeza que no se le quitaría en un buen par de horas más.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro sakura la cual se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sasuke Uchiha el ultimo Uchiha leal a la aldea de la hoja, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color traía una chaqueta de color azul de manga corta con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y calentadores en los antebrazos, unos pantaloncillos blancos y sandalias shinobis de color azul, un eterno ceño fruncido en su rostro, Naruto lo apodaba emo por su estilo de peinado y su personalidad "oscura". El mismo se había sentado a su lado, el uchiha había aprendido que una buena parte de su club de fanáticas preferían alejarse los mas que podían del rubio sentado a su lado, así que en gran cantidad de oportunidades se posó lo más cerca que pudo de Naruto, aunque no le dirigiera la más mínima atención, para él no era nada más que su escudo contra las fanáticas, pero desde que empezaron la academia ellos dos tuvieron una pequeña rivalidad.

Naruto por lo general hubiera saludado a sakura de manera ruidosa y muy alegre dado su "amor", pero su dolor de cabeza hacia que hasta el ruido de una mosca volando cerca de el hiciera que sintiera punzadas en el cerebro y solo se limitó a no saludar, pero al parecer el destino tenía algo más preparado para el

"¡Naruto sal de ese asiento que yo me voy a sentar al lado de sasuke-kun!" grito la peli rosa aunque la última parte la dijo con una vos soñadora, Naruto el cual ahora mismo tenía una sensibilidad extrema a cualquier sonido solo gimió de dolor y dijo "quieres callarte sakura que hoy no estoy de humor"

La clase se volvió mortalmente silenciosa por las palabras del rubio, no era secreto para nadie el enamoramiento de Naruto con sakura y escuchar a este quejarse de ella los descoloco, incluso sasuke estaba mirando a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, pero cierta chica de pelo rosa no tardo en replicar contra el rubio

"¡Que te pasa baka!" e intento golpear en la cabeza de Naruto, pero este tomo su brazo deteniéndolo a medio camino de su cabeza, sakura reacciono rápido e intento usar su otro brazo para golpear al rubio pero este otro vez fuera detenido y no solo eso sino que Naruto se giró haciendo que los brazos de sakura quedaran a espaldas de esta y que se tuviera que apoyar en el banco, Naruto iba a decir algo pero otro dolor punzante es su cabeza y este en un arrebato de ira grito "¡bien ahí está tu maldito asiento al lado del idiota uchiha!" luego de eso libero a sakura y se dirigió unas filas más arriba donde había un asiento desocupado al lado de shino aburame heredero del clan aburame de pelo castaño, usaba unos lentes de sol, traía puesto una gabardina de color celeste. cuando Naruto se sentó a su lado metió su mano en uno de los muchos bolsillos de su gabardina y saco de el un frasco de plástico

"¿Aspirina?" pregunto en su voz estoica habitual

"Gracias shino" agradeció el rubio que tomo el frasco y saco un par de capsulas que las tomo y volvió a su posición inicial de tener su cabeza apoyada en sus antebrazos, toda la clase se había quedado muda por el arrebato de el rubio con sakura e incluso iruka umino el sensei de la clase el cual tenía puesto el atuendo chunin estándar y lo más destacable era la cicatriz que recorría el puente de su nariz.

Después de que su dolor se disipara y que su mal humor se fuera, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, estuvo a punto de ir y disculparse, pero había algo que lo molestaba, rara ves tenia esos ataques de ira espontáneos y jamás pensó tener uno con sakura y en ese momento espeso a pensar.

Solo había dos cosas que hacían que Naruto se desconectara del todo del mundo que lo rodeaba, la primera era cuando un hechizo o jutsu no le salía, el rubio podía estar día y noche dándole vueltas a una técnica hasta que la resolviera o callea rendido por falta de sueño u el hambre, y la segunda era cuando se ponía a reflexionar, literalmente podía estar días o semanas pensando en una cosa y dándole vueltas a un asunto si algo le molestaba. Ese día Naruto se la paso pensando en lo sucedido en la clase y luego de mucha reflexión llego a la conclusión de que él no amaba a sakura y que si eso llegaba a pasar la relación no duraría más de un mes principalmente por lo que el contenía y por lo que su padre era.

(fin de flash back)

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos y dirigió la mirada a la puerta donde pudo ver a iruka y mitsuki touji

En ese momento todos se dirigieron a sus asientos, era el momento de los exámenes de graduación.

Fin del capitulo 2


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: exámenes

Al entrar en el salón de clases iruka se paró delante de todos para comenzar a explicar el examen de graduación

"Muy bien clase, hoy como saben es el examen para ser gennin, la prueba consistirá de tres partes la primera un examen escrito, tendrán una hora para completarlo" dicho esto mitsuki, otro chunin maestro de academia tomo unos papeles del escritorio de iruka y los empezó a repartir a toda la clase, cuando llego a Naruto este miro al niño con una sonrisa digna de un loco y le entrego la hoja de papel no sin antes ponerle un genjutsu.

Al momento de recibir el examen Naruto detecto al instante la ilusión puesta sobre la hoja dado su entrenamiento como ilusionista y se preguntó si esto era algún tipo de prueba aparte del examen en si, se concentró en los otros estudiantes y no pudo detectar ningún genjutsu, rápidamente levanto la mirada hacia el frente del salón donde se encontraba un iruka mirando a sus estudiantes y a mitsuki a su lado mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa de loco, Naruto solo lo miro e inclino la cabeza mientras levantaba ligeramente las cejas en un claro gesto de "enserio" y solo movió su mano derecha como si estuviera ahuyentando un mosquito disipando el genjutsu puesto en su prueba.

Luego de diez minutos de haber empezado la prueba Naruto soltó su lápiz y puso sus manos en su nuca y dijo "listo", iruka escucho lo que dijo Naruto y se acercó para preguntar "¿Qué terminaste? Naruto"

"El examen iruka-sensei" dijo el rubio con simpleza

Iruka entrecerró los ojos y tomo la hoja de Naruto, a medida que leía las respuestas sus ojos iban abriendo un poco más "está perfecto, es un diez" dijo el chunin más que sorprendido.

De mas esta decir que todos estaban sorprendidos, para ellos las palabras Naruto y diez jamás estaban en la misma oración.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Luego de que todos terminaran el examen e iruka los hubiera corregido todos se dirigieron al campo de tiro de la academia

"Muy bien chicos esta es la segunda etapa del examen, tienen diez kunais y diez shuriken, hay veinte blancos y necesitan por lo menos diez aciertos para pasar, pasen cuando diga su nombre"

Todos los estudiantes pasaron y la mayoría reunió alrededor de diez o doce aciertos hasta que llegó el turno de sasuke

"sasuke, pasa a la prueba de tiro" el uchiha paso al campo de tiro no sin antes recibir apoyo de su gran club de fangirls las cuales ignoro como siempre, cuando se para frente de los troncos que servían de blancos tomo tres shuriken en cada mano y de un movimiento los clavo a cada uno en el centro luego tomo los cuatro shuriken que le quedaban e hiso lo mismo para luego repetir el mismo proceso con los kunais, cuando volvió al grupo recibió aún más elogios de sus fangirls y una en especial que era una chica de gran frente

Por último, fue el turno de Naruto, este paso al frente al campo de tiro, Naruto miro a los troncos por unos segundos y de la nada tomo cinco kunais en cada mano y de un movimiento los arrojo a todos dando en el blanco, de su manga salieron otros diez shurikens que tomo en cada mano y con otro movimiento aserto los shurikens en los troncos

Todos quedaron con la mandíbula en el suelo incrédulos de lo que hizo el rubio, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que el propio sasuke, sorprendido y hasta algo celoso de que el ultimo muerto de la academia hubiera hecho una puntuación perfecta y en la mitad de movimientos que él.

Iruka fue el primero en salir de su estupor y felicito a Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxx

Luego de la prueba de tiro, iruka y mitsuki dirigieron a todos otra vez al salón de clase e iruka empezó la última parte del examen

"Chicos, esta es la última parte del examen, tendrán que hacer los tres jutsus básicos que han aprendidos, pasaran al otro salón cuando los llame"

Iruka paso a llamar a un estudiante y este paso a la otra habitación, Naruto para matar el tiempo decidió ponerse a estudiar y de adentro de su chaqueta azul saco un libro con tapa de cuero y otro más pequeño parecido a un cuaderno, Naruto abrió el libro en una página y empezó a escribir en su cuaderno

Shikamaru se percató de lo que estaba haciendo el rubio y se acercó para ver más de cerca

"¿qué haces Naruto?" preguntó el perezoso Nara

"Estudiando" respondió con simpleza

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos hacia el libro e intento leerlo, pero no pudo descifrar ni una sola palabra, este solo suspiro y dijo en un susurro "problemático"

Los que estaban cerca pudieron escuchar la conversación y sakura se acercó "¿qué estás leyendo?" y extendió la mano para tomar el libro, pero Naruto la detuvo a medio camino de este "ni te molestes sakura, no es que puedas entenderlo de todos modos"

La peli rosa se tomó esto personal y se ofendió "¡que te crees Naruto-baka, soy la más inteligente del salón!" el rubio suspiro y dijo "bien sakura as honor a ese título" Naruto le extendió el libro y sakura se lo quito de las manos y en un movimiento brusco abrió una de las páginas y se quedó en silencio con la mirada fija en las palabras que no lograba entender, leía una y otra vez los renglones tratando de descifrar lo que decía hasta que se rindió, ino viendo que se había rendido su amiga tomo el libro y dijo "haber déjame intentar a mi" e intento leer la página pero le sucedió lo mismo que a sakura y así pasaron los minutos con kiba, chouji, shikamaru e inclusive shino y sasuke, tratando entre todos de descifrar ni que fuera una sola palabra,

Naruto miraba con diversión como sus amigos intentaban leer un libro escrito en un idioma muerto y recordó de donde había sacado ese libro

(Flash back)

Cinco años atrás

Dante se encontraba guiando a Naruto a través del patio, asía un día que se convirtió en un graduado y su padre le dijo que le tenía preparado una sorpresa, el niño estaba confundido, ya le habían regalado un catalizador echo especialmente para el y se preguntaba que más podría darle.

Al llegar al otro lado del patio se detuvo junto al árbol, dante miro a Naruto y sonrió de manera zorruna "aquí está tu sorpresa" dijo mientras señalaba al árbol, Naruto miro confundido y su padre que se rio entre dientes, lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió a Naruto, dante camino hacia el árbol y este se hundió en el tronco como si se estuviera metiendo en una piscina, rápidamente Naruto siguió a su padre y se hundió en el tronco del árbol

Cuando Naruto dejo de sentir la sensación de hundirse en el tronco que era como estar bajo el agua abrió los ojos para ver algo que lo dejo con la mandíbula en el suelo, era una biblioteca, pero no una cualquiera, era como el interior de un tronco, en el centro un desnivel con tres mesas alargadas y una cantidad enorme de sillas, a la izquierda y derecha fuera del desnivel había una caverna de madera donde había varios sillones y en la pared varias estanterías con libros. en el centro había tres candelabros con tres cadenas doradas conectadas al techo que estaba alrededor de doscientos o trecientos metros de altura, la biblioteca tenía varios niveles que asedia en forma de espiral y en las paredes libros, estanterías llenas hasta el tope de libros, desde el primer hasta el último nivel lleno de libros, era tantos que Naruto no podía contarlos a todos.

Dante puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto y dijo "esta es mi biblioteca personal, la talle a mano en el interior del tronco de un árbol en un lugar perdido en el mundo y la llene con el conocimiento de trece mil quinientos años y ahora es tuya también", Naruto hizo lo que cualquier otra persona en su situación… se desmayó.

(Fin del flash back)

Naruto fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando la puerta se abrió y dijeron su nombre

"Naruto uzumaki pasa a tomar tu prueba" dijo iruka

Naruto tomo el libro y dirigirse a la otra habitación

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cuando llego al salón Naruto pudo ver a iruka detrás de un escritorio el cual tenía encima un montón de bandas regulatorias que eran un pedazo de tela con una placa de metal y un símbolo de la hoja grabada en el, al lado del chunin se encontraba mitsuki que miraba al rubio con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro

"Bien Naruto, primero has el jutsu de transformación"

Naruto se transformó en el hokage, iruka se levantó e inspecciono la transformación, era perfecta hasta el último detalle, si no fuera porque savia que era un henge lo habría confundido con el hokage.

Anotando algo en el portapapeles que tenía procedió con el examen "Has el kawarimi"

Naruto se intercambió con iruka que quedo en medio de la habitación y el rubio al otro lado del escritorio con los pies sobre este y las manos en la nuca

Iruka iba a felicitar a Naruto, pero este se detuvo al ver la sonrisa en la cara del rubio "eso no es todo iruka-sensei" y con un movimiento de manos por parte de Naruto mitsuki e iruka se intercambiaron, los dos chunin quedaron confundidos, pero Naruto respondió su pregunta inexistente "puedo hacer que dos objetos se intercambien entre si"

"Eso es impresionante" dijo el chunin

"Gracias iruka-sensei"

"Muy bien por ultimo has el bunshin no jutsu"

El rubio puso sus manos en forma de cruz, iruka comprendió el jutsu y abrió los ojos sorprendidos, de una nube de humo aparecieron cinco Narutos, pero estos no eran clones normales, eran kage bunshin, el rubio originalmente tenía muchos problemas con la técnica de clonación estándar dadas sus reservas inmensurables de chakra lo que provocaba que su control fuera muy malo

encontró la solución en otra técnica que creaba clones sólidos y que tenían la capacidad de trasladar los recuerdos al original una vez se disipaban los clones, la técnica requería mucho chakra y esto le venía como anillo al dedo para Naruto, el rubio utilizaba este jutsu tanto para el combate como para el entrenamiento shinobi, mas no lo usaba para sus estudios mágicos por dos simples razones. La primera es que sentía que, hacia trampa, los magos de antaño no podían usar chakra y el quería volverse uno de los magos más fuertes de todos, pero lo aria de forma limpia y la segunda razón es que le daba unos dolores de cabeza insoportables

Cuando iruka salió de su estupor sonrió con orgullo, "felicitaciones Naruto pasaste el examen ya eres un ninja" y este tomo una de las bandas regulatorias, Naruto apenas podía contener su emoción y solo tomo la banda y se la puso en la frente, luego salió de la sala con un iruka sonriente y un mitsuki rabiosos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
fuera de la academia se podía ver a todos los padres de los estudiantes esperando a sus hijos,

en esa maraña de gente había tres que se destacaban, el primero era un hombre rubio de unos veinticinco años y chaqueta azul, el segundo un hombre rubio de veinticuatro años con gabardina gris oscura y el tercero un hombre de veintitrés años con una túnica blanca y bordes rojos

Dante estaba emocionado pues hoy era el día en el que su hijo se convertiría en un guerrero, este estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y lo único que evitaba que cargara de cabeza dentro de la academia eran sus hermanos, Gabriel por otro lado no era tan efusivo, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa y Daniel tenía su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero si uno miraba más de cerca podría ver una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. de repente todos los estudiantes salieron cada uno con su banda regulatoria en la frente y de entre todos esos se podía ver una cabellera rubia que salió corriendo en su dirección y cuando llego a ellos grito en pura alegría "¡lo hice, pase, soy un ninja!" dante sonrió y felicito a su hijo "¡claro que lo hiciste, esto amerita unos buenos tazones de ramen!" a Naruto le brillaron los ojos por la mención del ramen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Más tarde en la noche un chunin iba saltando de un árbol a otro en un bosque. Mitsuki estaba emprendiendo una rápida huida, pues había robado el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos

De repente unos tres shuriken volaron en su dirección y este los esquivo para detenerse en la rama de un árbol y ver a iruka parado frente de el "mitsuki ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿por qué traicionas a la aldea?"

"Porque el me prometió poder a cambio de este pergamino" dijo el chunin de pelo blanco

"no dejare que te vayas con el pergamino" dijo iruka con determinación

"¡entonces muere!" grito mitsuki mientras se lanzaba hacia el chunin con kunai en mano. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse para iruka, apretó su agarra en su propio kunai listo para defenderse, pero de debajo del chunin de pelo blanco una mano con garras de color rojo lo atrapo por la cabeza y lo tiro hacia abajo haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, el peli blanco levanto la cabeza adolorido y puedo ver delante el a un hombre vestido de azul con una capucha que tapaba parte de su rostro y en la parte visible se podía ver que tenia una sonrisa aterradora ,al instante lo reconoció "tú eres el padre del demonio" dijo mitsuki con ira en su voz

Cuando iruka bajo de los árboles y vio a Dante le pregunto "dante-san ¿que está haciendo aquí?". La sonrisa jamás dejo la cara del hombre rubio "nada en realidad, solo estaba paseando por el bosque cuando escuche a alguien correr, al parecer una rata estaba huyendo con un pedazo de queso que no le pertenece" dijo dante mientras se movía hacia mitsuki que todavía estaba en el suelo y le quito el pergamino al chunin "creo que debería llevar esto al hokage" dijo para luego lanzarle el pergamino el cual atrapo "¿y que ara usted?" pregunto iruka

Dante solo rio entre dientes y respondió "me quedare hasta que lleguen los ambus… además" su sonrisa se ensancho haciendo que tanto iruka como mitsuki se encogieran de miedo "este idiota intento sabotear el desempeño académico de mi hijo y planeo hacer que pague"

El chunin solo salió corriendo no queriendo saber lo que aria con su antiguo asistente y luego de unos segundos se escuchó un grito de puro dolor junto a una risa macabra

Pasado media hora después del robo los ambus llegaron a donde iruka les dijo que dante retenía a mitsuki y al llegar encontraron al chunin traidor con los dedos medio, anular y meñique arrancados y sangrando, dos estacas clavadas en sus muñecas sostenían sus brazos sobre su cabeza, ocho ramas habían sido clavadas en los costados de su cuerpo y sus piernas habían sido dobladas sobre sus rodillas en el Angulo opuesto al que deberían. Dante estaba parado al lado de mitsuki con las manos a un costado admirando su obra "y así es como se hace el escorpión"

Los ambus bajaron de los árboles y se dirigieron al rubio algo choqueados por lo que le hizo al chunin, un ambu de pelo morado hablo "Dante-san le agradecemos su ayuda en la detención y…" le dio una mirada al chunin el cual tenía el horror puro grabado en su rostro "neutralización del traidor, pero le pediré que vuelva a su hogar"

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros "planeaba hacer eso en cuanto llegaran" y mientras se iba paso al lado de mitsuki y le piso el brazo haciéndolo crujir en señal de haberlo roto aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. El escuadrón de ambus enderezaron las piernas del traidor lo mejor que pudieron y le quitaron las estacas de las muñecas para llevarlo primero al área médica del cuartel, más de un médico y enfermero vomito al ver el estado del chunin traidor

xxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente luego de festejar en ichiraku ramen y haber comido alrededor de veinticinco tazones de ramen Naruto se dirigió a su hogar y durmió por lo que le quedaba del día, pues se merecía un largo descanso. A la mañana siguiente Naruto estaba en la academia, había legado temprano porque descanso todo el día.

El rubio estaba sentado en la última fila del salón y este decidiendo disfrutar de la calma de la mañana, se puso en pose de meditación y entro en su paisaje mental, las primeras beses que había estado en este lugar era una alcantarilla pero luego de su entrenamiento como ilusionista no solo su mente se había vuelto más grande con la capacidad de almacenar más recuerdos sino que también tuvo el poder de cambiar las cosas dentro de su mente a su voluntad, ahora en lugar de una alcantarilla era una biblioteca que contenía todos los libros que Naruto había leído junto con los conocimientos mágicos y de shinobis que tenía el rubio las cuales había perfeccionado con el zorro, porque según palabras del kyubi de "no soy solo una bola de pelo que lo único que sabe hace es ocupar espacio" y a partir de ese día Naruto entreno con Kurama las habilidades shinobis, pues a pesar que su padre tenía más años de vida que la propia existencia del chakra, seguía sin poseer la energía de los shinobis y no podía ayudarlo mucho en esa área

Luego de caminar por unos minutos el rubio llego al frente de la jaula del zorro el cual se encontraba acostado con la cabeza entre sus patas, este se percató de la presencia de su compañero y levanto la cabeza, "hola Kurama ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

"Tan aburrido como siempre" respondió el zorro gigante

Naruto rio entre dientes y de su bolsillo saco una baraja de cartas "¿quieres juagar?"

El kyubi se encogió de hombros "¿Por qué no?", Naruto paso entre los barrotes de la celda y el zorro se encogió al tamaño de un zorro normal, pero con nueve colas a sus espaldas, Naruto empezó a barajar las cartas y repartió cinco a cada uno y mientras los dos jugaban iban conversando

"Sabes que hoy es la selección de equipos ¿no?" pregunto Kurama a Naruto

"Si lo sé, solo espero que no me toque con el teme o sakura"

El kyubi levanto una ceja "sé que ya no te gusta esa chica, pero no crees que estas yendo un poco lejos con esto" pregunto el zorro

"No es nada personal contra sakura, es solo que no confió demasiado en sus habilidades en el campo de batalla"

"¿Es por su falta de experiencia o habilidad?"

"Un poco de ambos creo, tiene un excelente control de chakra, pero además de eso no veo que pueda durar mucho en una batalla real, además teniendo en cuenta sus reservas no es algo con lo que estaría muy confiado"

"¿Y el uchiha?"

"Confió en sus habilidades y fuerza, pero es demasiado arrogante con esa actitud de que todos están por debajo de él y no sé si sería alguien en quien pudiera confiar el cuidado de mi espalda"

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le dijo que alguien estaba entrando al salón "bueno creo que tengo que irme alguien está entrando y de todos modos yo gano" el rubio mostro sus cinco cartas mostrando que efectivamente el ganaba, el zorro resoplo "lo que sea solo sal de aquí" dijo, Naruto solo rio y salió de su mente.

Al salir de su paisaje mental vio que shikamru era el que había entrado, este escaneo el salón en busca de alguien más y este cuando vio a Naruto se confundió "Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? Este sitio solo es para graduados" el rubio ante esto sonrió y apunto con su pulgar al protector en su frente

Shikamaru miro más detenidamente a su amigo y pudo ver la banda regulatoria en su frente, el Nara se sorprendió pues nadie esperaba que Naruto pasara, pero rápidamente ignoro esto pensando que era demasiado problemático

El Nara suspiro "como sea, felicitaciones Naruto"

"Gracias shikamaru"

Luego de media hora empezaron a llegar el resto de los estudiantes, de más está decir que se sorprendieron de ver al rubio allí y unos minutos más tarde llego iruka a lo que procedió a dar una charla sobre lo que es ser un ninja y muchas otras cosas más las cuales Naruto no escucho. Luego de eso paso a decir los grupos y luego de mencionar a un par dijo

"El equipo siete serán sakura haruno, Naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha su jounin sensei va a ser kakashi hatake"

La reacción de sakura fue chillar como fanática mientras miraba a ino y levantaba dos dedos en señal de victoria, sasuke se encontró tan indiferente como siempre y Naruto solo suspiro mientras cierto zorro se reía a carcajadas e iruka siguió diciendo los equipos

Cuando todos los grupos estuvieron formados el chunin dijo al final "esperen a que sus jounin senséis vengan"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de que el resto de los estudiantes se fueran con sus respectivos maestros el equipo siete era el único que quedaba, sasuke estaba sentado en la segunda fila con los ojos serrados y sus manos entrecruzadas frente a su cara, Naruto estaba unas filas más atrás con la mirada perdida y sakura…

"¡¿Dónde demoños esta? ¡Hace dos horas que estamos esperando!" despotrico la pelirosa mientras golpeaba uno de los bancos destruyéndolo, sasuke miraba a su compañera de equipo mientras una gota de sudor se le caía por la nuca y Naruto seguía con la mirada perdida mientras que en su mente él y el kyubi se encontraban en medio de un partido de póker donde el zorro estaba en bancarrota. De repente la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre algo extraño

Este bestia el clásico atuendo jounin, su pelo era de color gris que apuntaban hacia arriba desafiando la gravedad, tenía una máscara negra que cubría casi todo su rostro únicamente dejando ver sus ojos, aunque esto última era relativo pues su banda regulatoria se encontraba inclinada ocultando su ojo izquierdo, su único ojo derecho estaba entre serrado con una mirada aburrida en ellos, el jounin miro a sus estudiantes y dijo "mi primera impresión de ustedes es que son unos idiotas, como sea, encuéntrame en el techo en diez minutos" y seguido de esto desapareció en un remolino de hojas. Los tres miembros del equipo siete se dirigieron al techo donde vieron a kakashi sentado en la barandilla con un libro de tapa naranja el cual Naruto conocía bastante bien, pues había encontrado a su padre en más de una ocasión leyéndolo

El jounin al percatarse de la presencia de sus estudiantes guardo el libro y los genin se sentaron en unos escalones, "bien, creo que lo primero será conocernos, ¿Por qué no me dicen sus gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro"

"Porque no empieza usted" dijo Sakura mientras lo señalaba

"bueno, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mis gustos no son adecuados para que los niños los sepan, mis disgustos…creo que no tengo ninguno y mis sueños para el futuro… jamás lo había pensado, y creo que eso es todo". A los tres genin se les callo la una gota de sudor por la nuca "no nos dijo nada más que su nombre" pensaron al unísono

"tú, el rubio, comienza" dijo el peli plata mientras señalaba a Naruto

El rubio sonrió y se presentó "mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki, mis gustos son el entrenamiento, la literatura y el ramen, mis disgustan son la gente hipócrita, prejuiciosa y arrogante, mis pasatiempos son estudiar, entrenar y probar distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos y mi sueño para el futuro es ser hokage y el mejor mago que pise este pueblo"

Los compañeros de Naruto no entendían lo que quería decir el rubio, ¿mago? Ellos eran ninjas no magos

"Muy bien ahora tu" dijo kakashi señalando a sakura

Mi nombre haruno sakura mis gustos son" miro a sasuke "mis pasatiempos son" volvió a mirar a sasuke "mis sueños son" miro a sasuke una vez más, "¿y tus disgustos?" pregunto kakashi con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cien "Naruto" dijo mandándole una mirada asesina al rubio el cual como a kakashi se le cayó el sudor por su compañero de equipo

"las kunoichis de hoy se concentran mas en los chicos que en su entrenamiento" pensó kakashi mientras suspiraba "por ultimo tu" y señalo a sasuke

"Mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, no tengo gustos o disgustos, mis pasatiempos no son importantes y mi sueño es matar a cierta persona y revivir mi clan"

"Sasuke-kun es tan genial" pensó sakura para si misma como una fanática

"Genial un emo vengador como compañero de equipo, estaré muerto en la primera misión fuera de la aldea" pensó Naruto para sus adentros, "y no olvides la parte de asexual" completo Kurama haciendo que el rubio se riera entre dientes

Kakashi luego tomo la palabra "ok vayan mañana al campo de entrenamiento siete para tomar la prueba de supervivencia"

"¿Prueba? pero si ya aprobamos la prueba de la academia" dijo sakura confundida

"no, esas pruebas solo son un filtro para descartar a aquellos que no tienen potencial para ser genin" seguido de eso el jounin se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas dejando atrás una nota que decía "por ciert, no tomes el desayuno, podrías vomitar"

El resto de los miembros del equipo siete se dirigieron por separado a sus casas para descansar para su prueba de mañana que dictaría si se convertirían en genin o se quedarían en la academia


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: prueba de supervivencia

A la mañana siguiente los tres integrantes del equipo siete se encontraban sobre un puente que atravesaba un rio. Naruto estaba sentado en el barandal, sasuke estaba sentado debajo de él y sakura caminaba de un lado a otro del puente despotricando quejas sobre kakashi. Naruto trataba de leer un libro, pero no podía por las quejas de su compañera de equipo de pelo rosado y chasqueando los dedos puso a su alrededor un hechizo de silencio para no poder escuchar nada.

Sasuke se percató de que algo no estaba bien, cuando se inclinaba a la derecha no podía escuchar nada y cuando se inclinaba a la izquierda escuchaba normalmente y siguió inclinándose de un lado a otro y tenía que decidir si escuchar a sakura o quedarse sordo, sasuke se quedó inclinado a la derecha justo debajo de Naruto

Pasado un rato luego de que sakura se callara viendo que ninguno de sus compañeros la escuchaba llego kakashi saludando con la mano, los tres genin se pusieron al frente de su maestro y la peli rosa regaño a kakashi por llegar tarde, su excusa fue "lo siento, me perdí por los caminos de la vida"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi guio a sus estudiantes a un claro que era el campo de entrenamiento siete, era un claro rodeado por un bosque y en medio tres clavados al suelo

"muy bien es hora de comenzar" el jounin saco un reloj despertador y le dio cuerda "tienen hasta el mediodía para completar la prueba, lo que tienen que hacer es quitarme estas" dijo y de su bolsillo saco dos cascabeles atados a un hilo rojo el cual puso en la parte derecha de su cintura "si consigues uno de los cascabeles pasaras la prueba, pero si no lo haces te mandare devuelta a la academia" el trio de genin por la idea de volver a la academia y cada uno pensaba para sí mismo

"si consigo uno de esos estaré un paso más cerca de matarlo" pensó sasuke

"tengo que conseguir uno de esos cascabeles para poder quedarme junto a sasuke-kun" pensó sakura

"si apruebo estaré más cerca de ser hokage, pero algo no anda bien" se dijo Naruto "kakashi-sensei solo hay dos cascabeles" cometo el rubio, kakashi asintió, entonces los genin comprendieron que uno de ellos volvería a la academia, así reforzando la determinación de cada uno a conseguir una campana.

"Si quieres conseguir un cascabel ben a mí con la intención de matar" dijo kakashi con una mirada oscura pasaron unos segundos en donde nadie se movió y de repente "¡comiencen!" grito el jounin y sus tres estudiantes saltaron a los árboles, "bien, es momento de comenzar" y de uno de sus bolsillos saco un libro de tapa naranja, pero de repente sintió una presencia frente a él y levanto la mirada para ver a Naruto parado en medio del claro con una sonrisa confiada

"Bien kakashi-sensei me vas a dar uno de esos cascabeles por las buenas o por las malas" el jounin ni se inmuto y el rubio se encogió de hombros "entonces será por las malas" dijo y empuño un kunai para luego correr hacia el jounin y apuñalarlo en el abdomen e intentar tomar uno de los cascabeles solo para que su sensei explotara en una nube de humo y dejar ver que el kunai se clavó en un tronco, Naruto giro la cabeza a su derecha para ver a kakashi parado sin un rasguño, el rubio no dijo nada y solo corrió para enfrentar a su sensei en una pelea de taijutsu donde el jounin bloqueaba sin siquiera mirar, la pelea siguió por varios minutos en donde Naruto intento ni que fuera acertarle un solo golpe a su sensei, pero no pido

Naruto lanzó una patada al pecho de kakashi el cual fue bloqueada y Naruto usando al jounin como punto de apoyo salto hacia atrás derrapando en el suelo

El rubio dio una sonrisa a su maestro y dijo "conque uno solo no suficiente para usted veamos cómo se maneja con cinco" y con sus manos hizo un sello en forma de cruz y de barias nubes de humo salieron cuatro narutos y estos empezaron a atacar al peli plateado el cual esta vez se vio obligado a bloquear y esquivar con las dos manos, pero pasado unos minutos el jounin logro disipar los clones y Naruto aprovechando el humo dejado por sus clones disipados corrió para darle un golpe a su maestro pero cuando atravesó el humo descubrió que kakashi ya no estaba y escucho una voz detrás de él "nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo" el rubio giro la cabeza para ver a su sensei en cuclillas con su libro entre las manos y los dedos medio e índice extendidos y rápidamente este empujo sus dedos mejorados con chakra en el trasero de Naruto, pero en lugar de salir volando mientras gritaba como esperaba kakashi, exploto en una nube de humo rebelando que era un clon, aunque no lo demostró, kakashi estaba complacido por la estrategia que adopto uno de sus estudiantes, la información era crucial y usar clones para que peleen y recopilar información de tu enemigo era una estrategia muy inteligente.

Mientras tanto debajo de unos arbustos sakura tenía los ojos como platos, Naruto había creado clones sólidos, algo que no le habían enseñado y obligo a su sensei a tomarse enserio la pelea para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Más profundo en el bosque, Naruto termino de recibir los recuerdos de su ultimo clon y este sonrió "bien ya tengo un perfil de los reflejos y velocidad de kakashi-sensei" se dijo a si mismo, pero de repente frunció el ceño "pero algo todavía no encaja" el rubio se puso en pose meditativa y empezó a analizar toda la prueba

"bien, la prueba consiste en quitarle los cascabeles a kakashi-sensei, sasuke, sakura y yo necesitamos al menos uno de los cascabeles para aprobar, pero solo hay dos, por ende al menos uno de nosotros tendrá que volver a la academia" Naruto fruncio el ceño dentro de sus pensamientos "algo debe estar mal con la prueba, los equipos siempre son de cuatro integrantes para tener mayor ventaja a la hora de un combate y poder dividirse a diferentes sesiones de un terreno, kakashi-sensei no puede cambiar la estructura por puro capricho, además no puede esperar que le quitemos alguna de esos cascabeles, somos tres genin contra un jounin, es imposible que lo venzamos incluso si se contiene y no le serviría evaluar nuestras habilidades individuales si ninguno de nosotros podemos vencerlo al menos no solos…"

Naruto se palmeo la cara como si se hubiera dado cuenta de una idiotez "porque no está evaluando nuestras habilidades individuales, está evaluando nuestro trabajo en equipo, kakashi quiere que trabajemos entre nosotros para conseguir aprobar, solo hay dos cascabeles para ponernos en contra unos de otros y ver si somos capases de desobedecer las órdenes por nuestros compañeros" Naruto dejos su posición y salto a la rama de un árbol "tengo que encontrar a sakura y sasuke para armar un plan"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke había salido del bosque luego de activar una trampa donde le disparo a kakashi un aluvión de shuriken y kunais con el objetivo de inmovilizarlo y así poder quitarle uno de los cascabeles, pero luego de la lluvia de armas punzantes y una explosión de humo se demostró que a lo que sasuke disparo fue a un remplazo del jounin el cual era un tronco, luego de eso kakashi salió de entre los arboles con una mirada aburrida "no esperabas que eso funcionase ¿o sí?" dijo el peli plata aun con esa mirada aburrida en sus ojos, esto hiso que a sasuke le hirviera la sangre porque como buen egocéntrico que se hace el misterioso y que tiene toda una aldea detrás de él tratándolo como un rey y diciéndole que era invencible no le caía nada bien que un cualquiera como lo era el ciclope delante de él se burlara, si no podía ganarle a un jounin cualquiera, como haría para poder matarlo

Sasuke cargo asía kakashi mientras arrojaba más kunais hacia su maestro el cual solo los bloqueo con otro kunai para que luego el pelinegro cortara una soga la cual estaba conectada a otra trampa la cual arrojo mas de las armas punzantes características de los ninjas a lo que el jounin esquivo saltando a un lado, como sasuke esperaba que kakashi hiciera esto salto hacia adelante e intento darle una patada a la cabeza de su maestro, pero kakashi lo bloqueo con su brazo e hizo un giro para tomar la pierna de sasuke y este giro su cuerpo en un Angulo muy complicado e intento plantarle un puñetazo en la cara a su sensei pero de nuevo el jounin atrapo su puño con su mano libre y en otra demostración acrobática el peli negro doblo su cuerpo y quedo boca abajo y trato de darle una patada en la parte superior de su cabeza pero kakashi levanto su brazo todavía tomando la mano de sasuke, para sorpresa del ciclope el pelinegro tenía planeado toda la batalla y este lo que intentaba hacer era estar lo mas cerca de él para tomar uno de los cascabeles, pero para su suerte logro percatarse de esto y soltó al Uchiha a tiempo.

Sasuke estaba rechinando los dientes, él pudo sentir que toco uno de esos cascabeles y en un ataque de desesperación empezó a hacer sellos de mano y termino en el sello del caballo, kakashi reconoció esa técnica, "¡¿cómo es que puede hacer esa técnica?! Nadie de su edad tiene suficiente chakra para hacer un jutsu Katon", luego de terminar los sellos de mano sasuke acerco sus dedos a su boca y grito "Katon Gokakyu no jutsu" y exhalo una bola de fuego del doble de su tamaño, la llamarada de fuego termino envolviendo a kakashi, sasuke sonrió pensando que había derrotado al ciclope, pero cuando el fuego se disipo el jounin no estaba ahí, ni siquiera había cenizas

Sasuke giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a su sensei pero una voz le dijo, "debajo de ti" y seguido de esto un par de manos salieron de la tierra y arrastraron a sasuke al suelo y lo dejaron enterrado con solo su cabeza asomándose por la tierra y delante de el kakashi salió de un agujero y este se arrodillo a la altura de los ojos de sasuke y dijo "doton: shinju zanshu no jutsu" kakashi se dio vuelta para irse y dejar enterrado a su estudiante pero un ruido llamo su atención y al girarse vio que de manera misteriosa el uchiha se elevó en el aire y al juzgar por la cara de sorpresa de sasuke el no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, de repente este se adentró en el bosque dejando a kakashi solo y confundido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unos minutos antes.

Naruto estaba saltando entre los arboles buscando a sus compañeros de equipo y pasados unos minutos encontró a sakura sobre la rama de un árbol, Naruto se acercó haciendo ruido a propósito para para avisar a su compañera, esto sirvió y sakura se dio vuelta y lo vio, el rubio podía decir que por la mirada de emocionada que tenía al principio y luego de fijarse que era el, sakura esperaba a sasuke, "¿qué quieres Naruto?" pregunto la peli rosa con un dejo de molestia, el rubio solo suspiro por su compañera de equipo "descubrí el objetivo de la prueba sakura, estoy aquí para decírselos a ustedes dos"

La peli rosa miro a Naruto como si fuera estúpido, "el objetivo de la prueba es quitarle los cascabeles a kakashi-sensei", Naruto solo negó con la cabeza "no, el objetivo de la prueba es el trabajo en equipo" sakura se mostraba confundida y Naruto suspiro otra vez "piénsalo por un segundo, ninguno de nosotros puede derrotar a kakashi por sí solo, nosotros somos solo tres genin recién salidos de la academia y tenemos que pelear contra un jounin, esta es una batalla que ninguno de nosotros podría ganar, ni siquiera sasuke" sakura iba a replicar pero se paró al darse cuenta de que el rubio tenía razón y un poco a regañadientes dejo que siguiera "además, kakashi-sensei no puede romper la estructura del equipo por mero capricho, los equipos siempre son de cuatro"

La peli rosa pensó en lo que le dijo su compañero y tuvo que admitir que tenía un buen punto, "bien, entonces que tenemos que hacer" pregunto sakura a lo que Naruto asintió "tenemos que encontrar a sasuke y establecer un plan, por cierto, ¿dónde está el teme?" y como si sus palabras fueran algún tipo de invocación los dos genin escucharon un grito a un par de decenas de metros delante de ellos, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu", luego de ese grito los dos miembros del equipo siete se miraron y acordaron que ese era su compañero de equipo faltante y empezaron a avanzar hacia el claro donde escucharon el grito, ahí vieron a sasuke que había sido enterrado en el suelo solo dejando su cabeza al descubierto y al mismo tiempo a su sensei que se alejaba, de repente Naruto bajo del árbol al suelo y extendió su brazo derecho en dirección del uchiha, usando uno de los hechizos más básicos Naruto hizo levitar a sasuke y este salió disparado en dirección a los árboles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sintió que una fuerza extraña lo elevo por los aires y lo arrastro por el bosque hasta que se paró y se estrelló contra el suelo, cuando abrió los ojos vio a su compañero de equipo rubio, el pelinegro estaba por decir algo, pero la mano de Naruto le tapó la boca y este solo le hiso una señal para que se callara y luego le hizo otra señal para que subiera al árbol y el rubio salto al follaje, sasuke siguió a Naruto y vio que estaba Naruto y sakura de cuclillas en una rama

"que sucede dobe, estaba a punto de vencer kakashi" dijo sasuke con una mirada de superioridad

Naruto miro al uchiha como si fuera idiota, "y supongo que el quedar enterrado en el suelo era parte de tu estrategia para ganarle a kakashi-sensei". Sasuke apretó los dientes de furia y estuvo a punto de insultar al rubio, pero sakura lo interrumpió "chicos basta, sasuke-kun deberías escuchar a Naruto, no sé cómo, pero descubrió el objetivo de la prueba" Naruto no sabía si sentirse insultado o alagado.

Sasuke decidió dejar de lado el comentario y le puso atención a Naruto. "el objetivo de la prueba es el trabajo en equipo", sasuke se miraba confundido "el objetivo es quitarle los cascabeles" replico el uchiha con confusión y Naruto negó con la cabeza "eso es solo la mitad del examen" respondió el rubio y paso a explicarle las razones para pensar que esta era el objetivo del examen.

En uchiha escucho al rubio y tuvo que admitir que tenía sentido "entonces que planea hacer dobe"

"Tenemos que tenderle una trampa" dijo Naruto

"¿Una trampa?" pregunto sakura

"Si, lo único que necesitamos es una distracción para colocar la trampa y un cebo para atraer a kakashi-sensei" explico el rubio

"sasuke-kun y yo podríamos pelear con kakashi-sensei para distraerlo mientras colocas la trampa" propuso sakura

"Sí, pero nos falta el cebo" completo sasuke "tal vez alguno de nosotros podría funcionar de carnada" añadió

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza "no, él no nos está buscando, es más él está esperando a que nosotros ataquemos primero, tiene que ser algo que le llame la atención, algo que o llame a acercarse", los tres genin pensaron en que podían usar para llamar la atención de su maestro hasta que un foco se prendió en sus cabezas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi estaba en el mismo claro en el que empezó la prueba mientras leía su libro y soltaba una que otra risa pervertida, de la nada sus tres estudiantes aparecieron en el claro, el jounin guardo su libro en uno de sus bolsillos y su puso en posición de pelea, "veo que decidieron venir en grupo" los genin no dijeron nada y Naruto y sasueke se lanzaron al frente mientras sakura tiraba un par de bombas de humo, luego de eso Naruto y sasuke enfrentaron a kakashi en una pelea de taijutsu mientras sakura arrojaba kunais desde la distancia teniendo cuidado de no darle a sus compañeros, más específicamente a sasuke y Naruto arrojaba una que otra ráfaga de fuego de su mano derecha. De mas esta decir que el jounin ciclope termino con algunas de las puntas de su plateado cabello levemente quemadas

Naruto lanzo una patada alta a la cabeza de kakasi y sasuke otra patada, pero esta iba al torso, el jounin bloqueo ambos ataques con un poco de dificultad por la buena cantidad de fuerza en los ataques de sus estudiantes. Rápidamente los dos genin usaron a kakashi como apoyo y saltaron lejos a la posición de sakura y Naruto bramo "¡retirada!" y los tres saltaron hacia el bosque.

Kakashi estaba complacido, al parecer sus estudiantes entendieron el propósito oculto, este estaba a punto de parar la prueba, pero decidió presionarlos un poco más, "bueno, mientras tanto creo que volveré a mi lectura" dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa pervertida, extendió la mano a su bolsillo para agarrar su libro, pero cuando la busco no la encontró, miro de derecha izquierda y cuando se giró lo vio en el suelo a un par de metros de él y se dispuso a recogerlo, pero cuando se agacho para agarrar su novela un confuso circulo brillo en el suelo y de él salieron unas cadenas con un brillo violeta que se enrollaron primero en las piernas de kakashi inmovilizándolo en el lugar y luego otras cuatro cadenas que se enrollaron en los brazos, torso y cuello del ciclope. Kakashi abrió los ojos con impresión y rápidamente tiro de las cadenas para liberarse, pero estas lo estaban tirando con mucha fuerza y luego de unos segundos de forcejear cayó al suelo retenido por las cadenas y de la nada aparecieron sus tres estudiantes delante de el

"Veo que está en una mala situación" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro "con su permiso" dijo el rubio mientras le quitaba los cascabeles a kakashi el cual abrió los ojos sorprendido "¿Naruto esto es tulló?" dijo el ciclope encadenado y el genin solo sonrió "¿le gusta mi trampa kakashi-sensei?" el jounin suspiro y dijo "bien ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que tienes los cascabeles?" Naruto se rio entre dientes "se lo daré a mis compañeros, al fin y al cabo, son mis compañeros ¿no?"

"Sabes que si haces eso reprobaras" reto kakashi todavía en el suelo

"Si reprueba a Naruto entonces yo renuncio" dijo sorpresivamente sasuke

"si eso pasa yo también me voy" dijo sakura

Kakashi estaba más que satisfecho, sus estudiantes formaron un vínculo como equipo muy fuerte a pesar de sus diferencias y abrió a boca para decirles que aprobaban, pero Naruto lo interrumpió

"además, si no nos aprueba por las buenas tal vez tenga que convencerlo por las malas" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo aterradora que hizo estremecer a kakashi, pero aun así desafió "¿y como planeas hacer eso?", Naruto no respondió y en su lugar levanto su brazo y giro su mano en sentido horario haciendo que las cadenas que retenían a kakashi lo apretaran aún mas

El jounin de pelo plateado se apresuró a decir "tranquilo Naruto ya estaban aprobados desde antes", el rubio sonrió y chasqueo los dedos liberando las cadenas y el jounin se levantó mientras se frotaba el cuello " _ **esas cosas si que aprietan**_ " pensó para si mismo kakashi

"Muy bien todos ustedes felicitaciones, son el primer equipo que apruebo, nadie antes aprobó mi prueba porque no entendieron el sentido de la misma, para mi los que desobedecen las reglas son basura, pero aquellos que dejan atrás a sus compañeros por esas reglas son peores que la basura, de todas formas, encuéntrenme aquí mañana a las siete para que les de sus misiones y no llegues tarde" dijo kakashi dándole a sus estudiantes una sonrisa de ojos

Luego de eso los tres genin y su maestro se dirigieron a la salida del campo de entrenamiento y cuando llegaron kakashi le hizo una pregunta a Naruto, "Naruto tengo una duda ¿Qué jutsu usaste para retenerme?, jamás lo he visto"

"¿Ho eso?" dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con su habitual sonrisa "no lo vio en ningún lado porque no es un jutsu" kakashi se vio confundido al igual que sasuke y sakura, "¿no es un jutsu?" pregunto la peli rosa a lo que el rubio negó, "no, ese fue un hechizo de trampa", los otros tres miembros del equipo siete seguían confundidos a lo que Naruto paso a darles una charla muy resumida de lo que es la magia y como es que el la conocía, omitiendo claro esta la parte en la que su padre adoptivo era un demonio con mas años que la existencia de los propios ninjas

Luego de la charla sakura se miraba sorprendida, kakashi mostro algo de asombro, pero no mucho y sasuke estaba rechinando los dientes de la rabia "bueno creo que alguien obvio ese detalle en tu reporte, Naruto" dijo kakashi "tengo que hablarle de esto a hokage-sama" pensó el ciclope

"ok no sé ustedes, pero yo voy a festejar con un buen y humeante tazón de ramen" dijo Naruto con entusiasmo mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo caminaba a la entrada, de repente se paró en seco, tanteo con vehemencia todos y cada uno de los bolsillos de sus ropas y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza "¡mi billetera, me olvide mi billetera en casa!" y de la nada un kunai se clavó en el poste del puente al lado de Naruto, el kunai tenia en el mango un sello de almacenamiento el cual Naruto abrió para que de una nube de humo saliera su billetera la cual tenia forma de sapo y con una nota que decía

"te olvidaste tu dinero en casa, no llegues muy tarde, tus tíos te están esperando" decía la nota con la clara caligrafía de dante, Naruto agradeció mentalmente a su padre y se dispuso a ir su local de ramen preferido, pero sakura lo llamo "Naruto" grito la peli rosa "¿Qué sucede sakura?" preguntó el rubio

"¿te molestaría si voy con Tigo?, fue gracias a ti que pudimos pasar así que creo que te la debemos" dijo la peli rosa

"bueno, no me importaría comer con compañía" respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, la peli rosa se giró y miro a sasuke "¿sasuke-kun quieres venir con nosotros?"

"mph" fue la única respuesta del uchiha antes de irse saltando entre los arboles

"no se ni para que sigue intentando" pensó Naruto con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca mientras veía la ligera tristeza en el rostro de sakura "creo que es masoquista" dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, el rubio se sorprendió, pero luego saco una sonrisa "no creí que estuvieras despierto a estas horas, siempre dices que esta parte es aburrida en el día a día de los humanos"

"y lo sigo creyendo, me acabo de despertar, por cierto ¿estas intentando salir con esa humana?" preguntó el zorro

"no, pero es mi compañera de equipo y no hay problema de que almorcemos juntos, además ella me pregunto si quería venir conmigo, solo voy a comer un poco de ramen con mi amigo" respondió Naruto

"Como digas" dijo Kurama encogiéndose de hombros

"Naruto, ¡Naruto!, ¡NARUTO!" grito la peli rosa que ya se estaba desesperando pues su compañero no contentaba, era como si su mente abandonara su cuerpo y como entro en pánico estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero cuando vio que el rubio reaccionaba bajo su puño y más tranquila

"¿Qué pasa sakura?" preguntó el rubio algo confundido, "eso debería preguntarlo yo, te quedaste mirando al vacío de repente" dijo la oji jade algo exasperada

"ho, no es nada solo estaba pensando" decía Naruto mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza "como sea, vamos que ya tengo hambre" dijo y luego se fueron del campo de entrenamiento

Fin del capitulo 4


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: una misión seria

Era un día normal para los ciudadanos de konoha, la gente caminaba por las calles mientras los niños jugaban y los mayores chismorrean, para todos este era una buena mañana, sin embargo, no lo era para un trio de genin

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"El objetivo está en una zona provechosa, ¿Naruto estas en posición?" dijo un jounin por medio de un comunicador

"si, estoy en posición" respondió un rubio de pelo espigado

"muy bien, ¿sakura?"

"estoy en posición" dijo una peli rosa sentada en la rama de un árbol

"Yo también estoy posicionado" agrego un oji negro uchiha

"ok a la cuenta de tres muévanse y capturen el objetivo, uno, dos, ¡TRES!" yo los tres genin se lanzaron sobre una mancha negra en medio de un bosque. Sakura salto para agarrar al objetivo, pero no pudo y el objetivo salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Naruto salto para atraparlo y cuando lo tomo lo envolvió en un abraso para que no se moviera, cuando el rubio termino de rodar por el suelo se demostró que el objetivo era un gato, mas específicamente tora, el gato de la esposa del señor feudal.

El gato en los brazos de Naruto empezó a retorcerse y arañar al oji azul para liberarse por lo cual el rubio se llevaba la peor parte y como ya estaba cansado de que lo lastimaran, este presiono una terminal nerviosa y el gato se quedó quieto de repente. el resto del equipo siete se reunió en frente del rubio uzumaki.

"creo que este es" dijo Naruto mientras sostenía al gato al frente tratando de mantenerlo lo más lejos de su rostro

"tiene el moño en la oreja" dijo kakashi mientras sostenía una foto del gato "muy bien, misión cumplida, equipo siete volvamos a la torre del hokage para informar"

Naruto puso al gato en una jaula y el con sus compañeros y su sensei se fueron a la torre del hokage

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la oficina de Sarutobi, kakashi terminaba de dar el informe y la esposa del daimio pagara por la misión mientras exprimía a tora en un abraso mortal

"pobre gato, si yo fuera él también me escaparía" dijo sakura en voz baja para que la mujer no la escuchara

"buen trabajo equipo siete" dijo iruka, uno de los encargados de clasificar y asignar las misiones para los equipos "veamos que otra misión de rango D tenemos para ustedes, pasear perros, cuidar bebes…" comenzó el chunin antes de que una voz lo interrumpiera

"¡no puedes estar hablando enserio! Hemos estado haciendo estas misiones por meses, si tengo que desmalezar un jardín una vez más, juro que voy a quemar todos y cada uno de los patios de la aldea" el rubio grito mientras su temperatura se elevaba y una de las puntas de su cabello puntiagudo se prendiera fuego

Sarutobi se le cayó una gota de sudor por el rubio, aunque un poco preocupado por la amenaza, el anciano kage sabía bien que Naruto podía llevar a cabo tal acto, él estaba al tanto del entrenamiento del rubio, piromancia era la especialidad de Naruto, él era capaz de dispersar ataques de fuego sin siquiera moverse y había creado una técnica capaz de incinerar lo que sea en segundos, incluso él tenía problemas en contra de sus hechizos de fuego.

Kakashi dio un paso al frente mientras usaba sus dedos pulgar e índice para apagar la llama en el cabello del rubio y se dispuso a hablar "hokage-sama si me pregunta estoy seguro de que el equipo está listo para una misión de mayor rango"

"¿estás seguro kakashi?, esta sería la primera vez que salen de la aldea" pregunto el hokage

"si, lo estoy" respondió el jounin ciclope "ok, confiare en tu palabra kakashi, iruka has que tazuna entre" ordeno hiruzen y el chunin salió de la sala para volver acompañado de un anciano, tenía la piel bronceada y el pelo grisáceo al igual que la barba y traía una cinta sobre su cabeza típica de los pescadores, llevaba puesto un atuendo marrón con una mochila de viaje y en su mano una botella de sake

"señor tazuna, esta es su escolta" dijo sarutobi y el anciano giro su cabeza para mirar al equipo siete "tazuna solicitó una escolta y protección de aquí a nami no kuni"

"¿esta es mi escolta?, solo son un montón de niños" el anciano borracho dijo de manera despectiva, los tres genin fruncieron el ceño principalmente Sasuke que no le cayó nada bien que un civil débil lo menos preciara.

"tazuna-san no debe preocuparse por la edad de nuestros shinobi, a pesar de que son genin son muy capases de completar esta misión" defendió kakashi a sus estudiantes y luego se volteo hacia sus estudiantes "empaquen para una misión de dos semanas, vallan a las puertas en media hora"

Los tres genin asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares para prepararse

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una hora más tarde Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto estaban esperando a sus sensei que estaba llegando tarde, el pelinegro tenía una mochila de color azul, la peli rosa, una de color rojo y el rubio tenía un rollo colgando de su espalda, en ese momento llego su sensei con tazuna a remolque

"¡llegaste tarde!" regaño Sakura, "bueno, un gato negro se cruzó por mi camino y tuve que tomar la ruta larga" se excusó el jounin de pelo blanco "¿de qué diablos estás hablando? Estuvimos dando vueltas por toda la aldea mientras leías ese libro" dijo tazuna desmintiendo al peli blanco

Los tres genin miraron molestos a su maestro y este puso sus manos frente a él de manera apaciguadora "he tranquilos, de todas formas ¿ya están listos?" pregunto kakashi tratando de desviar el tema. los tres asintieron, pero Sasuke le dio una sonrisa de superioridad a Naruto y dijo "he dobe ¿acaso eres tan idiota que no te diste cuenta de que no empacaste"

Naruto solo rodo los ojos y le respondió sin siquiera mirar "cállate teme, yo vengo bien preparado" dijo y toco el pergamino en su espalda. Kakashi miro más detenidamente al rubio y pudo distinguir que era un pergamino de almacenamiento lo traía en la espalda y se sorprendió levemente "¿Naruto, de donde sacaste ese pergamino?" preguntó el jounin, los rollos de almacenamiento eran poco comunes y mucho más uno de ese tamaño. El rubio se encogió de hombros "mi padre es un maestro de sellos, el me lo dio". Esto era mentira en parte, si era cierto que dante conocía las matrices y los diseños de los sellos, pero al no poseer chakra este conocimiento era inútil, lo tenía principal mente por el simple hecho de saberlo, Naruto era el verdadero maestro de sellos luego de "tomar prestado" algunos rollos de la biblioteca privada de la torre hokage y de su propia biblioteca.

Kakashi asintió y Sakura expreso una duda "¿rollo de almacenamiento?" a lo que el peli plateado paso a explicarle en qué consistía el arte del sellado y el Uchiha se puso aún más celoso del rubio "debo conseguir uno" pensó para sí mismo Sasuke

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Media hora después de haber salido del pueblo ya no se podían ve las murallas que rodeaban la aldea, el equipo siete y el constructor de puentes caminaban por una de las muchas carreteras que poseía el país del fuego. Tazuna estaba al frente del grupo guiando el camino, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto detrás con kakashi al final de la formación, de repente el grupo paso al lado de un charco, Naruto se percato de que algo andaba mal y camino un poco más lento para ponerse a la altura del paso de su sensei, el rubio se concentró y estableció una conexión mental "kakashi-sensei" pensó y el mismo pensamiento resonó en la mente de kakashi, el jounin se abrió los ojos y miro a su estudiante rubio y este presintiendo su pregunta respondió "establecí un canal mental para poder hablar sin que el resto nos escuche"

El peli plata asintió y pensó para poder comunicarse "¿y para que quieres hablarme sin que el resto se entere"

"ese charco que pasamos no es natural, pude sentir chakra dentro de él" respondió, "buen ojo Naruto, yo también presentí algo raro de ese charco" alago kakashi "¿qué cree que sea?, ¿algún shinobi enemigo?" pregunto Naruto

"lo más probable, iba a dejar que me atacaran a propósito para probar el desempeño del equipo en el campo, pero como ya lo descubriste creo que debería quedarte fuera de la prueba" propuso el jounin "como usted diga kakashi- sensei" pensó el rubio y seguido de esto Naruto se pegó lo más que pudo a su maestro sin parecer sospechoso y en ese momento una cadena con púas se enrollo alrededor de kakashi y como Naruto estaba muy cerca la cadena también lo envolvió a él, la cadena estaba conectada a dos sujetos, uno de ellos tenía una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y otro que usaba un atuendo de color beige, ambos tenían una máscara de oxígeno y una banda regulatoria de la aldea de la neblina y dos guanteletes de metal muy grandes, estos eran Gozu y Meizu mejor conocidos como los hermanos demonios, dos ninjas rebeldes de kirigakure.

Los dos chunin tiraron de la cadena conectada a sus guanteletes y tanto kakashi como Naruto quedaron despedazados en una explosión de sangre y viseras. Sakura se quedó horrorizada y se congelo en el lugar demasiado conmocionada por la muerte de su maestro y compañero que no pudo reaccionar cuando los dos ninjas desaparecidos se abalanzaron sobre el constructor de puentes , pero Sasuke si reacciono a tiempo y con un kunai detuvo su avance clavando el arma entre uno de los eslabones de la cadena a un árbol, los dos hermanos se pararon en seco y estuvieron a punto de desprenderse de la cadena cuando sintieron una punzada en sus piernas y bajando la mirada vieron que se trataba de un senbon, no le hubieran dado mayor importancia si no fuera por el hecho de que la zona alrededor de las agujas se empezó a congelar, ambos rascaron y golpearon el hielo, pero este se extendía demasiado rápido y rápidamente quedaron congelaos únicamente dejando sus cabeza al descubierto.

De entre los arboles salieron kakashi junto con Naruto el cual tenía una mirada tan fría que incluso Sasuke sintió escalofríos, Naruto se acercó a los rabiosos chunin y de un movimiento rápido los decapito a ambos usando un kunai, los otros dos integrantes más jóvenes del equipo siete junto con tazuna quedaron con los ojos como platos "N-Naruto l-los acabas de matar" dijo Sakura choqueada "si, lo hice" respondió el rubio con un tono tan frio que sería capaz de apagar el fuego con sus palabras "¿p-pero porque?" pregunto la oji jade "porque ellos nos hubieran matado si no, esto es el campo de batalla, es matar o morir" el rubio hizo una pausa y luego miro a su compañera "sakura déjame contarte una historia…"

(flash back)

Hace dos años

Naruto caminaba devuelta a su casa luego de haber salido a comprar algunas cosas al mercado, cuando salía usaba un henge pues si fuera al mercado con su apariencia normal cabía la posibilidad de que lo estafaran o que directamente lo echaran del local, pues nadie quería que el demonio comprara en su tienda.

Al llegar a su casa saco una llave para poder entrar, pero sus instintos le gritaron que había peligro, el rubio salto hacia atrás para ver que un kunai paso frente a él, al girar la cabeza hacia la derecha vio a dos chunin, uno de pelo negro junto a otro de pelo castaño y el de pelo negro grito "¡maldito demonio! ¡PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO TE MUERES!" y se lanzó hacia adelante con kunai en mano, Naruto reaccionando rápido saco su propio kunai para empezar un duelo con el chunin que lo estaba atacando, el otro no hizo nada y se quedó atrás mirando a su amigo.

Naruto bloqueo un corte descendente, pero no pudo esquivar un rodillazo al pecho que hizo que rodara varios metros por el suelo tosiendo, el rubio vio cómo su atacante salto para acabar con su vida y Naruto actuando por instinto puso su mano derecha frente a él y lanzo una llamarada de fuego,

El chunin no tuvo oportunidad ante el ataque de fuego y cuando la llamarada termino no quedo nada más que ceniza, el rubio miro en estado de shock, había matado a alguien, el segundo chunin viendo que su compañero había sido asesinado se alisto para atacar, pero de la nada una espada bolo y lo empalo de costado, la espada era un sable recto que en lugar de tener una guarda típica de un sable tenía una más parecida a la que tenían las espadas medievales en la cual había grabados de enredaderas con espinas y flores, la empuñadura tenía una tela que lo rodeaba y el pomo era un pedazo de metal con forma de triángulo con un grabado de la insignia del clan que a su vez tenía una punta ligeramente curvada, la hoja era del doble de ancho de un sable recto normal y en uno de sus lados poseía una inscripción en hebreo la cual era el nombre de la espada, "sangre de dios" era el nombre, toda la espada era de color rojo sangre y despedía un brillo rojizo

Dante des empalo al pobre desgraciado que intento atacar a su hijo y rápidamente corrió a su lado para consolarlo, Naruto estaba arrodillado llorando desconsolado y su padre se arrodillo y le dio un abraso "papa, lo mate, soy un monstruo, en verdad soy un demonio" dijo entre sollozos el rubio menor y dante tomo la cara de su hijo entre sus manos "Naruto, el único demonio aquí soy yo, tu solo te defendiste" dijo, pero el niño no pareció convencido "hijo, he vivido durante millones de años y he matado a innumerables seres, algunos fueron por trabajo y otros fueron por defensa propia, te defendiste, tú no eres un monstruo, ellos lo son" dijo dante y señalo a los restos de los atacantes, el niño se calmó un poco y asintió "ve adentro, yo limpiare este desastre" el rubio mayor dijo y Naruto entro a su casa.

(fin flash back)

"desde ese día comprendí lo que era una pelea real, ellos no nos iban a tener compasión, yo no tengo porque tenerla con ellos" termino su historia

Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba triste, su compañero había matado a la edad de dies años, pero también estaba sorprendida, esa voz fría y esa mirada helada no eran nada características del rubio, casi parecía otra persona. Sasuke no quería creer que el dobe ya hubiera tomado una vida incluso si fue por accidente, pero el tono de hielo que estaba usando era el mismo que uso Itachi al decirle la razón por la que había matado a su clan. Kakashi se sintió avergonzado, la sabia de este suceso, cada vez que pensaba en el sentía que le había fallado a su maestro, pero se recuperó rápidamente centrándose en la misión

"tazuna creo que tienes algo que explicarnos, a nosotros se nos encomendó una misión de rango C, nuestro trabajo era protegerte de bandidos y ladrones, si hay ninjas metidos, esta misión tiene una clasificación de por lo menos rango B" el jounin dijo y miro a su cliente "e-esperen, yo no sabía que había ninjas detrás de mí" se defendió el constructor

"no intente mentirnos tazusa-san" Naruto contesto "sabemos que el objetivo de los hermanos demonios era usted" termino y tazuna suspiro derrotado viendo que o había otra salida

El constructor explico como Gato el presidente de corporaciones GATO y un magnate de los negocios había aislado y tomado el control del país de las olas, el estado en el que Vivian los habitantes del país y como el puente que planeaba construir no solo ayudaría conectándolos al continente y traer trabajo, sino que también podrían pedir ayuda. "eso es horrible, aun así, tenemos que volver a la aldea e informar que la misión subió de rango y asignar un nuevo equipo" dijo kakashi, pero el constructor se apresuró a decir "¡NO! Por favor no puedo pagar una misión de mayor rango, son mi única esperanza de llegar a salvo a casa" rogo de rodillas.

el jounin tubo toda la intención de volver e informarle al hokage, pero la voz de su estudiante de pelo negro lo saco de sus pensamientos "kakashi-sensei, solicito que prosigamos con la misión, da igual quien venga, no podrán contra mí, un Uchiha" el albino miro sorprendido, "concuerdo con Sasuke, a pesar de que esta es una misión que un genin no debería a hacer, no podeos dejar al habitante de la ola en ese estado" agrego Naruto serio "yo también apoyo la decisión de Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura. Kakashi lo pensó y analizo los pros y contras de aceptar, "saben que pueden morir en esta misión ¿no?" advirtió el jounin, Sasuke se rio entre dientes "como ya dije da igual quien venga no podrán contra mi superioridad Uchiha"

"estaremos bien mientras sasuke-kun este cerca" dijo la peli rosa como una fanática. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco "estaremos bien, kakashi-sensei, entre los cuatro podremos con lo que venga"

El jounin siguió pensando y luego de un rato dijo "está bien seguiremos con la misión" tazuna soltó un suspiro y agradeció a los ninjas por lo que estaban haciendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de caminar por alrededor de medio día el grupo llego a un embarcadero donde el constructor hablo con un amigo suyo y acepto llevarlos a la isla que era la tierra de las olas, actual mente el equipo siete estaba navegando entre la neblina

"¿es normal la neblina aquí?" pregunto Sakura tratando de ver más lejos, pero la neblina no le permitía ver más allá de cinco metros delante

"estamos cerca de la aldea de la neblina y en esta época del año las aguas se calientas lo suficiente como para general niebla en las costas" dijo kakashi y luego de un rato pudieron divisar el puente que tazuna estaba construyendo

Naruto silbo "eso si que es un puente" dijo

"shhhh" el barquero callo a Naruto "no hagas ruido o podrían oírnos" regaño y Naruto se callo

"¿es por eso que estamos navegando con el motor apagado?" pregunto kakashi, el conductor del barco solo asintió sin decir nada, el resto del viaje fue en silencio

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al desembarcar en un pequeño puerto lejos del pueblo el grupo se vio obligado a atravesar un bosque

Cuando iban caminando atravesando el follaje de la nada Naruto arrojo un kunai a un arbusto, sus compañeros quedaron confundidos por el movimiento y cuando fueron a ver a que había ataco el rubio, vieron a un conejo de pelaje blanco muerto de miedo, pues el arma blanca se clavó a pocos centímetros de su cabeza

"¡Naruto-baka, que rayos te pasa, casi matas a ese pobre animal!" grito sakura, pero se calló al ver la cara seria de Naruto que era la misma que tenía su sensei, "ese conejo es de color blanco…" dijo kakashi con una mirada atenta mientras giraba sus ojos de un lado a otro como buscando algo

"¿y eso que?" pregunto sasuke no creyendo que el color del conejo fuera para tanto

"debería ser marrón…" dijo Naruto en casi como un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escucharan y de repente grito "¡AL SUELO!" y seguido de esta orden una gran espada paso volando a centímetros de ellos, los otros dos integrantes del equipo siete por poco no pudieron esquivar el arma y sasuke reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para tirar a tazuna con ellos a tiempo para evitar el espadón

La espada se clavó en un árbol y un sujeto muy alto se paró en el mango, este iba con el pecho al descubierto, usaba unos pantalones de color gris y unos calentadores camuflados en los ante brazos y las piernas, tenía la cara tapada por un conjunto de vendas que cubrían su boca y solo dejaban ver sus ojos, su banda regulatoria estaba corrida a un costado dejándola a un lado de su cabeza, "por lo visto es el" pensó kakashi "bueno, bueno, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí a Zabuza Momochi un ninja desaparecido de la aldea de la aldea de la neblina" dijo el jounin, "si este es nuestro enemigo no tengo otra opción" se dijo a si mismo y levanto lentamente su banda regulatoria para revelar que su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo con tres tomoes alrededor de su pupila

"el sharingan" pensó Sasuke "pero, como es que lo tiene, el sharingan es una característica única del clan Uchiha, mi clan"

Zabuza miro a la peli plateado "y tú eres Kakashi Hatake, mejor conocido con el nombre de sharingan no kakashi el ninja que copia, el libro bingo te titula como el hombre que ha copiado más de mil jutsu"

"chicos, formación de defensa, protejan al cliente, no se metan en esta pelea, yo me encargare de zabuza" dijo kakashi y los tres genin se pararon uno a cada lado del constructor de puentes cada uno con kunai en mano, zabuza se rio entre dientes "veamos cómo es pelar contra ti, kakashi" y el ninja desaparecido tomo el mango de su espada y pateo el árbol en donde estaba clavada para saltar al medio del rio donde y de alguna manera se quedó suspendido sobre la superficie del agua, "está parado en el agua, ¿pero cómo?" pregunto Sakura todavía sosteniendo el kunai con fuerza

" **arte ninja: kirigakure no jutsu"** dijo el espadachín haciendo una posición con las manos. De repente una espesa neblina rodeo toda el área, "estén atentos, zabuza es un maestro del asesinato silencioso, es tan rápido que ni te das cuenta cuando te ha matado", kakashi usando su chakra disperso la neblina solo un poco

"ocho puntos"comenzó a decir una voz que probenia de aparentemente todos lados "laringe, columna, pulmón, hígado, yugular, arteria, riñones, corazón" de repente zabuza apareció en medio de los genin y el constructor, "se acabó" dijo el espadachín para luego girar su espada de forma que decapitaría a Tazuna, los genin reaccionaron rápido salieron del camino de la enorme arma y alejando también a Tazuna, de repente kakashi apareció y clavó un kunai en el abdomen del ninja desaparecido, de la herida en lugar de salir sangre salió agua para que luego zabuza se dispersara en un montón de agua, de repente otro zabuza apareciera detrás de él y lo cortara a la mitad, pero el jounin de la hoja se dispersó en un montón de agua

"¿mizu bunshin?, debió de haberlo visto atreves de la neblina y lo copio en un instante" se dijo a si mismo zabuza y sintió un metal frio y afilado presionar contra su cuello "como tú lo dijiste, se acabó" dijo el portador del sharingan, el espadachín se rio entre dientes "que es tan gracioso" pregunto kakashi entrecerrando sus ojos

"tu técnica no es más que una burda imitación de la original, no perderé ante una simple copia" dijo zabuza y exploto en una masa de agua, de repente el zabuza original apareció detrás de kakashi balanceando su espada, el ninja copión se agacho y esquivo el ataque, pero zabuza uso el impulso de su ataque fallido para clavar la espada en el suelo y usarla de punto de apoyo para darle una poderosa patada a kakashi que lo envió volando al rio hundiéndose en el proceso

el jounin de la hoja surgió del agua y el espadachín de la neblina se paró detrás de él mientras decía "tonto" y seguido de esto pronuncio su jutsu **"suiton: suiro no jutsu"** y kakashi quedó atrapado en una esfera de agua mientras el espadachín mantenía su mano en la esfera para mantenerla estable, "luego te matare, primero me encargare de tus estudiantes" e hizo un signo con la mano para que del rio otro zabuza saliera

El clon camino sobre el agua hasta la orilla dispuesto a matar a los genin y al constructor, pero de repente se paró en seco, la copia no pareció mover ni un solo musculo, zabuza miro como su clon no se movía ni una pulgada y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el integrante rubio del equipo siete tenía su brazo levantado apuntando a su clon, el espadachín decidió probar algo y creo otros dos clones a los cuales les paso lo mismo, zabuza estaba confundido y no entendía que estaba pasando, al parecer el rubio estaba usando algún tipo de jutsu para mantener a sus clones a raya y decidió presionarlo para ver cuánto tiempo más podía mantener este jutsu. Por otro lado, Naruto estaba haciendo acopio de toda la concentración que podía reunir para mantener a raya a los clones de agua, al fin y al cabo eran eso, agua, usando un hechizo elemental de agua pudo detener a los clones, pero el espadachín lo estaba presionando

En un primer momento zabuza lo había estado creando clon tras clon, cada oleada de copias era más grande que la anterior hasta llegar al número de treinta clones de agua obligándolo a dividir su concentración en treinta para mantener a cada copia quieta y bastaba la más mínima de las desconcentraciones para que al menos uno de los clones se moviera y luego en lugar de crear más clones el espadachín estaba poniendo cada vez más chakra en cada clon ejerciendo más fuerza y control sobre ellos, el rubio usaba sus dos manos para amenizar aunque sea un poco el esfuerzo físico y mental que requería lo que estaba haciendo, las gotas de sudor y un profundo ceño fruncido se plantaron en su cara mostrando su concentración y en un momento de apuro grito "¡CHICOS, DISPERSEN LOS CLONES!" y seguida de esta acción cinco clones se movieron un poco más cerca para luego pararse en seco otra vez.

Sus compañeros de equipo no parecieron reaccionar al llamado del rubio demasiado sorprendidos y confundidos para hacer algo, pero el grito de Naruto pareció sacar de su trance a kakashi el cual grito "¡SASUKE, SAKURA DISPERSEN LOS CLONES, YA!", el grito de su sensei saco a los genin de su estupor y pasaron a destruir todos los clones para alivio del rubio que ya estaba empezando a ver borroso, esto solo significaba una cosa, ya se estaba quedando sin espíritu, Naruto sabía que necesitaba terminar esta pelea rápido o podría ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba, así que haciendo uso de la poca energía mágica que le quedaba uso su magia de alma para crear un fuma shuriken el cual era completamente celeste y parecía estar hechos de chakra, el rubio lanzo el armas arrojadizas a Sasuke, el Uchiha no necesito que le dijeran nada y en el momento que atrapo el shuriken gigante dio un gran salto y girando en el aire arrojo el arma arrojadiza. Por su parte Naruto inhalo una gran bocanada de aire, puso sus manos al frente y escupiéndolo todo de golpe exhalo una gran ráfaga de fuego directo de su boca, otras dos llamaradas salieron de sus manos uniéndose a la primera y aumentando su fuerza. En el momento que el rubio lanzo las llamas el fuma shuriken se prendió fuego y siguió su camino todavía encendido

Zabuza se puso más pálido que una hoja de papel, un niño estaba haciendo un ataque de fuego que dejaría en ridículo a cualquier usuario de Katon jutsu y en un momento de lucidez rápidamente soltó la prisión de agua que retenía a kakashi e hizo sellos a gran velocidad para luego levantar una pared de agua con el triple del chakra que normalmente pondría en la técnica no queriendo saber sobre lo destructivo que podía ser el ataque del rubio bigotudo

Cuando las llamaradas de fuego y el shuriken tocaron la pared se desatando una explosión que no solo destruyo el muro de agua de zabuza, sino que también mandaron a volar al espadachín al otro lado del rio haciendo que chocara contra un árbol

Sakura y tazuna estaban con la mandíbula en suelo, jamás pensaron que el rubio podría crear un ataque tan devastador, el Sasuke estaba estupefacto, sus Katon ninjutsus habían quedado como una minucia al lado del ataque de su compañero. Kakashi tenía los ojos como platos, estaba seguro de que si no se hubiera sumergido en el agua o si zabuza no hubiera soltado la prisión ahora mismo ya estaría rostizado, Zabuza se encontraba herido y adolorido, esa explosión había sido muy poderosa, por poco y talvez esta sí que no la contaba

kakashi llego a su lado "este es tu fin" pronuncio el jounin sacando una kunai para acabar con la vida del ninja renegado, pero de la nada dos senbon atravesaron el cuello de Zabuza, Kakashi miro en la dirección de donde habían venido las agujas y vio a un cazador ambu, este tenía el pelo negro y recogido en un bollo sobre su cabeza, usaba una máscara blanca con líneas rojas que se asimilaba a un remolino y usaba un kimono de batalla de color azul, "gracia por haber derrotado a zabuza, lo eh estado espiando por meses y no había podido encontrar el momento para matarlo, les agradezco, su cuerpo tiene muchos secretos" dijo y recogió el cuerpo del ninja desaparecido y se fue en un shunshin de agua, kakashi entre serró los ojos ante el ninja cazador pero lo dejo de lado y atravesó el rio yendo hacia donde estaban sus estudiantes y su cliente "¿están todos bien?" pregunto y recibió asentimientos de todos

"ok, Naruto esta vez tengo que darte el crédito, si no fuera por ese ataque que hiciste no sé si hubiera podido con el" alago el jounin mientras le daba una sonrisa de ojos y el rubio se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza "no es para tanto, estoy seguro de que usted hubiera encontrado la manera de escapar de esa esfera de agua"

"no lo creo, aunque estoy algo curiosos, ¿que fue lo que hiciste para detener a los clones?" pregunto el peli plata, "en muy complicado para que se lo explique en este momento, lo haré, pero en un lugar más seguro" respondió el rubio, kakashi pudo notar que algo andaba mal, en toda la conversación los ojos de Naruto no se movieron, el jounin estrecho sus ojos y paso una mano frente a Naruto pero su rostro siguió con una mirada perdida "Naruto, ¿Cuántos dedos ves?" pregunto mientras levantaba cuatro dedos en frente de la cara del rubio

"no lo sé" dijo el rubio muy tranquilo, el jounin abrió los ojos como platos "Naruto, ¿estas siego?" dijo temiendo la respuesta, "si" dijo Naruto sin rodeos, todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, "¿¡Cómo te puedes estar tomando esto tan a la ligera!?" chillo histérica Sakura, el rubio solo hiso un movimiento con la mano para calmarlos a todos "tranquilos, es normal",

"¡¿normal?!" dijo Sasuke pensando que el fuego fundió el cerebro del rubio, Naruto solo suspiro "se los explicare más tarde, pero primero debemos encontrar un lugar seguro"

"vallamos a mi casa, allí podrán descansar" dijo tazuna y todos asintieron, pero en el momento que kakashi dio un paso cayó al suelo "¡kakashi-sensei!" dijeron los dos genin que podían ver, Sakura se arrodillo a donde estaba kakashi y toco su yugular controlando su pulso, "está bien, solo se encuentra cansado" dijo la peli rosa soltando un suspiro de alivio y con la ayuda de sasuke se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de tazuna.

Fin del capitulo 5


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo: 6 tiempo de entrenamientos

Luego de caminar por alrededor de media hora atreves de un denso bosque llegaron a la casa de tazuna, el viejo toco la puerta y del otro lado se escuchó una voz "¡ya voy!" y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió para mostrar a una mujer de unos treinta años, tenía el pelo de color negro al igual que sus ojos y la piel ligeramente bronceada, traía puesto una camiseta rosa con bordes rojos y una falda de color azul. "¡padre!" fue el grito de la mujer antes de abrazar al constructor de puentes "estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo"

"si, yo también, pero antes que nada, prepara una habitación" dijo tazuna y se movió para que su hija viera, la mujer en ese momento pudo ver a los ninjas y se apresuró a correr al segundo piso para preparar una habitación, en ese momento un niño de unos nueve años de pelo castaño y ojos negros salió corriendo y se abrazó al constructor, el niño traía puesto un atuendo azul por encima de una camiseta amarilla, usaba un sombrero blanco con dos rallas horizontales de color azul, "Inari es bueno verte" dijo tazuna y le devolvió el abrazo al niño "abuelo, porque los has traído, morirán, Gato los matara" dijo Inari de forma grosera, los ninjas miraron con ceños fruncidos, o al menos los que podían ver, Naruto seguía estando ciego por lo que le frunció el ceño a la nada, "inari no seas mal educado, ellos ayudaron a tu abuelo a llegar a salvo" dijo tsunami y el pequeño solo frunció el ceño y se fue corriendo

el equipo se abrió paso al interior de la casa y subió al segundo piso, dejaron a kakashi en un futón que tsunami les dejo en el cuarto de invitados

Cuando recostaron a su sensei, el trio de genin se sentó y Naruto se tumbó en el suelo "estoy cansado" dijo el rubio, "tengo que dejar de hacer piromancias fuertes cuanto tengo poco espíritu" pensó para sí mismo, "no seas bobo, si no hubieras arrojado ese ataque, a estas alturas seguramente ya estarías muerto" Kurama hablo en el interior de Naruto, este solo dio una mirada aburrida a la nada mientras pensaba "lo único que necesitaba hacer era liberar a kakashi-sensei, podría haber usado cualquier otro hechizo para liberarlo"

El zorro resoplo "podrías sentirte al menos un poco más emocionado, derrotaste a un ninja renegado y en todo caso, si no lo mataste al menos lo dejaste lo suficientemente herido como para que no se mueva en un largo rato" dijo el kyubi y el rubio estuvo a punto de replicar, pero una voz lo saco de su discusión con su compañero de cuerpo

"¡NARUTO!" fue el gritó de sakura, el oji azul se sentó y pregunto "¿Qué sucede sakura?",

"otra vez te quedaste mirando a la nada" dijo la peli rosa y Naruto se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras se disculpaba

"muy bien, Naruto creo que tienes algunas preguntas que responder" dijo kakashi y Naruto se puso serio "ok, pregunten y yo responderé" dijo y sasuke fue el primero en preguntar "¿Por qué diablos es que estas ciego?"

El rubio se giró en la dirección de sasuke y respondió "los magos utilizan la energía de alma o espíritu, como me gusta llamarlo, para realizar hechizos los cuales pueden ir desde ataque hasta curar u otras cosas, para un hechicero el espíritu es como el chakra para los ninjas, mi ceguera es el resultado del agotamiento de energía de alma", los presentes asintieron y kakashi fue el próximo en preguntar "lo que hiciste para detener a los clones fue un hechizo ¿no?"

"si, yo me entrene como mago de combate, en esa especialidad existen tres ramas, la piromancia, la magia de almas y la magia elemental, use un hechizo elemental de agua para mantener a los clones a raya, pero casi no he practicado la magia elemental de agua, es por eso que gaste más espíritu del que debería y a eso súmale que zabuza estuvo presionando con más chakra en cada clon dieron como resultado el que gastara más de tres cuartos de mi energía de alma y con ese último ataque se fue lo último que me quedaba" explico y todos asintieron en señal de comprensión

"¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardaras en recuperarte?" preguntó el jounin a lo que el rubio solo se encogió de hombros "mis reservas de espíritu se llenaran en un par de horas"

"ok, descansa, algo me dice que esto no ha terminado", Naruto levanto una ceja "¿y porque piensa eso?"

"Cuando arrojaste ese ataque, zabuza soltó la prisión e hizo un muro de agua para resistir, pero por la fuerza de la explosión lo mandaste a volar al otro lado del rio, todavía seguía con vida cuando fui a terminarlo, pero un cazador ambu lo mato y se llevó el cuerpo"

Los presentes inclinaron su cabeza sin comprender y kakashi suspiro "los cazadores ambus se encargan de destruir los cuerpos de los ninjas desertores de sus aldeas y así conservar los secretos de su pueblo, si su misión era destruir el cuerpo de zabuza entonces tendría que haberlo hecho en el mismo lugar en el que lo mato, además uso unos senbon para eliminar a su objetivo, esas armas tienen un índice de mortalidad muy bajo" tazuna que se había unido a la conversación hace un rato dijo con miedo "espera, ¿estás diciendo que ese loco sigue con vida?"

"si, y también tiene un cazador ambu de su lado" termino el ninja de pelo blanco. Tazuna estaba pálido como una sábana, sakura miraba nerviosa a sasuke esperando que su enamoramiento supiera que hacer, Naruto tenía una mirada determinada, decidido a ayudar a este pueblo a salir de la tiranía y sasuke miraba con odio al rubio, su orgullo había sido herido e iba a repararlo superando a su compañero,

"todos ustedes descansen, mañana estaremos ocupados" dijo kakashi y sakura pregunto "¿en qué?

"entrenando"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente el equipo siete se dirigió a un claro en el bosque, kakashi usaba un par de muletas para poder moverse

El jounin estaba al frente de sus tres estudiantes mientras estos le prestaban atención, "bien, vamos comenzar, hoy vamos a entrenar algo que es indispensable para cualquier shinobi" kakashi tuvo que reprimir una risa cuando vio que su atención se triplico "vamos a…" los tres genin miraron con expectación a su sensei mientras se inclinaban más cerca "aprender…" abrieron los ojos ansiosos "a escalar arboles", todas sus expectativas habían caído de golpe y miraron a su maestro como si fuera estúpido

Kakashi estuvo muy tentado de reírse a carcajadas, pero por el dolor no pudo

"¿y aprender a trepar a trepar a los arboles nos servirá en nuestra vida shinobi de qué forma? pregunto Naruto no creyendo que eso era todo, el jounin miro divertido a sus estudiantes y al final dijo "porque van a aprender a subir a los arboles sin sus manos" los tres parecían confundidos y kakashi dijo "déjenme que les muestre" y seguido de esto empezó a caminar hacia un árbol para luego poner un pie en el mismo y caminar de manera horizontal sobre el hasta llegar a una rama y quedar pegado boca abajo.

Los tres genin miraron sorprendido y su maestro continuo "lo que deben hacer es concentrar el chakra en las plantas de sus pies y usarlo para pegarse al árbol, los pies son la parte más difícil de concentrar el chakra, si pueden dominar este ejercicio en teoría podrán dominar cualquier jutsu" de repente saco tres kunais que arrojo a los pies de sus estudiantes "cuando se caigan marquen el árbol, esto indicara a la altura que llegaron, cuando vuelvan a subir traten de superar esa marca" dijo y cada uno de los genin tomo uno de los kunai y corrieron hacia los aboles y subieron, Naruto se paró cuando sintió uno de sus pies resbalar e hizo un corte al árbol dio una voltereta en aire y aterrizo de pie para ver que sasuke le sucedió lo mismo, pero a él en lugar de resbalar, la corteza del árbol se rompió, ambos se miraron, levantaron la cabeza y vieron a sakura con una sonrisa sentada en la rama de un árbol

"como esperaba, sakura tiene el mejor control de los tres" pensó para sí mismo kakashi

"ok, si quiero progreso tendré que usar el método avanzado" dijo el rubio e hizo un signo con la mano y grito " **kage bunshin no jutsu"** , en un segundo todo el claro se llenó de humo y cuando este se disipo se rebeló que el lugar estaba lleno de copias idénticas de Naruto, todas y cada una con una sonrisa en su rostro "muy bien chicos, ya saben que hacer" dijo el Naruto original y todos dieron un fuerte "¡si jefe!" para sacar un kunai y empezar a practicar. Kakashi se paró alado del rubio "¿usas clones de sombra para entrenar?" preguntó el peli plateado, Naruto se encogió de hombros "no siempre", en ese momento sakura bajo del árbol y se dirigió a su compañero "¿porque hiciste eso?" pregunto la oji jade sin entender la maniobra de su compañero, pero su sensei le respondió "los clones de sombras tiene la particularidad de no solo ser solidos a diferencia del clon normal, sino que también transmiten todos los recuerdos y experiencia al original al disiparse"

Sakura miro a su compañero sorprendida "¿y de donde aprendiste ese jutsu?" y Naruto le contesto sin siquiera mirarla "un día estaba deambulando por la torre hokage, encontré 'por casualidad' una puerta abierta que resulto ser La biblioteca de la torre"

El rubio dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras sacaba un libro de su chaqueta, "¿adónde vas?" pregunto la peli rosa "a estudiar" fue la respuesta vaga que dio Naruto

Kakashi levanto una ceja por lo dicho "¿y porque no usas los clones para estudiar?" pregunto

"ya lo he hecho y créame, no es un buen recuerdo" dijo y seguido de estas palabras un escalofrió fantasma recorrió su columna

El jounin y su estudiante vieron como el rubio abandonaba el área y la peli rosa pudo ver algo raro en Naruto "Naruto, ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto y señalo la manga izquierda del rubio. Naruto miro debajo de su manga y vio a lo que sakura se refería "¿esto?" dijo mientras señalaba lo que parecía un pequeño tatuaje "es un sello de resistencia", al ver a la oji jade confundida continuo su explicación "los uso para entrenar, estos sellos aumentan la fricción de un objeto hacia otro, en mi caso, están programados para que aumente la fricción de mi cuerpo con el aire, lo que me dificulta el moverme con libertad y así aumentar mi velocidad y resistencia física" seguido de esto se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta de red lo que dejo ver las líneas de sellos sobre su bien trabajado cuerpo del rubio. Sakura se sonrojo y se preguntó a sí misma "¿sasuke-kun se verá así debajo de la ropa?" y de repente las imágenes de un sasuke desnudo plagaron la mente de la peli rosa haciendo que un hilo de sangre callera de su nariz. Kakashi se le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca y el rubio ya vestido sin estar consciente de los pensamientos de su compañera abandono el lugar.

Sasuke que había estado escuchando la conversación, rechinaba los dientes de la ira, el dobe, el ultimo muerto de la academia, lo estaba superando, miro a los clones de su compañero trabajar arduamente en su entrenamiento y su ira aumento, ya había tomado una decisión, cada momento libre que tuviera lo dedicaría a entrenar para superar al rubio, él no iba a permitir que el dobe estuviera por encima de él.

El pelinegro uchiha se acercó a su maestro "kakashi-sensei, enséñeme el jutsu clones de sombra" pidió o mas bien exigió a su maestro

"me temo que eso no será posible sasuke" dijo el peli plata e hizo que el uchiha hiciera una mueca de irritación, "¿Por qué no?, el dobe lo sabe y no tiene ningún problema con el" dijo rabioso el oji negro, el jounin se rasco el pelo mientras suspiraba, "Naruto es un caso especial, el kage bunshin es una de las pocas técnicas de clonación que él puede llegar a hacer, sus reservas de chakra son tan grandes que le es el triple de difícil controlarlo, mientras más grande son las reservas de un shinobi, más difícil es manejarlo y me arriesgo a decir a decir que su nivel de chakra es tanto o incluso más grande que el mío, y el kage bunshin es una técnica prohibida porque puede matar por agotamiento de chakra " explico el ninja copión y los celos de sasuke se multiplicaron por diez, miro la figura de Naruto la cual se alejaba y pensaba "te derrotare, juro por mi clan que los derrotare y matare a los dos"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rubio uzumaki llego a la entrada de la casa de tazuna, este último había salido para seguir con la construcción del puente, antes de entrar creo cinco clones de sombras los cuales fueron a practicar el control del agua, al rubio no le gustaba entrenar la magia con clones, pero con su sensei incapacitado por una semana y no sabiendo cuando el enemigo podrá atacar, no tuvo otra opción, además no era que la ubicación de la casa de tazuna fuera secreta ni nada por el estilo

Naruto abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a tsunami limpiando la sala de estar "hola tsunami-san" saludo el rubio a su anfitriona "hola Naruto-kun" fue la respuesta alegre de la peli negra

"he tsunami-san, me preguntaba se te molestaría que usara la sala, para estudiar, es que este es el mejor lugar" pregunto Naruto y la mujer se rio y le dio permiso para usar la sala, el rubio agradeció y puso el libro sobre la mesa baja, lo abrió en una página y lo ojeo por un segundo antes de sacar un rollo de almacenamiento de su chaqueta y desenrollarlo, canalizo su chakra por la matiz y de una nube de humo salió todo un equipo de química junto a un microscopio, comenzó mirando el microscopio y empezó a anotar cosas en su cuaderno, el rubio pudo sentir que alguien lo espiaba , mirando por encima del hombro puo ver a inari el cual estaba en la sima de las escaleras asomándose por una esquina, Naruto le sonrió y saludo con la mano y el niño se escondió, riéndose entre dientes el uzumaki siguió investigando hasta que vio que tsunami entraba en la sala

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto con curiosidad la mujer, Naruto anoto algo en su cuaderno mientras vertía unas gotas de un líquido de color verdoso en una de las capsulas de petra y contesto "estoy intentando desarrollar una sustancia capaz de reparar tendones desgarrados en un tiempo menor al normal" vio como el pedazo de carne en la capsula se hinchaba y luego se desinflaba bajo la mirada atenta del rubio, tsunami asintió y siguió limpiando mientras también miraba a su huésped trabajar

Pasadas un par de horas y ya siendo de noche, el resto de los integrantes del equipo siete llegaron a la casa con una sakura exhausta y medio sucia por el entrenamiento y a un uchiha igual de cansado e incluso golpeado por las repetidas caídas que sufrió

Lo primero que vieron al entrar en la casa fue a un Naruto inclinado sobre la meza rodeado de frascos y tubos con líquidos burbujeantes mientras sostenía otros dos tubos intentando verter una gota sobre un pedazo de carne y tsunami arrodillada al lado del rubio con una mirada expectante en su rostro con una libreta tomando las notas que Naruto le dictaba

El oji azul noto a sus compañeros y los saludo, pero al hacer esto sin querer vertió más del líquido en el tubo y la carne empezó a achicharrarse y ponerse negra, "usar en pequeñas dosis" dijo Naruto con una mueca y tsunami anotaba mientras una gota de sudor le escurría por la nuca

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de despejar el salón y que el equipo siete descansara, tsunami termino la cena y actualmente se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa. Tazuna hablaba con kakashi y tsunami sobre como avanzaba el puente, el rubio les preguntaba a sus compañeros el cómo le fue en el entrenamiento a lo que sakura contesto que estaba cansada y el Uchiha con un "mph" típico de él, Inari por otro lado estaba con la vista en su comida con una mirada distante y de la nada el niño exploto golpeando la mesa con las manos, "¡porque, porque se esfuerzan en entrenar, Gato es muy fuerte, los matara como al resto que lo ha enfrentado!, como a mi papa" grito hecho una furia el pequeño, aunque la última parte la dijo en un susurro

"¡Inari!" regaño tsunami, "Inari entendemos que gato…" comenzó kakashi, pero el niño lo paro "¡ustedes no saben nada, solo son un montón de metiches que no saben nada de esta tierra, ninguno de ustedes conoce nuestro dolor, no conocen mi dolor!" grito

Naruto dejo los palillos a un lado "Inari" llamo tranquilo, el niño se giró con expresión enfurecida pero este cambio a una expresión de miedo al ver la mirada gélida del rubio "¿Cuál es el máximo de días que has estado sin comer?" pregunto repentinamente

"¿q-que?" fue la respuesta del niño

"¿contra cuantos tuviste que pelear para conseguir comida o agua?", Inari siguió sin responder y el rubio continuo "¿Cuántas noches estuviste peleando contra el sueño por miedo a que alguien entrara en tu hogar y te atacara?"

"¡Naruto-baka como se te ocurre hacerle esa pregunta a un niño!" grito Sakura e hizo ademan de golpear a Naruto en la cabeza, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de su compañero.

"viví en un orfanato donde tuve que pelear con uñas y dientes para obtener una parte de lo que los otros niños obtenían, a los cuatro años me dijeron que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para valerme por mi mismo y me echaron, estuve dos años viviendo en un departamento de mala muerte, comiendo lo que encontraba y sobreviviendo como podía" hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos "viví el dolor de primera mano… no sentí el dolor de la perdida, pues nunca tuve nada, pero sentí otro tipo de dolor" se giró hacia el niño conmocionado "el dolor de que nadie te quiera" dijo y se levantó mientras seguía hablando "muchas personas alrededor del mundo conocen el dolor y cada una aprende a lidiar con el suyo de formas distintas" el rubio se paró al frente de la puerta y miro por encima del hombro con unos ojos que parecían estar muertos en comparación a cómo eran antes "es hora de que decidas cómo lidiar con el tuyo" y salió de la casa para adentrarse en el bosque, luego de eso nadie toco su comida ni dijo nada más, Inari quedo impactado por las palabras del ninja y se quedó reflexionando

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto camino por el bosque mientras pensaba en lo que dijo en la cena, todas y cada una de sus palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su ser, no le gustaba revivir a sus viejos demonios y no se los deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, pero escuchar a alguien quejarse del dolor como si fuera el único que sufriera lo hacían revivir recuerdos que prefería dejar enterrado, él era muy consciente de que había personas que la están y que la pasaron peor que él y se prometió ayudar a esas personas, era principalmente por eso que había aceptado seguir con esta misión

El propio Naruto sabía que usaba la magia y el estudio como medio para lidiar con los fantasmas de su pasado

Luego de caminar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo llego al mismo claro en el cual había dejado a sus clones entrenando con sus compañeros de equipo, hizo una señal con la mano y cien clones salieron de una gran nube de humo y empezaron a entrenar incluido el Naruto original. Ninguno de ellos lucia la sonrisa que previamente tenían, ahora todos tenían en sus rostros miradas inexpresivas y ojos vacíos para que nadie pudiera ver el dolor de sus corazones

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente una persona estaba arrodillada en un claro recogiendo yerbas, la figura era aparentemente una niña de unos dieciséis años de pelo negro y ojos marrones, usaba un kimono rosa sin mangas con diseños de remolinos en él y un obi blanco

La niña recogía yerbas cuando se percató de una mancha azul en el medio del bosque, levantándose se acercó y vio que se trataba de un chico rubio con tres marcas en las mejillas parecidas a bigotes, cuando Haku lo miro más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los ninjas que había herido a zabuza, más específicamente el que postro al espadachín en cama, sacando un senbon de debajo de su kimono se preguntó si debería eliminarlo, pero al ver que este se empezaba a despertar decidió esperar

Al despertar Naruto lo primero que vio fue a una linda chica a su lado, se levantó y se estiro haciendo sonar su espalda y sus articulaciones, la chica a su lado soltó una leve risa, "no me gusta criticar, pero el dormir en el bosque no es bueno para la salud" dijo de manera amable y el rubio se sonrojo para luego dar una de sus sonrisas características mientras se rascaba la nuca "ho si jeje, lo que paso es que me quede dormido" dijo rascándose la nuca en un movimiento instintivo

la niña lo miro curiosa "¿y qué es lo que ha estado haciendo para quedar dormido en el bosque?" pregunto a lo que el rubio contesto con una sonrisa "estaba entrenando"

la peli negra con la ayuda ofrecida del rubio en donde este descubrió su nombre, continúo recolectando yerbas habiendo entablado una conversación que duro barias horas y en un punto de la misma la niña pregunto "¿para qué entrenabas?", el oji azul le respondió que lo hacía para volverse más fuerte y ser hokage, "para mí, uno se vuelve verdaderamente fuerte cuando se empeña en proteger algo que es preciado para uno… ¿tú tienes algo preciado para proteger?" pregunto la oji marron

Naruto pensó en su respuesta, pensó en su familia, amigos, en su equipo y en konoha. Recuerdos vinieron a su mente, pero recordó su sueño y sonrió "voy a ser hokage algún día, es mi deber mantener a mi pueblo y mis compañeros a salvo"

La chica dio una sonrisa autentica y cuando termino de recoger las plantas, se levantó y pronuncio "tú te harás fuerte, adiós, talvez nos volvamos a ver algún día" dijo y se alejó, pero en medio de su caminata se paró y dijo sin siquiera girar "por cierto, soy barón"

El rubio alzo una ceja a la peli negra, "entiendo que talvez no confíes en mí, pero no tiene por qué mentir sobre tu género", Haku miro al rubio sorprendida "¿Cómo…?"

Naruto soltó un bufido despectivo "en primer lugar, tus rasgos son demasiado femeninos para ser un hombre y en segundo puedo detectar mentiras" dijo mientras se paraba y veía que una sonrisa se plantó en la cara de la niña, "eres alguien muy interesante Naruto-kun" dijo y empezó a caminar, el rubio hizo lo mismo pero en la dirección contraria "tú también Haku-chan", la peli negra al oír eso se sonrojo levemente y su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, sinceramente quería encontrarse con el rubio de nuevo, talvez podría convencer a zabuza de dejarlo vivo o incluso convencer al rubio de que el sueño del espadachín era algo por lo que luchar y que se fuera con ellos. Sin siquiera saberlo Naruto hizo brotar un sentimiento en el pecho de la chica de pelo negro.

Fin de la parte 6


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7: la batalla del puente y un nuevo integrante

Una semana había pasado desde la batalla contra Zabuza en el cual Kakashi quedó inhabilitado. Los tres genin del equipo siete entrenaron arduamente, kakashi no solo los entreno en control de chakra, los entreno también en taijutsu y sasuke aprendió un nuevo jutsu Katon el **hosenka no jutsu** , sakura no pudo aprender ningún jutsu, pero si a como disipar genjutsus, en cuanto a Naruto prácticamente entreno solo, no porque quisiera sino porque el jounin no podía enseñarle nada en el tiempo que tenían disponible

Trato de enseñarle el jutsu gran bola de fuego, pero el rubio ya lo sabía al igual que las otras técnicas de fuego que tenia

Su rutina de entrenamiento siempre era igual, creaba alrededor de cien clones, los ponía a practicar control de chakra mientras el original estudiaba magia, con este último paso un incidente

(flash back)

Naruto estaba en el cuarto de invitados de tsunami leyendo un libro de magia negra en el cual se mencionaba a los demonios de mayor rango y sus conjuraciones cuando sintió que alguien entraba por la ventana, pensó que se trataba de inari el cual se había acercado en los últimos días, pero al girar vio que era Sasuke

El rubio levanto una ceja al otro integrante de su equipo, "¿Qué sucede sasuke-teme? ¿no deberías estar entrenando con sakura y kakashi-sensei?", el uchiha solo desvió la mirada sin decir nada, un silencio se estableció hasta que el peli negro hablo

"dobe, me estoy rebajando mucho al hacer esto, pero necesito que hagas algo" el paro para ordenar sus pensamientos y muy a regañadientes dijo los siguiente "enséñame esta cosa de la magia", Naruto miro sorprendido a su compañero y este viendo su silencio dijo "sé que es muy sorprendente que tengas el honor de entrenarme, nadie fuera del clan le ha enseñado a un uchiha jamás, pero te exijo que me enseñes" termino con su ego sobre pasando las nubes y una mirada de superioridad

Naruto siguió mirando a Sasuke por un rato antes de soltar un suspiro y mientras dejaba el libro que leía y le dio su respuesta al uchiha "no". La cara de sasuke no tenía precio mientras su ego caía en picada, era como una mezcla de confusión y enojo, de la nada este exploto "¡cómo te atreves a rechazarme, eres el único fuera de mi clan que podrá enseñarme algo, cientos de ninjas matarían por entrenarme y tú me rechazas, con ese poder podre hacer lo que sea!"

El rubio ni se inmuto por el arrebato de Sasuke y este volvió a suspirar "sasuke, la magia es un arte no un arma, sé que, si te enseño, lo usaras para asesinar a ese que quieres muerto, no solo te mataras a ti mismo, sino que a muchos más incluidos"

Sasuke vio rojo y tomo del cuello de la chaqueta del rubio y lo acercó a su cara para mirarlo a los ojos, el negro y azul chocaron, uno con odio y el otro con indiferencia, casi aburrimiento, "tu no entiendes dobe, me vas a enseñar para poder derrotarte y matarlo" dijo mientras zarandeaba ligeramente a Naruto y de repente sintió que algo afilado se presionaba en su cuello, bajo la mirada y vio un kunai cerca de su garganta sostenido por la mano del rubio

"tú eres el que no entiende, no te voy a enseñar a menos que vea que lo usaras para algo sensato" dijo, los segundos pasaron sin que ninguno hiciera nada y el oji negro soltara el cuello de Naruto y este retirara en kunai del cuello de Sasuke. El peli negro se dio la vuelta para irse por la ventana, pero no hizo ni tres pasos antes de que el rubio le hablo

"sasuke, debes dejar esta venganza, no te llevara a nada" dijo el rubio y sasuke ni siquiera se giró para responder, "tu no lo entiendes" y los recuerdos de la masacre llegaros a su mente, la oscuridad al llegar al complejo uchiha, el cómo llamo a sus padres al llegar a su casa y como los vio tirados en un charco de su propia sangre con su hermano detrás, la peor parte fue como lo obligo a presenciar una y otra vez el cómo asesino a toda su familia

"no, pero no necesito entenderlo para saber que te traerá nada bueno" dijo, pero sus palabras no tuvieron respuesta, pues el Uchiha había salido por la ventana y se adentró en el bosque. Una voz hablo detrás del rubio "ese fue un choque interesante" el que había hablado era kakashi el cual apareció por la puerta "¿enserio no le vas a enseñar por ese motivo o por ser él?" dijo y Naruto se giró para darle una mirada más que seria y responder "no le enseñare a menos que me dé una razón sensata para hacerlo, he visto los diarios de muchos maestros de hace miles de años atrás, cuando se menciona a un aprendiz maliciosos o con un objetivo oscuro, todos terminan igual…"

"¿y cómo terminan?" preguntó el peli blanco curioso,

"muertos" fue su respuesta

(fin flash back)

Luego de ese suceso la tensión entre el equipo aumento, sasuke no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Naruto y no intentar hacer un agujero en su cabeza con la mirada hasta que al cuarto dia de entrenamiento dejara el asunto, le gustara o no, no podía obligar al rubio a enseñarle y este no lo haría a menos que dejara de lado su venganza. Sasuke no sopeso esta idea ni por medio segundo antes de descartarla por completo, él vivía solo por su venganza y no la cambiaría por nada. la completaría de una forma u otra

Actualmente tres de los integrantes del equipo siete se encontraba en la sala de estar al lado de tazuna listos para irse a la construcción del puente, "¿están seguros de que no van a despertar al enano?" pregunto tazuna un poco preocupado, según sus estándares el rubio era el miembro más fuerte del grupo ya que este ya había vencido a zabuza antes.

"no se preocupe tazuna, estará bien, se sobrepasó un poco en el entrenamiento anoche, apenas despierte vendrá al puente" dijo un kakashi ya recuperado con sakura y sasuke detrás de él, listos para la misión. Luego de despedirse de tsunami partieron hacia el puente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una de las habitaciones de la casa del constructor de puentes se encontraba un rubio tirado en un futón, uno a primea vista diría que este se encontraba dormido, pero esto era cierto en parte

Mientras tanto en el interior de la mente de Naruto, este se encontraba sentado en el suelo con los brazos y piernas cruzados con una mirada analítica mientras que delante de él, una gran pantalla repetía una y otra vez la pelea que tubo contra el espadachín y a su lado se encontraba un pequeño kurama que también miraba pensativamente las imágenes delante, De repente la batalla se paró en seco, como si uno hubiera parado un video, "esta es la parte en donde pierdo la visión" dijo dicho rubio que señalaba con un lápiz que tenía en la mano la imagen delante de él "hasta aquí no hay nada extraño, pero según tu, había algo raro en cuanto al chakra de ese ambu que sentiste" dijo mientras miraba al zorro que asentía ante sus palabras "si lo hay, su chakra es de un blanco puro y era frio, se parece en parte al chakra de isobu uno de mis hermanos" decía el biju encogido mientras se recostaba y movía sus nueve colas de manera pensativa

"frio…" pensaba en vos alta el rubio mientras miraba una imagen hipotética del ambu echa a partir de la sensación de su chakra, la imagen era de una mujer de pelo blanco y ropajes azules, "frio… ¿eso no quiere decir que tiene un kekkei genkai?" preguntó en voz alta más para sí mismo, pero sus palabras parecieron hacer que algo encajara en la mente del zorro "¡eso! ¡sabía que ya había sentido ese tipo de chakra antes!" digo casi gritando en kyubi y de repente los recuerdos de la bestia se proyectaron frente a ambos en forma de pantallas flotantes. Naruto miro fascinado la mayoría de los recuerdos de kurama antes de que este hablara "sea quien sea este ambu es del clan yuki"

Naruto miro confundido "¿clan yuki?" pregunto

"si, mi primer contenedor vivía cerca de kiri, en más de una ocasión pude sentir el chakra de los miembros de ese clan, el chakra de todos ellos siempre era blanco y usaban jutsus de hielo, algo curioso es que siempre tenían el pelo negro" relato el zorro mientras comparaba los chakras del ambu con los de sus recuerdos

El rubio se hundió en sus pensamientos analizando la nueva información y de repente una imagen se le vino a la mente "kurama, recuerdas a la chica que nos encontramos en el bosque, no podrá ser que…". El kyubi no necesito instrucciones y al instante empezó a comparar la imagen en el recuerdo del rubio con una imagen de un miembro al azar del clan "tiene las mismas características y forma de la cara, es un yuki no hay duda" concluyo el zorro, "¿recuerdas alguna técnica del clan o algo por el estilo?" preguntó el oji azul a los que el kyubi negó "bien, entonces tengo que esperar ataques de hielo y senbon por parte de Haku y jutsu de agua junto con ataques de espada por parte de Zabuza" concluyo el rubio mientras regresaba a su espacio mental pues se había cambiado a un espacio vacío al analizar sus recuerdos

"Creo que ya deberías despertar, los otros ya deben haber salido para el puente" sugirió kurama a lo que el rubio asentía y salía de su mente para entrar al mundo de la conciencia, desconocido para él, sus compañeros lo necesitaban más que nunca

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el puente que iba a conectar el país de las olas con el resto del continente una espesa neblina se podía ver y dentro de esta neblina estaban el incompleto equipo siete que se enfrentaba a zabuza y a su compañero enmascarado, kakashi estaba enfrascado en una batalla contra el espadachín de la niebla, sakura estaba junto a tazuna protegiéndolo de cualquiera que se acercase y sasuke estaba mentido en una especie de domo compuestos por varios aparentes espejos, en el piso incontables agujas clavadas y en medio de todo eso un uchiha el cual parecía más un alfiletero que un ninja

¿Cómo es que terminaron en esta situación?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una hora antes el equipo siete había llegado al puente. Tazuna al llegar saludo a unos pocos constructores, el número de personas ayudando a la creación de este puente había aumentado en la última semana luego de que el constructor les hablara de que había contratado ninjas fuertes, principalmente un rubio que tiraba fuego y creaba cosas de la nada y de cómo este derroto al espadachín así relatando la batalla contra los hermanos demonio y contra el espadachín de la niebla. Lo cierto es que exagero un poco las historias con la esperanza de aumentar la moral de los habitantes de la ola y de esa forma conseguir ayudantes y así acelerando la velocidad de construcción. Actualmente estaban en la última etapa de construcción, solo les falta un pilar y el trayecto que los uniría al continente estaría completo

"no puedo creerlo, al fin está sucediendo, toda esta pesadilla se terminará y gracias a ustedes" decía tazuna emocionado

"no nos agradezca, nuestro trabajo era protegerlo hasta que terminará, aunque no se emocione demasiado, recuerde que zabuza sigue libre" respondió kakashi y el buen humor del constructor descienda un poco

"si, lo sé, pero ustedes podrán detenerlo ¿verdad?" pregunto ya con más esperanza. El peli plateado le dio una sonrisa de ojos al anciano y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ellos detendrían a zabuza, pero sin que ellos lo supieran una conversación se desarrollaba mientras ellos hablaban

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una base desconocida en medio del bosque momochi zabuza el kirigakure no kijin y uno de los siete espadachines ninja de la neblina se bestia para la batalla, ¿su objetivo? Un viejo constructor de puentes que amenaza a un magnate de los negocios que había tomado el país de las olas

Al ninja desaparecido no le importaba en lomas mínimo esta situación y había tomado el encargo simplemente por el dinero, pero ahora ya era personal, unos ninjas de la hoja contratados por el viejo se interpusieron en su camino y no solo no había completado su tarea al matar al viejo, sino que también uno de ellos lo dejo postrado en la cama con un par de costillas fracturadas y con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, iba a despedazar lo lenta y dolorosamente, ese rubio moriría de eso estaba seguro, nadie hiere a zabuza momochi y sale impune,

Vestido con su taje de batalla que era una camisa sin mangas de color negro pegada a su cuerpo, unos pantalones ambu negros y calentadores morados con líneas negras en brazos y piernas, su gran espada colgada a sus espaldas y sus vendas junto con su diadema no habían cambiado de lugar

Detrás de él su leal seguidor haku, vestido con su quimono de batalla de color azul y su negro cabello estaba recogido en un bollo por encima de su cabeza. En sus pensamientos cierto ninja de cabello dorado plagaba sus pensamientos, analizando su plan una última vez en su cabeza se dispuso a hablar

"zabuza-sama" llamo la peli negra a lo que el espadachín se giró para mirarla, "¿Qué sucede haku?, debemos prepararnos para ir y matar a ese constructor y cobrar a ese maldito de gato" le decía a su compañera, pero en su mente aparecía la imagen de un rubio y pensaba para sí mismo "y a ese rubio bastardo"

Haku bajo la cabeza "si zabuza-sama, pero antes de eso quería hablarle de algo" dijo y el espadachín levanto una de sus inexistentes cejas, le hizo una seña para que continuara, "¿recuerda al ninja de konoha que… lo dejo incapacitado?" pregunto y el kirigakure no kijin soltó un gruñido "si lo recuerdo, ese bastardo oxigenado me las va a pagar"

La peli negra asintió, peo siguió hablando "creo que debería considerar ese pensamiento", zabuza miro sorprendido a su seguidor, pero luego endureció su mirada, "¿estás diciendo que no lo mate?" pregunto y la yuki bajo aún más su cabeza "no, solo digo que debería considerar de que ese ninja nos podría ser útil"

El ninja desparecido entrecerró los ojos "explícate" ordeno y la niña asintió, "usted es un ninja de rango A, pocos son aquellos que pueden mantener una batalla con usted y muchos menos, pueden derrotarlo, ese rubio konohanin es muy valioso y pienso que talvez usted pueda convencerlo de unirse a nuestra causa" de repente una imagen mental de ella y Naruto sirviendo juntos al espadachín dela neblina apareció en su mente y un rubor rosado apareció en su rostro, pero por la máscara zabuza no pudo verlo

El espadachín estuvo a punto de negarse, pero su compañera conociéndolo bien le dijo "por favor piénselo", zabuza sopeso la idea en su mente por un tiempo antes de darle su repuesta a la yuki, "está bien, le propondré unirse a nosotros, pero si se niega no dudare ni un segundo en cortarle la cabeza", haku sintió que una sonrisa le tiraba de los labios y asentía

Zabuza noto su felicidad y se confundió, no entendía porque haku le propuso tal cosa y su aparente felicidad al aceptar su propuesta, y de la nada todo encajo en su cabeza, la niña se había enamorado.

Por fuera seguía estoico e inexpresivo, pero por dentro estaba dedicando todos los insultos y maldiciones que conocía al rubio bastardo que pretendía quitarle a haku, ahora sí, si antes iba a matarlo ahora lo despellejaría como a un animal y luego lo tiraría a los perros

En la mente de cierto rubio una representación de si mismo se estremeció y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda

Haku podía sentir el instinto asesino que desprendía su amo y no entendió porque estaba desprendiendo ese odio, lo que si sabía era que pobre del desafortunado que se cruzara en su camino ahora

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el puente los trabajadores construían a gran velocidad, faltaba muy poco y estaban rezando a cualquier deidad existente que nada los interrumpiera, por desgracia el destino les tenía preparado algo distinto

Apoyado contra el barandal a un costado de la estructura estaba kakashi leyendo su libro, a su lado se encontraba sakura la cual veía a los trabajadores ir y venir, pero me mentalmente se estaba preparando, pues no sabía cuándo es que su enemigo atacaría, sasuke estaba en el mismo barco que su compañera, pero él se encontraba más decidido a matar al espadachín o a su compañero para superar a Naruto

Una pequeña bruma se encontraba sobre el puente y aunque esto les traía una leve paranoia a algunos, no dejaban que el miedo dominara sus corazones y seguían trabajando a toda velocidad con la esperanza de terminar lo antes posible

La bruma se empezó a espesar y a ascender hasta el punto de que se convirtió en una espesa neblina, kakashi serró su libro y camino con calma hasta tazuna el cual estaba aterrado, aunque no tanto como sus trabajadores pues él estaba esperando esto, "tazuna quédese atrás de nosotros" dijo el peli plata y en medio del puente apareció el espadachín ahora vestido con una camisa negra y unos pantalones ambu negros, a su lado un ambu con un quimono de batalla, "bueno, hasta que decidiste aparecer, ciertamente esperaba que intentaras matar al anciano antes" dijo kakashi en un tono burlón haciendo que el espadachín gruñera en irritación, "no te creas tanto, kakashi, ese maldito enano me dejo postrado en la cama por toda una semana, por cierto ¿Dónde está?, tengo un asunto que discutir con ese bastardo" decía mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando su objetivo

El jounin de la hoja levanto una ceja y pregunto "¿y qué clase de asuntos tienes por discutir con mi estudiante", el ninja desaparecido se rio entre dientes y dijo "en un principio era para cortarlo por la mitad y poner su cabeza en una pica, pero vi que era un activo muy valioso y planeo hacer que se una a mí", kakashi endureció su mirada, "hablo por él al decirte que no va a aceptar" decía levantaba su diadema y rebelaba el sharingan en su ojo izquierdo

"eso lo decidirá él, pero antes muévete, tengo matar al viejo" dijo el peli negro mientras apuntaba al constructor de puentes con su enorme espada, "tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros primero" dijo retadoramente el ninja copión y el espadachín dio una sonrisa malévola "eso esperaba".

Cuando la neblina se despejo se rebeló que cinco clones de zabuza encerraban en un círculo al grupo, todos listos para rebanarlos en rodajas finas, de repente los cinco clones fueron cortados y todos explotaron en agua y cuando todos los clones se disiparon se rebeló a sasuke con un kunai en mano y este goteando con agua

"el niño es rápido, eso te lo tengo que reconocer… haku ve por el"

"si, zabuza-sama" dijo el ninja cazador y saco un senbon de entre sus ropajes y se lanzó hacia el grupo de shinobis, más específicamente hacia sasuke. El uchiha uso el kunai para bloquear la aguja de su atacante y en ese momento se enfrentaron en una batalla donde tanto sasuke como el ninja cazador atacaban, bloqueaban y esquivaban los ataques del otro, llego un momento de la batalla en donde los dos chocaron sus armas, ambos empujaban en una batalla de fuerza y de la nada el ninja cazador hablo "te tengo donde quería, ahora no puedes hacer sellos de mano", sasuke miro confundido hasta que su adversario comenzó a hacer posiciones con una sola mano, cuando termino piso el piso lleno de agua y esta se elevó para formar un montón de agujas de hielo. Ambos saltaron fuera de la línea de los senbon de hielo para evitar el daño, sasuke había saltado para esquivar el ataque y en el aire arrojo tres shuriken los cuales el falso ambu esquivó derrapando, al detenerse el uchiha apareció detrás de la yuki e intento darle un puñetazo que bloqueo, pero de un movimiento de su muñeca el oji negro arrojo un kunai obligando a la chica a agacharse, esto hizo que quedara expuesta y recibiera una patada en el rostro

El ambu se deslizo por el suelo hasta donde estaba zabuza y este hablo "ese niño que tienes ahí es bastante bueno kakashi, eso te lo reconozco, termina con esto haku" dijo el ninja de la niebla, "si zabuza-sama" fue la respuesta tranquila de la chica, su chakra empezó a ser visible y haciendo un sello a mano dijo su jutsu _**"makyo hyosho"**_

Del suelo el agua se empezó a levantar y congelar en barias placas de hielo que rodearon a sasuke, cuando el jutsu termino de formarse haku avanzo a hacia uno de los espejos y se hundió en el mismo y de la nada en el resto de los espejos se vio reflejado la imagen del ambu falso. Sasuke trato de huir del jutsu, pero de los espejos salieron una incontable cantidad de agujas que se clavaron en todo su cuerpo haciendo que este retrocediera, "no puedo dejar que salgas" dijo y levantó su brazo derecho para rebelar que tenía tres senbons en cada mano, cuando los lanzo, de entre todos los espejos salieron las agujas y atacaron a sasuke

Kakashi corrió al rescate de su estudiante, pero el espadachín se interpuso en su camino, "tu niño no tiene oportunidad contra ese jutsu", las agujas seguían perforando e hiriendo el cuerpo del prodigio Uchiha el cual estaba paralizado por algunos senbon clavados en sus nervios lo que le entumecía algunos de sus músculos. Luego de recibir otra oleada de senbon a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea y realizando sellos a gran velocidad escupió una gran bola de fuego a los espejos y cuando este se disipo rebelo que no había hecho nada "necesitaras más que eso para derretir este hielo" dijo la peli negra antes de atacar con mas agujas

"¡Sasuke-kun!" grito sakura antes de correr y saltar para arrojar un kunai a uno de los espejos. El arma recorrió el campo de batalla a gran velocidad y cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra uno de los espejos la mano del ambu lo tomo en pleno vuelo, "no puedo permitir que salgas de aquí" dijo antes de arrojar el mismo kunai que tenía en la mano a sasuke el cual serró los ojos esperando el golpe pues seguía demasiado entumido para esquivar y en ese instante se escuchó el sonido del metal chocando contra el metal

Al abrir los ojos vio una figura vestida de azul parada frente a él, "¡Naruto!" fue el grito sorprendido de sasuke a lo que el rubio se giró para mirarlo y decir con una sonrisa "siento llegar tarde tuve que encargarme de algo antes"

(flash back)

Tsunami estaba limpiando la casa cuando tocaron la puerta y al grito de "¡ya voy!" fue hasta la puerta para abrirla, al hacerlo se le helo la sangre

Delante de ella había dos hombres, uno con una chaqueta gris y un gorro morado, tenía unas marcas en forma de triángulo debajo de los ojos, el segundo iba con el pecho al aire y un parche en el ojo izquierdo y unos pantalones negros, ambos tenían una katana atada a un sinturon de color Marrón, el de la derecha del lado izquierdo mientras que el de la izquierda del lado derecho

"¿esta es la hija del viejo?, no está mal, talvez me divierta con ella más tarde" dijo el sujeto del parche y se adelantó para tomar sobre su hombro a la mujer que forcejeaba para liberarse, "¡suéltame!" grito la mujer antes de darle un codazo en la cara a su captor a lo que el tipo solo volver la cabeza y decir "que mujer más testaruda" antes de darle un puñetazo que la hizo desmayar.

De detrás de los dos bandidos se escuchó una voz "¡DEJA A MI MAMA EN PAZ!", ambos se giraron para ver a un furioso y determinado inari el cual estaba parado a no más de tres metros de ellos dos y de la nada ellos dos estallaron en carcajadas, "jajaja, mira el enano quiere que dejemos a su madre" dijo el de las marcas debajo de los ojos

El pequeño no dijo nada antes de correr hacia los dos hombres mientras gritaba. El tipo del parche dejo caer a tsunami y tomo su espada mientras esperaba a que el niño estuviera a su alcance y cuando llego, de un rápido movimiento dio un tajo que debería haber cortado al niño por la mitad, pero antes de que pudieran rebanarlo el pequeño desaprecio de sus vistas y cuando subieron la mirada vieron su objetivo junto con la mujer que debían secuestrar estaba al lado de un rubio con tres marcas en las mejillas

"inari, cuida a tu madre, yo me encargo de esto" dijo Naruto al niño a lo que este asintió. Los dos maleantes sonrieron y uno de ellos hablo "¿ha sí?, ¿y como vas a hacer eso? Enano" dijo el de gorro morado y cuando movió su mano para tomar su espada no pudo sentir nada, al bajar la mirada vio que su arma no estaba en su funda al igual que la espada de su compañero la cual había desaparecido de su mano. Ninguneo de los dos pudo siquiera preguntarse qué paso antes de que todo su mundo se volviera negro. Dos de los clones de sombras del rubio habían robado las espadas de esos dos y los empalaron por la espalda con ellas antes de disiparse

El rubio se giró hacia inari, "cuida a tu madre, tengo que alcanzar a mi equipo" dijo y recibió un asentimiento antes de salir corriendo a gran velocidad al puente

(fin de flash back)

Sasuke hubiera hecho algún comentario acerca de cómo era un idiota o algo por el estilo sino fuera porque algo del rubio lo dejo conmocionado, sus ojos habían cambiado, los ojos azules habituales desaparecieron por unos ojos en donde la esclerótica era completamente negra, su iris había desaparecido y fue remplazado por el mismo negro, su pupila se había vuelto alargada y de color rojo

Sasuke estaba choqueado, esos ojos eran aterradores, pero salió de su estupor por la voz de su compañero "oye sasuke-teme, ¿puedes decirme que paso?" preguntó el rubio

El peli negro se paro con dificultad, "estábamos en el puente antes de que zabuza y este tipo nos atacaran" resumió el uchiha, de repente una oleada de agujas salió de los espejos, el peli negro se tensó para intentar esquivar, pero antes de que tuviera que hacer nada el rubio estaba bloqueando todos los senbon de todas las direcciones con dos kunai que tenía en cada mano, cuando la lluvia había terminado se giro hacia su compañero y de un movimiento de la mano las agujas que estaban incrustadas en el cuerpo del uchiha salieron desentumiendo levemente su cuerpo. Sasuke saco un kunai para intentar bloquear, ambos saltaron al medio del domo antes de que la yuki hablara "Naruto-kun, es bueno verte" dijo la niña con algo de felicidad en sus palabras las cuales fueron escuchadas por zabuza el cual en su enfrentamiento había activado su técnica firma e hizo que rechinara los dientes

"me encantaría decir lo mismo, pero dadas las circunstancias no puedo" respondió el rubio mirando con avidez a todos los espejos, cuando determino cual era el espejo en el que haku se escondía arrojo uno de los kunai que tenía, la yuki salió rápidamente del espejo y se dirigió a una velocidad que ninguna persona normal podría ver pero ellos dos si podían, repentinamente sasuke se preguntó cómo era capaz de ver sus movimientos cuando antes no y al girar su cabeza hacia un charco cercano pudo ver su reflejo, en sus ojos se veía el sharingan, su ojo derecho tenía un tomoe y el izquierdo dos

"Naruto-kun, zabuza-sama tiene una propuesta para ti, él te ofrece un espacio a su lado para que lo ayudes a cumplir su objetivo" dijo la yuki esperando con todas sus fuerzas que el rubio aceptara. "lo lamento, pero voy a declinar, soy genin hace dos meses y no quiero convertirme en un ninja desaparecido… ¡sasuke el de la derecha!" grito de repente y el uchiha no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrojar dos shuriken el espejo a su derecha, haku otra vez salió del espejo para esconderse en otro

Zabuza miraba la batalla y cuando las palabras salieron de la boca del rubio, él pudo notar como su aprendiz hacia un leve movimiento, a pesar de que no podía ver su cara, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver sus ojos en los cuales se distinguía un atisbo de tristeza, era oficial, cuando matara al viejo y todo esto terminara usaría al rubio como blanco de tiro

Haku sintió una enorme tristeza al escuchar esas palabras, pero rápidamente se recompuso, "si esa es tu decisión, entonces la respetare" dijo y se preparó para arrojar más senbon a lo que los dos genin se tensaron "¿algún plan dobe?" pregunto sasuke y el rubio contesto "si es hielo talvez podamos derretirlo" propuso antes de que tuviera que esquivar y bloquear otro aluvión de hierro en forma de agujas, cuando termino los dos volvieron a su posición inicial en el medio del domo, "ya lo he intentado, pero son demasiado resistentes"

"Entonces tenemos que usar un ataque más fuerte" dijo el rubio y volvió a saltar para esquivar otro ataque de senbon, "¿tienes alguno?" preguntó el portados del sharingan, "uno, pero tendrás que salir de aquí primero" respondió el rubio

"¿y que si no lo hago?" dijo sasuke, "depende, en el mejor de los casos terminas echo un carbón" dijo Naruto antes de volver al centro del domo, "a mi señal corre y ayuda a sakura y a kakashi-sensei" dicto y el peli negro asintió un poco a regañadientes, haku todavía dentro de los espejos empezó a hacer sellos a mano antes de que un aluvión de senbon de hielo se dirigiera hacia ellos dos

Naruto extendió sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y de la nada las agujas se detuvieron, haku quiso salir del espejo en el que estaba para atacar al rubio ahora que estaba inmovilizado, pero de repente todos los espejos empezaron a temblar y enormes grietas empezaron a formarse haciendo que la peli negra no pudiera salir

Sasuke corrió lo más rápido que pudo y salió del domo de espejos girándose para ver que su compañero de equipo saltaba para evitar las agujas de hielo, se volvió a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaba su maestro.

Naruto ahora con sasuke fuera del domo podía realizar su técnica sin problemas, tomando una profunda respiración se concentró, rápidamente su temperatura corporal se empezó a elevar despidiendo asi vapor de sus hombros y cabeza. Haku se lamento brevemente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer "lo siento Naruto-kun" dijo en un susurro antes de arrojar un solo senbon este apuntando a su corazón, de repente el rubio abrió los ojos ya estos siendo los normales y un remolino de fuego del ancho del domo de espejos, se elevo a unos diez metros de altura

Zabuza aun escondido en la neblina pudo ver el enorme pilar de fuego arremolinado y lo único que pudo sentir fue preocupación. Sasuke al llegar al lado de su compañera de equipo se giró para ver el campo de batalla y distinguió que el lugar que el remolino estaba era el lugar donde Naruto estaba, sakura tenía los ojos como platos al igual que kakashi

Zabuza vio que la niña de pelo rosa estaba distraída y se movió hasta estar detrás del constructor, corriendo desenfundo su espada y trato de cortar a tazuna, pero kakashi reacciono a tiempo para ponerse en medio del ataque y recibirlo en lugar de su cliente, zabuza se apartó rápidamente de un salto y dijo "tu preocupación por esos niños te hacen descuidado, kakashi" dijo y volvió a desaparecer en la niebla, el ninja copión no dijo nada y salió corriendo hacia donde había estado su enemigo una vez. Ya lejos de su estudiante de pelo rosado kakashi abrió uno de los estuches de su chaleco jounin y saco un pequeño pergamino de color blanco con bordes rojos, unto su pulgar con un poco de la sangre de su herida y lo paso sobre el pergamino antes de empezar a hacer algunas maniobras raras con el y decir "¿Por qué no le ponemos fin a esto?" y lanzo el pergamino al aire haciendo que este se enrollara y callera entre su dedo índice y pulgar, realizo unos pocos sellos manuales antes de gritar su jutsu " _ **kuchiyose: doton: tsuiga no jutsu"**_ y estrello el royo en el suelo del cual salieron un montón de letras que se introdujeron en el piso

Zabuza estaba preparando su ataque final cuando escucho un sonido que provenía debajo de el, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que era cuando un perro salió de la tierra y lo mordiera en la pierna y de la nada otro montón de otros perros también lo mordieran inmovilizándolo, de repente kakashi hablo "enserio creíste que me deje golpear, así como así, el olor de mi sangre es lo que los guio hacia ti" hizo una pausa mientras la niebla se despejaba para debelar a un zabuza con varios perros sobre él y el jounin de la hoja dijo "es tiempo de terminar esto, y eso lo hare con mi propio jutsu" y realizo más sellos a mano antes de gritar "¡chidori!" y una masa de chakra en forma de rallos se formara en su mano

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku fue tomada por sorpresa por el ataque de fuego y sintió como el espejo en el que estaba se resquebrajaba y derretía por el calor de las llamas, rápidamente dejo de enviar chakra al resto de los espejos para centrar todo el que podía en el que ella estaba usando, pero aun asi el tornado de fuego era demasiado poderoso

Naruto estaba con una rodilla al suelo y las dos manos presionadas contra la tierra en medio del remolino de fuego, esta era una de sus piromancias más fuertes y sin embargo todavía no la controlaba muy bien, podía sentir como la capa de espíritu que tenía sobre el protegiéndolo del fuego se iba en ciertas partes y dejaba que las llamas lo quemasen. Abrió los ojos ligeramente para ver que solo quedaba un espejo y levantándose de su posición corrió hacia este y como resultado de sus acciones el tornado se volvió más errático ya que nadie lo estaba controlando. El rubio continúo corriendo sin importarle el hecho de que su ropa y él se estaban quemando y cuando llego al espejo lo envistió rompiéndolo y sacando a haku en el proceso. Ambos ninjas salieron de entre las llamas, haku estando bien y Naruto con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en todo su cuerpo y la ropa chamuscada, el tornado se desvaneció en el momento que Naruto dejo de enviar espíritu a la técnica, la yuki al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el fuego quiso pararse, pero el rubio fue más rápido y usando su magia de alma creo unas cadenas que rodearon la rodearon y la inmovilizaron en su lugar

Naruto jadeando por el calor y el esfuerzo, ató con un cable ninja a haku y giro su cabeza hacia el campo de batalla, con la niebla ya disipada puso ver a su maestro con un montón de rayos en la mano y a zabuza aprisionado por un grupo de perros, el dedujo que estaban a punto de matar al espadachín y al parecer haku también pudo ver lo que estaba pasando pues esta lo llamo con clara desesperación en su voz "¡Naruto, por favor, no dejes que lo maten por favor!", el rubio no lo pensó dos veces antes de canalizar el chakra de kurama en sus piernas y salir disparado a toda velocidad, puede que allá intentado matarlo en un pasado, pero no iba a dejar que la chica a su lado sufriera y si para eso tenía que dejar a un criminar vivo pues que así sea, además de que con sus capacidades de detección de sentimientos pudo sentir la preocupación en él cuándo activo su técnica de fuego.

cuando kakashi corrió para atravesar al espadachín con su técnica Naruto se puso en medio y como pudo trato de detener la mano de su maestro, pero lo único que hizo fue desviarla lo suficiente hacia la derecha así evitando su corazón sin embargo perforando el pulmón derecho de zabuza. Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos, no entendía porque el rubio había intervenido en su ataque y rápidamente saco su mano del pecho de zabuza. Al caer el cuerpo del espadachín Naruto se arrodillo a su lado y empezó a examinar su condición antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro que lo tiraba a un costado. "Naruto, que estás hacien…" pregunto el ninja copión a su estudiante, pero se paró al ver la férrea determinación en los ojos azules de Naruto, retirando la mano de su hombro así dejándolo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Haku pudo liberarse de sus ataduras y lo primero que hizo fue correr al lado de quien fue su salvador y maestro, cuando llego se arrodillo a su lado mientras soltaba lágrimas "zabuza-sama, por favor, por favor no te vayas" decía la niña entre lagrimas viendo al que era prácticamente su padre en tomo meno en sangre tendido en el piso bañado en su propia sangre, miro al rubio que estaba examinando a su amo antes de preguntar "¿puedes salvarlo? ¿puedes?" con desesperación evidente

Naruto puso una mano sobre la frente de zabuza y canalizando el chakra en cada nervio del espadachín pudo determinar con un poco mas de exactitud el daño antes de hablar en voz alta para si mismo "pulmón derecho colapsado, tórax inundado de sangre y herida en forma de puño en el pecho" antes de poner su mente a trabajar a toda velocidad en como salvar la vida de este hombre, "talvez pueda usar el chakra de kurama para sanarlo como pasa conmigo" pensó, pero una voz resonó dentro de su cabeza "ni lo pienses, mi chakra es venenoso para cualquiera que no seas tú" dijo el zorro gigante, "el suero en el que he estado trabajando", pero otra vez el kyubi negó "el suero no puede regenerar tanto tejido tan rápido, morirá antes de que la herida sierre si mencionar que su tórax sigue inundado de sangre". El rubio siguió pasando por decenas de planes para salvarlo, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente potente o rápido para curar al espadachín y soltando un sonoro "diablos" siguió repensando mas planes

El resto de los integrantes del equipo siete y tazuna llegaron a donde estaba kakashi y lo primero que vieron fue a un zabuza jadeante y herido, a un Naruto arrodillado hablando entre dientes y una haku llorosa sosteniendo la mano del espadachín con fuerza y kakashi parado mirando, de repente el rubio saco una jeringa de morfina y procedió a inyectársela en la pierna y luego sacar un frasco con una sustancia verde en el, lo vertió sobre la herida y ni un segundo después esta empezó a sanar muy lentamente

Sakura al ver lo que estaba haciendo su compañero grito "¡Naruto pedazo de idiota, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Es el enemigo!", el rubio ni siquiera de presto atención y la peli rosa siguió gritando "¡escúchame!", Naruto apretó los dientes y se giró "¡cállate por un maldito segundo!" grito y volvió a girar, sakura retrocedió un paso por la ira cargada en esas palabras y se callo

"ya déjalo… niño, no gastes… tus esfuerzos en mi" hablo de repente la voz de zabuza entrecortadamente. "no diga eso" dijo haku derramando un mar de lágrimas. "haku…" dijo de manera triste el espadachín llevando su mano a la cara de la niña, "lamento… no haber… sido un buen compañero… para ti, ¿puedes perdonarme?" preguntó el ex shinobi de la niebla y la yuki presiono su mano en su cara "usted siempre fue el mejor para mí". Zabuza miro al rubio que tenía una cara de pura impotencia "he, enano, quédatela" dijo el espadachín haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a la gran espada tirada a unos metros de ellos

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos "q-que" dijo incrédulo a lo que zabuza dijo "quédate con mi espada, estoy seguro de que tú le darás un mejor uso que yo". El rubio demasiado sorprendido solo asintió, mirando la espada. La tomo del mango y la miro detalladamente, de repente el ninja renegado hablo "haku… antes de que me valla… prométeme algo… prométeme que vivirás una vida tranquila lejos de la batalla" la chica aun entre lágrimas asintió y zabuza dijo sus últimas palabras "adiós, espero que vayas a un lugar mejor que al que voy yo" antes de dar su último suspiro. En ese momento la barrera que retenía todas sus lágrimas se rompió en la niña de pelo negro y se tiro sobre el torso ensangrentado de zabuza sollozando

Sakura estaba reteniendo por muy poco las lágrimas, sasuke miraba y rememoraba la matanza de su clan, Naruto miraba el mango de ahora su espada y prometía que la usaría para proteger a su pueblo y a cualquiera que lo necesitara, kakashi miraba la escena y el recuerdo de cómo había matado a la persona incorrecta con ese jutsu regreso a su mente. De la nada se escuchó una voz al otro lado del puente "adoro las escenas emotivas, pero no estamos aquí por eso" dijo el magnate Gato con clara burla es sus palabras delante de un pequeño ejército de bandidos, todos ellos luciendo sonrisas arrogantes en sus rostros y portando armas como espadas y lanzas.

Tazuan sintió absoluto terror y los miembros del equipo siete no pudieron retener la mueca de profundo odio al maldito enano vestido de traje y corbata, haku se hubiera levantado y asesinado sin piedad al sujeto sino fuera porque Naruto se levantó primero y lentamente camino hasta el frente de la multitud, kakashi quiso detener al rubio y lo tomo del hombro para pararlo, pero en el momento en el que sus dedos tocaron a Naruto rápidamente quito su mano puesto se había quemado. El rubio siguió caminando sin interrupciones hasta quedar a poco mas de cinco metros de los bandidos, "entonces el niño quiere ser el primero en morir, ok como quieras, si me haces el favor de matar algunos de ellos te lo agradeceré" dijo Gato con una sonrisa. Naruto levanto la mirada para mostrar unos ojos fríos que hicieron sentir escalofríos a los bandidos que estaban al frente, el rubio levanto su brazo derecho y una pequeña llama se formó en ella, "¿y qué vas a hacer con eso? Encenderme un cigarrillo" dijo el pequeño hombre riendo arrogante. De repente la pequeña llama se convirtió en una oleada de fuego del ancho del puente. Ninguno de los bandidos tuvo tiempo siquiera de abrir los ojos antes de que el fuego los redujera a cenizas

Cuando Naruto se dio vuelta se encontró no solo con la mirada incrédula de su equipo y el constructor de puentes, sino que también con la de los aldeanos los cuales estaban juntados a forma de multitud con orcas, arpones y cualquier otra cosa que tuvieran a mano y funcionase como arma, al frente de la muchedumbre estaba inari con una cacerola en la cabeza a modo de casco y una ballesta en mano listo para combatir.

El silencio se intalo en el puente por unos segundos antes de que los habitantes de la ola empezaran a vitorear y abrasarse unos a otros, eran libres de la tiranía de gato para siempre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una semana después, el puente fue terminado y bautizado como "el gran puente Naruto" en honor al gran héroe del país. Actualmente el equipo siete y haku la cual decidió irse con ellos después de enterrar a zabuza en una colina no muy lejos del puente, todos estaban de camino a regresar a konoha. Todos estaban callados y en un silencio cómodo, hasta que haku decidió romperlo "Naruto-kun" llamo la peli negra a lo que el rubio se giró, "¿Qué sucede haku-chan?" pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa, "quería preguntar ¿qué fue lo que hiciste en nuestra batalla en el puente para detener mis espejos de hielo y permitir a tu compañero escapar?" pregunto la yuki con auténtica curiosidad

"ha eso pues veras…" y así Naruto paso a darle una charla muy resumida de lo que era la magia y como uso un hechizo de agua para detener los espejos, "muy impresionante, ¿será que podrías enseñarme?" pregunto la yuki en broma haciendo reír ligeramente al rubio, "me encantaría, pero lamentablemente todavía estoy en el rango de graduado y para poder tener un aprendiz debo primero pasar la prueba para convertirme en maestro" dijo y abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado al decir esas palabras y vio que todos lo miraban de manera expectante

"¿prueba para maestro? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto sakura y Naruto se rio nerviosamente "ho, bueno, para convertirse en maestro uno debe hacer una pruebe, yo ya la he tomado, pero no pase" dijo y kakashi pregunto "¿y cómo es la prueba?" ya habiendo serrado su libro para escuchar la conferencia de su estudiante, Naruto sonrio y chasqueando los dedos una pizarra salió de la nada, el rubio saco un palo que uso para señalar las palabras escritas en la pizarra, "¿de donde salió ese pizarrón?" era la pregunta que todos se hacían.

"la prueba esta dividida en tres partes, la primera es un examen escrito de veinte hojas con mi padre y mis tíos observándome cerciorándose de que no estoy haciendo trampa, la segunda es una prueba en la que tengo una hora para encontrar todos los ingredientes y crear una poción especifica dicha por mi padre, la tercera, y es aquí donde falle, es una pelea con mi padre donde tengo que durar al menos tres horas en el ring, cuando tome la prueba por primera vez solo dure dos horas y media antes de que me rompiera la ´pierna como un tarado" explico el rubio soltando al final una risa nerviosa

"wow, ese examen suena difícil" expreso sakura a lo que haku asintió, otro rato transcurrió mientras el grupo seguía caminando con Naruto dando algunos detalles mas sobre la prueba, de la nada sasuke llamo la atención de Naruto "he, dobe" llamo el peli negro uchiha a lo que el rubio contesto "¿Qué quieres teme?" respondió

"en la batalla del puente… cuando estábamos en ese domo de hielo, tus ojos cambiaron" dijo y la sonrisa en la cara del rubio se desvaneció "ho esos… es una historia larga"

(flash back)

Hace un año

Naruto estaba limpiando la habitación de dante, era día de limpieza y hoy le tocaba el piso de arriba, actualmente estaba en el cuarto de dante barriendo. La habitación de su padre no era muy diferente a la de el, una cama de dos plazas pegada a la pared con dos mesas de luz a los costados un armario, un escritorio lleno de pergaminos, todos ellos tratos que dante ha hecho, porque según las leyes de contratos demoniaco (si, en el infierno también tienen leyes) dictaba que todos lo contratos con seres humanos debían tener una existencia física

El rubio barría cerca de la mesa de luz del lado derecho de la cama, cuando un pequeño cuaderno de tapa de cuero marrón cayó al piso, el oji azul lo recogió y vio que no tenía ningún título, abrió la primera página y en el momento en el que puso sus ojos en la primera frase sintió que un dolor insoportable en los ojos, tiro el libro al piso se agarró la cara apretó los dientes tratando de soportar el dolor, pero no pudo y empezó a gritar en pura agonía

Dante estaba limpiando el comedor cuando escucho los gritos de dolor de su hijo, el conocía esos gritos a la perfección, "mierda" fue lo único que dijo antes de salir disparado a toda velocidad hacia el piso de arriba, al entrar en su habitación vio a su hijo tirado en el piso, presionando sus puños con fuerza en sus ojos y gritando. Dante corrió hacia su hijo y canalizo un puñado de sangre en su mano antes de presionarla contra los ojos de Naruto mientras este gemía y gritaba de dolor, luego de decir algunas palabras en un idioma desconocido para el rubio, el dolor disminuyo hasta que este desapareció y dante retiro su mano para examino el daño

"tosan… ¿qué fue lo que me paso?" pregunto el rubio menor jadeando a lo que su padre contesto "tranquilo, se cómo arreglarlo, solo tendrás que esperar un tiempo" dijo y de su escritorio saco unas gasas y las envolvió alrededor de los ojos de Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El demonio de ojos rojos estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su sala de estar con nerviosismo, de repente tocaron la puerta y se apresuró a toda velocidad para abrirla. Al abrirla del otro lado se podía ver a un hombre el cual estaba atravesando ya la tercera edad, su pelo era de color blanco al igual que su larga barba que le llegaba hasta su estómago, sus ojos eran de un color gris y bestia una túnica blanca que le llegaba a los pies

Dante soltó un suspiro de alivio, "hasta que decidiste llegar" dijo y se movió a un costado para permitir que el hombre pudiera pasar y este paso muy tranquilamente admirando la casa, "linda casa, no sabía que te gustara tanto diseñar"

"cállate y solo sube a ayudar a mi hijo" dijo con clara exasperación dante antes de volver a hablar "si sabias que esto iba a pasar ¿Por qué diablos no se te ocurrió evitarlo?" pregunto y el hombre abrió la boca para responder, pero el rubio lo interrumpió "si, si ya se, todo lo que hacer lo haces con un motivo" dijo y el anciano se encogió de hombros "¿entonces porque preguntas?" dijo el hombre y el demonio rubio lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el tipo ni se inmutó

Al llegar al cuarto de Naruto dante abrió la puerta y dentro se podía ver al rubio sentado en su cama con los vendajes algo ensangrentado a la altura de los lagrimales, "¿tosan?" pregunto Naruto y el rubio mayor respondió "si soy yo… y alguien más", se corrió para que el peli blanco entrara a la habitación y este hablo "entonces este es mi nieto, es parecido a ti en ciertos aspectos"

"¿Quien es usted?" preguntó el rubio menor y el anciano respondió "eso no importa por ahora… déjame ver" dijo y tiro de las gasas para examinar al niño, sus ojos estaban destrozados, la pupila se había dilatado hasta el puto en el que eran casi imperceptible, el iris se desvaneció parcialmente dejando unos pocos rastros de azul, líneas rojas se extendían desde las cuencas y estaba llorando sangre

El hombre asintió y puso su mano sobre los ojos del niño y un segundo después la retiro mostrando que estaban completamente sanados "listo" dijo el sujeto de blanco con una sonrisa

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces probando sus ojos. Al fijarse bien lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de pelo blanco sentado en una silla al lado de su cama y a su padre parado cerca de la puerta y soltó un suspiro, "gracias" agradeció y el anciano solo hizo un gesto como que no era importante "no tienes que agradecer, al fin y al cabo, somos familia", Naruto miro confundido y el hombre se rio entre dientes "soy tu abuelo Naruto", el rubio se emocionó por conocer a otro miembro de su familia, pero había algo que no encajaba y se dirigió a su padre "tosan, tu me dijiste que tu padre estaba en el cielo, ¿Cómo es que está aquí?"

Dante se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo en un movimiento adoptado de su hijo "bueno, veras, si está en el cielo, aunque la palabra más precisa seria que lo dirige…". El rubio no entendió, pero rápidamente descifro las palabras de su padre y miro a su abuelo el cual lucía una sonrisa amable y dante termino lo que estaba diciendo "él es dios"

"aunque puedes decirme jiji si quieres" agrego el hombre de pelo blanco y Naruto hizo lo que cualquier persona en su posición haría… se desmayo

Luego de unos minutos y de que Naruto se levantara y que le confirmaran de que no estaba soñando se puso a respirar en una bolsa para evitar desmayarse otra vez, dante estaba detrás de el con una mano en su hombro, "ok, talvez no debí ser tan directo" decía el demonio de pelo rubio.

Dando una última exhalación se quitó la bosa de la boca y se giró hacia su ahora descubierto abuelo y cuando lo vio sintió ganas de vomitar de los nervios, pero se dio una bofetada y se dijo a sí mismo "cálmate" y dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse y una duda surgió en su mente "kami-sama…" empezó, pero el peliblanco levanto una mano para detenerlo, "por favor solo dime jiji, el sama esta demás entre nosotros" dijo y el rubio asintió, "entonces jiji, si eres dios, ¿eso quiere decir que el resto de religiones esta errada?" pregunto y el hombre de pelo blanco hizo un gesto con la mano mientras decía "algo así, existen muchos dioses y todos son diferentes, pero nuestra existencia no esta separada del todo, yo soy un reflejo de ellos así como ellos son un reflejo de mi", cuando miro a su nieto vio que estaba confundido y suspiro, "piénsalo de esta manera. Imagina que todos los dioses son jarrones, todos ellos tienen formas y colores distintos, pero siempre son una misma cosa, un jarrón", Naruto asintió ya comprendiendo mientras soltaba un "hooo"

Todos los presentes en la casa godline se encontraban en la sala de estar. Dante estaba hablando con su padre antes de que Naruto decidiera interrumpir, "tosan, ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que me paso en los ojos?", su padre dejo la taza de café que estaba bebiendo y lo miro "bueno, hijo, lo que sucedió fue que intentaste leer mi diario"

"¿maldijiste tu diario?" preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja.

"no exactamente, mi diario esta escrito en una lengua que nadie puede leer" comenzó, pero dios continuo por el "lo que te sucedió fue la represaría por intentar leer esa lengua sin tener permiso" y Naruto frunció el entrecejo "¿sin permiso?"

"necesitas permiso para poder leer el idioma original" aclaro el peliblanco y Naruto se estremeció ligeramente, "recuérdame jamás acercarme a tu diario otra vez" le dijo a su padre y su abuelo se rio ligeramente "no tienes que preocuparte de eso de nuevo, te di permiso para leer el idioma antiguo además de un regalito" dijo de manera criptica

"¿No le abras dado eso? ¿O sí?" pregunto dante con los ojos como platos y el anciano asintió haciendo sonreír al rubio. Naruto no entendía porque su padre lo miraba con esa sonrisa y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando dante le dijo "hijo sentra tu sangre en tus ojos, es lo mismo que usar chakra, pero en lugar de concentrarte en tus reservas hazlo en tu corazón", el rubio hizo lo que le ordenaron y no noto ningún cambio hasta que se miró a sí mismo y pudo notar atreves de su piel su sistema circulatorio, levanto la mirada y con un espejo que su abuelo saco de quien sabe dónde vio sus nuevos ojos y quedo fascinado "y eso no es todo, con estos ojos que te di, podrás ver las cosas y movimientos tres beses más lento y con más detalle de lo que el sharingan podría además de permitirte ver la sangre" dijo el anciano y recibió un fuerte abraso por parte de su nieto

(fin de flash back)

"y es así como obtuve mis ojos" termino el rubio de contar su historia omitiendo la parte en donde su abuelo era dios, abrió los ojos pues los había cerrado al comenzar su relato

"wow, no puedo creer que un par de palabra hicieran tanto daño" dijo sakura con algo de miedo, "ciertamente" agrego haku

"la lengua secreta de él clan de mi padre le hará eso a cualquiera que intente leerla sin permiso" dijo el rubio (Naruto les miente diciendo que dante proviene de un clan extinto)

"tendré que hablar con hokague-sama después de esto" pensó kakashi para sí mismo

Luego de eso el viaje continuo sin interrupciones


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8: llegada a konoha

Luego de haber caminado por medio día el equipo siete junto con haku estaban llegando a las puertas de la aldea de la hoja

Cada uno de iba pensando en sus cosas hasta que kakashi decidió romper el silencio, "entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a la aldea haku?" pregunto el peli plata y agrego "imagino que vas a unirte al servicio shinobi"

La peli negra lo pensó por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza "no, le prometí a zabuza-sama que me mantendría lejos de la batalla y el servicio shinobi no me permite cumplir esa promesa" dijo

"entonces tendrás que encontrar un trabajo" dijo sakura, "si, probablemente trabaje como bibliotecaria o algo por el estilo" dijo y kakashi levanto una ceja, "¿y eso por qué?" preguntó el jounin y la chica de pelo negro se encogió de hombros "en algunas de nuestras bases en la tierra de las olas tenían pequeñas bibliotecas y cada vez que zabuza-sama sacaba algún libro siempre lo dejaba por tirado y yo tenía que organizarlos, además que tengo una pequeña obsesión con el orden" dijo y a cierto rubio bigotudo se le prendió un foco en su cabeza y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro

"haku-chan" llamo Naruto y la yuki lo miro "¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?" pregunto y el rubio le dio una sonrisa "sabes, en mi casa hay una biblioteca algo grande, mi padre y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo para mantenerla organizada y limpia" dijo y haku lo miro sorprendida, "¿me estas ofreciendo trabajo?" pregunto y Naruto se rio entre dientes

"claro, y si quieres puedo darte un lugar en mi hogar, así no tendrás que preocuparte por encontrar algún departamento o casa" dijo y a la niña de pelo negro se le asomo una sonrisa "gracias" dijo y el rubio hizo un gesto con la mano "no hay de que, todo por un nuevo integrante de la aldea" dijo y continuaron el viaje

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya estaban atravesando las puertas de la aldea cuando kakashi los llamo "bien chicos lo primero es ir con hokage-sama y darle el informe de la misión" todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la torre hokage

Ya en el edificio principal de la aldea, el tercer hokage se encontraba detrás de su escritorio el cual tenía decenas de documentos encima, estaba leyendo un pequeño libro de tapa naranja cuando alguien toco a la puerta, hiruzen dio un respingo en su silla, guardo el libro en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y dio un fuerte "pase". Entrando a la oficina del tercero estaba el equipo siete junto con una chica la cual hiruzen desconocía

"equipo siete, imagino que su misión fue un éxito, aunque me llama la atención el que tardaran dos semanas, si no mal recuerdo esta misión estaba programada para no más de cuatro días" interrogo el sandaime y kakashi soltó una risa nerviosa, "bueno, surgieron algunas complicaciones…" dijo y el hokage levanto una ceja, "reporte" fue lo único que dijo y el jounin de pelo gris paso a dar el reporte de la misión explicando cada detalle de la misma

Al terminar el reporte de la misión el tercero asintió con una mirada inexpresiva y giro la cabeza hacia haku, "imagino que tú eres el ninja cazador", la niña trago nerviosa y asintió "si, hokage-sama" dijo e hiruzen siguió con su rostro inexpresivo un rato antes de preguntar "¿Por qué haz decidido venir a nuestra aldea?, usted ataco a uno de nuestros equipos" dijo y haku volvió a tragar saliva, pero se mantuvo firme ante la mirada del anciano kage "hokage-sama, mis motivos para venir a la aldea son dos, el primero fue porque no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, sin zabuza-sama como líder, nada me aseguraba que sus subordinados no intentaran tomar el control de nuestra banda y tampoco podía volver a la aldea de la neblina pues me matarían en el instante en el que pusiera un pie en ella" dijo y el hokage asintió "¿y la segunda?" pregunto y haku dio una mirada fugas a Naruto antes de sonreír "esa es más personal"

Hiruzen se reclino en su sillón y asintió "si esos son tus motivos…" dijo y en anciano sonrió "estoy feliz de decirte que bienvenida a la aldea", la yuki soltó un suspiro de alivio "gracias hokage-sama" dijo y sarutobi hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia "bien, dado que es nueva en la aldea y no posee ingreso alguno se le asignara un hospedaje en un departamento, se la mantendrá por un mes con ingresos dados por la aldea" dijo e iba a continuar pero Naruto lo interrumpió "de echo jiji, haku y yo ya hemos arreglado ese asunto, ella vivirá con migo" dijo y detrás del grupo se escuchó una leve risa pervertida proveniente de cierto jounin enmascarado

Hiruzen ignorando lo echo por uno de sus ninjas de mayor confianza asintió y continuo "imagino que queras entrar al servicio shinobi" dijo y se sorprendió cuando la niña negó con la cabeza "no, le hice una promesa a alguien importante y el ser un ninja no me permite cumplirla" dijo y sarutobi suspiro "eso es una pena, pero si cambias de opinión siempre puedes venir"

"se lo agradezco hokage-sama" agradeció haku y dio una reverencia al anciano kage

"bien, si nadie tiene algo mas que decir pueden irse" dijo y kakashi hablo "hokage-sama, me gustaría discutir algunos asuntos con usted" dijo el jounin e hiruzen asintió y le hizo un gesto a los ginin y a la yuki para que salieron a lo cual obedecieron

Ya con el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación fuera al igual que los ambus por petición de kakashi, el hokage se reclino en su silla "muy bien kakashi, ¿de que es lo que querías hablar?" pregunto y el jounin se enderezo, "es de Naruto hokage-sama"

"¿Qué sucede con el?" pregunto hiruzen ya intuyendo de lo que quería hablar pero aun asi dejo a kakashi continuar "es totalmente distinto a lo que yo esperaba", el anciano levanto una ceja y quiso decir algo pero el jounin lo corto "no es en un mal sentido, Naruto es un gran shinobi, entiende las implicaciones de su profesión y presenta una gran habilidad en el combate, el problema es que es totalmente diferente a lo que se me informo, en los informes de la academia destacaban que era horrible en todos los ejercicios así como sus calificaciones eran las peores, lo destacaron como el peor de toda la academia ¿Por qué cambio tan de repente?" dijo el jounin y sarutobi soltó un suspiro

"si lo sé, luego del incidente de mitsuki interrogué personalmente a todos los profesores y pude confirmar que la mayoría por no decir todos le guardan rencor a Naruto por ser el contenedor de las nueve colas, no me sorprendió el enterarme de que intentaron sabotear su educación" dijo y kakashi entre cerro los ojos "eso no responde mi pegunta" interrogo y sarutobi soltó otro suspiro "claro que no, la razón del cambio abrupto de Naruto es que él ya ha recibido entrenamiento previo por parte de su padre adoptivo, durante toda la academia se ha estado conteniendo" al hokage se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "dijo que fue una sugerencia de uno de sus tíos adoptivos y que también se infiltro una vez en la torre y descubrió el método de designación de los equipos de genin" soltó una pequeña risa "todavía recuerdo la nota que me dejo luego de tomar los royos de sellado"

"jiji, deberías considerar el mejorar tu sistema de seguridad" fue lo que decía la nota. Kakashi asintió algo divertido y sorprendido a las palabras del hokage "ese niño debería ser por lo menos chunin" dijo el jounin enmascarado y sarutobi asintió "ya se lo he propuesto en más de una ocasión, pero siempre lo rechazo, dice que quiere ser evaluado con el mismo criterio que el tendríamos con cualquier otro"

Kakashi asintió orgulloso de su estudiante y una duda se formó en su mente "hokage-sama, fue el padre adoptivo der Naruto el que le enseño magia?" el anciano solo asintió "el apellido godline no es un apellido cualquiera, hace muchos años fue un clan que se ubicaba más allá del mar, lamentablemente este fue azotado por una plaga de la cual dante y sus dos hermanos son los únicos sobrevivientes" dijo sarutobi, pero este era consciente de que lo que decía era una mentira, el conocía el verdadero origen del padre adoptivo del rubio y cuando se enteró le dio un infarto para ser revivido por la misma persona que se la provoco

"hokage-sama, estoy pensando en inscribir al equipo siete a los exámenes chunin" dijo kakashi e hiruzen lo miro mientras levantaba las cejas "¿crees que están listos?" preguntó el anciano kage a lo que kakashi asintió, "sasuke tiene el nivel adecuado para los exámenes y Naruto por lo que acabo de escuchar no tendrá problema para superarlos"

"¿y sakura?" pregunto sarutobi y el jounin hizo una pequeña mueca "sakura tiene mucho potencial, pero no ha sabido explotarlo por su fanatismo por sasuke, creo que la exposición al ambiente de los exámenes la ara entrar en razón"

Hiruzen no respondió y adopto una mirad lejana, luego de meditar por un rato se enderezo y hablo a uno de sus ninjas de mayor confianza "muy bien kakashi, confió e tu criterio" dijo y el jounin enmascarado asintió y se fue de la oficina con una reverencia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y haku caminaron por la aldea, el rubio mostrándole a su nueva compañera su nuevo hogar. Al llegar a su casa Naruto saco una llave con la que abrió la cerca y pasaron al patio frontal de la residencia godline

Cuando pasaron la puerta principal de la casa Naruto grito un sonoro "llegue". Del segundo piso llego lo que en un primer momento haku pensó era el hermano mayor del rubio y a pesar de las evidentes diferencias como el color de ojos y la piel más pálida del hombre rubio, tenían suficientes similitudes como para pasar como hermanos, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando el sujeto hablo "bienvenido hijo"

Haku se giró para mirar a Naruto y luego miro al hombre parado frente a ella, volvió a mirar al rubio más bajo y otra vez miro al rubio mayor, este proceso se repitió por un rato antes de que finalmente su mirada se detuviera en Naruto, "¿Qué?" pregunto incomodo por la mirada de la pelinegra "¿hijo?, ¿él es tu padre?" pregunto incrédula y el rubio solo asintió sin entender esa expresión incrédula en la cara de la niña, "pero si es demasiado joven, apenas debe tener veinticinco" dijo y el rubio soltó un "ho" de comprensión e hizo un gesto "no te preocupes, es más viejo de lo que aparenta"

Dante levanto una ceja ante la invitada de su hijo "no es por ser descortés, pero me gustaría saber quién eres" se giró hacia Naruto y endureció su mirada "y porque diablos tardaste el doble de tiempo del que me dijiste" dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Naruto trago nervioso, contadas eran las ocasiones en las que su padre se enojaba con él y en esas veces por lo general las pagaba con ejercicios físicos que ponían a prueba su legendaria resistencia.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, ambos estaban pensando en modos de decirle al hombre parado frente a ellos que la nueva integrante de la casa intento en un pasado matar al rubio. De repente la mirada de dante se suavizo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y de repente empezó a reír y esa risa se convirtiera en carcajadas, sus carcajadas lo obligaron a doblarse y agarrar sus inexistentes costillas y siguió riendo, ambos adolecentes se miraron confundidos y de repente dante hablo todavía entre risas "jajaja, quien lo diría, te vas de la aldea dos semanas y vuelves con novia" dijo y se secó una lagrima falsa "díganme ¿ya serraron el trato? ¿Qué tal estuvo?" pregunto y de la nada un kunai bolo al entrecejo de dante, este en lugar de moverse se quedó quieto y el arma en lugar de clavarse simplemente reboto como si hubiera chocado contra una pared de metal.

El kunai provenía de un sonrojado Naruto el cual estaba gruñendo y a su lado una haku que estaba de un rojo escarlata. El rubio apunto con un dedo "¡algún día atravesare esa piel tuya, te lo prometo!" grito y dante rodo los ojos mientras soltaba un resoplido "el ultimo que dijo eso tardo trecientos años en siquiera darme un rasguño" dijo y Naruto siguió gruñendo

xxxxxxxxx

luego de eso pasaron a explicar la situación de haku y del trato por parte de ella y Naruto así el cómo fue que se conocieron

dante asintió a las palabras de los dos adolescentes "ok en ese caso bienvenida a la casa godline" dijo y haku soltó un suspiro de alivio "muchas gracias dante-san" agradeció y el rubio le restó importancia con un gesto, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado mientras seguía hablando "no tienes que agradecerme, todo sea por mi futura nuera", otro kunai se dirigió a su nuca y al igual que el primero reboto inofensivamente y dante levantó su mano por encima de su hombro mientras levantaba tres dedos. Naruto miro con una mirada avergonzada a haku "discúlpalo, abecés se comporta como un niño" se disculpó el rubio y haku se rio ligeramente "no hay problema, es hasta algo divertido" dijo y el rubio sonrió antes de darse cuenta de algo "cierto, tengo que mostrarte la biblioteca" dijo y se levantó seguido por la peli negra

ambos adolecentes atravesaron el patio hasta llegar al árbol al otro lado del mismo. Naruto se paró frente al tronco y miro a haku la cual se veía confundida "aquí está tu nueva zona de trabajo" dijo y la peli negra empezó a dudar de la sanidad metal del rubio. Naruto viendo la Confusión en su compañera se rio ligeramente y avanzo hacia el tronco, haku abrió los ojos como platos cuando Naruto se hundió en el árbol como si de agua se tratase

la niña se acercó indecisa de lo que hacer y del tronco del árbol una mano salió y la arrastro al interior mientras haku soltaba un chillido. Luego de dejar de sentir como si se estuviera hundiendo en una burbuja de agua abrió los ojos y su mandíbula cayó al suelo por lo que vio. Delante de ella se alzaba imponente una biblioteca en la cual el adjetivo enorme se le quedaba pequeño, era tan grande que no podía ver el techo que estaba segura se elevaba a más de doscientos o trecientos metros, los niveles ascendían en espiral y una cantidad incontable de libros en los miles de estanterías. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro y salto a un lado agitada y vio que se trataba de Naruto el cual tenía una mirada divertida en sus ojos y giro su cabeza hacia la biblioteca y extendió los brazos frente a él "he aquí tu nueva zona de trabajo" dijo

haku parpadeo barias veces comprobando que no estaba alucinando, "¿¡esta es tu biblioteca!? ¡es enorme!" grito incrédula y el rubio se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza "jeje, bueno si, ni yo ni mi padre tenemos demasiado tiempo y mantenerla es bastante costoso, entiendo si es que te parece demasiado" dijo y haku jadeo ofendida, puso sus manos a cada lado de su cadera "soy una kunoichi altamente entrenada por uno de los kiri no shinobigatana shichinin shu, soy más que capaz de mantener este lugar" dijo y al final cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras giraba para darle la espalda al rubio haciendo puchero "o-ok, no tienes que ponerte así" dijo Naruto y la peli negra se giró para mostrar una sonrisa para luego mirar a la biblioteca "bueno, creo que lo primero será familiarizarme con este lugar" dijo y el rubio se ofreció a ayudarla pero lo rechazo, "bien, si necesitas algo llámame" dijo y dio media vuelta para hacer un par de paso antes de pararse en seco, "casi se me olvida" dijo Naruto, chasque los dedos y en la mete de haku fluía el conocimiento, al terminar la niña se agarró la cabeza "¿Qué me paso?" pregunto la oji negra,

"casi todos estos libros están escritos en latín, un idioma muerto, te traspase el conocimiento de esa lengua para que puedas entender los títulos y las clasificaciones" explico Naruto y haku asintió antes de agradecer a lo que el rubio le restó importancia con un gesto antes de salir

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koharu utatane uno de los consejeros del hokage, así como su ex compañera de equipo se encontraba leyendo algunos de los reportes de las misiones más recientes. Estaba por terminar su labor cuando vio el reporte de una misión de rango C que evoluciono a rango A la cual fue asignada al equipo siete

Con algo de curiosidad abrió la carpeta donde estaba el informe y empezó a leerlo, al llegar a la parte del primer enfrentamiento del equipo con el espadachín de la neblina zabuza momochi y quedo intrigada por la técnica que huso el jinchuriki del kyubi, al llegar más adelante en el reporte vio que se explicaba de manera muy breve lo que hizo al rubio y serrando la carpeta pensó para si misma "tengo que discutir esto con Danzo y Homura"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a la mañana siguiente

Naruto no se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona perezosa, debes en cuando tenía sus ataques de vagancia, aunque por lo general solo le pasaba en sus días de descanso o cuando se excedía en su entrenamiento

Esta mañana era una de esas veces en donde no quería hacer nada más que seguir durmiendo, pero lamentablemente con su despertar vino una sensación que solo tenía cuando algo malo o en su defecto molesto fuera a suceder. Soltando un suspiro resignación, pues ni en sus días de servicio podía librarse de los problemas, Se levantó, se vistió con unos pantalones cortos de color naranja y una camiseta del mismo color. Bajando las escaleras al primer piso se dirigió hacia su cocina para ver que su padre no estaba y en su lugar una nota sobre la mesa que decía "tuve que salir temprano por trabajo volveré en un par de horas. Dante", arrugando la nota y tirándola en el sesto de la basura se fue para preparase algo de desayunar

Luego de unas tostadas con unos huevos fritos enzima se dispuso a vestirse e ir a su biblioteca para ver a haku y realizar su rutina de entrenamiento mañanera, pero unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

Dirigiéndose a la entrada la abrió para ver que del otro lado se encontraba aun ambu "¿uzumaki-san? Pregunto y el rubio asintió "soy yo" dijo

"el consejo de la aldea exige su presencia en la sala del consejo" indico el ambu con mascara de gato y Naruto asintió de nuevo "gracias, estaré allí enseguida" dijo el rubio a lo que el ambu asintió y se fue

Vistiéndose con su ropa habitual se dirigió a la torre hokage no sin antes dejar una nota diciendo a donde iba en caso de que haku lo buscara

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiruzen se despertó temprano como de costumbre. Se vistió con sus túnicas blancas, su sombrero y se dirigió hacia su oficina para realizar sus labores como hokage, pero en el momento que dejo la cama algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que algo malo iba a pasar "el consejo" se dijo a si mismo mientras se frotaba las cien

El consejo de la hoja siempre quería más poder. Sus consejeros eran insaciables y siempre estaban al asecho de aquello que les diera más poder y fuerza ya sea dentro o fuera de la aldea. La cámara de reuniones o como lo denominaba sarutobi el "poso de víboras" estaba dividido en dos partes, una parte era el consejo shinobi compuesto por los líderes de los clanes de la aldea, ellos se encargaban de los asuntos militares del pueblo. La otra parte era el consejo civil compuesto por vendedores, comerciantes y empresarios, se ocupaban de los asuntos civiles de la aldea y eran la parte más ambiciosa del consejo

Hoy, cuando llego a su oficina no pasaron ni diez minutos que ya le informaron que se había programado una reunión de emergencia. Al entrar en la cámara de reuniones vio que todos estaban entados ya reunidos. El lado shinobi se mostraba normal a excepción de tsume inuzuka la líder del clan inuzuka la cual estaba bostezando por lo temprano que era y lo aburrido de la espera

Tomando su asiento con sus dos ex compañeros de equipo y actuales consejeros a cada lado de él, el consejo shinobi a la derecha del salón y la parte civil en el lado izquierdo y pregunto "bien, alguien puede explicarme porque estamos aquí" dijo y todos se miraron con la misma pregunta rondando en sus cabezas

"todavía no hokage-sama, falta alguien" dijo koharu a lo que hiruzen levanto una ceja, escaneo rápidamente la habitación con la mirada antes de preguntar al no ver quién era el que no estaba presente "¿y quién falta?" y fue Danzo quien respondió "el jinchuriki" dijo y el hokage endureció su mirada, ¿Qué podrían querer el consejo con Naruto? Solo sabía que no podía ser nada bueno

Luego de una espera de diez minutos las puertas de la cámara se abrieron para mostrar que Naruto estaba entrando. Viendo que la sala estaba repleta de gente el rubio se paró derecho en el medio de la habitación "genin Naruto uzumaki presente hokage-sama, si no es mucho ¿puedo preguntar porque se ha solicitado mi presencia en esta reunión?" pregunto con una cara neutra, muchos de los miembros del consejo shinobi abrieron ligeramente los ojos en sorpresa, sabían por parte de sus hijos que el rubio no era precisamente callado y mucho menos educado así que pensaron que en el momento en el que pisara el consejo se pondría a decir tonterías. Hiruzen reprimió la sonrisa que se le estaba subiendo a la cara al ver al lado shinobi sorprendido por el rubio, pero rápidamente volvió a su semblante serio "eso me gustaría saber a mí también Naruto" dijo y koharu miro a Homura el cual asintió, se lebanto y comenzó a hablar "anoche me encontraba viendo algunos de los reportes de las misiones más recientes, llego un momento encontré el informe de una misión de rango C que evoluciono a una de rango A…" dijo pero el sandaime la corto "el incidente con respecto al rango de la misión ya fue resuelto por mí y el sensei del equipo siete" dijo y koharu le envió una mirada inexpresiva "eso ya lo sabemos, esta reunión fue organizada para aclarar algunos detalles" dijo y el hokage se quedó callado

"el reporte indicaba que el equipo siete se enfrentó contra el espadachín de la neblina zabuza momochi en dos ocasiones" dijo y todo el lado shinobi abrió sus ojos en completa incredulidad, el que un grupo de genin se enfrentara a un ninja renegado de rango A no era poca cosa. "en el informe se destacaba que en el primer encuentro llego un momento de la batalla en donde el sensei del equipo quedo prisionero por un jutsu de agua y el genin aquí presente uso una técnica de fuego que logro dejar en mal estado a su atacante" dijo y Shikaku Nara levanto una ceja "eso suena impresionante, pero un jutsu de fuego de gran fuerza en manos de un genin no amerita una reunión del consejo" dijo

"no lo ameritaría normalmente, pero en el reporte se dio una explicación muy breve de la técnica usada, en el reporte se denominó como un hechizo, luego pasa a describir lo que es algo llamado magia" se paró para mirar la cara inexpresiva de Naruto, parado en medio del salón "uzumaki-san, se ha solicitado su presencia en esta reunión para explicar que habilidad uso en esa batalla"

El rubio no contesto en el momento y siguió mirando a los ancianos con frialdad hasta que hablo "la magia se denomina como el arte en el cual se maneja y controla la energía producida por el alma o espíritu para usar en hechizos como el que hice en mi enfrentamiento con zabuza, dicho en palabras simples es un arte alternativo al ninjutsu y genjutsu o más bien su predecesor" explico y hiashi hyuga entre cerro sus ojos perlados "¿predecesor?" pegunto y el rubio se giró para mirarlo, "la magia se practicó durante miles de años antes de que el sabio de los seis caminos existiera, luego de que se repartiera el chakra por el mundo, la magia fue lentamente sustituida por el ninjutsu y genjutsu pero aun así sus bases siguieron siendo las mismas" explico. Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y en la mente de los miembros del consejo civil ya empezaron a maquinar planes para sacar provecho a esto, eran poseedores de algo que databa inclusive antes que la existencia de los propios ninjas y de repente uno de los consejeros civiles se levantó de su asiento "se te exige que nos enseñes esto de la magia" farfullo con una sonrisa presumida, pero su respuesta fue un rotundo "no".

La cara del civil no tuvo precio y muchos del lado shinobi tuvieron que contener la risa y de repente el consejo civil estallo en un alboroto "como te atreves a desobedecernos", "maldito kyubi somos tus superiores", "estúpido niño, somos el consejo de la aldea, tienes que obedecernos" y el desvarío siguió hasta que Naruto se cansó de escuchar insultos y chasqueando los dedos haciendo que todo el sonido de la habitación desapareciera. Los consejeros civiles siguieron gritando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no podían oír nada y empezaron a dejar de insultar y alegar. Cuando se quedaron callados el rubio volvió a chasquear los dedos y todo el sonido regreso, pero ahora todos estaban callados

"Uzumaki-san, le pedimos que considere esta oferta, con este conocimiento podríamos aumentar la fuerza de nuestros shinobis y…" empezó homura, pero el rubio lo corto en medio de su propuesta "la fuerza militar de la aldea ya posee el nivel suficiente para defender al pueblo en caso de un ataque, además que conocimiento de la magia es un secreto de clan" dijo y danzo entre cerro su único ojo visible "solo los clanes pueden tener técnicas secretas y usted no es de ningún clan" dijo

"En eso tenemos que estar en desacuerdo" hablo una voz. Todos se giraron hacia la entrada y de una sombra al lado de la puerta emergió una figura vestida de azul "tosan, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que volverías tarde" dijo el rubio que miraba sorprendido. "termine antes de lo que pensaba y puede regresar temprano"

Danzo entre cerro su único ojo "esta es una reunión privada del consejo, usted no puede entrar aquí y ¿a qué se refiere conque no estaba de acuerdo con mi observación, el jinchu… uzumaki-san no pertenece a ningún clan" dijo el anciano tuerto, pero dante ni se inmuto y en su lugar la sonrisa que exhibía desde que entro en el salón se extendió aún más "en primer lugar esta reunión se trata de mi hijo, por ende, también me concierne y para responder a su pregunta, Naruto si es miembro de un clan, el mío" dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo y homura hablo "no puede crear un clan de la nada, debe tener un rasgo que lo distinga del resto de las familias civiles además de ser un ninja" dijo pero la sonrisa del hombre rubio jamás dejo su rostro "o pero si tengo algo que me distingue" dijo y parpadeo para mostrar unos ojos totalmente negros con una pupila rajada de color rojo sangre y todos sintieron leves escalofríos "y en cuanto ser un ninja… podrán considerarme algo así como un shinobi extraoficial"

"¿extraoficial?" pregunto un consejero civil y el rubio se giró para mirarlo "no soy un shinobi, pero aun así hokage-sama me envía a misiones, en su mayoría de rango S" dijo y a todos los miembros del consejo shinobi tenían las mandíbulas pegadas al suelo, solo los ambus o jounin de mayor rango podían tomar misiones de rango S

Homura miro a su ex compañero de equipo con un ceño fruncido bastante profundo, "¡hiruzen, un shinobi extraoficial es inaceptable!" dijo y señalo al sonriente rubio, "le está robando el dinero de las misiones a otros ninjas" iba a seguir con su diatriba cuando alguien rio ligeramente y llamo su atención, el hombre se giró para ver la sonrisa de dante y este hablo "de hecho todas las misiones que hago son gratis, no cobro nada, ya tengo trabajo y con eso me basta" dijo y el anciano se calló, no tenía nada más con lo que refutar y por ende se quedó callado

"además" dijo dante llamando la atención de todos, "yo no cree ningún clan, la familia godline fue antaño un gran clan situado más allá del océano, éramos miles de miembros" dijo extendiendo sus brazos como para darle mas fuerza a sus palabras y de repente su expresión se volvió ligeramente melancólica "pero lamentablemente una plaga azoto nuestro país, ni nuestros mejores miembros pudieron combatirla y todos murieron, yo fui el único sobreviviente" dijo y su semblante volvió a ser el de antes "pero el pasado es pasado ¿no?" declaro

todos quedaron en silencio el cual se prolongó por lo que Naruto pensó fueron los tres minutos más largos de su vida hasta que inoichi yamanaka lo rompió "hokage-sama, propongo que dante-san se convierta en un ninja" propuso y el hokage lo miro y luego se volvió hacia el rubio "dante godline, ¿está usted dispuesto a ser un ninja de konohagukre no sato?" pregunto y dante cruzo su brazo sobre su pecho y apoyaba su codo en su antebrazo mientras ponía su mano debajo de su barbilla en una pose pensativa, lo medito por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y pronunciar "claro, ¿porque no?" dijo y el anciano asintió antes de meter su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacar una diadema con el símbolo de la hoja en ella, arrojándosela al rubio el cual la atrapo, la miro por un segundo y de la nada la tela se quemó dejando únicamente el metal, se miró a si mismo antes de detener sus ojos sobre su brazo derecho, acerco el metal de la diadema y su ropa se empezó a deformar de manera que pequeños tentáculos de tela tomaron chapa de hierro y lo unieron con la chaqueta de dante. Todos quedaron levemente impresionados y de repente el hokage hablo "bien, como ya ha completado misiones de alto nivel su rango será el de jounin" dijo y el rubio miro a su hijo con una sonrisa burlona "he mira, no llevo ni cinco minutos como ninja y ya tengo mayor rango que tu" dijo y un kunai reboto contra su cuello. El arma fue arrojada por un rabioso Naruto el cual intentaba crear un agujero en la cabeza de su padre con la mirada y el hombre rubio se rio.

a todos en la sala se les cayeron gotas de sudor por la nuca, incluidos hiashi, aunque tsume se empezó a reír a carcajadas por la situación. El hyuga tocio en su mano para llamar la atención de todos y volviendo a su fachada seria hablo "como godline-san ya es un jounin, eso quiere decir que ya puede tomar un asiento en el consejo" dijo y danzo abrió la boca para refutar, pero se interrumpió a si mismo al recordar que no tenía nada con lo que contrarrestar esa afirmación. De repente un civil se levantó de su asiento bruscamente y empezó a protestar "¡esto es una estupidez, el maldito kyubi no pertenece a ningún clan, solo es un maldito demonio que ese idiota t…!" comenzó antes de que el ruido de algo grande clavándose en el suelo se escuchó y todos se giraron hacia dante el cual tenía una cara totalmente inexpresiva, en el suelo frente a él estaba clavado un sable recto, su hoja era del ancho de una espada medieval y en la base estaba escrito el nombre del arma en hebreo, la guarda también tenía el aspecto de una espada de la edad media, en él tenía unos grabados de enredaderas con espinas y flores, el pomo era un pedazo de metal doblado en forma de colmillo, el arma en si era completamente roja y tsume podía jurar por todo que tenía que esa cosa olía a cinco tanques completos de sangre, el rubio tenía un solo dedo apoyado contra el pomo del arma

Dante miro al civil que había insultado a su hijo y se giró para mirar la hokage que tenía un profundo ceño fruncido mirando al civil, "hokage-sama, si no mal recuerdo, usted instauro una ley en donde se prohibía hablar del kyubi en todo momento" volvió la cabeza hacia el hombre "y el castigo es la ejecución" dijo. El hombre que había hablado el sudor le caía como cascadas por la frente antes de dar una sonrisa no tan segura "i-idiota, soy un miembro del consejo, no puedes hacerme nada" dijo y en la cara de dante se abrió paso una sonrisa que, a diferencia de las anteriores, ya no era una burlona o fanfarrona sino que era depredadora y atemorizante, y para empeorar las cosas los dientes del rubio habían cambiado, en lugar de los dientes normales de un ser humano estaban unos afilados que recordaban a algún animal carnívoro. Dante giro hacia sarutobi el cual tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando algo, el civil estaba sudando balas y la expresión de la cara de dante era de todo menos tranquilizadora. De repente el hokage abrió los ojos y pronuncio "Arata Fukushima, te destituyo de tu puesto como consejero"

La cara del hombre se puso blanca como un fantasma, miro al rubio y su sonrisa hizo que casi se orinara encima. Dante ensancho su sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras y miro al civil que parecía querer desmayarse, levanto su único dedo en su espada y en ese mismo segundo el arma salió disparada hacia arata clavándose en el pecho del sujeto y empalándolo en la pared, pero la cosa no termino haí, la espada comenzó a moverse de manera errática por toda la habitación arrastrando consigo al sujeto el cual se golpeaba y arrastraba por las paredes, el techo y luego de sacudirse por alrededor de diez minutos empalo al pobre tipo magullado y cortado, al suelo. La espada emitió un brillo rojizo antes de que el hombre se empezara a poner cada bes más blanco y no solo eso, toda la sangre que se había derramado en la habitación y que incluso callo en la cara de un consejero civil floto para ir lentamente y fusionarse con la hoja de la espada. Arata lucho con las últimas fuerzas que pudo encontrar, pero era inútil, podía sentir un frio atroz en todo su cuerpo y rápidamente cayó muerto. Todos quedaron entre sorprendidos y horrorizados por la escena

Cuando la espada termino de absorber la sangre del pobre idiota, salió de pecho del mismo y quedo flotando unos segundos antes de salir disparada a la dirección de danzo. Todo paso como en cámara lenta para el viejo halcón de guerra, la espada salió del pecho del civil y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia él, reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para poner un kunai reforzado con chakra de viento en el camino del arma y grande fue su sorpresa cuando el arma no solo no se desvió, sino que también atravesó su kunai como si fuera papel.

La hoja de la espada quedo detenida a dos milímetros de su ojo. Los presentes miraron con la respiración contenida como el arma blanca floto lentamente hacia la mano de Dante el cual exhibía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y cuando el arma llego a las manos de su dueño este hablo "tranquila chiquita, no podemos matarlo todavía" dijo y la espada comenzó a vibrar como si estuviera respondiendo, "lo sé, pero no podemos, no a echo nada ilegal por el momento" le dijo aparentemente al arma antes de ponerla en su espalda como si la estuviera enfundándola y a medida que el rubio la guardaba esta se iba disolviendo y metiendo en su espalda

Todos quedaron en blanco, no podían procesar lo que acababa de pasar, primero fueron llamados a una reunión como cualquier otra, luego se enteraron de que el mocoso que les dijeron que era un inútil era más de lo que se dejaba mostrar y que también era parte de un clan ya extinto, y por ultimo presenciaron una de las peores formas de morir que ellos hubieran pensado jamás, pero la voz del hombre rubio llamo su atención "bien, si no hay nada más que discutir ¿podemos irnos?, es que tenemos cosas que hacer" pregunto

El hokage ya más recuperado del shock asintió y los dos rubios se inclinaron y se fueron, seguido de su ida se instaló un silencio sepulcral en la cámara del consejo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿enserio tenías que exagerar tanto?" pregunto Naruto a su padre girando la cabeza para verlo. Ambos estaban caminando por las calles de la aldea en dirección de su casa. Dante se giró para mirar a su hijo mientras levantaba una ceja "¿lo hice?" y el rubio menor se encogió de hombros "un poco" y el demonio bufo molesto, "tú te habrás acostumbrado a los idiotas, pero yo no", Naruto puso los ojos en blanco "no me molesta que lo mataras, pero la próxima trata de no de no hacerlo tan sangriento" dijo y dante se rio ligeramente "sabes que no la controlo cuando no está en mis manos, solo le dije a quién atacar y el resto se encargó ella". El oji azul rodo los ojos "tosan, ¿Qué tenías que hacer para llegar tarde?" pregunto y su padre ni se giró para contestar "es una sorpresa"

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando abrieron la puerta pudieron ver a haku la cual estaba barriendo, "hola haku-chan" saludaron Naruto y dante al mismo tiempo, "hola dante-san, Naruto-kun" saludo la peli negra con una sonrisa y siguió en su labor, el rubio menor se dirigió la mesa del comedor y se sentó, su padre por su parte entro a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo pues ya era la hora, pero la vos de Naruto llamo su atención "bien tosan, ahora si me dirás que es esta sorpresa que tienes entre manos ", dante se rio, fuera del combate la paciencia de su hijo no era su fuerte "esto" fue la respuesta vaga que dio antes de arrojar desde el mostrador un libro el cual el rubio menor atrapo en el aire y viendo el titulo sus ojos se abrieron "¿hebreo? ¿Qué tan vieja es esta cosa?" pregunto incrédulo. "más de diez mil años, fíjate en la página marcada" dijo dante y Naruto lo abrió para leer en voz alta "el arte de forjar espadas es una práctica que se domina hace mucho tiempo, se han creado muchas espadas de diversos tamaños y formas, sin embargo, para crear armas de buena calidad el proceso es muy tardío además de costoso, pero he encontrado en un libro que estaba en un estado en el que el mas mínimo movimiento hacia que sus hojas se deshicieran y del mismo pude rescatar un hechizo capaz de forjar una espada basada en el alma de aquel al que se le aplique" termino de leer el rubio y miro con total asombro a su padre "se puede forjar armas en base al alma" dijo y el demonio rubio se rio "claro que se puede y creo que ya es horas de que tengas la tuya propia" dijo y a Naruto se le pusieron los ojos como estrellas "¡me enseñaras kenjutsu!" grito emocionado y su padre se rio a carcajadas "pues claro, yo le enseñe a la humanidad a pelear con espadas y no enseñarte a ti sería una estupidez" dijo e iba a seguir, pero una voz llamo la atención de los dos "pero eso es imposible, tendría que tener miles de años para que eso pudiera ser cierto" dijo haku la cual tenía una mirada confundida en su rostro.

Ambos rubios tragaron nerviosamente y se miraron uno a otro, querían esperar un tiempo antes de que la peli negra se enterara de la verdadera naturaleza de dante. Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre los tres, pero desconocido para la yuki los dos rubios tenían una conversación.

"a ti te toca" le dijo mentalmente Dante a su hijo, "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" Respondió Naruto, "tú la trajiste, tú le explicas" argumento y el rubio menor le envió el equivalente de un dedo medio mental y ya hablando en voz alta dijo "bueno haku-chan, veras…" empezó y fue así como paso a explicarle todo el asunto con respecto a la verdadera naturaleza de su padre y para sorpresa de los dos la niña se lo tomo bastante bien, tuvo un pequeño colapso mental de media hora antes de decir que daba igual que era, le dieron casa y siempre estaría agradecida por eso

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los tres integrantes de la casa se habían movido a la biblioteca para poder empezar con el hechizo y crear la futura espada del rubio. Ahora mismo estaba acostado en una de las largas mesas en el centro de la biblioteca con el torso al descubierto y dante a un lado mesclando diversas hierbas y materiales en un caldero. "oye tosan, ¿Cuántas veces hiciste esto?" preguntó Naruto a lo que el oji rojo contesto "contándote a ti unas tres veces", "¿Cómo fueron las otras dos anteriores?" pregunto Naruto y dante lo medito por unos segundos "el primero murió y el segundo término en estado vegetativo" respondió y el rubio trago saliva mientras volvía su mirada al lejano techo sobre el

Dante sacando la cuchara de madera con la que estaba removiendo la sustancia burbujeante para ver que estaba chamuscada y se deshacía al instante que la movías, el demonio se encogió de hombros y tirándola por encima de su hombro unto su mano con dicha sustancia, el líquido viscoso no parecía hacerle daño, aunque Naruto sospechaba que era más porque su padre era prácticamente indestructible porque piel era de roca y metal a que la sustancia no fuera corrosiva para la piel normal. Acercándose al rubio dijo "centra tu espíritu en tu pecho", Naruto obedeció y se concentró para realizar la tarea y cuando termino unos grilletes que se apretaron en sus muñecas y tobillos, "necesitaras estos" fue lo que dijo su padre a lo que Naruto asintió y se preparó, probablemente esto dolería

"¿estás listo?" pregunto dante y el rubio volvió a asentir, "bien, aguanta, probablemente duela" dijo, hundió la mano en la que tenía la pócima y del pecho de Naruto surgió una luz blanca que se intensificaba a medida que dante hundía cada vez más su brazo dentro del pecho del rubio. Naruto sabía que iba a doler, pero jamás espero que doliera de esta manera, era como si un fierro incandescente lo quemara desde adentro. Intento flexionar los brazos, pero los grilletes encadenados lo detuvieron, estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza casi hasta el punto en el que sus encías sangraran y al final no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a gritar

"solo un poco más" dijo dante entre dientes, su brazo ya estaba hundido hasta el codo en el cuerpo de su hijo o más precisamente en su alma, apretaba los dientes con esfuerzo tratando de realizar el proceso lo más cuidadosamente que podía, pero los gritos de Naruto no lo estaban haciendo más fácil. Haku la cual estaba observando se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y tomo el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos mientras le daba palabras de aliento por lo bajo

El demonio rubio tenía su brazo hundido hasta la mitad, entre serraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes con esfuerzo y la voz molesta en su cabeza intentando romper su concentración no ayudaba. De repente lo sintió, al fuerte grito de "¡lo tengo!" tiro con fuerza y cuando su extremidad salió del pecho de su hijo una katana enfundada se veía en su mano

Naruto dejo de gritar y empezó a respirar pesadamente, se desplomo sobre la mesa, los grilletes que lo sostenían se abrieron dejándolo libre, haku soltó un suspiro de alivio y se alejó un poco del cansado rubio. Dante suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente "eso fue intenso" dijo y Naruto le dio una mirada plana todavía jadeando "dímelo a mí"

El demonio rio se rio entre dientes, llevo su mano detrás de la parte baja de su espalda y de ella saco un gran gancho, el gancho se asemejaba a una hoz para cortar trigo, la hoja era un poco mas redonda que una hoz normal sin mencionar que mucho mas afilada, el arma era plateada y el mango de metal estaba rodeado de una tala blanca, el pomo estaba unido a una cadena que si uno la seguía entraba en la manga de la chaqueta de dante. Esta era una de las cinco armas preferidas del demonio rubio

El rubio se acercó a su hijo y del filo del gancho se formar hielo que se unió hasta crear un cubo de hielo. Naruto se sentó, tomo el cubo con un agradecimiento y se lo llevo a la frente "eso fue más doloroso de lo que pensé" dijo Naruto frotándose el pecho mientras hacia una mueca, dante se rio ligeramente "ho, te aseguro que baldra la pena" dijo y le extendió la katana que todavía sostenía en su mano derecha

Naruto dejo el hielo a un lado y tomo su nueva espada, el principal color de la espada era el naranja, la funda era completamente naranja a excepción de tres láminas de metal de color dorado que se ubicaban dos en cada extremo de la funda y una en el medio, la del medio tenia forma de rombo y de un lado se podía ver el símbolo de la hoja grabado en el y del otro lado la insignia del clan, la lámina que estaba del extremo con el agujero para introducir la hoja de la espada tenía el kanji para nueve de un lado y del otro el kanji zorro, los hilos que rodeaban al mango eran naranjas y los ornamentos dorados cada uno con diseño de hojas, el pomo era dorado con el símbolo de la hoja grabado y del mismo salía una cinta roja con el kanji de nueve de un lado y colas en el otro, el disco que era la guarda estaba ornamentado en la cara que miraba a la hoja con dos zorros que corrían uno detrás del otro sobre un suelo repleto de hojas de árboles visto desde una vista vertical desde arriba. Naruto contemplo el arma por unos segundos antes de desenfundar, la hoja era por completo de un plateado brillante y en la base se leía su nombre grabado

El rubio sonrió "quien diría que podría diseñar algo tan genial" dijo Naruto y su padre se rio ligeramente "esa cosa se estuvo diseñando desde el día en el que naciste, de cierta manera estas sosteniendo la forma de tu alma en tus manos" dijo dante con una sonrisa en su cara, "y agregue un pequeño extra, con la ayuda de kurama pude localizar ciertas plantas y animales que fueron creados a partir de la esencia de los nueve bijuus" dijo dante mientras señalaba la katana "las mescle con la formula base para crear esa espada y como resultado la hoja del arma tiene la capacidad de neutralizar el chakra bijuu, ahora mismo tienes la mejor arma contra un jinchuriki" termino dante con una sonrisa, Naruto miro sorprendido la hoja de su nueva espada y concentrándose en ella pudo sentir otras ocho presencias además de la del kyubi, sonriendo le agradeció a su padre y este le restó importancia con una sonrisa, pero de repente su sonrisa se agrando y en su rostro apareció una mirada maliciosa, Naruto trago saliva nervioso cuando vio la expresión del demonio rubio, "pero ahora mismo empezaremos tu entrenamiento de kenjutsu" dijo dante y empezó a reír de manera malévola por lo bajo, Naruto por su parte tenía una cascada de sudor cayéndole por la frente, sea lo que sea que tenía su padre preparado, le rogaba a su abuelo que no doliera mucho

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danzo se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro en su oficia ubicada en la base secreta de su división especial de ambu, el viejo halcón de guerra tenía un profundo ceño fruncido en sus facciones y en su mente se encontraba la imagen de un rubio

Dante Godline era en varios sentidos un misterio. Llego a la aldea un día de la nada, compro un terreno, construyo su casa y un par de días después adopto al contenedor de las nueve colas. Sus papeles se habían "perdido" y nadie a excepción del hokage y su hijo adoptivo sabía nada acerca del rubio, lo único que sabia el líder de root era su nombre, apellido y absolutamente nada mas

Danzo frunció aún más el ceño, Dante demostró ser una persona de cuidado, esa espada lo desconcertó, no solo porque pudo cortar su kunai mejorado con chakra de viento sin problema alguno, sino que también aparentemente tenia conciencia propia, cuando mato al civil que insulto al jinchuriki no lo vio hacer ninguna señal con las manos y en medio del revoloteo de la espada dio un vistazo rápido con uno de sus muchos sharingan y no pudo ver ninguna señal de chakra en el arma, por lo que la espada había actuado por su cuenta y además el rubio aparentemente también era poseedor de un kekkei genkai, no sabía de qué sería capaz esos ojos, pero solo por su aspecto podía decir que sería algo peligroso

Danzo se paró en medio de su oficina y llamo a uno de sus ambus, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que una figura enmascarada y cubierta con una capa negra apareciera delante de él arrodillado en gesto de sumisión, "tu misión es espiar a Dante Godline, lo vigilaras por un tiempo indefinido y me traerás reportes diarios acerca de sus movimientos, mantén el nivel de sigilo lo más alto que puedas, no permitas que te vea en ningún momento" ordeno el viejo halcón de guerra y el ambu dio un "si, Danzo-sama" antes de irse de un rápido movimiento

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarde en la noche el ninja de root se había apostado en el techo de un edificio con una vista directa del cuarto de dante, lo había estado espiando todo el día en el cual vio como el hombre rubio entreno en kenjutsu a su hijo adoptivo. Si el ambu hubiera podido sentir alguna emoción, lo más probable es que hubiera sentido pena por el jinchuriki, literalmente cuando el entrenamiento termino, el niño rubio estaba lleno de moretones y cortes menores hechos por el bokken que uso para entrenar

Actualmente dante estaba acostado en su cama aparentemente dormido, de repente el ambu percibió movimiento por debajo de las sabanas y un momento después apareció el hombre rubio el cual se sentó en el borde de la cama, se quedó mirando al vacío por unos segundos y se levantó para salir de su habitación

El ninja de root se movió a gran velocidad para poder encontrar otra zona para observar y se posó sobre el árbol al otro lado del patio de la casa Godline, unos segundos después se abrió la puerta del patio y apareció dante vestido con unos pantalones estilo piyama azules y una camiseta negra, iba descalzo y no traía su chaqueta puesta. Atravesó el patio para poder sentarse en la banca debajo del árbol que ocupaba el ninja root para vigilarlo, se seto poniendo una pierna encima de la otra y extendió sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la banca, inhalo una gran bocanada de aire por la nariz y luego dio un suspiro, miro a la nada por unos segundos y metió su mano en un bolsillo y de él saco lo que para el ambu de root era un objeto extraño, era un cañón unido a un armazón de hierro y un pedazo de metal en forma de cilindro en medio (un revolver), el rubio abrió el tambor y vio que estaba cargado con seis balas, lo volvió a cerrar y tiro del martillo hacia atrás, asintió para sí mismo, apunto arriba de él y disparo seis veces, bajo el revólver, abrió y vacío el tambor, la volvió a cargar y de repente el cuerpo sin vida del ninja de root cayó a un lado del él sobre el respaldo del banco.

Dante giro la cabeza en dirección al ambu muerto y usando el cañón todavía caliente de su arma le quito la capucha y la máscara, en ese momento pudo ver que se trataba de un chico de no más de veintidós años. Resoplando por la nariz tomo por la cabeza el cuerpo y lo llevo a rastras hasta el medio del patio, lo soltó y pronunciando por lo bajo un "por si acaso" levanto su mano derecha en la cual estaba el revólver y volvió acribillar el cadáver.

Asintiendo para si mismo satisfecho por su trabajo, silbo y de una sombra cercana apareció una gárgola que voló con sus alas de murciélago hasta estar al lado de dante, este por su parte miro a la gárgola y dijo "toma el cuerpo y devuélvelo a donde sea que allá venido", el demonio alado asintió y hundiendo sus garras en el cuerpo y salió volando en dirección a la base de root

Dante bostezo sonoramente y guardo el revólver en su bolsillo para ir caminando en dirección de su casa queriendo seguir durmiendo

Fin la parte 8.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9: exámenes de chunin

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el regreso del equipo siete y Haku a konoha, hoy su tiempo de servicio después de la misión a la ola había terminado, Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, kakashi los había llamado a una reunión de emergencia. Los dos genin se encontraban en el puente que atravesaba en arrollo en la zona de entrenamiento, llevaban dos horas esperando, pero a ninguno de los dos estaba sorprendido.

Sakura estaba caminando de un lado a otro del puente quejándose, Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la barandilla con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos cruzadas en frente de su rostro, tenía los ojos serrados mientras pensaba en su entrenamiento y por su mente paso la imagen de su compañero de equipo rubio, en ese momento su expresión se volvió más oscura mientras interior mente su ira aumentaba.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció kakashi, cuando llego al puente recibió un regaño de Sakura y como siempre su excusa fue un "estaba de camino aquí, pero me encontré con una anciana que necesitaba ayuda a llevar sus cosas y tuve que ayudarla". Luego del regaño él jounin se dispuso a hablar, pero noto que alguien faltaba "¿Dónde está Naruto?" pregunto kakashi y Sasuke resoplo con molestia "el dobe todavía no ha venido, seguro que al muy idiota se le olvido la reunión" y como si sus palabras fueran algún tipo de invocación una voz hablo desde detrás de kakashi "¡buenos días a todos!". Los tres se giraron en la dirección de la voz, saliendo del bosque se veía a Naruto, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa e iba caminando de lo más campante, su aura general de felicidad se había multiplicado por dos y tenía los ojos serrados en una expresión extremadamente alegre

Kakashi sonrió inconscientemente "parece que alguien recibió una buena noticia hoy" dijo el jounin y la sonrisa de Naruto se amplió aún más, un hecho que parecía casi imposible y al llegar al lado de su sensei hablo "y que lo digas kakashi-sensei, adivina quien se convirtió en maestro de nivel diez" dijo el rubio mientras se señalaba a si mismo

Kakashi miro detenidamente a Naruto y pudo ver un anillo plateado con el grabado de una serpiente alada, ubicado en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, "¿entonces pasaste el examen?" pregunto y el rubio asintió orgulloso "ahora puedo tomar a un aprendiz" dijo y a cierto Uchiha se le hizo una mueca en la cara

Kakashi viendo la irritación se Sasuke decidió cambiar de tema en un intento de evitar una pelea "bien, como ya llegaste podemos empezar la reunión" dijo el jounin y el rubio asintió poniéndose serio, pero conservando su sonrisa. "bien, los he llamado porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles" hablo el ninja copión y viendo que tenía toda la atención de sus estudiantes prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir "dentro de un par de días serán los exámenes de chunin"

"¿exámenes de chunin?" pregunto Sakura a lo que kakashi asintió y paso a explicar "como sabrán los ninjas se dividen en tres rangos distintos genin, chunin y jounin, ustedes actualmente son genin, para subir de rango deben pasar los exámenes de chunin" explico y la peli rosa asintió

El jounin ciclope miro a sus estudiantes con una mirada más que sería en su rostro "estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen el nivel suficiente para ser chunin" dijo, "pero esta es una decisión completamente suya, si alguno de ustedes cree que no está listo, puede no presentarse" dijo muy serio.

Los tres genin se miraron unos a otros, Naruto y Sasuke se veían seguros de sí mismos, ambos confiaban en sus habilidades y estaban seguros de que podrían superar este examen, Sakura por otro lado tenía algo de duda en sus ojos, a diferencia de sus compañeros ella no confiaba tanto en sí misma, pero luego de unos segundos gano una nueva determinación, le demostraría a su Sasuke-kun que era fuerte y lo impresionaría tanto que se enamoraría de ella en un instante "¡chaaa!, ¡demuéstrale que es solo tuyo!" grito una Sakura en blanco y negó dentro de la mente de la peli rosa.

Kakashi vio que ninguno retrocedió y asintió orgulloso "bien, si ninguno de ustedes va a retroceder aquí tienen sus pases" dijo y de su bolsillo saco tres papeles, se los entregó a sus tres estudiantes y dijo "los exámenes de chunin se celebraran mañana al mediodía en la academia, si van a participar, no los pierdan". Los tres genin asintieron y luego de eso kakashi dio por terminada la reunión

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danzo a lo largo de los años aprendió a lidiar con el estrés, liderar root le había traído en más de una ocasión uno que otro dolor de cabeza, pero con el tiempo aprendió a manejarlos, sin embargo, las dos últimas semanas habían puesto a prueba todo su control

Dante Godline en las dos semanas que llevaba siendo miembro del consejo se convirtió en el peor enemigo de los ancianos y el concejo civil, no solo en dos semanas había desmantelado meses de planeación, sino que también se protegió a él y al concejo shinobi de absolutamente todas las trabas y ataques políticos que el concejo civil le envió, el rubio Godline bailaba en círculos alrededor del concejo y cada vez que en su rostro aparecía esa sonrisa dentada, sonaban las alarmas para los ancianos y el consejo civil

Ahora mismo Danzo estaba con sus compañeros ancianos, koharu y homura, los tres consejeros se habían reunido para tratar el problema que el rubio Godline se había vuelto. "tenemos que hacer algo" dijo koharu, homura asintió a sus palabras "Dante Godline se ha vuelto un problema" dijo el anciano de lentes y miro a danzo "¿has averiguado algo acerca de él?" pregunto y el viejo halcón de guerra negó con la cabeza "no sé cómo es que lo ha hecho, pero se las arregló para matar a todos los ninjas que he enviado para espiarlo" dijo y frunció el ceño "lo que más me preocupa es que todos los cuerpos fueron devueltos a mi base secreta" dijo y su ceño se hizo más profundo "desconozco cómo es que descubrió la ubicación, pero el que la sepa es preocupante, el e hiruzen tienen un lazo muy estrecho, si se lo cuenta no sé si podre evitar represalias" dijo el viejo tuerto y homura hizo una mueca "eso quiere decir que estamos varados, sin información que podamos usar en su contra no podemos hacer nada" dijo el anciano

"no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, ha desmantelado meses de planeación en solo semanas" dijo koharu claramente molesta, homura soltó un suspiro, "no podemos hacer nada, por el momento tendremos que esperar" dijo y Danzo asintió ante las palabras de su compañero y levantándose de su asiento dijo "seguiré enviando ambus para espiarlo", "deberías reconsiderar esa postura, hiruzen todavía no lo sabe y si lo sigues presionando puede que le advierta de los espías, sin mencionar que nos has dicho que todos los espías han vuelto muertos" contrarresto koharu, pero danzo no se detuvo en su marcha hacia la puerta mientras decía "soy muy capaz de reparar mis armas koharu" y seguido de estas palabras se fue de la habitación dejando solo a los otros dos ancianos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente

Naruto ese día se despertó más temprano de lo usual, no tenía idea de en qué consistiría los exámenes de chunin y prefirió estar preparado para lo que fuera. Cuándo se levantó de la cama se armó con todo lo que pudo, tres docenas de shuriken y kunai, cuatro carreteles de cable ninja, rollos de almacenamiento con comida y su katana la cual estaba guardada en un sello de almacenamiento puesto en su muñeca izquierda. El entrenamiento de kenjutsu con su padre era doloroso pero efectivo, Dante había aprovechado al máximo sus capacidades curativas haciéndolo practicar hasta que se le desgarraran los músculos y con la ayuda de una buena cantidad de clones de sombra todos los días, en tres semanas había adquirido un manejo con su espada bastante aceptable, no perfecto, pero sí bastante bueno.

Luego de prepararse con todo lo que pudo y despedirse de su padre y haku salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia la calle principal de konoha para irse a la academia.

Mientras caminaba por la calle podía sentir las miradas de los civiles sobre él, los aldeanos seguían sin poder estar en el mismo lugar sin enviarle una mirada de muerte, pero con el tiempo pudieron soportar un poco más su presencia, aunque las miradas jamás desaparecieron, Naruto en el instante que percibió las miradas las ignoro por completo, se había acostumbrado a ese odio desmedido.

Doblando una esquina para poder seguir su recorrido sintió que algo o más bien alguien se acercaba desde atrás, girándose escaneo con la vista el área y no tardo en encontrar aquello que lo estaba siguiendo, en medio del camino de piedra detrás de él había una roca cuadrada con dos huecos negros. Naruto miro la roca con una expresión en blanco y pasaron unos segundos antes de que el rubio dijera "chicos ya los vi", del interior de la caja se escuchó un "rayos" y en ese mismo segundo una gran explosión de humo de diferentes colores apareció, el humo tardo unos segundos en disiparse y en medio de la explosión se encontraba un grupo de niños, dos niños y una niña. El primero de los tres tendría alrededor de ocho años, tenia el cabello castaño en punta y bestia una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo de la hoja en ella junto con uno pantalón largo gris, calzaba unas sandalias azules, también usaba una bufanda azul demasiado larga para él y unos googles, el segundo también tendría unos ocho años, su cabello era castaño con un corte de tazón, bestia una camiseta azul y unos pantalones cortos marrón claro y sandalias azules, usaba el mismo par de googles que el primer niño, la niña tenía la misma edad que los otros dos niños y su cabello era de un color naranja recogido en dos coletas altas , bestia una camiseta rojo y rosado junto con pantalones cortos marrón claro, usaba sandalias azules y el mismo par de googles que los otros dos niños. Ellos eran Konohamaru, udon y moegi.

a Konohamaru lo conoció un día cuando estaba en la torre del hokage hablando con el tercero. En medio de la charla la puerta se abrió bruscamente y de ella entro Konohamaru empuñando un shuriken con la intención de derrotar a su abuelo, el tercer hokage, su carga hacia el anciano no duro mucho pues cundo estuvo a medio camino se tropezó con su bufanda y callo de bruces al suelo, estuvo unos segundos inmóvil agarrándose la nariz y cuando se incorporó acuso al rubio de haberlo hecho tropezar, Naruto se defendió señalando el hecho de que estaba a mas de dos metros y que se tropezó el solo con su bufanda y luego de eso siguió una discusión unilateral en donde Naruto se defendió de todas la acusaciones de Konohamaru. Hiruzen sabiendo lo obstinado que podía ser su nieto y decidió cortar la pelea sacando al rubio de la habitación.

Naruto luego de salir de la oficina del hokage pensó en ir a su casa, pero en el momento que puso un pie fuera de la torre sintió la mirada de Konohamaru, el rubio al percibió al niño empezó a hacer una ruta completamente aleatoria por toda la aldea, eventualmente después de alrededor de una hora de caminata, intercepto a Konohamaru, "¿se puede saber porque me estas siguiendo?" preguntó el rubio, el nieto del tercero dio un salto en donde estaba y se dio vuelta con una cara sobresaltada, Naruto se quedó ahí parado de brazos cruzados con una mirada inexpresiva, Konohamaru lo miro por un minuto entero antes de hablar "tú no eres como los otros", Naruto levanto una ceja "¿otros?" preguntó y el niño solo dio un pequeño asentimiento en respuesta, "no eres como el resto de las personas, no me respetas o me obedeces", Naruto siguió con su mirada inexpresiva "¿y porque debería?", Konohamaru bacilo un segundo antes de contarle todo, le dijo como era que nadie conocía su nombre y únicamente lo llamaban honorable nieto. Cuando el niño empezó a contar su historia los dos inconscientemente se habían trasladado a un tronco en el cual se habían sentado.

En el momento que el nieto del hokage termino, un silencio se instaló entre ellos, ninguno dijo nada hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio, "¿es por eso que quieres derrotar a tu abuelo?" pregunto y Konohamaru asintió, otro par de segundos pasaron hasta que el niño volvió a hablar "es por eso que te seguí" dijo y el rubio se giró para verlo, Konohamaru lo miraba con determinación "¡quiero que me entrenes!", Naruto miro con los ojos entre serrados, "¿no se supone que tienes un maestro particular?" pregunto el rubio y el niño resoplo "ese tonto sensei que mi abuelo me asigno no me ha enseñado nada" dijo y lo miro suplicante "¿me entrenaras?",

Naruto sopeso la idea, se había convertido en genin hace menos de tres días y la idea de tener un estudiante no se había cruzado por la cabeza en ningún momento, meditándolo por un minuto entero el rubio le dio al niño una gran sonrisa antes de decir "si me lo pones de ese modo, entonces no puedo negarme", a Konohamaru se le pusieron los ojos como estrellas y empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, Naruto se rio por el entusiasmo del niño y en su mente se formó una idea malévola "y te voy a enseñar un jutsu en este momento", Konohamaru lo miro expectante con clara emoción en sus ojos, "voy a enseñarte un jutsu tan poderoso que la sola mención de su nombre hace temblar hasta el más fuerte de los kages" dijo y el nieto del tercero se inclinó en anticipación "te enseñare el… jutsu sexy"

Ese día se la pasaron entrenando para que el niño pudiera realizar la transformación correctamente. Eventualmente luego de unas semanas conoció a los dos amigos de Konohamaru.

Cuando el humo se disipo del todo y los tres niños dejaron de toser Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero "mo Naruto-nichan eres demasiado bueno" dijo y el rubio se rio "si, soy bastante bueno, pero aun así deberían mejorar su sigilo, por lo general las rocas no son cuadradas" dijo e hizo un ademan a la caja tirada a un costado del camino, el nieto del tercero se rasco la nuca mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa y decidiendo cambiar de tema dijo "ne, Naruto-nichan, juega a los ninjas con nosotros", Naruto hizo una mueca con una media sonrisa culpable "lo siento chicos, hoy no puedo, tengo que tomar un examen muy importante" dijo y vio como los hombros de los tres niños caían, se sintió mal y se acercó para revolvió el pelo naranja de moegi "oye, no pongan esas caras, cuando termine el examen estaré todo el día con ustedes" dijo con una sonrisa suave y en ese instante los tres niños ganaron un gran juego de sonrisas, asintiendo se fueron corriendo pasando a su lado y cuando estuvieron a un par de metros de él Konohamaru se dio vuelta aun corriendo y le deseo suerte en el examen, Naruto sonrió viendo como el que era lo más parecido a un hermano menor se iba, mas su felicidad no duro mucho pues como Konohamaru tenía la vista hacia atrás no pudo ver cuando chocó contra un sujeto

El tipo era extraño, tenía alrededor de dieciséis años y bestia de pies a cabeza con un moño negro, sobre su cabeza había algo parecido a dos orejas de gato, tenía la cara maquillada con pintura morada y unos guantes y sandalias shinobi negras, lo más llamativo era el objeto envuelto en vendas que cargaba en su espalda

El sujeto miro hacia abajo y vio a Konohamaru sentado en el suelo medio aturdido por el golpe, hizo una mueca de molestia y estiro el brazo para tomar el cuello de la camiseta del niño para levantarlo en el aire. El nieto del hokage ya totalmente lucido agarro la muñeca de quien lo levantaba y empezó a patalear violentamente en el aire mientras gritaba "¡suéltame!"

"malito niño" dijo el sujeto de negro y lo zarandeo ligeramente, "ya déjalo kankuro" hablo una chica detrás del ahora nombrado kankuro, la chica también de dieciséis años, tenia pelo rubio recogido en cuatro colas de caballo, vestía un kimono de batalla morado claro con un obi rojo y sandalias shinobi negras, en su espalda había un gran abanico de batalla. "ni hablar temari, este moco me choco y ni siquiera se disculpó" respondió kankuro y apretó aún más su agarre en la camiseta del niño, "¡suéltame!" siguió protestando Konohamaru y en un intento de liberarse pateo el costado derecho del sujeto que lo sostenía. Kankuro ni se inmuto por el inútil intento del niño para liberarse, es más lo único que hizo fue enojarlo aún más y levantando su brazo izquierdo lo formo en un puño y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo. Konohamaru serró fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este jamás llego.

Cuando kankuro estuvo a punto de golpear al niño, pero una voz lo detuvo "he tú, suéltalo" hablo alguien situado a un par de metros de él, girando la cabeza pudo ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules y tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, estaba parado de brazos cruzados con una mirada dura en su rostro, kankuro miro con los ojos entre serrados y le dijo al rubio "tú no te metas, enano", Naruto siguió mirando "suéltalo" repitió su orden, "¿o qué?" fue la respuesta retadora del chico maquillado, el rubio endureció aún más su mirada y chasqueando los dedos una llama surgió de la nada sobre la mano de kankuro, este sorprendido soltó al niño y empezó a agitar su mano para apagar el fuego sobre su guante, Konohamaru cayó al suelo después de que lo soltaran, levitándose salió corriendo para ponerse a cubierto detrás del rubio el cual seguía mirando duramente a los dos extraños que lo habían atacado

Kankuro agitaba su mano frenéticamente intentando apagar su mano en llamas, cuando por fin pudo apagar el fuego vio su mano, para su suerte no se había quemado. Miranda con una mueca de odio al rubio que seguía parado en el mismo lugar, "maldito, me las vas a pagar" dijo el chico de negro mientras se quitaba de su espalda el objeto envuelto en vendas y lo ponía a su lado. Naruto miro la cosa extraña con los ojos entrecerrados, no tenía idea de que podía ser, pero intuyó que se podía tratar de algún tipo de arma o algo por el estilo. El rubio en represalia de las acciones de kankuro dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, su temperatura corporal empezó a elevarse hasta el punto de que la humedad a su alrededor empezara a evaporarse

Temari miro con los ojos muy abiertos a kankuro "¿vas a usar el cuervo?" dijo y la única respuesta que recibió fue asentimiento sin que siquiera la mirara, Naruto tomo nota del nombre del arma y se preparó para atacar si era necesario, pero de repente kurama le hablo, "Naruto, en el árbol", el rubio giro su cabeza y centrándose en árbol que estaba ubicado a unos metros al lado del camino vio a Sasuke parado sobre una rama observando "del otro lado" corrigió el zorro gigante, centrándose aún más, pudo ver en otra rama colgado boca abajo un chico pelirrojo, bestia un mono negro de manga corta encima de una camiseta de red y calzaba una sandalias shinobi negras, usaba también un cinturón marrón que cruzaba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera derecha y un pedazo de tela blanca que cruzaba de su hombro derecho a su cadera izquierda y en su espalda había una gran calabaza

Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante los dos espectadores ocultos, mirándolos por unos segundos dijo "sé que están ahí", pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sasuke saltara a su lado, se miraron antes de voltear su mirada hacia las otras dos personas. De un remolino de arena surgió el mismo chico pelirrojo, apareció en medio de temari y kankuro, ambos tenían los ojos desorbitados y caras de miedo, ahora que estaba más cerca Naruto pudo divisar detalles menores como las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, el kanji de amor tatuado en su frente o la diadema de sunagakure unida a su cinturón, el rubio al ver la diadema se fijó que temari tenía también una banda regulatoria que usaba a modo de collar al igual que kankuro el cual la tenía en la frente y este fue el primero en hablar "g-gaara"

Gaara se giró lentamente hacia kankuro el cual parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo "kankuro" dijo lentamente el pelirrojo con una voz profunda, el ninja suna se encogió de miedo ante la mención de su nombre y puso sus manos al frente de manera apaciguadora "e-espera gaara, no es lo que parece" dijo el shinobi y empezó a mirar a todos lados como buscando algo con lo que defenderse, de repente su mirada aterrizo sobre el rubio uzumaki y le apunto con un dedo acusador "¡el me ataco primero!" vocifero, Naruto se cruzó de brazos "tú fuiste el que trato de golpear a un niño" dijo y Konohamaru grito desde detrás de él "¡sí!", gaara se volteo en dirección al niño, este chillo de miedo por la mirada del pelirrojo y se escondió detrás de Naruto

El pelirrojo suna miro al rubio el cual le sostuvo la mirada ya hacia un rato que dejo que su temperatura corporal disminuyera hasta su estado normal, el uzumaki tuvo que contener la mueca que se le subía a la cara cuando vio los ojos vacíos de Gaara, le recordaba en cierta medida a los suyos cuando era más joven y todavía no conocía a su padre.

El shinobi suna se le quedo mirando por un largo rato hasta que esté de repente hablo "lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano" dijo y se inclinó levemente en señal de disculpa, se dio vuelta pasando entre temari y kankuro, pero no avanzo ni dos pasos antes de que Sasuke lo llamara con un grito "es descortés no dar tu nombre" dijo y el pelirrojo no respondió en el momento, pasados unos segundos se dio vuelta para decir "gaara, sabaku no gaara", Sasuke para no sonar hipócrita también dijo su nombre "Sasuke Uchiha" luego gaara miro a Naruto "Naruto uzumaki-Godline" respondió el rubio a la pregunta inexistente del pelirrojo, este se lo quedo mirando unos segundos antes de volver a darse vuelta e irse con kankuro y temari a remolque

La tensión en el ambiente fue disipándose lentamente con la ida de los ninjas de suna, Konohamaru salió de detrás del rubio mientras silbaba y se pasaba una mano por la frente, "eso fue intenso" dijo y Naruto asintió a sus palabras, de repente le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un palo que creo usando magia de almas. El nieto del hokage se puso de cuclillas y se agarró la coronilla de su cabeza, luego de unos segundos el sarutobi levanto la cabeza y miro con enojo y una lagrimita que sobresalía por la comisura de su ojo "¿¡porque me golpeas!?" grito con un chichón sobre su cabeza "por no mirara al frente cuando corres" dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos, "¡pero si yo no hice nada!" volvió a gritar y el rubio estuvo a punto de contestar cuando su compañero de equipo lo corto "he dobe, deja de regañar al mocoso y apúrate que si no llegaremos tarde al examen" dijo Sasuke y Naruto asintió antes de darle una última mirada a Konohamaru

Despidiéndose del grupo de niños los dos genin se encaminaron a la academia. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada vieron a Sakura parada esperándolos, su reacción al verlos fue c correr a toda velocidad mientras gritaba a todo pulmón "¡Sasuke-kun!" y cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros de su compañero de equipo salto para envestirlo, pero el uchiha fue lo suficientemente rápido y se agacho evitando la envestida y haciendo que Sakura pasara por encima de el, la peli rosa siguió su vuelo hasta chocar de cara contra el suelo y arrastrarse para chocar contra un poste de la calle. Naruto miro toda la escena con una gota de sudor cayéndole por las cien "creo que nunca se cansara de intentar" pensó para sí mismo, "no sé si llamarlo perseverancia o estupidez" dijo kurama dentro de la mente del rubio "talvez ambos" respondió Naruto al zorro gigante

Con un ademan de su mano Naruto hizo que Sakura se levantara del suelo y se parara "no es por interrumpir la interacción de pareja, pero deberíamos ir a tomar el examen", Sasuke le envió una mirada fulminante, por otro lado, Sakura tenía un profundo sonrojo mientras imágenes de ella y el heredero uchiha juntos como novio y novia pasaban desenfrenadas en su mente

Luego de que su compañera de equipo de pelo rosa terminara de soñar despierta, el equipo siete entro por las puertas verde hoja de la academia. Al entrar a la recepción la cual consistía en una habitación blanca sin ventanas con cuatro sillones grandes, un pequeño arbusto en una maseta y a la derecha de la habitación un escritorio, al fondo una escalera y al lado un pasillo, detrás del escritorio había una recepcionista con varios papeles delante, la mujer no los noto hasta que los tres genin se pararon en frente y Naruto el cual estaba parado en la cabeza del grupo actuando como si fuera el líder tosió en su mano para llamar la atención de la chica lo cual funciono, levantando la cabeza la recepcionista les dio una sonrisa amable antes de preguntarles en que les podía ayudar, el rubio le entrego los papeles que les dio su sensei y le dijo que estaban aquí para el examen de chunin, la mujer reviso los papeles antes de dejarlos a un lado y anotar algo en una libreta, asintiéndole a los genin les dijo que fueran al salón trecientos uno

El equipo siete subió por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, el trayecto hacia la sala fue totalmente silencioso, Naruto estaba al frente flanqueado por Sasuke y Sakura desde detrás, ya habían atravesado el segundo piso y estaban frente a las escaleras para ir al tercero, pasando su vista hacia el cartel del salón leyó el numero trecientos uno, bajo la mirada y vio a una maraña de genin intentando entrar, pero dos chunin les impedían el paso, de repente uno de los chunin empujo a un genin que intento entrar a la fuerza,

La mejor palabra para describir al chico era excéntrico, vestía un spandex verde junto con unos calentadores naranjas en sus piernas tenía vendas envolviendo sus ante brazos, su pelo era negro brillante en un corte estilo tazón, ojos grandes y negros, pero sin duda lo más llamativo eran el par de cejas que eran fácilmente las más gruesas que Naruto vio en su vida, el chico estaba tirado en el suelo y una chica se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse, ella era más normal que lo que Naruto sospecho era su compañero de equipo, vestía una camisa estilo china rosa sin mangas y unos pantalones azules con sandalias shinobi del mismo color, su pelo era castaño recogido en dos bollos sobre su cabeza

El rubio vio como varios de los genin discutían con los chunin que cuidaban la puerta, notando algo raro en cuanto a la organización de los salones se concentró en el cartel y pudo detectar un genjutsu puesto sobre el mismo, "Sasuke" llamo el rubio a lo que su compañero de equipo giro su cabeza dándole su atención "el cartel" fue lo único que dijo, pero el Uchiha lo entendió a la perfección, activando el sharingan dirigió su mirada al cartel y asintió confirmando sus sospechas. Moviéndose para pasar por detrás del grupo de genin se dispuso a seguir buscando el salón trecientos uno,

Sakura casi se tropezó con sus pies por el avance repentino de sus compañeros "chicos ¿A dónde van? El examen es en este salón" pregunto con su voz llena de ingenuidad "genjutsu" fue la corta y concisa explicación de Sasuke, la peli rosa abrió los ojos y mirando al cartel tardo unos segundos en detectar la ilusión puesta, dio un pequeño "ho" antes de soltar una risa nerviosa. El equipo siete estuvo a punto de rodear por detrás a los otros genin y subir por las escaleras, pero el mismo chico con las cejas pobladas se paró en frente de Sakura y así parando el avance del grupo, el pelinegro se quedó mirando por unos segundos a la chica y de repente pregunto "¿tú eres Sakura haruno?", la peli rosa asintió con una cara entre asustada y confundida, el chico de spandex de repente sonrió mostrando unos dietes blancos y brillantes, literalmente relucieron con la luz del pasillo. Dio un pulgar arriba y guiño el ojo "se mi novia, te protegeré con mi vida" dijo y un destello blanquecino surgió de sus dientes. Sasuke y Naruto casi se tropezaron por lo repentino y absurdo de la situación "creo que no conoce el concepto de 'sutileza'" dijo kurama y Naruto solo pudo asentir ante las palabras de su compañero de cuerpo

Un "no" rotundo fue la respuesta que recibió el chico de pelo negro, su sonrisa desapareció y se apoyó en la pared derrotado mientras susurraba cosas inentendibles por el volumen que usaba. Naruto se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro "si, yo también se lo que se siente" dijo y las líneas moradas puestas de manera vertical sobre la cabeza del chico disminuyeron levemente su longitud señalando que ya no estaba tan metido en su depresión sabiendo que no estaba solo

"vamos lee, tranquilízate" hablo la misma chica con el pelo en forma de bollos. El ahora nombrado lee se enderezo y camino hasta pararse al lado de su compañera de equipo, aunque se notaba los leves rastros de la depresión que había sufrido, "lo siento Tenten". Del otro lado de Tenten había un chico de unos trece años de pelo castaño, vestía una chaqueta beige, pantalones negros y sandalias shinobi azules, llevaba su diadema de la hoja en la frete y tenía el brazo derecho junto con la pierna derecha vendados, sus ojos eran bancos tirando a un tono más blanco malva y no tenía pupila señalando que era un hyuga.

El chico negó ante las payasadas de su compañero de equipo, levanto la mirada y entre cerro los ojos hacia Sasuke, dando un paso al frente se dirigió al Uchiha preguntando "tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre?", Sasuke endureció su mirada y preguntar en represaría "¿quién pregunta?". El hyüga tardo unos segundos en contestar de muy mala gana "Neji Hyüga" Sasuke por su lado mantuvo su mirada afilada en el Hyüga el cual se mantuvo impasible ante los intentos de intimidación del Uchiha. Al final el pelinegro termino dándole su nombre

Neji entre cerro los ojos una vez más hacia el Uchiha "Sasuke Uchiha, el novato del año" dijo y bufo por la nariz como si hubiera escuchado un chiste "no eres un rival para mí, tu destino es el fracaso" dijo y dio media vuelta, Sasuke gruño molesto, se movió para enfrentar a Neji, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, mirando por encima del hombro vio que se trataba de su compañero de equipo rubio "tranquilo Sasuke, déjalo para los exámenes", Sasuke siguió gruñendo e intento zafarse del agarre del rubio pero este apretó con más fuerza, se miraron, el azul cielo choco con el negro azabache y casi parecía que se iniciaría una pelea , pero por suerte Sakura pudo intervenir "chicos, tenemos que irnos" dijo en voz baja e insegura la peli rosa. Los dos genin se siguieron mirando por unos segundos más y de un tirón rápido Sasuke libero su hombro del agarre de Naruto, el Uchiha fue con la cabeza levemente agachada hacia el lado del rubio y este no se movió hasta que Sasuke e puso a su lado. Sakura soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo y de repente el equipo siete se movió para ir a la verdadera sala del examen. Sin que ellos lo supieran un par de ojos perlados los estaban viendo "Naruto Uzumaki-Godline, ¿Por qué Hiashi-sama me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Tigo?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Subiendo al tercer piso el equipo siete no tardó mucho en encontrar el salón trecientos uno y mucho menos en entrar. Ya habiendo entrado a la sala los sorprendió la visión de decenas de genins mucho mayores que ellos. En el instante en que los otros participantes de los exámenes de chunin vieron al equipo siete le empezaron a enviar un enorme conjunto de instinto asesino a lo que el trio de Genin tuvieron reacciones distintas.

Sakura tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, en su última misión había sentido un instinto asesino parecido e inclusive mayor, pero eso no quiso decir que se había acostumbrado.

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, la intención asesina desprendida por los Genin lo ponía algo incómodo, pero no lo mostraría por nada del mundo, su reputación de Uchiha dependía de ello.

Naruto… el rubio tubo que sofocar la risa que casi se le escapa, la forma en la que intentaron intimidarlo fue hilarante para él, su padre cuando estaba enojado liberaba cuatro veces más instinto asesino que todos ellos juntos y viviendo en un pueblo en donde más de la mitad de la población te quiere muerto, dante solía recurrir a su ira en repetidas ocasiones y gracias a eso se había acostumbrado

"¡Sasuke-kun!", un grito el cual Sasuke aprendió a temer saco al trio de Genin de sus pensamientos. De un segundo para otro Ino se había colgado del cuello del Uchiha "Sasuke-kun, que bueno que estés aquí" dijo Ino y acerco su rostro a la cara de Sasuke, el por su lado alejo su rostro de la cara de la chica rubia, "¡¿qué crees que haces Ino cerda?!" grito Sakura con clara furia en su mirada "nada que te importe, frente" respondió Ino a su amiga

Sakura rechino los dientes más por el apodo que por lo que estaba haciendo la rubia y de un momento a otro una discusión estallo. Sasuke era tirado de un lado a otro como una muñeca de trapo, aprendió a la mala que forzar el fin de una pelea entre dos de sus fanáticas más extremas solo traería un resultado peor y Naruto en una nota lateral se quedó viendo con cara inexpresiva

"mujeres problemáticas" hablo alguien desde la entrada, Naruto se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa frase junto con la voz que la acompañaba eran inconfundibles. Caminando perezosamente venia Shikamaru con Chöji detrás el cual estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

"es bueno verte Shikamaru" dijo el rubio y extendió su puño para que el Nara lo chocara con el suyo en un gesto de saludo acompañado de un gruñido más parecido al de un oso invernando, el rubio solo negó divertido, Dante le había puesto de apodo Belfegor dadas las grandes similitudes del chico con el demonio de la pereza. Los dos eran unos genios, pero demasiado vagos para hacer algo con esa inteligencia

Desviando su vista hacia detrás de Shikamaru "hola Chöji" saludo y el Akimichi asintió con la cabeza incapaz de hablar porque tenía la boca llena de papas fritas, de repente Chöji le ofreció la bolsa de papas el Uzumaki el cual aceptó gustoso con un "gracias". Para Chöji las papas eran lo más sagrado de la creación inclusive por encima de Kami, sería capaz de plantarle cara cualquier ninja si eso implicaba sus papas o sus amigos y el que le ofreciera sus papas era un gran gesto de amistad

"¡suelta a Sasuke-kun, Ino puerca!" grito Sakura tirando una vez más del Uchiha, "¡tú quita tus manos, frente!" igualmente grito Ino, Sasuke por su lado era tirado de un lado a otro como un maniquí y tenía la ceja crispada de la rabia, "¿no deberíamos ayudarlo?" pregunto Naruto, era divertido ver a Sasuke así de fastidiado, pero ya hacía rato que estaban zarandeando al Uchiha, "probablemente, pero no voy a meterme ahí para sacarlo" respondió Shikamaru, el rubio miro a su compañero de equipo de pelo negro con una car pensativa, tenía que sacarlo de esa situación eso era seguro, el problema era el cómo, unos segundos después Naruto resolvió como salvar al peli negro de sus fangirls, haciendo un sello de manos en forma de cruz creo un clon que se transformó en el Uchiha y se remplazó con él. El Sasuke original suspiro de alivio "gracias dobe" agradeció el Uchiha "no hay de que, teme" respondió el Uzumaki

"ustedes dos jamás dejaran esos apodos ¿no?" dijo Kiba desde la entrada del salón seguido por Shino y Hinata. Hinata Hyüga era una chica de doce años con el pelo de color azul negruzco y con dos mechones enmarcando su fino rostro, vestía una chaqueta de color crema con la insignia del clan Hyüga en los hombros por encima de una camisa de red, pantalones azul marino y sandalias shinobi azules, era una chica tímida que rara vez charlaba con alguien que no fuera de su equipo o círculo de amigos

"¿Por qué debería?" pregunto en broma Naruto al Inuzuka el cual solo se rio por lo bajo y le dio un apretón de manos al rubio igualmente sonriente, saludo también a Shino con un asentimiento. Por otro lado, cuando quiso saludar a Hinata esta solo desvió la mirada con un rubor creciente en su rostro y con voz temblorosa dijo "h-hola n-Naruto-kun". En un pasado a Naruto la chica le había parecido rara dados los sonrojos espontáneos y su extrema timidez, pero eso había sido mas que nada por su amor/obsesión en cuanto a Sakura y en esos momentos estaba más concentrado en llamar su atención. Ahora más calmado y sin estar tan concentrado en Sakura, la expresión tímida de Hinata le pareció adorable cuanto menos, no se dio cuenta de la ligera sonrisa que se le estaba subiendo a la cara

Hinata estaba echa un manojo de nervios, cuando entro al salón del examen lo primero que se encontró fue a su amor platónico, en ese momento su cerebro empezó a sobre calentarse y la parte más tímida de ella salió a flote, las cosas no habían mejorado cuando el rubio saludo a Kiba y como extensión a ella y Shino. Cuando iba a saludarla ella volteo su cabeza y lo saludo con su típico tartamudeo, se maldijo a sí misma y reuniendo valor de quien sabe dónde, volvió su vista al rubio para ver que este tenía una sonrisa en su cara, no era como las sonrisas radiantes y zorrunas que mostraba casi todo el tiempo, esta era más suave y tranquila, y lo más importante es que estaba dirigida a ella.

Toda la confianza y valor que la heredera Hyüga había reunido se esfumaron de golpe, su mente corría desenfrenada y su rostro empezó a calentarse antes de pasar por varios tonos de rojo, dentro de su cabeza un montón de Hinatas chibis corrían desenfrenadas de un lado a otro gritando frases inconexas, algunas llevaban papeles y decenas de paneles de control de alta tecnología estaban soltando chispas. Por extraño que parezca Hinata no desvió su mirada ni tampoco se desmayó como era costumbre, en su lugar se quedó mirándolo a esos ojos azul cielo parecidos a un océano interminable y estuvieron así por un rato hasta que repentinamente la sonrisa en la cara del rubio se desvaneció y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada lejana como si hubiera recordado algo importante de lo que se había olvidado. En realidad, paso algo bastante parecido, los recuerdos del clon que había dejado con Sakura e Ino volvieron a él diciéndole que lo habían disipado cuando las dos kunoichis tiraron cada una del brazo del clon dislocándole los dos hombros.

Giro la cabeza hacia la dirección de su compañera de equipo para verla confundida, dando una última mirada a Hinata el rubio se dirigió al lado de Sasuke para que en caso de que Sakura reconocerá su técnica usar al Uchiha de escudo

Unos segundos mas tarde el equipo trece conformado por Tenten, rock lee y Neji entro al salón. Cuando Sasuke vio al Hyüga entrar empezó a dirigirse caminando hacia él, pero no hizo ni dos paso que Naruto puso su brazo frente al Uchiha deteniéndolo. Sasuke le envió una mirada fulminante al rubio, pero este se mantuvo impasible y solo negó con la cabeza. Por extraño que parezca el peli negro no insistió mas y con la cabeza levemente baja retrocedió. Ino se acercó a Sakura y le susurró al oído "oye, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke obedece a Naruto de entre todas las personas?"

"A estado así desde que volvimos de la última misión" le susurro igualmente la peli rosa a su amiga

"oigan" llamo una voz que se escuchó a un lado de los genin, todos giraron sus cabezas en dirección del llamado y vieron a otro genin, este tenía el pelo color plateado del mismo color que kakashi solo que un poco más opaco, vestía un mono morado con una tela blanca a modo de cinturón y guantes morados que le cubrían sus antebrazos. Tenía ojos negros y usaba lentes. "ustedes son los doce novatos, doce genin recién salidos de la academia" dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa algo engreída "yo que ustedes trataría de no llamar la atención" continuo y se giro hacia los demás genin en la habitación

Los doce genin siguieron la mirada del albino y vieron que todos los otros participantes de los exámenes tenían sus miradas clavadas en ellos, la mayoría de ella dirigidas a Ino y Sakura dado el alboroto que habían hecho. Los doce novatos se despreocuparon del resto de participantes a excepción talvez de Sakura e Ino dado que las miradas estaban dirigidas a ellas, sin embargo, Naruto pudo distinguir de entre toda la multitud a los hermanos de la arena y devolvió su atención hacia ellos. Los tres ninjas de suna parecían ser fuertes, aunque Naruto creía poder vencerlos en el caso de que tuviera que enfrentarse a ellos, sin embargo, el que más le llamo la atención era Gaara principalmente porque Kurama le dijo que sintió una presencia extraña en él. El rubio también tenía la sensación de que algo pasaba en la mente del pelirrojo y que estaba relacionada con Sasuke dada la persistente mirada que le estaba enviando al Uchiha. Decidiendo indagar un poco más en el asunto Naruto uso su magia de ilusionismo para introducir un fragmento de su mente en la mente de Gaara, pero cuando entro lo único que vio fue negro y nada más y unos segundos después un fuerte rugido lo saco a la fuerza de la mente del pelirrojo. Naruto retrocedió unos pasos tanto sorprendido como agitado por la salida abrupta, no era la primera vez que lo sacaban de la mente de alguien, sin embargo, era la primera en la que lo sacaban tan violentamente.

Cuando retrocedió accidentalmente choco con Shikamaru, el Nara miro extrañado al rubio "Naruto, ¿Qué te paso?" pregunto y Naruto agito su cabeza despejándose "no es… nada" dijo el rubio y devolvió su vista hacia chico de lentes y lo vio acuclillado en el suelo con una baraja de cartas en la mano "¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunto a la nada y Shikamaru contesto "según el dice que tiene información de todos los participantes en esas tarjetas, Sasuke acaba de preguntar por rock lee y Gaara" Naruto reflexiono los nombres por unos segundos los nombres y no tardo en identificarlos.

A decir verdad, no se sorprendió del repentino interés de Sasuke en Lee, puesto que unos minutos antes de arribar al salón trecientos uno, el genin de cejas pobladas los había interceptado a medio camino y reto al Uchiha a un duelo, en una nota lateral antes del combate Lee había intentado una vez más conquistar el corazón de Sakura, pero de nuevo fallo estrepitosamente dado que Sakura evito todos y cada uno de los corazones voladores que el chico de expandex verde la había enviado, por otro lado Naruto recibió todos los corazones al estar detrás de la chica de pelo rosa y quedo cubierto de pies a cabeza, aunque con un chasquido de sus dedos los corazones se quemaron espontáneamente y cayeron al suelo hechos cenizas. Volviendo al duelo de Lee y Sasuke, el Uchiha acepto y ahí empezó una batalla donde el peli negro fue totalmente humillado, llego un punto de la batalla en donde Lee desato las vendas de sus antebrazos y Sasuke hecho una furia cargo de frente sin medir consecuencias, recibió una patada en el mentón que lo levanto por los aires, en medio de su vuelo el genin de cejas pobladas apareció debajo del Uchiha y susurro su técnica pero por la distancia Naruto no pudo escucharla, pero de repente la punta del palo de un molinete clavo las vendas a la pared cancelando así la técnica de Lee, siguiendo la trayectoria del molinete el equipo siete pudo ver a una tortuga roja con detalles amarillos, luego, de una explosión de humo apareció el jounin sensei de Lee.

El hombre era el vivo retrato de su estudiante o más bien al revés. Usaban el mismo expandex del mismo color, exactamente el mismo corte de pelo y las cejas del mismo tamaño, aunque las del jounin eran el doble de gruesas que las de Lee. Este se arrodillo frente a su sensei y el jounin empezó a regañarlo, ahí fue cuando descubrieron que su nombre era Gui por como Lee lo había llamado Gui-sensei.

Volviendo al presente puso atención a Kabuto como lo había identificado Shikamaru para ver si podía sacar algo de información. Aparentemente Rock Lee era un especialista en Taijutsu, Gaara por otro lado, no tenía información sobre sus habilidades y lo único que sabía era que de todas las misiones en la que había participado había vuelto sin un rasguño, Naruto dedujo que o tenía alguna técnica defensiva muy avanzada o era un peleador a larga distancia.

De repente el propio Gaara se levantó y se unió al círculo de genin alrededor de kabuto y dijo "dime todo lo que sepas acerca de Naruto Uzumaki-Godline" con su voz estoica de siempre. El genin de pelo plateado rebusco en su baraja mientras decía "haber, veamos Naruto Uzumaki-Godline, aquí está" saco una carta y la puso en el suelo y empezó a canalizar Chakra, pero de repente se escuchó que alguien chasqueaba los dedos y espontáneamente la tarjeta se quemó dejando únicamente cenizas, Kabuto miro con los ojos como platos en la dirección de donde provino el sonido junto con el resto de los doce novatos y vieron a Naruto con el brazo extendido los dedos cruzados como si hubiera chasqueado, de repente el rubio hablo "gracias pero prefiero que mi información quede secreta" dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra secreta

Kiba resoplo "como si tuvieras algo que esconder" dijo despectivo, Naruto estuvo tentado de golpearlo en la parte posterior de su cabeza con un palo hecho con su magia de alma, pero se contuvo

De un segundo para otro la puerta del salón se abrió y de ella entro un hombre alto, casi dos metros, bestia un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, la tela de su diadema fue modificada para que cubriera su cabeza como si fuera un pañuelo y en su cara había dos largas Cicatrices que la surcaban

El hombre que había entrado resulto ser el instructor del primer examen Ibiki Morino, se había parado en el frente del salón con todo un escuadrón de chunin parado detrás de él y obligo a todos los genin a sentarse en los bancos

"muy bien gusanos, yo soy Ibiki morino, seré el supervisor de este examen y de ahora en adelante su peor pesadilla, escúchenme bien porque solo lo dire una vez, no podrán pelearse entre ustedes a menos que yo lo ordene, si desobedecen esta norma serán expulsados del examen inmediatamente" se paro para ver a los participantes y como vio que nadie objetaba decidió continuar, igualmente si alguien se quejaba lo sacaría a patadas, "ahora, entréguenme sus pases para poder identificar el lugar en el que sentaran, para el examen escrito

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Naruto se le fue asignado el banco numero cincuenta y tres, Sakura estaba detrás de él solo que a tres filas mas atrás y Sasuke estaba a diez bancos a su derecha. Miro hacia su banco para ver la hoja del examen boca abajo, un examen escrito no parecía muy difícil, de repente el instructor hablo

"muy bien estas son las reglas del examen escrito, los participantes entran al examen con diez puntos, las pruebas tienen diez preguntas, la prueba está basada en la reducción de puntos. Cada pregunta cuesta un punto por lo que si fallan en alguna pregunta un punto se les será restado. El éxito o el fracaso será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tenga el equipo. Si uno de los examinadores se da cuenta de que alguno de los participantes está haciendo trampa se les serán restados dos puntos por cada intento y por ultimo si alguno de los miembros de un equipo obtiene una calificación de cero todo el equipo suspenderá" explico Ibiki "una última cosa, la décima pregunta no será dada hasta quince minutos antes de que termine el examen" explico y miro un reloj colgado en la pared viendo que eran la una en punto grito "¡comiencen!".

El salón entero empezó a escribir en sus hojas, Sakura miro su examen mientras mentalmente se daba ánimos y al instante que miro la primera pregunta se quedó en blanco. La primera pregunta era descifrar un código extremadamente complejo, siguió leyendo las otras preguntas, ninguna era de rango genin eran de rango chunin o incluso jounin "¿Qué diablos, estas preguntas son demasiado difíciles como para que las respondamos, solo yo y unas pocas personas en este lugar podríamos responderlas" grito en su mente agitada y en su cabeza surgió algo "talvez Naruto si podría responderlas"

Por otro lado, en el banco numero cincuenta y tres Naruto estaba mirando su examen con un profundo ceño fruncido, "que diablos con estas preguntas, son demasiado difícil para que las responda un genin" dijo mentalmente

"¿Qué? No puedes responderlas" dijo Kurama a su contenedor y Naruto resoplo mentalmente "claro que puedo, ¿por quién me tomas? Un idiota" respondió y volvió su vista al frente hacia el pizarrón donde estaban anotadas las reglas del examen y su ceño se hizo más profundo, "¿y que ahí con estas reglas?, porque empezar con diez puntos y no simplemente iniciar con cero e ir sumando, además de que si nos descubrieran copiando deberían reprobarnos y no solo quitarnos dos puntos, es como si nos estuvieran incitando a copiar…" de repente Naruto estrello su cara contra el banco "en verdad, creo que actuar como un idiota todos estos años me han vuelto uno" se dijo a sí mismo, despego su cara del banco de madera y estuvo a punto de crear un enlace mental con Sasuke y Sakura pero un sello en su cuello se activó indicándole que alguno sus compañeros lo estaba llamando

El sello de comunicación fue una idea de Sakura, era la forma que encontraron de establecer conversaciones sin necesidad de hablar dado que el sello actuaba como una alarma para Naruto cada que alguno de sus compañeros de equipo tuviera que comunicar algo que no pudiera decir en voz alta establecería un canal mental por el cual se comunicarían telepáticamente usando su magia de ilusionismo

El sello de comunicación le indico a Naruto que el que lo había activado era Sasuke y cuando estableció la conexión menta espero a que el Uchiha hablara "lo descubrí" dijo el peli negro "tú también lo hiciste" dijo Naruto "¿he? ¿descubrir qué?" pregunto Sakura confundida "el chiste del examen es copiarse" explico Sasuke, por el silencio de su compañera de pelo rosa el Uchiha intuyó que estaba confundida y paso a explicar cómo es que llego a esa conclusión

"chicos, puedo conseguir las respuestas fácilmente, ¿alguno necesita ayuda?" pregunto Naruto por si alguno necesitara que le pasara las respuestas, "puedo apañármelas solo dobe" dijo Sasuke "yo también puedo conseguir las respuestas, estaremos bien Naruto" dijo Sakura

"ok en ese caso suerte" se despidió mentalmente el rubio y después de cortar el enlace mental lo primero que escucho fue la fina voz de alguien que lo llamaba, cuando giro su cabeza vio que se trataba de Hinata, cuando la miro ella desvió la mirada y con voz temblorosa dijo "s-si quieres p-puedes copiar de mi examen, Naruto-kun", bajando la mirada Naruto pudo ver como Hinata asomaba su hoja por debajo de su brazo para que él copiara. El rubio se quedó mirado la prueba por unos segundos antes de mirar Hinata y darle una gran sonrisa "no te preocupes Hinata, no es necesario, además" levanto la hoja con una mano, la miro y se rio por lo bajo "ni que fuera tan difícil" volvió a dejar la hoja sobre el banco y tomo un lápiz

Naruto se concentró y dividió su mente a la mitad, su rostro estaba igual que siempre, con la mirada puesta en su examen y su mano derecha escribiendo, sin embargo, su ojo izquierdo se movía de manera errática mirando para todos lados. Lo Naruto estaba haciendo era utilizar la mitad de su mente para viajar entre los pensamientos y memorias del resto de participantes y así robar las respuestas

Unos de los muchos chunin ubicado a cada lado del salón anoto el tercer intento del participante ciento tres de copiar, negó con la cabeza por el patético intento de robar las respuestas, fingir estirarse y mirar "discretamente" era demasiado simple. Pasando su vista hacia el estudiante cincuenta y tres no noto nada extraño… hasta que vio su ojo izquierdo. Con una cara entre confundida y perturbada toco el hombro de otro chunin a su lado, "¿Qué suse…?" el shinobi se callo al seguir la mirada de su compañero y mirar lo que estaba viendo, ambos se quedaron mirando al participante hasta que de repente el ojo del rubio se paró repentinamente enfocándolos. Ambos chunin al instante en el que aquel ojo los vio desviaron la mirada sin anotar nada en sus portapapeles

Naruto dejo a un lado su lápiz, todas las preguntas del examen estaban respondidas salvo por la décima pregunta, llevando su mirada hacia el reloj vio que le quedaba alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos para que la prueba terminara. Se recostó en su banco aburrido, no podía ir con Kurama puesto que el zorro estaba durmiendo al juzgar por los ronquidos etéreos dentro de su cabeza. De repente su vista aterrizo en el supervisor del examen y un foco se encendió en su cabeza

Ibiki estaba parado al frente del salón supervisando a los participantes, de repente su vista se invadió de negro, tenso todo su cuerpo y giro su cabeza de un lado a otro, de repente escucho que alguien le hablaba "tranquilo, este lugar no es peligroso". Ibiki mira al frente y lo primero que vio fue a un chico rubio con tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas

Ibiki entrecerró los ojos hacia el rubio frente a él "¿dónde estamos?" preguntó el jounin, "estamos en medio del enlace mental, piensa que nuestras mentes están conectadas por un tubo, ahora mismo estamos en medio de ese tubo" explico el rubio

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" pregunto Ibiki y Naruto se encogió de hombros "estaba aburrido" dijo, chasqueo los dedos y del suelo surgió una mesa de póker con dos sillas "¿juegas?" pregunto e Ibiki lo pensó por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y sentarse en una de las sillas, Naruto por su parte empezó a barajar un mazo que saco de la nada y luego las repartió.

Naruto e Ibiki estuvieron jugando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y ahora el rubio tenía acumulado de su lado alrededor de tres millones de Ryo mientras que Ibiki estaba en bancarrota, de repente Naruto hizo una pregunta interrumpiendo la conversación que habían entablado ya hacía rato "oye ¿Qué ahí con la décima pregunta? ¿no deberías haberla dado desde un comienzo?"

"tengo mis razones para no hacerlo" respondió el jounin mostrando que tenía un par de reyes con una sonrisa la cual desapareció cuando el rubio mostro que tenía triple as. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió no presionar el tema

"hablando de la décima pregunta, sácame de aquí así puedo darla" dijo Ibiki y Naruto no vio problema en hacerlo

Ya en el mundo de la conciencia, Naruto se encontraba sentado en su banco y al instante noto que el genin que había estado sentado delante de él había sido expulsado por que lo atraparon intentando copiar cinco veces, girando su cabeza hacia su derecha con algo de preocupación soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Hinata todavía estaba allí. Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que Sasuke y Sakura seguían en sus asientos indicando que no los habían atrapado, volviendo la vista al frente vio a Ibiki parado frente al pizarrón, estaba mirando a los chunin apostados en los costados del salón "muy bien, escuchen gusanos, es hora de la décima pregunta, pero antes unas reglas más" dijo y recibió varios gritos de protesta de los genin que quedaban a los que callo con un grito, "Estas son las reglas, antes que nada los participantes pueden escoger si responder o no la pregunta, si deciden no responder automáticamente tendrán un puntaje de cero y reprobaran el examen, pero si deciden responder y fallan, reprobaran y jamás podrán volver participar de los exámenes de chunin, los que quieran retirarse que lo hagan ahora, los que vallan a responder quédense"

Las caras de la mayoría de los genin en el salón empalidecieron y empezaron a mirar a sus compañeros en busca de una decisión. Naruto sintió que el sello de comunicación se activaba y creo el canal mental "chicos ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunto Sakura aterrada "tranquilízate Sakura sea cual sea la pregunta puedo conseguir la respuesta y pasarla" dijo Naruto intentando calmarla, aunque Sakura sabía que su compañero tenía razón eso no quitaba los nervios "Sasuke-kun, ¿tú que piensas?"

Sasuke no contesto en un principio y después de unos segundos de silencio dijo "confía en el dobe, Sakura", la peli rosa se tranquilizó al tener el veredicto de su enamorado "prepárense esta por decir la pregunta" dicto Naruto y recibió el equivalente de un par de asentimientos mentales

Ibiki noto como gran mayoría de los estudiantes se iban de salón "cobardes" se dijo mentalmente, su atención se desvió hacia el participante cincuenta y tres, lo vio ahí sentado con la cara neutra seguro de que aprobaría, una media sonrisa se subió a la cara del examinador y una vez más volvió su vista al frente, vio que nadie más se estaba yendo y decidió avanzar "bien si nadie más va a retirarse, solo me queda decir una cosa… ¡todos están aprobados!" dijo y se escuchó el golpe sordo de algo golpeando uno de los bancos, ese algo fue Sakura, de repente uno de los genin restantes grito "¡espera un segundo! ¡¿Cómo que estamos aprobados asi de la nada?! ¡¿y la décima pregunta?!"

"la décima pregunta no existe, era solo una prueba para probar sus agallas, abecés debes arriesgar para ganar" dijo ibiki

"¡y las otras nueve preguntas fueron para nada!" grito indignado Kiba

"no, las otras preguntas fueron para probar su eficiencia al conseguir información" dijo mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de la cabeza para revelar una gran cantidad de cicatrices "pero eso no te sirve de nada si te atrapan, sin embargo, también necesitan una fuente de información confiable" dijo y dos de los participantes se levantaron rebelando que eran dos chunin escondidos en la prueba para que los otros participantes les copiaran

"astuto" pensó Naruto con una media sonrisa en la cara, de repente Kurama de dijo "oye Naruto, a la izquierda por la ventana", haciéndole caso a su compañero vulpino vio que de un costado del edificio se acercaba una extraña cosa de color marrón, repentinamente el objeto no identificado atravesó y rodando por el suelo unos segundos se extendió rebelando que se trataba de una pancarta que había sido colgada clavando dos kunai en el techo atados al pedazo de tela Marrón con un par de cuerdas

La persona responsable de colgar la pancarta fue una mujer, tenía el pelo de color violeta recogido en una coleta alta y ojos marrones sin pupila, usaba una gabardina beige sobre una camiseta de red, una falda naranja y un par de sandalias shinobi negras de tacón.

"¡muy bien chicos y chicas, no queda tiempo para celebrar! ¡yo seré su nueva inspectora! ¡Mitarashi Anko!" grito con entusiasmo "¡vamos a la próxima prueba!" grito una vez más esperando que todos agitaran el según ella "aburrido" ambiente, contrario a su creencia todo el salón se quedó en silencio, algunos con gotas de sudor cayendo por sus nucas y otros demasiado sorprendidos como para decir algo. Ibiki se asomó por un costado de la pancarta y dijo "te adelantaste como siempre", las mejillas de Anko se tiñeron de rosa por haber hecho el ridículo e intentando de desviar el tema dijo "este año son muchos los que aprobaron, te estas volviendo blando Ibiki"

"este año tenemos candidatos más prometedores" respondió el primer examinador

"pues eso lo veremos, cuando esto termine más de la mitad serán eliminados" dijo y una sonrisa depredadora apareció en su rostro, "escúchenme gusanos, mañana por la mañana nos encontraremos en el campo de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro" dijo y mando a todos a sus hogares

Fin del capítulo 9


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10: el bosque de la muerte

A la mañana siguiente

Todos los aprobados de la primera etapa de los exámenes de chunin se encontraban parados fuera de una valla donde del otro lado se podían ver un bosque con árboles anormalmente grandes, dentro del campo de entrenamiento se podían escuchar los sonidos de los incontables animales que lo habitaban

La examinadora Anko se paró fuera de una de las muchas entradas al bosque y mirando con una sonrisa sádica a los genin "este es el campo de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro, aunque preferimos llamarlo 'el bosque de la muerte'" dijo y se delito con las caras de miedo que la mayoría de los participantes estaban poniendo

"muy bien gusanos escuchen, esta es una prueba de supervivencia, ahí dos pergaminos, uno del cielo y otro de la tierra, cada equipo tendrá uno de los dos pergaminos, su objetivo es llegar a la torre que está en medio del bosque teniendo al menos un pergamino de cada tipo, tendrán un máximo de cinco días para conseguir los dos rollos y llegar a la torre"

"e-espera un segundo ¿vamos a estar metidos ahí cinco días? ¿no podemos retirarnos en medio de la prueba?" pregunto un genin al azar

"no, la única manera de salir de este bosque es pasar los cinco días y no conseguir los rollos o muriendo" dijo y estuvo a punto de dar inicio, pero de repente recordó algo importante "ha por cierto, no pueden ver el contenido de los pergaminos, si lo hacen serán automáticamente descalificados" dijo y se movió para quedar parada justo en frente de una de las muchas entradas al campo de entrenamiento "antes que nada, pasen a la cabina a mi izquierda y firmen el documento que se les entregaran"

"¿y para qué es ese documento?" pregunto Ino

"es para librarme de la responsabilidad en caso de que alguno de ustedes muera" dijo Anko encogiéndose de hombros como si no fura nada, de más está decir que la mayoría de los genin tragaron nerviosos

"como si este lugar pudiera matar" dijo Naruto escéptico acerca del peligro de este bosque. El bosque encantado del fauno, ese sí que era un lugar peligroso. Por si los minotauros, hadas, centauros, sátiros, lobos gigantes, tortugas carnívoras gigantes, pirañas de un tamaño descomunal y mosquitos asesinos fueran poco, también tenía enredaderas estranguladoras, árboles que cobraban vida, hongos que liberan esporas venenosas, otros que te encogían sin mencionar las flores que escupían sabia incendiada y otras que te enterraban vivo. Inclusive había ranas diminutas que escupían asido altamente corrosivo. Para Naruto la peor parte era que no podía simplemente no ir dado que de ese lugar sacaba casi todos los ingredientes para sus pociones

De repente sus instintos le gritaron que bloqueara un ataque y haciéndoles caso levanto su brazo derecho para que un kunai revotara contra su guantelete, ni un segundo después la examinadora apareció detrás de él sosteniendo otro kunai contra su cuello

"valla, tenemos un chico valiente, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?" dijo y se acercó al oído del rubio "los valientes siempre son los que mueren primero", Naruto miro de reojo a Anko y dándole una sonrisa engreída le dijo "recuérdame llevarte al bosque del fauno algún día de estos", Anko lo tomo como un reto y con otra sonrisa sádica dijo "como digas" y quito el kunai del cuello del rubio, moviéndose una vez más hacia el frente dijo "ok, pasen y firmen s¡ así podemos empezar con esto de una vez".

Los equipos pasaron uno por la casilla al lado de la entrada al bosque de la muerte y firmaron los documentos y luego les dieron los pergaminos. Al equipo siete les entregaron un rollo del cielo.

Ahora mismo el equipo siete estaban parados fuera de una de las cuarenta y cuatro entradas al bosque, los integrantes estaban en silencio, de repente Naruto saco de su bolsa un pincel de caligrafía y empezó a escribir algo en su brazo izquierdo "¿Qué estás haciendo dobe?" pregunto Sasuke y recibió un gruñido de espera por parte de su compañero rubio, no le dijo que esperara porque estaba sosteniendo el pergamino del cielo con la boca, cuando termino se quitó el pergamino de la boca y lo presiono contra el sello que había estado dibujando, este era un gran circulo con algunas líneas y kanjis extraños alrededor, de repente surgió una nube de humo y cuando esta se disipo el pergamino ya no estaba y dentro del círculo del sello una mitad parecida a la parte ying con el kanji cielo en donde debería estar el punto negro "es un sello de almacenamiento con detector de firmas de chakra, nadie más salvo yo o ustedes puede abrirlo"

Por extraño que parezca Sasuke dio una media sonrisa mientras decía "bien pensado dobe"

"gracias teme" agradeció Naruto "Sasuke felicitando, ahora si lo he visto todo" pensó para sus adentros, "creo que ya lo domesticaste" comento Kurama, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose impidió que ahondara más en el tema

Ni un segundo después los tres miembros del equipo siete cargaron al frente para escalar por los árboles y avanzar saltando de rama en rama

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cámaras del concejo

Hacia unos minutos todos los miembros del concejo de Konoha recibieron un mensaje de que se llevaría a cabo una reunión de emergencia. Ahora mismo Dante Godline caminaba por la torre hokage en camino a la cámara del concejo. "detesto estas reuniones de emergencia, ¿Por qué diablos acepte ser miembro?" se preguntó en voz alta con un tono malhumorado, cuando recibió el mensaje se encontraba en medio de la lectura de su saga de libros favorita, icha icha Paradise. "¿me investigaran si soy el único sobreviviente de una misteriosa masacre en las cámaras del concejo?" se preguntó mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla. Para su desgracia o para suerte de los concejeros los pensamientos oscuros del demonio rubio fueron cortados cuando llego a las puertas del concejo

Con un suspiro entro para ver a todos los miembros ya reunidos incluido el hokage que por lo general siempre era el último en llegar. Se adelantó para sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía, pero de repente alguien hablo, "Godline-san, por favor no se siente" dijo Danzo, Dante levanto una ceja "¿y porque no debería?" pregunto

"porque esta reunión es para discutir ciertos asuntos con respecto a usted", tanto Dante como hiruzen fruncieron el ceño, esto no podía ser nada bueno. Haciendo caso al anciano el oji rojo se quedó parado en medio del salón

"bien, ¿Cuáles son esos asuntos que hay que discutir?", Danzo internamente estaba celebrando, aunque por fuera seguía serio e impasible, al fin había encontrado la manera de quitar la piedra que Dante Godline había sido en su zapato. "verán, ayer en mis aposentos estaba revidando algunos documentos cuando me di cuenta de algo muy importante" dijo el viejo lisiado y señalo al rubio con la mano "Godline-san no ha respetado la ley de restauración de clanes" dijo mientras mentalmente hacia el baile de la victoria, la ley de restauración de clanes se aplicaba a los clanes que estaban en peligro de extinción o que eran nuevos en un pueblo shinobi, esta decía que el último miembro del clan nuevo o extinto debía casarse por lo menos con cuatro mujeres y si el miembro era mayor de edad y todavía no obtenía ninguna esposa estas serían elegida por el concejo. Dante tenía que apegarse a la ley o sería expulsado de la aldea, y en el caso de que no pudiera quitarlo de en medio al menos tendría acceso a las técnicas secretas junto con el conocimiento de la magia que poseía. Dándole un asentimiento a koharu la anciana se levantó y desenrollo un pergamino mientras decía "aquí hay algunas candidatas…" empezó, pero jamás termino cuando se escuchó el sonido de alguien tosiendo

Todos los miembros del concejo giraron en dirección del sonido para ver a Dante que sostenía su puño a la altura de su boca y en esta una sonrisa, "lamento decirle Elder Danzo, pero yo no tengo que apegarme a la ley de restauración de clanes" dijo y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando vio la Confusión grabada en sus rostros

De repente Danzo entre cerro los ojos y con un tono peligroso pregunto "¿a qué se refiere con que no se tiene que apegar a la ley?, la ley dice…"

"sé muy bien lo que dice la ley" dijo Dante levantando una mano para frenarlo "sin embargo" continuo "para que esta entre en vigencia el número máximo de miembros vivos del clan en cuestión es de tres"

"y usted es el último miembro vivo del clan Godline" señalo Danzo sin entender lo que intentaba hacer el rubio

"pero ahí es donde se equivoca" dijo una voz misteriosa, el concejo entero se volvió hacia las puertas que era el lugar de donde provino la vos y de repente otra voz misteriosa hablo "es no es el último miembro". De entre las sombras aparecieron dos sujetos, uno bestia una túnica blanca con bordes rojos que le llagaba hasta los pies y el otro una gabardina gris oscuro que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. La risa jocosa de Dante hizo que volvieran su atención hacia él y mientras extendía los brazos dijo "déjenme presentarles a mis hermanos, Daniel y Gabriel Godline"

"espera un segundo, ustedes siguen siendo tres" resalto un miembro civil del concejo

"se están olvidando de alguien" dijo en un tono burlón el rubio mayor. De repente Shikaku se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando y en voz alta dijo "Uzumaki"

"exacto, a pesar de que Naruto no comparte ningún rasgo genético conmigo, sigue siendo mi hijo legal por lo que también es considerado como un miembro de mi clan y si mis matemáticas no me fallan, somos cuatro miembros por lo que la ley no aplica ni en mi ni en mi hijo" dijo y se deleitó con la expresión de furia que Danzo tenía en la cara. como vio que nadie decía nada se dirigió al hokage "hokage-sama si me disculpa me gustaría poder irme, estaba algo ocupado cuando me llamaron a esta reunión y estaría agradecido de poder volver a mi trabajo"

Hiruzen asintió "si, a mí también me gustaría poder regresar a mis labores si es que no queda ningún asunto que discutir" dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta salió acompañado del rubio Godline, misteriosamente los otros dos rubios desaparecieron luego de darle una reverencia al hokage y desvanecerse en el aire

Luego de caminar por unos minutos en dirección a la oficina de hiruzen este se dirigió a dante y dijo "eso fue bastante bien, casi hasta parecía planeado"

El rubio rio por lo bajo y mirando al anciano pronuncio "porque lo estaba, hubiera sido estúpido no considerar el que intentaran usar la ley de restauración de clanes"

Ambos rieron y continuaron charlando hasta que Dante planto una incógnita "¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo a Naruto?"

"no lo sé, hasta donde estoy enterado se encuentra en la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunin, el bosque de la muerte" dijo y volviendo su vista al frente pronuncio "espero que se encuentre bien"

"no te preocupes, se necesita más que un bosque para matar a mi hijo" dijo confiado de las capacidades de su hijo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una hora y media después de haber empezado la segunda etapa del examen el equipo siete se encontraba saltando de una rama a la otra de los gigantescos arboles del bosque de la muerte en formación de triangulo. Naruto iba a la cabeza de la formación con Sasuke flanqueándolo por la derecha desde atrás y Sakura desde la izquierda

De repente Naruto hizo una seña para que se detuvieran y aterrizando en una rama se giró para ver a sus compañeros "bien chicos, ¿Cómo quieren hacer esto? Salimos a cazar o preparamos una emboscada"

"si preparamos una emboscada necesitamos un lugar provechoso para poder atacar y que sea seguro que un equipo pase por allí" dijo Sasuke

"pero si salimos a cazar un equipo nos arriesgamos a que nos hagan una emboscada a nosotros, además no somos un equipo de rastreo y podríamos estar demasiado tiempo buscando un equipo y que este la posibilidad de que no tengan el pergamino que necesitamos" dijo Sakura

Naruto asintió y serrando los ojos se puso a pensar, era obvio que Sasuke quería salir y buscar un equipo y que Sakura prefería preparar una trampa y emboscar, ambos planteaban puntos balidos y ahora la decisión recaía en él, fue sacado de sus reflexiones por un sonido a su derecha, girando en dirección del sonido vio que se trataba de una serpiente

Sakura se puso pálida al instante, no por la presencia del animal, aunque sí estuvo tentada a chillar como una niña pequeña, la razón del repentino color blanco en su rostro fue como su compañero de equipo rubio extendió la mano en dirección del reptil y permitió que este se enrollara en su mano y entrara en la manga de su chaqueta para luego recorrer toda su espalda y finalmente surgir del cuello de la chaqueta quedando a unos centímetros de la oreja del rubio. Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y estuvo a punto de gritarle a su compañero acerca de qué diablos hacía con esa serpiente, pero se detuvo cuando vio al reptil sacar su lengua en intervalos irregulares y a Naruto asentir a la nada como si estuviera escuchando a alguien. De repente dijo "gracias" y se volvió hacia sus compañeros para decir "nos están siguiendo"

"¿siguiendo? ¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Sasuke

"un equipo nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace media hora, los perdimos cuando unas babosas los atacaron y se retrasaros"

Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntar como sabía eso, pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke "que tan lejos están de nosotros", la serpiente en el hombro de Naruto saco su lengua otra ves y después de un segundo el rubio dijo "a unos diez minutos de nosotros" de repente sus ojos se iluminaron y dijo "tengo una idea"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takeshi tenía dieciséis años, era ninja de Kumogakure, actualmente el y su equipo que consistía en su compañero Yamato, un chico de la misma edad, callado y que rara vez decía o hacia algo fuera de su trabajo como shinobi, por otro lado, estaba Mako, una chica de la misma edad, tenía una personalidad fuerte y se podría decir que hasta masculina, se la pasaba regañándolos a él y su otro compañero, estaban siguiendo a un equipo de konoha, habían puesto su mira en ese equipo desde que comenzó la segunda etapa del examen.

"Yamato, ¿estás seguro de que vamos en la dirección correcta? Hace quince minutos que estamos corriendo y no los veo" dijo Mako, su compañero de equipo no dijo nada y solo le dio un gruñido, para cualquier otro que no fuera del equipo, el gruñido hubiera sido inentendible, pero para sus compañeros de equipo que con el tiempo aprendieron a descifrar a Yamato, el gruñido se traduciría en algo como "vamos en la dirección correcta"

"Mako, ya dejemos este plan, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar otro equipo y dejamos ir a este?" pregunto Takeshi

"de eso ni hablar, el de pelo negro es del clan Uchiha y viste lo que hizo el rubio en el principio del examen, voy a pelear con ellos y derrotarlos" dijo Mako ya fantaseando su victoria. Takeshi soltó un suspiro, su compañera de equipo era tan testaruda como el propio Raikage y con unas ansias de pelea impresionantes, la mayoría se quejaría de esto, pero él no podía, al fin y al cabo, era lo que más le atraía de ella.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro al recordar su situación "amorosa" con Mako, en un principio cuando se enteró que estarían en el mismo equipo se alegró de que al fin podría estar con ella e intentar ganarse su amor, el problema vino cuando ella en el momento que se presentó todo el equipo dejo muy claro que si intentaba algo con ella lo mataría, claro el comentario no había ido específicamente a él, sino más bien a que no le interesaban las relaciones amorosas. A pesar de la decepción no se rindió y siguió intentando enviando señales sutiles, pero por desgracia, Mako estaba tan centrada en su vida shinobi que no respondió a ninguna de sus señales. También estaba el problema de su piel, para los estándares normales de las naciones elementales él era cuanto menos moreno, pero para los estándares de Kumogakure él era un vampiro. En kumo se consideraba que las personas más pálidas traían mala suerte, por lo que fue evitado la mayor parte de su vida

Fue alejado de sus pensamientos cuando Yamato llamo su atención, enfocándose al frete pudo ver las figuras en movimiento del equipo que habían estado persiguiendo, empujo sus pensamientos a un lado y se concentró en su plan que consistía en perseguirlos hasta que parasen para descansar y ahí enfrentarlos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Media hora fue en tiempo que Takeshi y sus compañeros estuvieron siguiendo al equipo de Konoha que habían decidido perseguir para robarles su pergamino. Estuvieron en barias ocasiones a punto de abandonar e ir a buscar otro equipo, lo único que los discernía de esa decisión era Mako que dijo que si ellos no los iban a seguir entonces ella lo haría sola, por lo que por la seguridad de su compañera se quedaron a su lado. De repente algo paso que los alerto, del bolsillo del integrante rubio del equipo que seguían empezó a surgir algo blanco, de repente se dieron cuenta de que era un pergamino del cielo que era efectivamente el que necesitaban. El pergamino se calló del bolsillo del rubio, este choco contra un árbol y al final cayó al suelo en medio de una zona despejado de vegetación a excepción de pasto

"¡si!" dijo Mako por su suerte y se abalanzo a la parcela de pasto seguida de cerca por Yamato, "¡esperen!" grito Takeshi que como estaba unos metros detrás de sus compañeros no pudo acelerar tan de repente.

Mako y Yamato cayeron a la parcela de pasto, Mako se acercó y se agacho para tomar el pergamino, estuvo a punto de tocarlo cuando de repente un circulo extraño se ilumino alrededor de ella y Yamato. El circulo tendría alrededor de cuatro metros, dentro de él había una estrella de seis puntas en donde en cada puta había un circulo más pequeño, cada uno tenía extrañas letras y símbolos, dentro de la estrella había otro circulo donde en medio estaba el pergamino del cielo rodeado de escrituras en un idioma inentendible para los dos ninjas de kumo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando y del suelo salieron barias cadenas que brillaban con una luz violeta, se enrollaron primero en sus piernas y después alrededor de sus torsos para al final enredarse en sus cuellos. Ta sorprendidos como estaban no se dieron cuenta cuando las cadenas empezaron a tirar hacia la tierra y cuando al fin lo notaron lucharon contra la fuerza que tiraba de las brillantes cadenas, pero no pudieron resistir por mucho tiempo y quedaron retenidos en el suelo.

Lo que vio Takeshi al aterrizar en una rama de un árbol que estaba al lado de la parcela de pasto, fue a sus compañeros de equipo encadenados al suelo y luchando por liberarse "¡chicos!" grito y de repente sintió como un cable ninja se enredaba en su cuello, no tubo tiempo de siquiera intentar tirar del cable para quitarlo de su cuello cuando algo o alguien lo pateo en la espalda haciendo que callera de la rama en la que estaba parado, el cable se apretó con fuerza alrededor de su cuello ahogándolo y manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire, Takeshi pataleo para todos lados y tiro del cable para intentar liberarse, el aire le empezaba a faltar y sentía como la conciencia lo abandonaba, en un momento de lucidez con dificultad tomo un kunai de su bolsa ninja y corto el cable que lo ahogaba. Cayo al suelo mientras respiraba profundamente y tocia, quiso incorporarse, pero algo callo sobre el devolviéndolo al suelo y aturdiéndolo, no se dio cuenta cuando le ataron las manos por detrás de la espala y pusieron una rodilla en su nuca y otra sobre sus brazos. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta forcejeo y como resultado recibió un puñetazo en la nuca, producto del puño que se estrelló en la parte posterior de su cabeza, su cara golpeo contra el suelo e hizo sangrar su nariz. Miro de reojo a su atacante y pudo percatarse de que se trataba de uno de los integrantes del equipo que estaban siguiendo, si no recordaba mal se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, de repente algo callo frente a él, levantando con dificultad su cabeza vio que se trataba de un rubio, que si tampoco recordaba mal se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki Godline.

El rubio se lo quedo mirando unos segundos y de la nada dijo "veo que querían emboscarnos"

"lo mismo digo de ustedes" dijo Takeshi forcejeando una vez más con sus ataduras y otra vez recibió un puñetazo en la nuca

"si, pero la diferencia radica en que nosotros si pudimos emboscarlos" dijo con una mirada superior, "hagamos esto más fácil para ambos, denme su rollo y los dejaremos ir sin ningún problema"

"como si fuera darle algo a unos ninjas de Konoha" dijo Takeshi retadoramente. "como quieras" respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, "Sasuke" dijo y ni un segundo después el Uchiha se levantó de la espalda del shinobi de kumo todavía parado sobre él y sin previo aviso estrello su pie derecho en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Takeshi. El golpe provoco que su cara se encontrara una vez más con el suelo del bosque, esta vez por el golpe tan repentino su nariz dio de lleno lo que provoco que se rompiera. Dejo escapar un "gha" de dolor. Por suerte o desgracia, estuvo lo suficientemente consiente para escuchar a Sasuke decir "no lo tiene", no se necesitaba ser un genio o demasiado análisis para darse cuenta de que lo estaban revisando en busca de su rollo, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el rubio parado frente a el le dijo "¿Dónde tienen su pergamino?"

"antes muerto" dijo Takeshi. El rubio soltó un suspiro, "y yo que quería hacer esto rápido" dijo, se apoyó en una pierna y de repente le dio una patada en el constado de su mandíbula, Takeshi soltó un gemido de dolor, pero la cosa no termino ahí, dando una patada de revés, el talón del rubio se estrelló contra el costado del rostro del kumo nin rompiendo aún más su nariz haciendo que escupiera sangre. El proceso se repitió por varios minutos con los compañeros de Takeshi mirando y batallando con las cadenas y Sasuke mirando todavía parado sobre el ninja de kumo, luego de barias patadas, Naruto se acuclillo frente a él y tomándolo del pelo levanto su cabeza para dejarla unos centímetros de su cara "¿Dónde está el pergamino?" pregunto con un tono amenazante.

Takeshi miro con ojos cansados y de repente escupió sangre y saliva a la cara del rubio justo al lado de su nariz, sonrió con dientes manchados de sangre al ver como el rubio soltaba su cabello y mientras se levantaba se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su chaqueta. El rubio lo miro con una cara que no denotaba ninguna emoción, chasqueo los dedos y de la nada la katana que cargaba Mako e su espalada se salió de su funda y voló hasta la mano del rubio, este la tomo en un agarre inverso, "quería hacer esto simple, pero lo estas complicando más de lo necesario" decía Naruto mientras se movía hasta quedar a un lado del kumo nin, sin previo aviso clavo la punta de la espada en su hombro, Takeshi hizo una mueca de dolor, podía soportar el dolor, pero su aguante empezó a flaquear en el momento que Naruto giro las espada abriendo y profundizando la herida mientras muy lentamente y con una pausa en medio de cada palabra preguntaba "¿Dónde está el pergamino?", la resistencia al dolor de Takeshi fue mermada por el dolor de tener una espada girando dentro de su hombro, no aguanto demasiado y soltó un grito que se escuchó por todo el bosque y en un intento de que el dolor se detuviera grito "¡lo perdimos!". De un movimiento rápido el rubio saco la espada, se movió al frente del kumo nin y le hizo una señal a Sasuke para que lo levantara, el Uchiha obedeció y puso de rodillas a Takeshi, "habla" dijo el rubio mientras lo señalaba con la katana

"un equipo nos intercepto hace media hora, los estábamos siguiendo para poder recuperar al menos un pergamino" dijo entre jadeos el kumo nin, el rubio se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de bajas la espada que sostenía, takeshi sonrió internamente, su mentira había funcionado, en el peor de los casos los dejarían inconsciente y atados, pero por lo menos no tendrían su pergamino. De repente y sin previo aviso el Konoha nin movió la katana en sus manos propinándole un corte diagonal desde su cadera derecha hasta su hombro izquierdo, takeshi soltó un grito de dolor que fue ahogado por el puño enguantado del rubio que de repente tomo del cuero cabelludo al kumo shinobi, "no intentes mentirme porque para tu desgracia, una de mis habilidades me permite detectar mentiras" dijo y de repente puso la espada en el cuello de takeshi "ahora dime donde tienen su pergamino o rebuscare tu frio cadáver por él"

"¡no le digas nada takeshi! ¡no les cuentes a estos asquerosos ninjas de la hoja!" grito mako desde su posición en el suelo, Naruto levanto una ceja cuando vio como en los ojos del kumo nin al cual estaba interrogando surgió un fuego al escuchar las palabras de su compañera de equipo, de repente lo descubrió. El rubio se movió en dirección de los otros dos ninjas encadenados al suelo o más específicamente a la mujer. Cuando se paró al lado de la integrante femenina del equipo kumo pregunto "¿Dónde está el pergamino?"

"antes muerta" respondió Mako, de repente el rubio planto su pie a un lado de su cabeza, de la nada la hoja de la katana empezó a calentarse hasta que se puso al rojo vivo, el rubio la miro y dijo "tú lo pediste" y empezó a acercar la punta incandescente al ojo de la kunoichi. Mako forcejeo, pero las cadenas no le permitían ni mover los brazos y su cabeza estaba inmóvil por el pie de su captor, en su rostro se empezó a mostrar la desesperación y con el miedo presente cerro sus ojos con fuerza, de repente una fuerza extraña abrió sus parpados obligándola a ver como la hoja incandescente de su propia katana se acercaba a su ojo

Takeshi abrió los ojos con horror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaban por hacer a su amor platónico, forcejeo, pero Sasuke lo envió de nuevo al suelo. Hizo una mueca de dolor por la herida en su pecho, pero poco le importo cundo empezó a gritar "¡espera! ¡espera por favor! ¡te lo diré!".

La hoja de la katana de mako quedo a medio centímetro de su ojo cuando escucho el grito de su compañero de equipo, "¡no!" grito ella. Takeshi hizo caso omiso del grito de su enamoramiento y con voz débil dijo "está en un sello de almacenamiento en mi brazo derecho". Con un asentimiento Naruto le indico a Sasuke que lo buscara y obedeciendo el Uchiha arranco la manga derecha del ninja kumo para ver el sello de almacenamiento, canalizo chakra en la matriz en la matriz y luego de una explosión de humo Sasuke tenía en sus manos el rollo de la tierra

Naruto asintió para sí mismo y arrojo la espada a un lado, por otro lado, Sasuke arrojo el pergamino al rubio el cual lo atrapo en el aire, cuando lo hizo arremango su manga izquierda y presiono el pergamino contra el sello en su brazo el cual desapareció en una nube de humo, Naruto una vez más miro a takeshi y dijo "esto hubiera sido más fácil si lo hubieras dicho desde un principio" cuando termino su frase quitó su pie de la cabeza de mako al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se levantaba de encima de takeshi, estuvieron a punto de saltar a la rama de un árbol cuando mako les grito "¡esperen! ¡acaso piensan dejarnos aquí atados!"

"la trampa que los retiene se desactivara en media hora, a tu amigo por otro lado lo dejaremos así por si acaso, dudo que pueda seguirnos el paso, pero nunca esta demás tener precaución" dijo Naruto con un dejo de burla sangrando en su voz. Mako estuvo a punto de insultarlos, pero los ninjas de la hoja saltaron a los arboles perdiéndose de su vista.

Desconocido para ellos estaban siendo observados por un par de ojos incrédulos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko mitarashise se encontraba sentada en el techo de la casilla donde se entregaban los pergaminos a los participantes de los exámenes de chunin justo del otro lado de la cerca que rodeaba el bosque de la muerte

Se encontraba disfrutando de un palo de dango mientras bebía una lata de jugo, "creo que es momento de ir a la torre, los rápidos terminaran antes" pensó para sí misma y termino el palo de dango para luego arrojarlo a un árbol y así completar el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja compuesto por palos de dango clavados en un árbol.

Cuando estuvo a punto de saltar al bosque un chunin apareció frente a ella en una nube de humo "mitarashi-san, tenemos un problema" dijo el chunin

"¿Qué clase de problema?" pregunto Anko

"aparecieron tres cadáveres" informo el ninja vestido de gris

"¿y qué tiene de raro?"

"tienen algo raro en sus cuerpos, estoy seguro que querrá verlos" insistió el chunin. Anko se encogió de hombros y siguió al ninja que la había buscado, caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a unos budas, a medida que se acercaba a un grupo de chunin encabezado por un jounin. Cuando al fin arribo al grupo lo primero que diviso fueron tres cadáveres, a primera vista no tenían nada extraño, pero cuando volteo uno de los cuerpos lo pudo ver.

"encontramos sus identificaciones entre sus cosas, eran tres ninjas de kusagakure, estaban participando de los exámenes de chunin" dijo el jounin a cargo del grupo. Anko apenas escucho lo que le decían, tenía los ojos como platos mientras por dentro pensaba "esto no puede ser", saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirigió al escuadrón y dijo "infórmale al hokage lo que sucedió, manda un escuadrón de cazadores Ambu al bosque de la muerte de inmediato", los ninjas no vacilaron y desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas. Anko se llevó una mano al cuello

"no hay duda, este es su trabajo, al fin ha llegado a la aldea, Orochimaru"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el bosque de la muerte.

El equipo siete corría entre las ramas de los árboles, ya hacia una hora que habían emboscado a un grupo de kumo nin y conseguido el pergamino del cielo para avanzar en la segunda etapa de los exámenes y ahora mismo se encontraban yendo en dirección a la torre en el medio del bosque de la muerte.

"oigan creo que estamos haciendo un tiempo record" dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

"si, pero aun creo que fue excesivo lo que le hiciste a esos ninjas de kumo" dijo Sakura con un tono de regaño

"teníamos que hacerlo, Sakura" dijo Sasuke por lo que la niña de pelo rosa no dijo nada, si su enamoramiento decía que era necesario es porque lo era

Naruto estuvo a punto de hablar, pero olio algo raro, "chicos, ¿no huelen algo extraño?"

"estamos en medio de un bosque, define extraño" dijo Sasuke con una mirada plana

"no lo sé, huele como a serpiente y medicamentos" respondió el rubio mientras fruncía la seño, las serpientes era entendible, pero no los medicamentos, ¿Qué hacían un montón de fármacos en el medio del bosque?, Sus divagaciones fueron cortadas cuando sus instintos le gritaron que mirara al frente, alzando la vista no pudo hacer nada cuando sin previo aviso la cola de una gran serpiente lo golpeo enviándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás para luego estrellarse contra un árbol y caer al suelo aturdido

Sasuke apenas pudo distinguir lo que estaba pasando, hace apenas un segundo estaba corriendo hacia la torre en el medio del bosque de la muerte y al otro su compañero de equipo rubio salió volando en la dirección opuesta a la que estaban yendo. El y Sakura se pararon en una rama para mirar atrás de repente la peli rosa grito "¡Naruto!"

De entre las ramas de los arboles surgió sin previo aviso un ninja de la hierba, vestía un atuendo beige con un cinturón de cuerda morado y sandalias shinobi negras. El ninja kusa miro con una sonrisa aterradora a los dos genin y con voz arrogante dijo "saludos"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se estrelló en contra de un árbol y callo el suelo del bosque, el golpe lo dejo aturdido y desequilibrado, cuando recupero todos sus sentidos ya era muy tarde, una enorme serpiente se había enrollado alrededor de él y lo estaba estrangulando, el enorme reptil abrió sus fauces y sin miramientos engullo de un bocado al rubio.

En el interior de la serpiente Naruto era arrastrado por el tracto digestivo de la gigantesca serpiente, intentaba aferrarse a cualquier cosa que encontrara, por desgracia el interior del reptil era muy resbaloso y lleno de fluidos extraños, llego un punto en donde los músculos internos de la serpiente lo empezaron a presionar aplastándolo lentamente. En un momento de lucidez Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de carne blanda y sin protección alguna

Fuera del interior de la vestía, la serpiente se arrastraba por el bosque en una dirección aleatoria, de repente el reptil sintió calor dentro de ella y sin previo aviso empezó a escupir fuego, empezó a retorcerse de dolor hasta que luego de unos minutos callo muerta y con humo saliendo de su boca. Algo se removió en el interior del animal y de repente la hoja de una katana surgió de su vientre y se abrió paso a través de la carne. La herida se abrió para mostrar a un Naruto cubierto con fluidos y sangre cocinada, tenía su katana en mano y de repente escupió algo de sangre de la serpiente. "jamás hare eso de nuevo" se dijo a sí mismo. Limpio su espada para luego enfundarla y salir en la búsqueda de sus compañeros

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke estaba entre la espada y la pared. En el momento que el ninja de kusagakure se presento supo que algo no iba bien. A pesar de que no era un sensor no hacía falta serlo para darse cuenta del inmensurable poder que poseía ese sujeto

De repente este hablo "Sasuke Uchiha, que gran honor conocerte, hacía tiempo que quería que nos reuniéramos" dijo con una vos morbosa y lamiéndose con una lengua alargada y viscosa. Sakura sintió escalofríos y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos "¿y tú quién eres?" preguntó el Uchiha

"el quien soy no importa, lo que importa es lo que quiere cada uno" respondió el ninja de la hierba mientras que de dentro de su atuendo sacaba un pergamino del cielo

"no queremos tu pergamino" respondió Sasuke a la defensiva

"ho claro que no, ustedes ya tienen el suyo, aunque me resulta curioso, no fuiste tú quien lo obtuvo ¿o sí" termino con una sonrisa retorcida

Sasuke sintió como su ira aumentaba y con enojo respondió "yo fui quien lo obtuvo, yo y solo yo"

"eso no es lo que diría tu amigo si es que todavía siguiera con vida" dijo el ninja kusa con expresión sombría

Sasuke se lo quedo mirando unos antes de desviar la mirada y reír por lo bajo, "si tu plan era robarnos nuestros rollos y de verdad mataste al dobe, déjame decirte que lo arruinaste a lo grande, el era quien cargaba con nuestros pergaminos"

"ha, pero a mi no me interesa sus pergaminos, me interesas tu" dijo aquel tipo y nuevamente se relamía con su larga lengua. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos "¿Qué quieres de mi?" pregunto escéptico el Uchiha

"quiero ayudarte, darte un presente que ayudara contra Itachi", Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y de repente cambiaron a una expresión furiosa "¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre él?"

"algunas cosas, pero antes déjame darte este regalo, déjame darte eso que anhelas más, poder" dijo el ninja kusa, de golpe soltó una cantidad insana de instinto asesino que dejo paralizados de miedo a los dos integrantes del equipo siete. En ninja se rio por lo bajo y dijo con voz aterradora "ahora, quédate quieto", hizo la seña del carnero con las manos y de repente su cuello se estiro a longitudes inhumanas. Su cabeza se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Sasuke, abrió su boca para mostrar un par de colmillos afilados.

Sasuke estaba paralizado sin poder mover ni un musculo, se gritaba a si mismo que reaccionara, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, en un movimiento desesperado saco un kunai y se lo clavo en la pierna. El dolor pudo disipar el miedo y con su sharingan activado se movió para tomar a Sakura la cual se encontraba en el mismo estado en el cual estaba hace unos segundos y Luego saltar lo más lejos que pudo para luego correr a toda velocidad.

El shinobi kusa miro la forma en retirada de Sasuke junto con Sakura, sonrió y dijo "parece que esto si será interesante"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke se detuvo en la rama de un árbol en lo profundo del bosque, dejo a Sakura a un lado y se asomó para ver si los seguían. Sakura pareció volver en ci cuando sus ojos se enfocaron y una mirada entre sorprendida y aterrada apareció en su rostro

"Sasuke-kun ¿Qué su…" no pudo terminar su frase porque su compañero de equipo le puso una mano sobre la boca y siguió mirando en busca de su perseguidor, de repente escucharon un sonido a su izquierda, girando vieron que se trataba de una serpiente gigante con el ninja kusa sobre su cabeza, "te encontré" dijo y la serpiente se abalanzo sobre ellos, por suerte no era muy rápida por lo que pudieron esquivarla sin problema, por desgracia la propia serpiente se dividió en otras dos, una perseguía a Sasuke y otra a Sakura

Sasuke viendo como el reptil se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el arrojo un puñado de shuriken que dieron de lleno en su boca, callo sobre una rama cuando la vida se escapó de ella. Las cosas siguieron sin mejorar cuando el costado de la serpiente se abrió para que dé dentro saliera el shinobi kusa, en su rostro una sonrisa maniática, de repente este se movió a toda velocidad, sin embargo, gracias al sharingan Sasuke podía seguir sus movimientos y de un segundo a otro el ninja apareció detrás de él y Sasuke habiendo visto todas las veces en la que había cambiado de dirección para despistarlo pudo agacharse a tiempo para evitar el golpe que iba dirigido a sus cien y luego saltar lo más lejos que pudo. La sonrisa en la cara del shinobi kusa se amplió aún más y sin miramientos cargo hacia su presa para enfrentarse en una pelea de taijutsu. A Sasuke le estaba empezando a doler los brazos, bloquear los ataques de su atacante le resultaba doloroso por la cantidad de fuerza puesta tras ellos, cuando ya no pudo bloquear empezó a esquivar, gracias a su sharingan no era demasiado problema, el inconveniente era que se estaba empezando a cansar y a pesar de que podía ver los ataques no podía esquivarlos gracias a que sus movimientos empezaban a ser lentos, llego un punto en el que no pudo esquivar más y saltando lejos mientras en el aire hacia sellos a mano para luego llevarse los dedos a la boca y gritar **"katon: gökakyü no jutsu"** , la corriente de fuego choco contra el ninja kusa envolviéndolo en las llamas de la técnica y para estar seguro Sasuke aumento la cantidad de chakra en la técnica provocando que el fuego sea aún más grande. Cuando las llamas se disiparon su atacante ya no estaba ahí, sin embargo, tuvo una corazonada y salto justo a tiempo para evitar que el mismo ninja lo tomara por los pies. Sasuke salto en el aire y arrojo algunos shuriken y kunay atados a un cable ninja, hizo algunos movimientos con las manos y las armas punzantes rodearon la gran rama en la cual estaba peleando así también atrapando a su agresor, con un cable sostenido entre sus dientes y haciendo más sellos a mano grito **"katon: ryüka no jutsu"** , el fuego recorrió por el cable hasta llegar al shinobi inmovilizado explotando en una violenta explosión de llamas, se escuchó un grito de dolor que no tardo en detenerse. Sasuke respiro pesado pero aliviado cuando el cuerpo de su atacante no se movió, por otro lado, Sakura soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, había perdido a la serpiente que la perseguía hacía ya rato y se quedó al margen de la pelea de su enamorado contra aquel ninja, se acercó a este y dijo "gracias al cielo Sasuke-kun estas bie…" se cortó cuando escucho el sonido de un cable cortándose y cuando giro la cabeza en dirección del sonido se le cayó el alma al suelo, a unos metros el mismo ninja que creía derrotado caminaba indemne con una macabra sonrisa

"debo decir que me impresionaste, tener esa habilidad a tu edad no es nada común, definitivamente serás perfecto" dijo el ninja mientras su voz cambiaba y su cara se arrugaba para mostrar que debajo de su piel había otra mucho más pálida y que su ojo ya no era negro si no que ahora era amarillo con la pupila rajada como el de una serpiente, de repente empezó a soltar aún más instinto asesino que la última vez.

"q-quien eres tú" pregunto Sasuke con dificultad cuando el miedo lo inundo otra vez y su cuerpo se paralizo una vez mas

"mi nombre es Orochimaru" dijo sin miramientos con una sonrisa "y nos volveremos a ver dentro de no mucho créeme", hizo de nuevo el sello del carnero, su cuello se estiro y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el inmóvil Sasuke. Estuvo a menos de medio metro de él cuando por encima se escuchó un grito de guerra, Orochimaru para su avance justo a tiempo para evitar que la hoja de una katana le cortara la cabeza y empuñando la katana estaba Naruto bañado en fluidos y sangre.

Orochimaru acorto su cuello devuelta a su cuerpo, "valla que sorpresa Naruto-kun, no esperaba que salieras del estómago de mi mascota" dijo con un tono burlón

"se necesita más que una condenada serpiente para poder matarme" respondió el rubio mientras se ponía en una posición con su espada en las manos listo para batallar

"Naruto gracias al cielo llegaste" dijo Sakura con alivio en su voz y sus esperanzas subiendo

"siento llegar tarde, es que me costó un poco encontrarlos, aunque se simplifico un poco cuando escuche el grito" dijo el rubio mirando por encima del hombro con una sonrisa zorruna, volvió su mirada al frente y pregunto "Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"ese sujeto nos atacó luego de haberte arrojado lejos, Sasuke-kun lo combatió, pero no pudo herirlo de gravedad"

"dobe no te confíes con este" dijo Sasuke levantándose y poniéndose al lado de su compañero rubio para luego adoptar una posición de combate con un kunay en cada mano

"¿seguro que puedes combatir teme?" pregunto Naruto todavía con su sonrisa de zorro en su rostro

"no te creas mucho dobe, si alguien va a derrotar a este sujeto ese voy a ser yo" respondió el Uchiha dando una sonrisa engreída

"vaya vaya, esto se está poniendo muy interesante, pero prefiero probar a Naruto-kun solo por el momento" dijo Orochimaru y se llevó la mano a la cara para arrancar tanto la piel arrugada como la diadema de la hierba dejando ver un rostro increíblemente pálido, ojos amarillos con pupilas verticales y dos marcas moradas debajo de los ojos, lo demás se quedó exactamente igual

"pues suerte si llegas a separarnos" dijo Naruto confiado, sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando en un arranque de velocidad Orochimaru apareció justo delante de Sasuke y le propino una patada que mando al Uchiha a volar hacia un costado haciendo que lo perdiera de vista

Naruto se movió para atacar al ninja pálido, pero de repente por el rabillo del ojo vio coma la hoja de una espada se acercaba para cortarle la cabeza, levanto su katana para bloquear el kusanagi no tsurugi de Orochimaru, vio como el primer Orochimaru salto a los arboles por donde había sido lanzado su compañero de equipo. Dio un giro de trecientos sesenta grados provocando que el kusanagi siguiera su curso y por su parte movió su espada para intentar cortar el cuello del hombre pálido sin embargo este pudo ver la trayectoria de su ataque y se echó para atrás evitando que le cortaran el cuello, pero si se llevó un corte en su mejilla, pero no termino ahí cuando con un agarre inverso en su katana el rubio dio un corte ascendente que no dio en Orochimaru gracias a que este salto hacia atrás. El rubio tomo una posición de espera y dirigiéndose a su compañera de equipo dijo "Sakura, ve a ayudar a Sasuke, yo me quedare aquí y me encargare de este", la peli rosa asintió y salto a los arboles no sin antes decirle que tuviera cuidado

"vaya Naruto-kun, ciertamente eres mejor de lo que esperaba, y ya hasta te convertiste en el líder de tu equipo" dijo Orochimaru mientras pasaba su larga lengua por la herida de su mejilla y lamia su sangre

"no soy líder de nada, ahora que tal si te concentras" respondió Naruto listo para abalanzarse en contra del ninja pálido, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo la voz de Kurama resonó en su mente, "Naruto ten cuidado, este tipo no es un oponente cualquiera, sus reservas de chakra son enormes, son casi tan grandes como las tuyas" dijo el zorro desde su interior, "eso es malo" dijo el rubio para sus adentros, y en verdad lo era, sus reservas de chakra según el hokage estaban a un nivel de kage bajo si es que no medio, este era el motivo de su resistencia sobre humana así como de su increíblemente horrendo control de chakra. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Orochimaru que le hablaba

"¿enserio crees poder solo contra mi?" pregunto mientras lamia su espada y adoptaba una posición de pelea

"desde luego" respondió el rubio y cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y mostrar unos completamente negros con la pupila rajada de color rojo sangre. El viento soplo por el campo de batalla en silencio hasta que de repente y sin previo aviso ambos combatientes se lanzaran en contra del otro chocando sus respectivas espadas y enfrentarse en una pelea de kenjutsu. En el bosque resonó el sonido del acero cocando contra el acero cuando Orochimaru y Naruto se enfrentaban en una batalla muy pareja, Naruto tenía más habilidad con su espada que Orochimaru y sus ojos le ayudaban a predecir los ángulos de dónde venían los ataques, sin embargo, el ninja pálido compensaba lo que le faltaba de habilidad con experiencia haciendo que la batalla fuera muy pareja.

En un momento de la pelea ambos combatientes chocaron sus espadas quedando uno frente al otro y empezaron a pelear por el dominio, por desgracia Naruto no tenía tanta fuerza física como Orochimaru, movió su espada rompiendo la guardia del ninja pálido también desequilibrándolo, salto lejos y poniendo su brazo izquierdo delante lanzo una llamarada de fuego, por otro lado Orochimaru recupero el equilibro y clavando el kusanagi a un lado hizo sellos de mano a gran velocidad para luego escupir un torrente de agua que choco contra la llamarada de fuego, ambas técnicas en el momento que se encontraron crearon una espesa cortina de vapor y al momento que los ataques cesaron de entre el vapor apareció el rubio con la punta de su katana al frente dispuesto a apuñalar al ninja pálido en el corazón, sin embargo este reacciono a tiempo para moverse del camino del ataque y levantando el kusanagi sobre su cabeza intento decapitar al rubio, pero gracias a sus ojos Naruto pudo levantar su katana a tiempo para bloquear el corte descendente del kusanagi, de repente al lado de él otro Orochimaru se abalanzaba con su espada en alto, el rubio con sus ojos vio todo más lento por lo que empujo su katana separándola de la espada del ninja de ojos amarillos, se echó atrás dejando que pasara frente a él y con un agarre inverso en su espada movió su brazo decapitando al segundo Orochimaru para que luego este se disolviera en un montón de barro rebelando que era un clon. No tuvo tiempo de admirar su obra cuando se vio obligado a rodar a su derecha y saltar para evitar que el ninja pálido lo apuñalara mientras estaba distraído

Ambos combatientes tomaron distancia y con un tono burlón Orochimaru dijo "esos son un par de ojos muy interesantes Naruto-kun, tal vez me los quede cuando esto termine", el rubio no contesto y en su lugar cargo al frente para enfrentarse una vez más en una batalla de kenjutsu. Las espadas chocaron soltando chispas cada vez que se encontraban. Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos por el ceño fruncido y la casi imperceptible mueca de dolor en la cara de su oponente. Naruto evito un corte horizontal del kusanagi y salto para poner distancia, se apoyó en una rodilla y clavo su katana a un lado para llevarse su mano izquierda contra sus ojos, no pudo soportarlo más y los desactivo. En ese momento Orochimaru pudo ver como los ojos del rubio volvieron a la normalidad y una parte de la esclerótica de estos estaba inyectada en sangre, "ha, ahí está tu debilidad" dijo en ninja pálido con una sonrisa y el rubio propino una maldición por lo bajo.

La gran debilidad de sus ojos era aquello que los activaba, a diferencia de todos los otros doujtsus que había los cuales para activarlos uno simplemente canaliza chakra hacia ellos y listo, con sus ojos eran diferente gracias a que no se activaban con chakra, sino que lo hacían con sangre, el problema venia cuando no podía simplemente canalizar sangre hacia sus ojos porque si lo hacía podía hacer que se le reventara un vaso sanguíneo o incluso detener el flujo de sangre en el resto de su cuerpo por lo que para usar su poder ocular necesitaba canalizar sangre hacia sus ojos y a su vez mantener la circulación de esta. Tenía un buen dominio en mantener la circulación en sus ojos sin embargo le faltaba habilidad para mantenerlos en combate

"enserio crees poder derrotarme sin tus ojos Naruto-kun" dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa

"no necesito mis ojos para derrotarte" respondió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y adoptaba una posición de espera, se tragó sus palabras cuando en un arranque de velocidad el ninja pálido lo apuñalo en el corazón. Orochimaru se deleitó con la cara sorprendida del rubio, pero no duro demasiado cuando este exploto en una nube de humo. "clon de sombra, muy astuto" pensó para sí mismo, de repente sintió que algo caía sobre él y salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar el corte descendente del rubio el cual se había remplazado a ultimo segundo para evitar la muerte y este dio media vuelta arrojando su espada, por suerte para el ninja de ojos amarillos, doblo su cuerpo en un Angulo extraño para que la katana pasara a su lado y se clavara en el tronco de un árbol detrás de él, "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Naruto-kun? Estas desarmado" dijo Orochimaru en un tono burlón

"¿Quién dijo que estoy desarmado?" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna y extendió los dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha. Orochimaru se preparó para el ataque y de repente escucho que algo se acercaba desde atrás, giro su cabeza y fue tarde para hacer algo cuando la katana de Naruto se dirigió girando a toda velocidad hacia las manos de su portador y como él estaba en medio del camino la espada lo atravesó cortándolo por la mitad.

Naruto observo con un dejo de placer morboso como el cuerpo de Orochimaru se dividió a la mitad cuando su espada lo corto y esta llego a sus manos, en sus sesiones de entrenamiento con su padre muchas veces tubo la problemática de perder su espada y quedar desarmado, resolvió el problema implementando una serie de sellos en el mango se su katana que cuando se activaban hacían que la katana volara de nuevo a él. La satisfacción de ver a su enemigo derrotado/muerto no duro mucho cuando este se disolvió en un montón de barro, chasqueo la lengua. De repente sintió que algo caía sobre él y levanto sus katana sobre su cabeza para bloquear el kusanagi que intentaba cortarlo por la mitad empuñado por Orochimaru, empujo su katana y dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para luego saltar lo más lejos que pudo para tratar de poner distancia, sin embargo, Orochimaru lo siguió y de repente sus espadas se entrelazaron para enfrentarse en una pelea de fuerza por el dominio sobre el otro

De repente de entre los arboles surgió Sasuke, herido y sucio, seguido de él apareció un Orochimaru que el rubio estaba seguro era un clon, el Kusanagi en alto listo para empalar al Uchiha, de repente de detrás del clon barios kunay y shuriken salieron disparados hacia él, el clon giro en el aire y con su espada bloqueo las armas voladoras, lo que no se espero fue que Sasuke arrojo un solo kunay que dio en la base de su cráneo haciendo que explotara en barro y unos segundos después apareció Sakura igual de sucia que su compañero pero no tan herida. Ambos miembros del equipo siete se pararon en la misma rama en la que estaban peleando el rubio y el ninja pálido

Naruto se vio obligado a devolver su atención a su propia pelea cuando Orochimaru empezó a ganar terreno, el rubio canalizo el chakra de Kurama a sus brazos pudo ponerse a la altura física del ninja pálido sin embargo no pudo ganar mucho, se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, sus compañeros no podían ayudarlo por sus heridas y el mismo tampoco podía derrotarlo. Un foco se encendió se su cabeza y bramo "¡chicos, tápense los oídos!", sus amigos obedecieron y luego de que se taparan los oídos el rubio tomo una gran bocanada de aire, sin previo aviso soltó un grito estridente que recorrió todo el bosque

Orochimaru fue tomado por sorpresa por el "ataque", esperaba algún jutsu de viento o algo por el estilo, jamás espero un grito y mucho menos uno así de estridente, sintió sus tímpanos temblar y tanto por la sorpresa como por el dolor en sus oídos el agarre en su Kusanagi se aflojo. Naruto sintió como el empuje de su oponente se aflojaba. Viendo la oportunidad Naruto arrojo su katana al aire arrastrando con ella el Kusanagi. Con las armas en aire el rubio empezó a hacer sellos de mano a gran velocidad y luego puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho para empujarlas sobre el abdomen de Orochimaru, el ninja pálido ebrio los ojos con sorpresa y escupió saliva cuando fue enviado hacia atrás para chocar contra el tronco de un árbol y deslizarse lentamente hasta la base de la rama, sobre su estomago se dibujó un sello inhibidor de chakra y otro que restringía sus movimientos

Naruto levanto su mano en el aire y tomo su katana que justo callo en su mano, el Kusanagi callo y se clavó a su lado. El rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Orochimaru no se movió lo que indicaba que había aplicado el sello correctamente, enfundo su espada y se giró para mirar a sus compañeros, "creo que término" dijo con una sonrisa medio cansada, Sakura reflejo su sonrisa, pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron con horror y señalando detrás de rubio gritó "¡Naruto, cuidado atrás!", el rubio se giró mientras tomaba su espada de forma que pudiera atacar mientras desenfundaba, sin embargo fue muy tarde cuando Orochimaru con sus dedos relucientes de chakra empujo su mano justo sobre el sello de ocho trigramas que contenía al bijuu de nueve colas. Naruto abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo y sin que lo supiera un sello de cinco puntos era aplicado en él, salió disparado en dirección de sus compañeros por la forma en la que Orochimaru aplico el sello, choco contra el tronco del árbol justo detrás de Sasuke y Sakura y se sostuvo el estómago con dolor, con dificultad levanto la cabeza para ver que el Orochimaru inmóvil empezó a disolverse en barro

La única mujer del equipo siete se movió para ayudar a su compañero mientras Sasuke tomaba una posición lista para pelear, la atención de los genin se vio atraída cunado aplaudiendo Orochimaru en un tono complacido y en muy menor medida respeto dijo "sinceramente me han sorprendido gratamente, de Sasuke-kun no esperaba menos, pero de ti Naruto-kun me sorprendiste en gran medida, sin embargo, ahora solo estoy interesado en Sasuke-kun", hizo el mudra del carnero y estiro su cuello, Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado y herido por pelear con el clon de barro que no pudo esquivar el ataque de su enemigo. Los colmillos del ninja pálido se hundieron en la carne del Uchiha arrancándole un grito y sin que se diera cuenta una marca surgió en su cuello. Orochimaru retrajo su cuello soltando a Sasuke, este se tomó el cuello justo donde lo había mordido y callo de rodillas gritando de dolor, el ninja pálido sonrió y dijo "nos veremos pronto" y salto a la rama de otro árbol

"¡o no!, ¡n-no lo harás!" dijo Naruto el cual con dificultad se levantó y aparto a Sakura, puso una mano al frente con la palma mirando hacia arriba y la otra en su muñeca, se concentró y de repente en su mano apareció una bola de fuego que empezó a condensarse mientras más fuego surgía de su mano y se agregaba a la esfera hasta que esta tomo la forma de un mini sol. El rubio con su ataque listo tiro de su brazo hacia atrás de una forma que pareciera que fuera a arrojar una pelota y efectivamente arrojo la bola de fuego en dirección de Orochimaru.

El ninja de ojos amarillos quedo entre intrigado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, en parte porque el rubio todavía podía moverse y más aún estaba consciente y capas de atacar, la otra parte era por el propio ataque, principalmente porque no necesitaba sellos de mano lo cual era muy raro además de que jamás vio un jutsu parecido, aunque le restó importancia. La esfera de fuego atravesó el aire a gran velocidad en dirección de Orochimaru y este lo evito simplemente girando en el aire y permitiendo que pasara a su lado. El ataque al haber fallado en su objetivo siguió su camino hasta chocar contra un árbol a lo lejos. Orochimaru sintió como una sonrisa se le subía a la cara cuando vio que la esfera de fuego al impactar contra el árbol pareció colapsar sobre sí misma y esta pasó del tamaño de una pelota de hándbol a una de golf, de repente y sin previo aviso la mini esfera que parecía desvanecerse exploto expandiéndose violentamente hasta alcanzar una medida de diez metros de diámetro y pasar de un color naranja fuerte a uno blanco puro además de que seguido de la expansión surgió una onda expansiva que sacudió todo el bosque de la muerte y arranco de raíz los árboles que estaban a unos veinte metros de distancia al mismo tiempo que los destrozaba y pulverizaba. Orochimaru fue tomado por sorpresa por el violento cambio en la magnitud y fuerza del ataque, sin embargo, perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando los restos de los arboles destruidos por la onda expansiva los cuales en su mayoría eran pedazos afilados de madera y astillas se clavaron en su cuerpo, el ninja pálido choco contra un árbol y cayó al suelo del bosque

Los tres integrantes del equipo siete fueron tomados por sorpresa por la violenta explosión, inclusive Naruto el cual fue el emisario del ataque en primer lugar no espero algo así, a pesar de no estar lo suficientemente cerca para que la onda arrancara el árbol en el que estaban, esta sí vino con suficiente fuerza como para empujarlos, se adherirse a la rama con chakra, pero la onda expansiva fue tan fuerte que los mando a volar arrancando la corteza con ellos y parte del árbol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La onda expansiva resultante de la explosión mando a volar a los tres genin del equipo siete los cuales aterrizaron en un claro, Sakura aterrizo en un pequeño lago dentro del claro, Sasuke choco contra el suelo y rodo hasta pararse dentro del tronco hueco de un árbol y Naruto choco contra ese mismo árbol y cayó al suelo inconsciente

Sakura salió del agua en la orilla del lago, el golpe le dolió, pero aun así seguía consiente. salió por completo del lago y lo primero que vio fue a sus dos compañeros de equipo inconscientes y mal heridos, corrió hasta llegar a Naruto que era el que estaba más cerca, "Naruto ¡Naruto!" grito desesperada mientras agitaba al rubio inconsciente, paso hacia Sasuke y también grito su nombre. "¡alguien por favor ayuda!" grito desesperada Sakura per nadie respondió

Fin del capítulo 10


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11: tención en el bosque de la muerte

Había días en los que Sakura se preguntaba si podía tener más mala suerte. Todo comenzó esa mañana cuando tuvo una discusión con su madre, luego la obligaron a adentrarse en un bosque supuestamente mortal, más tarde tuvo que actuar de vigía mientras sus compañeros de equipo semi torturaban a otro equipo para obtener su pergamino. Ella pensó que las cosas no empeorarían a partir de ese momento, se encontró volviendo a colocar la vara más alto cuando un tal Orochimaru los asalto. Ataco primero a su compañero Naruto y luego a ella y a Sasuke, tuvieron una batalla en donde su enamoramiento no pudo hacer nada contra el ninja. Rompiendo un poco su mala suerte Naruto apareció en el momento preciso para salvarlos.

Regresando con su mala suerte, Orochimaru logro separarlos, Naruto se enfrentó solo al original mientras que ella y Sasuke se enfrentaban a un clon, su pelea no resulto muy bien, aunque lograron derrotar al clon, cuando volvieron con su compañero resulto que su batalla seguía. Al final Naruto pudo con un grito potenciado con magia aturdir al ninja lo suficiente para reducirlo, desgraciadamente Orochimaru pudo de alguna manera evitar los sellos que le habían colocado para luego hacer alguna técnica extraña y dejar muy débil al rubio. Las cosas no mejoraron cuando también logro morder a Sasuke y luego de eso logro escapar. Para buena o mala suerte, Naruto se levantó e hizo un ataque que esperaba hubiera acabado con su atacante, al mismo tiempo la técnica los mando a volar a un claro donde sus dos compañeros quedaron inconscientes. Y es ahí donde se encuentra ahora.

Lo primero que vio Sakura luego de salir del lago en el cual había aterrizado, fue a sus compañeros de equipo inconscientes, pidió ayuda desesperadamente pero no recibió respuesta y en su lugar solo escucho los sonidos del bosque. De repente se dio cuenta de lo tonto que fue lo que hizo, había hecho mucho ruido y no solo podría haber llamado la atención de animales salvajes, sino que también de otros equipos los cuales podrían aprovecharse e intentar robarles sus pergaminos.

Sakura tomo a sus amigos inconscientes y los arrastro por el bosque hasta que encontró un árbol hueco donde se refugió, actualmente estaba remojando unos paños en agua para luego ponérselos en la frente a Sasuke, había estado con fiebre desde ya hace barias horas y no disminuía su temperatura, desearía tener medicamentos, pero no trajo. Por otro lado, Naruto estaba acostado a un lado del Uchiha, él también tenía alta temperatura, pero eso era así siempre, en las muchas ocasiones en las que le había preguntado por qué él le había respondido que era gracias a cierto chakra especial el cual corría en su cuerpo y aumentaba su temperatura corporal

Sakura suspiro en leve frustración al no saber qué hacer, siempre fue la más inteligente de toda la clase, pero nada la había preparado para esto. Miro hacia todos lados en los árboles, algo la ponía nerviosa casi podía asegurar que alguien la estaba observando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaku se encontraba más que aburrido, no había gracia alguna en simplemente esperar, ya habían estado casi dos horas él y su equipo observando a la kunoichi de pelo rosa que era parte del equipo de su objetivo

"Dosu acabemos esto de una vez, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento" dijo el ninja de otogakure al líder de su escuadrón

"todavía no zaku, se paciente" respondió el ninja con la cara cubierta en vendas mirando fijamente al árbol el cual el equipo siete usaba como escondite

"apenas si puede mantenerse despierta" señalo kin señalando a Sakura la cual estaba cabeceando mientras luchaba contra la somnolencia

"sean pacientes y esperen, atacaremos cuando sea el momento" dijo dosu cortando a sus compañeros, ambos se callaron y se acomodaron para simplemente esperar a la orden de su líder de escuadrón

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer rendida ante el sueño, no podía dormirse, no aquí y no ahora. Dio una cabeceada y bajo la cabeza, serró los ojos y casi se durmió, los abrió de golpe y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, estuvo a punto de abofetearse cuando noto que Naruto se movía

El rubio se sentó sobre el suelo mientras se estiraba y soltaba un bostezo, trono su cuello haciendo que este crujiera, "Naruto gracias al cielo estas despierto" dijo la peli rosa aliviada, su alegría aumento cuando Sasuke también empezó a despertar.

"gracias al cielo que están despiertos me estaba preocupando mucho" dijo casi soltando lágrimas de alivio.

"Sakura, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Sasuke con preocupación. La peli rosa quiso decir que estaba bien pero cuando lo dijo solo sus labios se movieron más ninguna palabra salió de su boca, se tomó la garganta mientras abría los ojos, quiso gritar, pero ni un sonido se escuchó, vio que Naruto estaba hablando con Sasuke, pero no escuchaba lo que decían, de repente vio al rubio mirar en su dirección, grito algo al mismo tiempo que señalaba detrás de ella, girando la cabeza vio que en unos arbustos estaba Orochimaru con una sonrisa maniática. Sakura se giró una vez más con una cara agitada para preguntar qué hacer, lo que vio fue la mano extendida de Naruto en su dirección y de esta surgió una llamarada de fuego que la envolvió

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura despertó repentinamente con un jadeo, se tocó a sí misma y no tenía ninguna herida, miro al frente y vio que Sasuke y Naruto todavía estaban dormidos, soltó un suspiro entre aliviada y derrotada, se había quedado dormida, miro alrededor y noto que era de día, tuvieron suerte de que nadie los hubiera encontrado. Por el rabillo del ojo noto que unos arbustos se movían, se puso en guardia y de entre las plantas salió una ardilla, Sakura se relajó de que solo fuera eso, pero de repente abrió los ojos como platos y arrojó un kunai, al animal se paró en seco cuando el arma blanca se clavó justo en frente de él y cambio de dirección para adentrarse en el bosque

"eso estuvo cerca" pensó para si misma, la ardilla casi pisa una de sus trampas, le había tomado bastante tiempo colocarlas y que hubieran saltado por un animal tan pequeño e inofensivo hubiera sido un desperdicio. Por suerte solo había sido una ardilla y no otro equipo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rock lee, el alumno de la bestia verde de Konoha y uno de los miembros del equipo Guy corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, la razón era encontrar a su amada de pelo rosado Sakura. Por más que quisiera negarlo, era inevitable admitir el hecho de que Sakura era débil, bastaba una mirada para darse cuenta de que la chica carecía de fuerza física, no tenía músculos y estaba demasiado delgada. Muchos hombres shinobi la tacharían como débil y la dejarían sola. Pero eso no aplicaba a él, muy por el contrario, lo motivaba protegerla de los males del mundo.

De repente en su cabeza apareció la imagen de él y Sakura abrasados rodeados de pétalos rosados, "te amo más que Sasuke rock lee" dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su rostro y lo acercaba al suyo para darle un beso de amor

De las orejas de Lee salió vapor y el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo más pronunciado. Alimentando sus piernas con el poder del amor y la juventud aceleró el paso aún más mientras gritaba "espérame amada mía, Rock Lee está yendo a por ti"

Para cualquiera que hubiera estado en esa parte del bosque y escuchara el grito, lo único que vería sería un borrón verde saltando de una rama a la otra a toda velocidad

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura se estaba empezando a cuestionar muy seriamente si su suerte no podía empeorar aún más, no le basto al mundo que casi hubiera muerto hace una noche, ahora se encontraba en una situación igual o incluso peor. Resuelta que no había sido casualidad que la ardilla se dirigiera hacia allá antes, aparentemente un equipo de otogakure había usado a la ardilla como cabeza de turco uniendo a ella una nota explosiva con intención de volarlos en pedazos, como no había funcionado decidieron usar un enfoque directo y atacar de frente.

Ahora mismo estaba siendo retenida por su cabello por el único integrante femenino del equipo enemigo, todo empezó a ir mal cuando ellos habían aparecido en el claro donde estaban y exigieron que despertara a Sasuke, ojalá hubiera podido, no quería nada más que ver como su Sasuke-kun les pateaba el trasero, pero como no podía se negó. Como su orden había sido denegada nos ninjas del sonido empezaron a acercarse con la intención de asesinar al Uchiha. Sakura sonrió confiada en espera de los fuegos artificiales, pero el mundo tenía que recordarle que tenía la peor de las suertes, Dosu paro de repente e inspecciono cuidadosamente el suelo, luego de unos segundos se agacho y removió un pedazo de pasto, como el ninja vendado esperaba debajo del parche de hierba había una nota explosiva la cual se activaría si alguien la pisaba. Descubierta la trampa los tres ninjas del sonido saltaron en dirección de Sakura. La pelirosa espero lo peor y solo serró los ojos. De repente escucho una voz que le resultaba familiar, "Konoha sempu", abrió los ojos y vio una silueta verde que de un segundo para otro pateo a los tres ninjas alejándolos, la silueta se paró delante de ella y al fin pudo identificarlo, era rock lee

Luego de que el equipo Dosu se recuperara del ataque sorpresa, el ninja vendado había ordenado a zaku que él se encargaría del ninja de verde. Lee estaba listo para pelear, en ese momento los dos se entrelazaron en una pelea de taijutsu muy pareja, por desgracia para lee, se encontraba en desventaja numérica y Sakura no parecía poder luchar, por lo que se vio obligado a usar su as bajo la manga. En un momento de la pelea los peleadores se separaron por unos segundos, fue tiempo suficiente para que rock lee aflojara las vendas de su antebrazo y espero, sin pensarlo demasiado dosu se lanzó contra el chico de cejas pobladas, esta fue la oportunidad que estaba esperando y en un parpadeo lee desapareció. Dosu sintió un dolor en la quijada que fue ni más ni menos que el golpe que el ninja de verde le había dado, la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para lanzar al hombre vendado por los aires. Ya en el aire el ninja del sonido pudo ver como rock lee apareció debajo de él, de repente los vendajes de los antebrazos del ninja ro rodearon y aprisionaron, empezaron a girar a gran velocidad y a caer y cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros del suelo, lee se despegó dejando que el ninja oto se estrellara contra el suelo levantando una espesa cortina de polvo. Las esperanzas de sobrevivir de Sakura crecieron en ella, pero luego de que el polvo se dispersara esas esperanzas cayeron nuevamente cuando vio que en lo que había aterrizado dosu fue en tierra blanda.

Fue en este momento cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal… otra vez. Luego de haber salido del agujero dosu descubrió en su antebrazo derecho un aparato el cual producía ondas de sonido las cuales dosu podía manipular usando su chakra. Lee fue muy desafortunado con su elección de oponente y no paso demasiado tiempo antes de que el ninja de expandex verde callera desmayado por las técnicas de sonido del hombre ventado, y fue así como terminaron las cosas, con lee inconsciente ella trato de defenderse, pero no fue rival para sus atacantes, y ahora mismo estaba indefensa

"oye niñita, tienes un cabello muy sedoso, aunque si pasaras más tiempo entrenando en lugar de cuidarlo, no serias tan débil" decía kin mientras la zarandeaba con burla

"oigan terminemos esto de una vez y matemos al Uchiha" dijo zaku mientras se acercaba al tronco hueco donde estaban dos otros dos miembros del equipo siete. Sakura abrió los ojos con horror, se gritaba a si misma que hiciera algo y en un momento repentino de lucidez saco un kunai de su bolsa

"ese pequeño kunai no te servirá de nada" dijo kin, "no es para ti" respondió la pelirosa y de un movimiento rápido corto su largo cabello quedando así libre y con su cabello se calló su diadema de la hoja, no tardo ni un segundo en correr hacia donde estaba zaku mientras arrojaba barios kunai, su oponente ni siquiera se movió y en su lugar uso los conductos en sus manos para provocar una fuerte corriente de aire que redirigió las armas arrojadizas a su lanzador, Sakura no esquivo y en su lugar se quedó quieta, cuando sus propias armas la golpearon solo exploto en una nube de humo para demostrar que se había remplazado con un tronco, Sakura salió de otro lado y otra vez repitió su maniobra con los mismos resultados, por tercera vez lo intento esta vez desde arriba, "no seguiré tus trucos mocosa" dijo zaku y en lugar de usar sus jutsus de viento solo arrojo unos kunai, las armas dieron de lleno en la pelirosa y el ninja oto espero para ver desde donde vendría la niña, de repente se dio cuenta de que no venía de ningún lado y que no escucho el característico "poof" del jutsu de sustitución. De repente Sakura clavó un kunai en el brazo de zaku y mordió el otro para evitar que se moviera

"¡qué diablos haces maldita loca! ¡suéltame!" dijo zaku y empezó a golpear a Sakura en la cabeza y por su parte la chica no lo soltaba, batallaron por varios minutos hasta que al final el ninja del sonido se liberó y la arrojo lejos. "¡me las pagaras pequeña perra!" grito enojado y apunto sus conductos a la niña. De repente y sin previo aviso tres figuras aparecieron frente a él

"Ino" reconoció Sakura su amiga, "hola frente, veo que tienes unos pocos problemas" respondió la rubia

"¿más mocosos? Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de ustedes" dijo zaku

"chicos, esto no me parece una buena idea" dijo Chöji con miedo e intento huir, pero no pudo gracias a que Shikamaru lo sostenía de su bufanda

"si, escuchen al gordo y lárguense" respondió el ninja del sonido con arrogancia. De repente el Akimichi se paró en seco y una vena empezó a pulsar en su frente "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó en voz baja a lo que zaku solo levanto una ceja y dijo "dije que te pierdas gordinflón"

En ese momento Chöji empezó a temblar "¿Qué te pasa marrano? ¿tienes miedo?" pregunto burlonamente el ninja oto, en ese momento el chico de bufanda blanca se giró y en su rostro se reflejaba el enojo puro, "¡no estoy gordo! ¡tengo huesos anchos!" grito hecho una furia

"genial, ya se enojó" dijo Shikamaru con fastidio. En ese momento Chöji realizo la técnica firma de su clan, el baika no jutsu, y se expandió, se hizo una pelota y empezó a rodar a gran velocidad hacia zaku, este por su lado puso sus manos al frente mientras gritaba "¿crees que un gordo como tu puede vencerme?" y expulso una gran corriente de aire que detuvo el avance del enojado Akimichi, aunque no tomo mucho para que la pelota humana empezara a superar la barrera de viento. Dosu se movió para salvar a su compañero, pero se paró en seco sin poder mover un musculo, miro hacia abajo y vio que su sombra y la del chico Nara estaban conectadas. "¡Ino ahora!" grito Shikamaru, la rubia uso su jutsu de transferencia de mente para poseer a kin y como consecuencia su cuerpo callo inconsciente, aunque Shikamaru estaba ahí para atraparla

"¡kin deja de estar parada ahí y ven a ayudarme!" grito zaku esquivando por poco a Chöji, la kunoichi no se movió y de repente saco un kunai el cual puso en su cuello, "si no quieren que su compañera obtenga un feo corte en el cuello ríndanse" dijo Ino en el cuerpo de kin

"¡ya me cansé!" grito hecho una furia zaku, apunto su mano en dirección del tronco hueco donde estaba Sasuke y Naruto, pero cuando estuvo a punto de disparar se quedó viendo el lugar. Fuera del tronco estaba parado Sasuke, pero algo andaba mal, una aura oscura y maligna rodeaba al chico y al mismo tiempo unas marcas en forma de pequeñas llamas negras cubrían todo su lado izquierdo

"Sakura… ¿Quién te hizo eso?" pregunto lentamente Sasuke

"no puede ser… como es que puede tener la marca de maldición" se dijo a si mismo dosu y de repente abrió los ojos como platos "no puede ser que Orochimaru-sama nos allá enviado aquí para… morir"

"ese fui yo, ¿algún problema?" grito zaku, la mirada de Sasuke y dosu se fijó en él, el primero con furia silenciosa y el segundo con horror absoluto, "zaku, pedazo de inconsciente ¿en qué diablos estás pensando?"

"tranquilo dosu, esto no tardara ni un minuto" respondió zaku mirando de reojo y cuando devolvió la mirada hacia el Uchiha este ya no estaba

"tienes razón, esto no tardara ni un minuto" dijo Sasuke detrás de él, ninguno de los dos otonin noto cuando los brazos de zaku fueron sostenidos detrás de su espalda. "debes sentirte muy orgulloso de tus brazos, muy apegado a ellos…" dijo y empezó a tirar, el ninja de otogakure suplico piedad, más su pedido fue ignorado cuando de un segundo para otro el claro se llenó de los gritos de dolor de zaku cuando Sasuke le disloco los brazos, luego de eso el Uchiha lo arrojo a un lado y miró sus manos, soltó una leve risa que parecía ser divertida, aunque en el fondo también cargaba consigo algo oscuro. "este poder" dijo lentamente y una sonrisa maniática apareció en su rostro, "es asombroso", de repente giro su cabeza en dirección a kin que era en realidad Ino, esta retrocedió un paso con miedo

"e-espera Sasuke-kun s-soy yo Ino" dijo ella, pero de un segundo para otro el Uchiha desapareció de donde estaba para reaparecer detrás de Ino y darle un puñetazo que la mando a volar varios metros lejos. El verdadero cuerpo de la ninja rubia se estremeció y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca "ho no, ¡Sasuke detente! ¡ella no es el enemigo!" grito Shikamaru pero sus gritos cayeron en oídos sordos cuando el pelinegro se dirigió nuevamente al cuerpo tembloroso de kin ahora siendo ella dado que Ino abandono su cuerpo hacia un segundo atrás provocando que la rubia volviera en si

De repente y sin previo aviso Sakura en un acto que podría catalogarse tanto de valentía como de estupidez salto para aferrarse a la espalda de su compañero de equipo, "Sasuke-kun por favor para" dijo la pelirosa al borde de las lágrimas "por favor para" sollozo en su espalda

"sa…kura" dijo lentamente el pelinegro, asi como aparecieron lentamente las marcas negras fueron retrocediendo y contrayéndose hacia su cuello hasta que desparecieron por completo, el sharingan de dos tomoes en cada ojo que hasta ahora había estado activado se desvaneció, de repente cayó al suelo jadeando

"las marcas retrocedieron, nos salvamos por ahora" pensó para su mismo dosu dando un suspiro mental y ya pudiéndose mover libremente ya que la sombra que lo conectaba al niño nara desapareció, luego recordó su situación, "Sasuke Uchiha" llamo y el nombrado junto con todos los presentes que se encontraban consientes le prestaron atención, "eres claramente más fuerte que nosotros, te subestimamos y pagamos el precio" de entre sus ropas saco un pergamino de la tierra "quédate con nuestro pergamino y a cambio nos dejaras ir" dejo el pergamino en el suelo para luego recoger a sus compañeros inconscientes, cargando a zaku y a kin se giró en dirección del Uchiha el cual seguía en el suelo y dijo "pero que conste que no será la última vez que nos veremos" y salto a los arboles

"no puedo creer que Orochimaru-sama nos enviara a batallar con alguien con su poder" pensó para si mismo el ninja del sonido, pero sus pensamientos no pudieron ir más lejos cuando de repente por su lado derecho una fuerte llamarada lo envistió

Naruto se despertó confundido y algo desorientado, se sentó sobre el suelo y giro su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a sus compañeros de equipo, lo que se encontró fue la imagen de Sakura herida y magullada, un Sasuke en el mismo estado solo un poco mejor, el equipo diez alerta y listo para pelear y por ultimo a otro equipo desconocido huyendo de la escena, de un segundo para otro su sistema de ataque y defensa instintivo se activó y ataco a cualquiera que no tuviera una banda de Konoha en la frente, la ráfaga de fuego dio de lleno en lo que el catalogo al principio como el enemigo. Un segundo más tarde hizo un análisis más profundo de lo que lo rodeaba y al instante su mente registro finalmente el estado de su compañera de equipo, "¡Sakura!" grito y salio disparado en la dirección de la niña de pelo rosa "¿estás bien?, por dios ¿Qué te paso?" pregunto preocupado mientras la revisaba con cuidado, puede que no quisiera como antes, pero seguía siendo su compañera

Sakura se vio levemente sorprendida por la preocupación de su amigo rubio "Estoy bien Naruto, solo son unos golpes eso es todo" le respondió y el rubio le envió una mirada plana que decía que no creía nada, no dijo nada y la siguió revisando, la chica estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir asi que se quedó quieta y un minuto después el rubio volvió a hablar "bueno, parece peor de lo que en realidad es, solo unos moretones" dijo y de repente pregunto "¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?"

Sakura toco su cabello mal cortado y dijo "es… solo quería un cambio de imagen" Naruto solo asintió diciendo que escogió un momento raro para un cambio y se giró para revisar a su otro compañero

"estoy bien dobe ni se te ocurra tocarme"

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y dijo "como digas teme"

"oye desde cuando Naruto es médico" pregunto susurrando Shikamaru a Ino la cual se encogió de hombros tan confundida como él

De repente en el claro aterrizo una figura, todos los presentes se giraron en la dirección del desconocido y se tensaron listos para pelear, Shikamaru preparando su sombra, Chöji poniéndose en pose de pelea, Ino sacando un kunai y Naruto desellando y desenfundando su katana. La figura levanto los brazos en señal de paz "¡esperen no ataquen!" la persona que apareció tan de repente era la niña de pelo castaño y camiseta estilo chino rosa, Tenten si no mal recordaban se llamaba "solo estoy aquí para recoger a mi compañero de equipo" dijo señalando a rock lee, viendo que la chica no era una amenaza se relajaron, pero aún estaban alertas

"rock lee, casi me olvide que estaba aquí" pensó en voz alta Sakura

"muy bien alguien puede explicarme qué demonios sucedió aquí" pregunto Naruto que hasta hace un minuto estaba inconsciente, de repente a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de la batalla con Orochimaru, desenfundo nuevamente y busco en el lugar cualquier señal del ninja enemigo, "donde está, donde se esconde ese bastardo serpiente" fue tan lejos como para activar sus ojos con la idea de ver el sistema circulatorio de cualquiera que estuviera oculto, una capacidad de sus ojos aparte de mostrarle las cosas más lentas era el ver el sistema circulatorio de cualquier ser vivo incluso a través de los objetos como paredes. Busco por todos lados pero no encontró nada

"naruto ¿a quién estas buscando?" le pregunto Shikamaru un poco sorprendido, este Naruto era diferente al que él conocía, ese estado de alerta analizando todo lo que rodeaba jamás lo hubiera esperado del mismo idiota que siempre se quedaba dormido en clase, ¿y desde cuando sabia manejar una espada?

"al mismo bastardo que nos embosco" le respondió el rubio todavía con su katana en alto

"Naruto cálmate, no está aquí" dijo Sakura y le explico todo lo que paso desde que quedó inconsciente luego de la batalla contra el ninja kusa hasta ahora. El rubio sintió entendiendo y pensó para sí mismo "toda una noche inconsciente, lo que nos haya hecho debió ser algo serio Kurama" frunció el ceño cuando no obtuvo respuesta del bijuu en su interior "Kurama" volvió a llamar y de nuevo solo hubo silencio, cerró los ojos y se concentró en entrar al sello, por algun extraño motivo encontró resistencia, como si este no quisiera que el entrara. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró dentro de su paisaje mental, pero era diferente, se parecía a una alcantarilla como originalmente era antes de que él lo cambiara, el rubio camino por los pasillos en busca de la celda de su compañero y unos minutos más tarde lo encontró, pero algo andaba mal, la cerradura de la jaula parecía más apretada que de costumbre

"¡Kurama!" llamo con un grito y de entre los barrotes apareció un ojo rojo y de pupila rajada perteneciente al bijuu de nueve colas

"Naruto menos mal que llegaste, algo raro está sucediendo aquí" dijo el zorro

"si me di cuenta, ¿qué le sucedió a este lugar?"

"no lo sé exactamente, pero creo que tengo una idea de que puede ser" dijo el zorro y con su pata señalo el cerrojo de su celda, usando un hechizo de levitación el rubio floto tranquilamente hacia la cerradura y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciarla bien vio el problema de inmediato, "hay un sello de cinco puntos sobre el original de seis y ocho, está interfiriendo con su química, el sello no solo se cerró más de lo que ya estaba antes si no que ahora mismo está desestabilizando mi chakra, mi control será incluso peor que antes"

"Crees poder abrirlo" pregunto Kurama, a lo que Naruto negó "al menos no aquí, tendré que llegar a la torre primero"

"ok solo apúrate, este lugar ya es bastante lúgubre como para estar aislado de todo" dijo el zorro de nueve colas justo cuando Naruto se estaba yendo del sello. Una vez fuera abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver como un puño se acercaba a su rostro, reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para quitarse del camino "¡oye que demonios!" pregunto acelerado

"¡qué demonios con tigo!¡te quedaste ahí parado como un muerto" le grito Ino la cual fue quien intento despertarlo a golpes

"n-nada solo estaba meditando" dijo medio inseguro el rubio no teniendo una excusa creíble "Sasuke, Sakura, tenemos que movernos y llegar a la torre, ¿puedes correr teme?" ordeno Naruto cambiando de tema, el Uchiha asintió y se despegó de Sakura dado que estaba apoyado en ella para mantenerse en pie, pero no pudo pararse por sí solo por mucho y tubo que apoyarse en su compañera otra vez

"caminaremos entonces" dijo Naruto sin obtener objeciones, en una nota lateral Tenten despertó a rock lee para luego irse sin más, aunque este discutió un poco sobre despedirse de su enamorada a lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza

con eso el equipo siete se dirigió a la torre en medio del bosque de la muerte

el equipo diez se quedó en claro en silencio hasta que Chöji lo rompió con una pregunta "¿desde cuando Naruto es el líder de su equipo?"

"no tengo idea, lo hubiera esperado de Sasuke-kun, pero no de Naruto" dijo Ino "tú qué opinas Shikamaru", este no respondió porque con ojos entrecerrado miraba la forma en retirada de sus amigos y por dentro pensaba "algo raro está pasando aquí"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El equipo siete caminó por alrededor de medio día por el bosque de la muerte hacia la torre en el centro. Fueron a paso lento porque Sasuke no podía correr en su estado, tenía un dolor persistente en su cuello y se encontraba débil y aunque Naruto lo cargara se verían expuestos a emboscadas o ataques tanto de animales como de otros participantes.

El Uzumaki estaba al frente, su katana enfundada en su cintura y aunque parecía relajado estaba alerta y algo ansioso de llegar a la torre, el silencio en su cabeza lo estaba empezando a molestar de sobremanera, Sakura estaba detrás de él cargando a su compañero y enamoramiento, hace un par de meses se hubiera puesto a chillar e intentar conseguir una cita, pero el entrenamiento junto con el estrés de la situación simplemente se quedó callada

De repente el rubio se frenó de golpe y levanto su brazo indicando que pararan, miro alrededor y pensó para sí mismo, "siento chakra genjutsu en el aire"

"Sasuke" dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el Uchiha escuchara, "usa tu sharingan y confirma si hay un genjutsu", Sasuke obedeció, pero al momento de intentar canalizar chakra a sus ojos la marca en su cuello empezó a arder y soltó un quejido, "no puedo usar mi sharingan" dijo. Naruto maldijo por lo bajo y se arriesgó, la magia de ilusionismo era una de las más peligrosas, no porque causara una gran explosión que destruya lo que estuviera cerca como la mayoría de las otras disciplinas si se aplicaban mal, el ilusionismo causaba más bien un daño irreparable al mago que lo utilizara, no era raro en el pasado que los estudiantes que practicaban el arte crearan ilusiones tan buenas que sin darse cuenta ellos mismos quedaban atrapados en ellas y vivieran el resto de su vida con su realidad distorsionada dentro de su propio mundo onírico, los ilusionistas más experimentados tenían una percepción de la realidad muy buena dado que la necesitaban para saber si estaban o no en una ilusión. La manera de contrarrestar un genjutsu con una ilusión era poner una sobre el jutsu, entre si se negarían y simplemente desaparecerían, el problema era que si no había un genjutsu podría quedar atrapados en ella tanto el cómo sus compañeros

Naruto le hizo una pequeña suplica a su abuelo y chasqueo los dedos colocando la ilusión y absolutamente nada cambio, "¿y? ¿quitaste el genjutsu?" pregunto Sakura

"no lo sé" respondió Naruto, se giró hacia ella y le dijo "golpéame"

"¿he?"

"nada malo puede pasarme dentro de mi propia ilusión, si me golpeas sabremos si estamos en una o no, vamos golpéame lo más fuerte que puedas" dijo el rubio moviendo su cara a un lado y cerrando los ojos, Sakura se miró insegura, no podía golpearlo, había hecho tanto por ella que simplemente no podía, "no voy a golpearte"

"Sakura debes hacerlo" dijo el rubio, la chica estuvo a punto de volver a negarse cuando de repente a unos metros de ellos aparecieron tres personas, los tres vestían una especie de mono color blanco, usaban mascaras para respirar y en sus frentes había una banda regulatoria de la aldea de la lluvia, lo único que los diferenciaba el uno del otro era que en la tela que tenían para cubrir sus ojos uno tenía dos agujeros para los ojos, otro uno solo y el ultimo ninguno

"miren que callo en nuestra trampa" dijo el primero que aparentemente era el líder, naruto entrecerró los ojos y dijo "no se quienes so pero será mejor que se alejen", su respuesta fue que de entre los árboles y el suelo decenas de figuras empezaron a salir, todas ellas siendo idénticas a los tres ninjas ame, evidentemente eran clones

"tch, no podía ser un viaje pacifico hacia la torre ¿verdad?, chicos yo me encargo de esto ustedes quédense atrás y defiéndanse" dijo naruto en un tono semi firme, sus compañeros asintieron, Sasuke un poco a regañadientes, tuvo que dejar su orgullo de lado teniendo que admitir que no se encontraba en estado para pelear

Naruto cargo al clon mas cercano y con su katana lo corto por la mitad, las dos partes del cuerpo cayeron por separado y al instante empezaron a disolverse en lo que era aparentemente brea, no se detuvo mucho en este detalle y volvió a cargar contra otro clon de repente sus instintos le gritaron que algo se acercaba y freno a tiempo para permitir que un kunai pasara por unos milímetros frente a él, siguió su trayectoria para ver que la mitad superior del clon que dividió fue quien la arrojo, por extraño que pareciese esa misma mitad le empezaron a surgir un par de piernas y lo mismo paso con la otra de la cual creció otro cuerpo, "¿Qué demonios?" pensó para sí mismo el rubio. De repente un clon quiso atacarlo por la espalda, lo esquivo a tiempo y con un movimiento de su espada corto el brazo del clon para que de este empezara a crecer otro cuerpo y viceversa

"supongo que necesitare ayuda con esto" dijo naruto y haciendo una seña de mano en forma de cruz creo cuatro clones de sombra y cada uno cargo para combatir. Las cosas no empezaron a mejorar, la razón principal de esto era que los clones de brea cuando lo dañabas simplemente se multiplicaban, Naruto dividió a la mitad a tres clones juntos para luego girar cinto ochenta grados y clavarla en el pecho de otra clon, lo único que hizo este fue crear más clones, "¡¿Qué demonios sucede con estos bastardos que no se acaban jamás?!" grito el original

"¡ninguno de ellos son los reales, deben estar escondidos en algún lado!" grito otro clon de sombra

"¡no puedo localizarlos!" dijo otro clon este con sus ojos activados escañando el área sin encontrar nada

"esto es malo, no paran de salir y naruto empieza a verse cansado, tenemos que ayudarlo" dijo Sakura y extendió su mano a su portakunai para tomar una y casi saltar a la batalla

"necesito hacer algo o sino estaremos perdidos, solo un poco" dijo Sasuke, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y activo su sharingan, el dolor volvió a su cuello, pero tuvo que aguantar, miro entre todos los clones y solo vio chakra sin ningún cuerpo "no están aquí" de repente por el borde de su vista periférica vio lo que buscaba, "¡Naruto! ¡bajo tierra!" grito, el rubio escucho el grito de su compañero de equipo y comprobó activando sus ojos que efectivamente había tres cuerpos humanos vivos bajo tierra "a ver si esto les gusta" dijo con un gruñido el Uzumaki para enfundar su katana, levanto su puño para luego con fuerza estrellándolo contra el suelo y usando un poco de magia elemental de tierra el piso se agrieto en una gran área, los clones de brea se tambalearon y cayeron para disolverse, el rubio levanto la mirada del suelo y vio entre una de más muchas grietas a los ninjas ame reales, una sonrisa peligrosa subió a su rostro, se tronó el cuello y dijo en un tono peligroso "ahí estas" imitando a su padre cuando quería dar miedo

En alguna parte de Konoha dante Godline sintió que alguien iba a sufrir la ira de su hijo y que no iba a terminar bien para el receptor

Devuelta en el bosque de la muerte naruto sus piraba mientras se limpiaba los puños de sangre, detrás de él los tres ninjas de la lluvia se encontraban tendidos en el suelo con grabes lesiones

"creo que eso es todo" dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro de alivio

"es cierto, gracias Sasuke, si no te hubieras dado cuenta de donde estaban escondidos quien sabe cuánto tiempo hubiéramos estado ahí" agradeció Naruto con sinceridad

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros "somos equipo, nos ayudamos entre nosotros, ya vamos a la torre me estoy cansando de este maldito bosque"

Luego de un breve descanso el equipo siete completo su recorrido a la torre, este era una estructura vieja de color rojo que parecía nos muy estable, a decir verdad. Una vez llegaron entraron por una de las puertas que los condujo a un gran salón, este era de concreto gris y estaba desocupado de todo mueble, lo único que había en el lugar era un gran cartel que decía "si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo, adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente, si las cualidades de la tierra te faltan entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para ataca, cuando el cielo y la tierra estén juntos, el camino difícil será recto"

"¿Qué significa?" pregunto Sakura sin entender el cartel

"hay que abrir los pergaminos" dijo Sasuke

"tiene razón, Sakura toma el del cielo, yo abriré el de la tierra" dijo Naruto a lo que su compañera asintió para tomar el pergamino del cielo de la mano extendida de su compañero

Estuvieron unos segundos sin hacer nada en expectativa de que pasara y luego abrieron ambos rollos al mismo tiempo, lo que vieron en ellos fueron una serie de líneas y kanjis organizados de manera extraña y casi hasta podría decirse aleatoria y de repente empezó a salir humo de ellos, Sakura y Sasuke quedaron confundidos al jamás haber visto algo similar, pero Naruto lo reconoció al instante, "mierda, una matriz de invocación ¡Sakura deshazte de él!" grito el rubio ya arrojo el pergamino lejos siendo imitada por su compañera de equipo de pelo rosa, casualmente ambos royos cayeron formando una cruz y de golpe apareció una cortina de humo, tardo unos segundos en comenzar a disiparse y cuando lo hizo los tres genin quedaron con la boca abierta, delante de ellos estaba iruka umino su maestro de la academia ninja

"¿iruka… sensei?" pregunto sakura, ahora definitivamente no entendida nada de lo que estaba pasando

"hola, tiempo sin vernos" dijo el chunin agitando su mano despreocupadamente

"iruka-sensei ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" pregunto Naruto al principio confundido para que luego en su rostro se mostrara la realización "espera, eres un mensajero, eso explica la matriz de invocación en el pergamino y tu repentina llegada, ¿o me equivoco?"

"de hecho lo soy, es mi trabajo decirles que, felicitaciones equipo siete, pasaron la segunda etapa del examen" dijo de golpe el hombre en la habitación y el trio de genin tubo reacciones mixtas, Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas con un genido de alivio mientras decía "al fin". A Sasuke se le subió una sonrisa semi arrogante ya que estaba seguro de que pasarían, aunque se debió en mayor medida a sus compañeros rubio y de pelo rosa que prácticamente hicieron todo, uno consiguiendo el pergamino y otro cuidándolos cuando estuvieron fuera de combate. Naruto simplemente festejó soltando un "Seee" y extendió su puño a Sasuke que tardo unos segundos en completar el saludo

"Iruka-sensei ¿que significa el cartel?" pregunto la pelirosa

"bueno Sakura déjame explicarlo, este cartel tiene escritas las normas que el tercer hokage dicto para los chunin de la aldea, el cielo simboliza la mente y la inteligencia de un ninja y la tierra el cuerpo, 'si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo' ósea que si tu debilidad es tu mente debes estudiar y adquirir conocimiento y estudiar para tus misiones. 'Si las calidades de la tierra te hacen falta', quiere decir que si tu cuerpo es tu debilidad entrénalo todos los días para que mejore, 'cuando el cielo y la tierra estén juntos el camino difícil será recto' cuando tu cuerpo y tu mente trabajan juntos incluso la misión más peligrosa será la más fácil" explico iruka con sus cualidades de maestro

"cielo y tierra, debería haberlo imaginado" pensó para sí mismo Naruto, al fin y al cabo, los magos de antaño utilizaban la misma analogía, cada disciplina mágica tenía una especie de frase de los distinguía, en el caso de los magos de combate decían algo como "que tu cuerpo sea fuerte como la piedra y tu mente rápida como el aire para que tus ataques tengan la ferocidad del fuego"

"bueno equipo siete creo que ya pasaron suficiente tiempo en el bosque, atraviesen esa puerta y suban las escaleras para ir a los dormitorios, les darán las instrucciones de la tercera etapa del examen en cuatro días cuando el tiempo finalice" dijo iruka mientras apuntaba a un par de puertas dobles de metal, "nos vemos" quiso despedirse, pero el rubio en la habitación lo detuvo

"iruka-sensei, si no te molesta podrías decirme donde está el hokage, tengo que discutir algo con el" dijo naruto y Sasuke levanto una ceja "que asuntos son esos" pregunto

"son privados teme, nada que deba interesarte" respondió el rubio mirándolo de reojo, el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente "se está burlando de mi" pensó para sus adentros, sin darse cuenta el sello en su cuello comenzó a brillar, Naruto sintió una ola de energía negativa proviniendo de su compañero y lentamente su mano izquierda fue hacia la katana que todavía descansaba en su cintura. La tensión en el ambiente subió tan de repente que ni iruka o Sakura pudieron adaptarse bien, de repente la pelirosa tomo la mano de Sasuke y la tiro "vamos Sasuke-kun a buscar una habitación" dijo, el Uchiha ni pudo responder cuando fue arrastrado contra su voluntad en dirección de los dormitorios dejando así solos a su ex maestro de academia y su compañero de equipo rubio que quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo, paso alrededor de dos minutos completos hasta que Naruto decidió romperlo diciendo "hem, iruka-sensei, el hokage…" el chunin pareció reaccionar de repente " ha si, si es por aquí" dijo y empezó a caminar hacia unas escaleras y fue seguido por el chico rubio

Ambos ascendieron por la torre en dirección a la oficina que el hokage estaba utilizando en este momento, mientras subían otro silencio incomodo apareció entre ellos, iruka trato de romper el hielo diciendo "no sabía que sabias kenjutsu Naruto, jamás lo mostraste durante la academia"

El rubio se encogió de hombros "en realidad no sabía kenjutsu durante la academia, aprendí hace una semana" dijo y el chunin frunció el entrecejo confuso "¿pero ¿cómo? Nadie aprende tan rápido a manejar una espada"

"subestima el poder de los clones de sombra sensei, con un puñado todos los días aprendes de todo"

Iruka miro al niño a su lado con ojos muy abiertos y de repente solto una leve risa "has crecido mucho desde la academia Naruto, puedo verlo, estoy orgulloso de ti"

Una sonrisa subió a la cara de Naruto "gracias" dijo "pero pude crecer porque tengo gente que todavía cree en mi"

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la oficina con irua dejando al niño rubio felicitándolo por pasar el segundo examen. Naruto tomo el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, pero escucho boses que discutían dentro, "hokage-sama es necesario que detengamos lo que sea que esté haciendo antes de que suceda"

"yo también estoy preocupado Anko, pero Orochimaru nunca deja amenazas bacías, si detenemos el examen temo por las consecuencias, de igual manera como está tu hombro"

"está bien mejoro gracias a usted"

En ese momento el rubio decidió interrumpir y toco la puerta, un segundo más tarde desde dentro se escuchó "adelante" con la voz del hokage. Naruto abrió la puerta para ver a hiruzen y a una mujer de pelo morado que si no mal recordaba era la supervisora del examen.

"hokage-sama siento interrumpir, pero tengo que hablar asuntos urgentes con usted" dijo el niño rubio, mientras se frotaba el estómago, el hokage entendió y dijo "comprendo, Anko por favor déjanos solos por un rato", la jounin especial solo asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la oficina

"muy bien Naruto que sucede"

"un idiota en el bosque decidió meterse con el sello del kyubi poniendo un sello de cinco puntos sobre el original, no puedo quitarlo yo mismo porque está interfiriendo con mi control de chakra y necesito que lo quites jiji"

El anciano asintió y preparo su chakra para quitar el sello, al mismo tiempo Naruto levanto su camiseta dejando a la vista el sello del zorro de las nueve colas y se preparó, él ya tenía experiencia con él y no era agradable quitarlo. De repente en los dodos del hokage brillaron con chakra cada uno de ellos tenía un kanji diferente y sin previo aviso empujo su manso en el estómago del rubio, este salió volando unos metros hasta chocar contra la pared de la habitación, un segundo más tarde se levantó medio tembloroso con ayuda de hiruzen

"gracias jiji" agradeció Naruto

"no hay de que" respondió el anciano con una expresión tranquila que rápidamente cambio a una entre seria y preocupada "Naruto, de casualidad no sabrás el nombre de quien te puso ese sello" pregunto temiendo la respuesta

"lo recuerdo, era un tipo muy pálido y ojos amarillos, creo que se llamaba Orochimaru o algo por el estilo" dijo el rubio "nos atacó a mí y mi equipo en el primer día y me coloco este sello"

El hokage asintió "comprendo, be y descansa que aún falta la tercera etapa del examen" dijo a lo que el rubio asintió, hizo una reverencia y estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se paró de golpe y dijo "una última cosa, Sasuke tiene un sello extraño en su cuello, jamás lo he visto antes ni en los registros, ese también se lo puso Orochimaru, ¿es algo de qué preocuparse?"

El hokage soltó un largo suspiro y dijo "lo es, uno de mis miedos se ha confirmado"

"si quieres puedo revisar el sello de Sasuke y ver si puedo hacer algo"

"no, no debes preocuparte por eso deja que yo me encargare, además, otro maestro en fuinjutsu ya lo ha revisado y no hemos podido quitarlo, solo descansa y concéntrate en el examen"

Naruto se vio inseguro no muy convencido, pero estaba demasiado cansado de pelear con esos ninjas de la lluvia, lo cual de por sí ya era un mérito, como para empezar una discusión con el hokage, por lo que solo se inclinó y abandono la oficina en busca de sus compañeros y la habitación en donde ellos estarían los próximos cuatro días y dormir un largo rato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana siguiente luego de que el equipo siete hubiera llegado a la torre del bosque de la muerte

Sakura jamás podría estar más agradecida por dormir en una cama luego de su tiempo en el bosque, la experiencia fue desagradable incluso obviando el ataque de los ninjas. Aun asi seguía siendo una experiencia necesaria, al fin y al cabo, no siempre podría dormir en un lugar cómodo cuando iría a una misión, de igual manera eso no la excusaba de quejarse

Actualmente la pelirosa se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando el bosque que la rodeaba con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla de metal y su cabeza apoyada en su mano, desde aquí podía escuchar los gritos de los otros equipos de genin, era tétrico, aunque menos que cuando estaba dentro de él

Una parte de ella escuchaba los gritos mientras que otra rememoraba sus experiencias dentro del bosque y llego a una resolución, ella era inútil. Ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su equipo salvo cuidar a sus amigos y servir de escudo humano por lo demás no hizo nada más que recibir golpes. Soltó un largo suspiro cuando pensó para sí mismo, "se supone que yo era la mejor kunoichi del año" pero no era así, sus compañeros eran verdaderos ninjas, Sasuke era el novato del año con una línea de sangre como lo era el sharingan y una habilidad innegable para casi todas las ramas de las artes ninjas. Y por otro lado estaba Naruto, su compañero rubio paso desapercibido para todos en la academia, nunca nadie creyó que podría siquiera pasar el examen de genin y ahora aquí estaba siendo clave para superar la segunda prueba del examen chunin, un estratega y un gran mentiroso, practicaba un arte que estaba básicamente muerto y que nadie más que él y su padre conocía. De repente u recuerdo llego a su mente, _"adivina quien se convirtió en maestro de nivel diez, ahora puedo tomar un aprendiz"_

Se enderezo de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos "¡eso es!" casi grito y salió corriendo atravesando la habitación a toda velocidad y saliendo al pasillo pasando de largo a Ino que acababa de llegar a la torre, le gritó algo a lo lejos, pero lo ignoro a favor de buscar a su compañero rubio. En pocos minutos llego al salón jounin donde se encontraba todos los sensei de los equipos del examen. Cuando finalmente arribo abrió la puerta de golpe y escaneo el área en busca de su maestro, lo ubico parado fuera de un circulo de personas que rodeaban algo, se acercó a el hombre de pelo plateado y pregunto "kakashi-sensei ¿no ha visto a Naruto? Necesito hablar con el sobre algo importante"

El jounin jamás aparto la mirada de lo que rodeaba el circulo de gente cuando dijo "bueno, se dónde esta"

"¡¿Dónde está?! Es urgente" pregunto acelerada la pelirosa, su respuesta fue que su sensei apunto al centro de la ronda, siguiendo la trayectoria del dedo Sakura se adentró en el círculo y se le cayó una gota por la vista

En una mesa rodeada por todos lo jounin y chunin en el bosque de la muerte incluido al inspector del examen se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki, con un par de cartas en la mano, fajos de billetes descansaban sobre la mesa delante de él junto con pergaminos, espadas y kunais. Por otro lado, también había otros tres jounin en la mesa cada uno de ellos también con cartas, pero a diferencia del rubio ellos casi no tenían dinero ni equipo

"Están jugando póker" pensó para sí misma. Un jounin de pelo negro y barba del mismo color, con un cigarrillo en la boca y vistiendo el atuendo jounin estándar una sonrisa se abrió paso a su cara "ahora sí, par de ases" dijo mientras mostraba que efectivamente tenía un par de ases y extendió sus manos para tomar todo el dinero en la mesa pero de golpe Naruto dijo "ganarías si no fuera que tengo full" y mostro sus cartas demostrando que tenía full, la sonrisa en la cara de asuma desapareció tan rápido como el humo de su cigarrillo, sus brazos retrocedieron con un suspiro y otro jounin en la mesa dijo "¡¿cómo es que este mocoso nos esté superando?!¡¿enserio no hay ningún genjutsu?!"

"revise tres veces y nada, no hay genjutsu, un niño te está superando en póker" confirmo otro jounin sensei, esta de pelo negro y ojos rojos, el mismo ninja que se quejó arrojo las cartas sobre la mesa y salió del lugar con paso enojado y halando entre dientes

"eh ¿Naruto?" lamo medio indecisa Sakura y se encogió en su lugar cuando todos los presentes se giraron en su dirección

"ho hola Sakura ¿Qué sucede?" dijo el rubio tranquilamente mientras guardaba el dinero dentro de su chaqueta azul, curiosamente los gruesos fajos de billetes no se notaban por debajo de la ropa como lo harían normalmente por su grosor, casi parecía como si hubieran desaparecido

"nada, solo quería hablar, ¿podría ser en otro lado" respondió la pelirosa incomoda

"seguro"

"¡espera ahí mocoso, quiero mi revancha!" grito el tercer jounin en la mesa de póker

"tarde amigo" respondió Naruto y luego chasquear los dedos haciendo que todas las armas y pergaminos desparecieran en una explosión de fuego para con eso irse de la habitación dejando a un puñado de jounin sin dinero y el orgullo lastimado

Unos minutos más tarde en la habitación donde el equipo siete se quedaba los dos compañeros decidieron hablar, curiosamente el tercer miembro del equipo no estaba.

"¿y de que quieres hablar Sakura?" pregunto naruto

"¿recuerdas lo que dijiste el día antes del examen, cuando nos reunimos en el campo de entrenamiento?"

Naruto frunció el ceño en concentración de encontrar lo que dijo ese día y de repente a su mente vino el recuerdo, "¿te refieres a cuando dije que subí de rango a maestro?" pregunto y su respuesta fue un asentimiento "y quieres que te haga mi estudiante" otro asentimiento esta vez más vehemente que el anterior "hare lo que sea lo juro, no me quejare ni te golpeare". El rubio soltó un largo suspiro que para Sakura fue una mala señal "siéntate" pidió y ella hizo eso mismo en la cama

"el rango de maestro indica que poseo los conocimientos y habilidad necesarios para enseñarle a alguien más el arte de la magia, incluso si soy todavía el nivel más bajo de maestro, sin embargo…" dijo el rubio y de repente hizo una pausa poniendo a Sakura aun masa nerviosa de lo que ya estaba "para poder tomar a alguien como aprendiz, primero debe pasar una prueba"

"¿una prueba?"

"Si, si bien todo ser con alma es capaz de realizar magia, no cualquiera puede aprenderla o controlarla, para eso se necesitan ciertas características y aptitudes. En el pasado cuando los magos eran más comunes esas características estaban en casi todas las personas dado que la mayoría tenia por lo menos un familiar o pariente mago, sin embargo, cuando la magia dejo de ser un arte común esas características se fueron diluyendo con las generaciones, actualmente en el mundo pocas personas pueden aprender magia, es por eso que necesito hacer una prueba"

Sakura quedo un poco aturdida por toda la información, pero aun así asintió "okay, hare la prueba" dijo y el rubio asintió para sentarse a su lado, "toma mi mano y mírame a los ojos" indico y la pelirosa obedeció, miró fijamente los azules ojos de su compañero y sintió que sería engullida por un océano, de repente sintió como si alguien la tirara fuera de ella misma y de un segundo para otro se encontraba en una llanura blanca sin absolutamente nada, giro la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando cualquier cosa y vio que a su lado estaba Naruto todavía sosteniéndola de la mano.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunto Sakura

"es por si decirlo la antesala de tu subconsciente" respondió el rubio

"¿y donde tendré que hacer mi prueba?" volvió a preguntar

"allí" indico Naruto y señalo algún lugar detrás de ellos, girando su cabeza Sakura pudo ver la primera cosa en todo el lugar, era su casa, "¿he?", estaba confundida, ¿Qué hacia su casa en este lugar?

"es solo una representación psíquica de tu hogar, la prueba comienza allí" dijo Naruto intuyendo la duda de su amiga, Sakura solo asintió y se dejó llevar. Cuando llegaron al hogar de la pelirosa entraron y era exactamente igual que en la vida real, Naruto finalmente soltó a Sakura y empezó a examinar el lugar, ella hizo lo mismo y tuvo que admitir, pero cada detalle estaba allí, salvo por la falta de escaleras dado que su casa estaba en un segundo piso y cuando entro aquí se encontró con la sala de su casa. No debería estar asombrada porque según su compañero rubio esto era una representación de su mente, no entendía cómo funcionaba a pesar de estar rompiéndose la cabeza tratando

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo paso cuando de repente algo empezó a tirar de ella y con un parpadeo estaba de vuelta en la habitación de la torre del bosque de la muerte. Parpadeo confundida "espera ¿termino?" pregunto, Naruto que estaba frente a ella con los ojos cerrados los abrió lentamente, la miro fijamente, el tiempo entre que abrió las boca y dijo las primeras palabras fueron milisegundos pero para Sakura fueron horas

"lo siento Sakura, pero no tienes lo que se necesita para estudiar la magia"

Esas palabras fueron como un puñetazo directo "¿Qué?" pregunto no creyendo lo que oía

"no posees las características necesarias para aprender magia" dijo Naruto con un tono suave

Sakura quedo ahí sentada con los ojos como platos, abría y serraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, de repente un sentimiento de ira la inundo y se paró de golpe, levanto el brazo con la mano abierta y estuvo a punto de abofetear a su compañero cuando de repente vio sus ojos, ellos no demostraban satisfacción o disfrute por su rechazo, en su lugar había un sentimiento de amargura, el de verdad quería que fuera su estudiante

Lentamente bajo su brazo y con la cabeza gacha dijo "yo… entiendo"

Las cejas de Naruto se curvaron en una mueca triste, "lo siento Sakura, de verdad que lo siento, pero no depende de mí" dijo, de repente la pelirosa levanto la cabeza y con una sonrisa dijo "no importa, me are fuerte por otro modo, no seré una carga para nadie más", la sonrisa se contagió al rubio "entonces estaré esperándote" dijo

Sakura sintió y salió de la habitación dejando así solo

"es curioso, si no fuera que te conozco bien diría que le dijiste que no por todas las veces que te rechazo" dijo Kurama dentro del rubio

"no soy tan estúpido o vengativo como para hacer algo así, ojalá hubiera sido adecuada, daría lo que fuera por encontrar un aprendiz pronto" respondió el Uzumaki

"como sea, yo que tu descansaría, siento que algo grande está por venir". El rubio levanto una ceja "algo grande" dijo

"si, ese chico gaara, algo dentro de él me resulta familiar, me da mala espina"

"en ese caso tratare de ser cuidadoso" dijo sin saber en el embrollo que n solo el sino que toda la aldea de la hoja estaba metido

Fin del capítulo 11:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jeje hola, entes que nada perdón por la tardanza, fueron tres meses sin publicar, ¡pero tengo una buena excusa!, mi computadora se rompió y tuve que estar usando otra para trabajar y encima tenia este capítulo bastante adelantado cuando paso y me dio paja empezar desde cero**

 **Pero bueno, ¡aquí esta! Así que disfruten. Próximamente dentro de poco estaré subiendo otro capítulo de "la ida del héroe" por si alguien la esta leyendo**

 **¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12: preliminares

Los tres días restantes de la segunda etapa del examen chunin se pasaron volando para el equipo siete. Ninguno de sus integrantes hizo mucho esos días en espera a la siguiente etapa, tampoco es que pudieran hacer mucho dado que no los dejaban salir de la torre o entrenar, aunque claro, eso no detuvo a algunos de practicar un poco.

Sakura tomando lo que dijo iruka-sensei decidió fortalecer su cuerpo, los días restantes se la paso haciendo ejercicio, subía y bajaba corriendo la torre cuarenta veces para luego continuar con sentadillas, flexiones y abdominales, tardaba bastante, pero lo que le faltaba de fuerza lo compensaba con determinación.

Luego estuvo Sasuke, no podía entrenar su cuerpo adecuadamente en este lugar, así que tuvo que practicar con su sharingan, no había podido usarlo debido al sello que Orochimaru le puso en el bosque, pero luego de que kakashi le pusiera otro finalmente pudo usarlo, en un primer momento había preguntado porque no se lo quitaron, aparentemente no podían y tendría que esperar a que un experto en fuinjutsu lo viera, el sello que le pusieron solo era una solución a medias. Entrenar su sharingan consistió en mirar a la gente, descubrió que no solo podía copiar jutsus sino que lo podía hacer con casi cualquier cosa, la forma de caminar, gestos, tics entre otros y que con mucha concentración podía ver el chakra de las personas incluso atreves de las paredes

Hinata fue otro, taijutsu le era imposible de entrenar en este lugar por lo que tuvo que trabajar su biakugan, no fue muy diferente de Sasuke, forzaba sus ojos para ver lo más lejos que podía e intentaba ver las cosas más pequeñas. Kiba y Shino fueron dos excepciones dado que sus técnicas requerían más espacio para entrenarlas además de que eran demasiado llamativas para hacerlas en secreto. Por ultimo estaba Naruto, su entrenamiento se acercó más que el resto a lo que era su rutina de entrenamiento normal, para el resto el simplemente meditaba, pero en realidad estaba entrenando dentro de su mente, luchaba contra sí mismo afilando su kenjutsu y jugaba yoji o ajedrez con Kurama, talvez el zorro no sea bueno en los juegos de azar, pero sí lo era en los juegos de estrategia, con cientos de años de experiencia tenía bastante ventaja. Cuando no se la pasaba dentro de su mente se encontraba estudiando, en esos tres días era extremadamente raro no ver al rubio con un libro para el asombro de la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja

Con los tres días restantes finalizados algunos equipos llegaron a pasar por los pelos habiendo ingresado en la torre la noche anterior al quinto día. Ahora mismo todos los equipos de participantes que pasaron se encontraban en un gran salón, este era de concreto puro y sin pintura con dos terrazas largas a los contados. Los equipos estaban dispuestos en fila de tres que consistían de los equipos 7,10,8, el equipo Guy, el equipo de sunagakure y por último el equipo de la aldea del sonido, frente a ellos en un desnivel del suelo estaba el hokage y detrás de él estaban los consejeros ancianos, los jounin sensei de los equipos de Konoha y alguien que sorprendió a Naruto de que estuviera allí que era ni más ni menos que su padre

"¿Qué hace tosan aquí?" pensó en vos alta el rubio, Sakura la cual estaba detrás del rubio escucho esas palabras y se sorprendió "¿tosan?" jamás había visto al padre de Naruto, fue principalmente porque su madre le dijo que se mantuviera alejada del chico rubio o su casa, hasta hoy seguía sin entender del todo por qué. Escaneo a las personas detrás del hokage y descarto a los jounin sensei, los consejeros ancianos, no les veía mucha cara de padres, por ultimo su vista descendió en la última persona junto al hokage, un hombre rubio de aparentes veinticinco años vestido con chaqueta azul y pantalones negros, ¿ese era el padre de Naruto? Se veía muy joven. Hubiera divagado aún más en el tema pero el hokage hablando llamo su atención

"felicitaciones a todos los equipos que lograron Pasar esta segunda etapa, han sido cinco días duros" dijo el hokage con una voz fuerte la cual se escuchó en todo el lugar

"y como han llegado a este punto, deben saber el verdadero propósito de este examen" concluyo, la mayoría, por no decir todos, los genin del salón se encontraban confundidos, con cejas levantadas o con la cabeza inclinada en falta de comprensión

"¿verdadero motivo? Este es un examen de acenso de rango" dijo Kiba por todos sus compañeros genin

"eso es cierto, sin embargo, no lo es todo" dijo el anciano hokage. Luego de eso paso a explicar cómo era que los exámenes de chunin no solo era un examen común y corriente, sino que también era un sustituto para las guerras entre aldeas y otra forma de atraer la atención de posibles clientes a los futuros chunin de sus respectivas aldeas

"tiene sentido, como sustitutos de guerras arriesgas muchas menos vidas de shinobis que en una real y también sirve como modelo publicitario" pensó para sí mismo Naruto

"lo tiene, es curioso cómo es que no ha cambiado nada desde que el segundo hokage lo implemento" dijo Kurama y el rubio le salió una vena en la frente "¿sabias todo el tiempo como era el examen y no me dijiste nada?" le pregunto a su compañero de cuerpo el cual solo se encogió de hombros dentro de su jaula y contesto "si, pero no hubiera tenido sentido si te lo decía todo, además fue divertido verte romperte la cabeza en descubrir cómo avanzar", el Uzumaki corto la conexión mental con el zorro por dos razones, la primera era para no entrar en su mente y empezar a discutir y la otra porque de repente apareció otro jounin en el lugar donde estaba el hokage

Este vestía el atuendo jounin estándar y tenía el pelo Cataño además de un pañuelo en la cabeza, pero lo más llamativo era el estado en el que se encontraba, literalmente parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría por la forma en la que tosía, las ojeras en su rostro y el aspecto enfermizo que llevaba. El hombre demacrado se acercó al sandaime y susurro algo a su oído a lo que el anciano asintió

"si me permite hokage-sama, lo tomare desde este momento" dijo el jounin, recibió otro asentimiento y encaro a los genin antes de decir "antes de llevar a cabo la tercera etapa del examen chunin en un mes (toser) llevaremos a cabo (toser) una preliminar para reducir el número de participantes" termino con dificultad

"¡esperen un segundo! ¡¿Cómo que preliminar?! ¡¿y como que será en un mes la tercera etapa?!" pregunto Kiba indignado

"son demasiados los participantes, la tercera etapa es un torneo y a la aldea vendrán dignatarios importantes, obligarlos a ver tantos combates terminaría agotándolos y es lo último que todas las aldeas quieren" explico con calma el ninja enfermizo y antes de que cualquiera dijera algo mas continuo "si alguien cree que no puede continuar o que no se encuentra en condiciones para pelear por favor levante la mano"

"quien estaría tan mal o cansado como para renunciar a estas alturas" pensó Sasuke no creyendo que nadie levantara la mano, pero para su sorpresa hubo una mano en el grupo que se levantó, miro a quien estaba retirándose y lo identifico como kabuto, el mismo tipo del principio de los exámenes que les había dado información a él y el resto de novatos sobre rock lee y gaara

El jounin miro a kabuto por unos segundos y lo busco en un portapapeles que tenía en la mano "kabuto yakushi de konohagakure no sato, bien puedes retirarte" dijo y el chico de pelo plateado salió del salón sin medir palabra

"con eso fuera es momento de dar inicio a los preliminares" de repente una sección de la pared detrás de los jounin y el hokage se abrió revelando un televisor "las peleas eran uno contra uno, terminaran cuando el contrincante sea incapaz de continuar o se rinda, si la vida de uno de los peleadores está en peligro intervendré y daré por terminada la pelea, todos los combates serán elegidos al azar" dijo y en la pantalla del televisor varios nombres pasaron a gran velocidad "los nombres de aquellos que aparezcan en la pantalla detrás de mi serán los luchadores" todos miraron la pantalla con expectación en espera de los nombres que aparecerían cuando se detuvo en, Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akadō

"los que aparecieron en la pantalla caminen al frente, el resto vallan a los miradores" ordeno el ninja enfermizo, Sasuke y el ninja con el pañuelo en la cara que aparentemente era Yoroi caminaron al frente mientras que el resto fueron tranquilamente hacia las terrazas a cada lado del salón, "antes de empezar la ronda, ¿alguien tiene algo que decir?" preguntó el jounin con ojeras

"no/ninguna" dijeron el Uchiha y el genin enmascarado al mismo tiempo "en ese caso que empiece la pelea" dijo el inspector dando inicio a la pelea

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y arremetió con una patada a la sección media del cuerpo de su adversario, este por su parte lo esquiva dejando que el Uchiha pasara de largo y arrojo algunos shuriken, sin embargo, Sasuke uso un kunai para desviarlos, Yoroi aprovecho y cargo a toda velocidad para intentar darle un puñetazo a Sasuke, pero este con su sharingan fue capaz de predecirlo y ase agacho cuando el puño estuvo cerca de golpearlo, pateo la rodilla del genin provocando que este la pusiera en el suelo, tomo su brazo y entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de su oponente en una llave básica para reducir a alguien

"ríndete" ordeno, pero Yoroi solo se rio y dijo "esto recién empieza" giro su mano para agarrar el pecho de Sasuke y de repente el Uchiha sintió como la fuerza se le escapaba, ario los ojos como platos e inconscientemente soltó el brazo de su oponente, este por su lado levanto su brazo y le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano que saco todo el aire de los pulmones del Uchiha al mismo tiempo saltó lejos poniendo distancia entre ellos "¿pero qué demonios?" se preguntó para sus adentros Sasuke

"¿porque Sasuke-kun se queda ahí tirado?" pregunto Sakura preocupada

"absorción de chakra, estoy seguro" dijo Naruto sin quitar la vista del genin con el pañuelo en la cara

"¿tú lo crees?" le pregunto kakashi el cual había subido a las terrazas junto con ellos antes del inicio del combate

"no puede ser otra cosa, Sasuke estaba en perfectas condiciones al inicio, pero de repente quedo paralizado, no puede haber sido veneno dado que el teme lo hubiera visto, con su chakra siendo absorbido su cuerpo se habría debilitado de golpe no dejándolo moverse, algo parecido a los insectos del clan aburame" dijo el rubio, aunque más bien fue un pensamiento en voz alta. Todos en la terraza a excepción de su sensei y su compañera de equipo lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, ¿desde cuándo Naruto tuvo tanto poder de deducción en base a nada? Por lo general ese era Shikamaru cuando no era flojo

La conversación fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sasuke la escuchara "absorción de chakra, de seguro fue cuando le estaba aplicando la llave por lo que debió haber sido con sus manos" pensó y se paró como buenamente pudo "no puedo acercarme como para pelear mano a mano, y si me alejo talvez pueda darle con una bola de fuego, pero gastar tanto chakra en una técnica que talvez pueda esquivar no es una opción"

"¿Qué paso, ya te cansaste?" pregunto de manera irónica Yoroi y cargo de frente contra el Uchiha para absorber su chakra, Sasuke esquivó todos los intentos de su adversario de agarrarlo, con su sharingan no era un gran problema, pero seguir así tampoco era una opción dado que en una batalla de desgaste estaba en desventaja y de repente a su mente llego una idea

Yoroi envió su brazo hacia adelante en otro intento de tomar al genin de cabello negro, y sin embargo antes de que pudiera atraparlo este desapareció en un borrón, no puso siquiera preguntarse a donde fue cuando un pie se estrelló en su barbilla y lo envió a volar. Rock lee abrió los ojos como platos, esa era su técnica

Sasuke apareció de repente debajo del genin enmascarado y pensó "tengo que agradecerle al cejotas por mostrarme esta técnica antes del examen" de repente envió su puño a la cabeza de Yoroi y este lo bloqueo con su propio brazo, pero no esquivó la patada que se dirigía a sus entrañas, el genin del pañuelo fue enviado al suelo a estrellarse a gran velocidad, Sasuke callo a su lado y el inspector grito "¡Yoroi no puede continuar, el ganador es Sasuke Uchiha!"

El equipo siete y en general los ninjas de Konoha respiraron más tranquilos, Sasuke subió al segundo nivel luego de que los paramédicos ninjas se llevaran a Yoroi, se paró justo al lado de su sensei el cual le dijo "bien hecho"

"¿la viste cerca no teme?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y un tono burlón

"solo me tomo por sorpresa, no fue nada que un Uchiha no pudiera superar" respondió el pelinegro con arrogancia descarada, aunque esta no era como la que siempre parecía tener sino más bien una de como si fuera un chiste, kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, aunque nadie pudo notarlo, al fin su estudiante estaba abandonando esa arrogancia que le había costado tanto atravesar

Dado que la arena de combate estaba en su mayor parte limpia de cualquier destrucción por parte de la pelea anterior el segundo combate fue decidido rápidamente, la pantalla paso por varios nombres hasta que después de unos segundos se detuvo en dos. zaku abumi vs Shino aburame, ambos bajaron a la arena y se miraron de frente, el réferi en medio pregunto "¿alguno tiene una objeción antes de empezar?" nadie dijo nada por lo que simplemente el combate comenzó

"en esas condiciones eres incapaz de pelear" señalo Shino con estoicidad haciendo clara referencia al estado del ninja oto el cual tenía ambos brazos dislocados y quemaduras en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, zaku solo se rio y dijo "¿ha sí? Pues ya tengo movilidad en uno de ellos" y tan rápido y sin que nadie se lo esperase apunto su brazo para de la nada disparar una ráfaga de aire que dio de lleno en el aburame y levanto una espesa nube de polvo, pero algo raro fue que pareció que este ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo

Kiba entrecerró los ojos sospechoso, Shino jamás fue alguien de no esquivar, incluso si no lo hacía mucho dado que bloqueaba la mayoría de los ataques con sus insectos aun así él tenía buenos reflejos y era ágil. Sin embargo, por sorprendente que pareciese cuando el polvo se asentó mostraron a Shino intacto

"¿pero qué?" se preguntó zaku sin embargo su atención se desvió cuando escucho un ruido agudo que se parecía a… "¡insectos!" pensó para sí mismo el ninja del sonido el cual cuando giro su cabeza detrás de él vio como un mini ejercito de escarabajos se le acercaban y cuando volvió la vista hacia su oponente noto como de debajo de su ropa más insectos

"los insectos de Shino siempre me dieron mal cuerpo" dijo Chöji mientras se estremecía

"¿nadie más siente que algo se le sube por la espalda?" pregunto Naruto al tiempo que se agarraba la nuca por la repentina sensación de pequeñas patas trepando su espalda, era cierto que dejaba de sus conjuraciones de serpiente recorrerán su cuerpo, pero esas eran más grandes y no daban tanta grima. Todos en el balcón de observación incluidos los jounin sensei sintieron escalofríos de solo imaginarse la sensación de cientos de insectos subiendo por ellos

Zaku se encontraba en un gran aprieto, "deberías rendirte ya para evitar posibles lesiones" dijo Shino, y era verdad, con solo un brazo para lanzar sus jutsus de viento estaba en desventaja dado que si intentaba frenar a los insectos se dejaría expuesto al shinobi de la hoja y si intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero a la inversa estaría vendido a los escarabajos asesinos. Pero lo único que hicieron esas palabras fueron poner aún más enojado al shinobi del sonido

"¡te crees muy listo mocoso!" grito zaku y de repente su otro brazo comenzó a temblar hasta que este se levantó de golpe y lo apunto hacia los insectos mientras que su otro brazo apuntaba a Shino

"¡ahora si toma esto!" volvió a gritar y disparo de los tubos en sus palmas una potente ráfaga de aire a presión que sería capaz de partir al aburame por la mitad y mandaría a volar a todos los insectos. Sin embargo, casi tan rápido como las cosas habían dado un giro tan repentino hace solo unos minutos volvieron a girar cuando en el momento en que el aire estuvo en las bocillas de las manos de zaku este no salió y exploto en sus codos. Todos se miraron confundidos incluso Naruto no entendía que fue lo que paso, los únicos que notaron la razón por la que el jutsu del ninja de oto se volvió en su contra, en algún momento de la corta pelea Shino se las arregló para que algunos de sus escarabajos se encajaran en las bocillas de las palmas de zaku provocando que el aire atrapado saliera de manera violenta por la parte más débil de los conductos en sus brazos los cuales fueron sus codos

El árbitro dio por terminado el partido dándole la victoria a Shino el cual se fue caminando tanqueramente hacia la zona de observación, al mismo tiempo un grupo de paramédicos entraron y sacaron en una camilla al shinobi lesionado. Una vez el aburame llego a donde estaban sus compañeros fue recibido con felicitaciones y algún que otro comentario, "eso fue genial y al mismo tiempo desagradable" ese vino de parte de un Uzumaki el cual tomo por la espalda al chico de gafas de sol.

El árbitro llamo la atención de todos con una tos seca y dijo "el tercer combate será entre" y la pantalla tintineo entre los participantes hasta detenerse en.

"sabaku no kankuro vs misumi tsurugi" termino y ambos combatientes bajaron a la arena. La pelea entre el ninja de la arena y el shinobi Konoha fue en realidad bastante corta, empezó de manera sorpresiva con misumi cargando de frente hacia kankuro para luego enrollarlo con sus brazos y piernas de manera grotesca, todavía estrangulando a su oponente el ninja enmascarado explico cómo era que su jutsu le permitía dislocar sus articulaciones dándole una enorme flexibilidad y también dándole la capacidad de aprisionar y estrangular a sus oponentes, aun así la balanza jamás dejo de inclinarse para el lado de kankuro y esto se revelo cuando la piel del suna nin se empezó a caer para revelar que en realidad era arena. Misumi no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando barios brazos de madera y metal se enrollaron alrededor de él y comenzaron a exprimirlo, en ese momento la especie de momia que el ninja de la arena había estado cargando hasta ahora se desenvolvió para revelar al verdadero kankuro, el que estaba encerrando al shinobi Konoha era en realidad una especie muy grande de marioneta. Misumi se rindió rápidamente cuando la fuerza de la marioneta empezó a aplastar sus huesos así dándole una victoria fácil al shinobi de la arena con lo que pasaron al cuarto combate

Todos miraron con expectación la pantalla en espera de que su nombre apareciera o no en ella, algunos ejemplos de los que querían pelear eran rock lee, Kiba y Naruto, aunque no lo expresaba mucho. De repente dos nombres se detuvieron

"Sakura haruno vs Ino yamanaka" grito el árbitro o al menos quiso dado que un segundo después comenzó a toser de manera violenta

"hiruzen ¿estás seguro de que ese tipo no tiene la peste? El primer infectado de la peste negra comenzó como un simple enfermo de gripe y ya sabes cómo término" le pregunto dante al hokage rememorando la enfermedad que mato a casi la mitad de la población de un continente, habían pasado miles de años, pero todavía estaba grabado en la memoria del demonio ancestral, curó a cientos de personas en ese entonces y se había llenado los bolsillos de oro

Sakura miro la pantalla con los ojos como platos, estaba dividida entre dos emociones, la primera era el alivio de que no tuviera que pelear contra su compañero de equipo u otro oponente mucho más fuerte que ella, por otro lado, la segunda emoción era una que se podría interpretar como una especie de satisfacción por al fin poder probarse contra su mejor amigo/rival de amor

Las dos chicas bajaron a la arena de manera tranquila a diferencia de los otros combaten en los cuales algunos de los combatientes simplemente saltaban la barandilla, una vez abajo se miraron de frente cada una de ellas con diferentes expresiones, Ino se veía confiada y creía que sería un combate fácil, Sakura se miraba más bien determinada

El árbitro pregunto si había alguna objeción antes del combate y como ninguna de las dos dijo nada dio inicio, nadie se movió en lo que fue los primeros segundos del partido, de repente la chica rubia soltó una risa y dijo "esto será muy fácil, ríndete frente"

Sakura no dijo nada, si hubiera tenido este combate algunas semanas o unos meses antes lo más probable es que se hubiera apuesto a gritar y saltaría de cabeza a golpear a su amiga, lo cierto es que conocía a Ino y sabía que las dos se encontraban a la misma altura en cuanto a poder se trata, ninguna de las dos podía vencer a la otra con fuerza o habilidad por lo que la batalla se definiría por la que fuera más astuta.

La pelea entre Ino y Sakura fue por lejos la más peculiar hasta ahora, todo comenzó como se esperaba con un enfrentamiento en taijutsu, la peligrosa había mejorado en cuatro días de entrenamiento, no era un aumento masivo o exponencial de sus habilidades en el combate mano a mano, pero de que había mejorado lo había hecho. Ino no se quedaba atrás en sus propias habilidades de pelea, aunque todavía le costó un poco mantenerse al día contra los asaltos de su oponente.

El momento de inflexión de la batalla llego cuando con un golpe al estómago de la pelirosa esta quedo expuesta, la yamanaka intento aprovechar esta abertura, pero cuando quiso atacar un flash repentino de su amiga de niña provoco que en lugar de un puñetazo dará una bofetada a la cara de su contrincante.

De ahí en adelante la pelea dejo de ser una simple cuestión de pasar los preliminares y paso a ser un enfrentamiento donde cada quien demostraba como habían crecido, fueron barias discusiones en medio y llego un punto en el que el árbitro se cuestionó auténticamente si frenar el combate pues se había extendido durante demasiado tiempo, pero aun así dejo que siguiera

No fue el verdadero punto culminante de toda la batalla cuando en un estallido de ira y frustración por parte de Ino corto su cabello idénticamente a como lo hizo Sakura en el bosque de la muerte, la yamanaka no podía creer que un enemigo que supuestamente sería fácil la estuviera igualando, no solo eso también intento usar su jutsu de transferencia de mente en la pelirosa una maniobra de la cual nadie daba fe dado que, si bien era un jutsu peligroso para el adversario no estaba diseñado para el combate, si Ino fallaba el jutsu sería el final, fue en ese momento en el que se revelo que la rubia había planeado mejor de lo que los presentes pensaban su estrategia, cuando corto su cabello no solo fue un estallido de ira sino que también fue para poder inmovilizar a Sakura lo suficiente como para poder golpearla con el jutsu. La estrategia resulto ser verdaderamente útil en el momento en el que la rubia se desplomo en el suelo y la pelirosa se quedó quieta solo para un segundo después levantar su mano y comenzar a decir "yo Sakura haruno me rin…" pero fue interrumpida de repente cuando Naruto desde los balcones gritó "¡Sakura no puedes rendirte ahora, ¿Qué sucedió con ya no ser una carga?! ¡pelea!" de repente una sonrisa zorruna se abrió camino en su rostro "y si ganas voy a darte una colección completa de las sesiones de entrenamiento del temer grabadas en alta definición", todos los presentes incluidos los de las otras aldeas ninjas y los examinadores se volvieron con un sudor cayéndoles por sus nucas, "¿cómo demonios es que obtuviste algo como eso?" pregunto Shikamaru

"resulta que las fanáticas son buenos clientes y pueden conseguir algunos objetos raros cuando hay un poco del teme entre medio" respondió el rubio con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros, lo cierto era que había conseguido de las fanáticas de Sasuke cientos de materiales e ingredientes raros para sus pociones o proyectos mágicos, era impresionante y aterrador lo que un montón de chicas obsesionadas podían hacer, ahora mismo Sasuke no sabía si debía estar enojado porque el dobe le robaba sus cosas o aterrado porque incluso si las fanáticas obtenían algo de él y aun así estaba locas

Tanto las primeras palabras del rubio Uzumaki como las ultimas llegaron la mente suprimida de Sakura, puede que pocos lo supieran, pero una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte es capaz de superar el control de técnicas de control mental tales como el jutsu de Ino. La yamanaka comenzó a sentir unos horribles dolores de cabeza que no eran otra cosa que Sakura tratando de tomar el control de su cuerpo devuelta, la fuerza y la presencia de Sakura fueron tan grandes que Ino no tuvo otra opción más que cancelar el jutsu y volver a su cuerpo.

Las dos kunoichis cayeron al suelo exhaustas, la "pelea" mental que tuvieron las desgasto eso sumado al gasto de chakra en todo el combate, fueron solo unas palabras que se dijeron antes de levantarse como buenamente pudieron para luego cargar la una contra la otra y dar fin a la batalla con lo que fue un KO doble en el momento en el que las dos se golpearon mutuamente con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarse inconscientes

El árbitro viendo que ninguna de las dos podía seguir peleando dio por concluida la cuarta pelea de los preliminares sin un ganador verdadero. Ambas kunoichis fueron recogidas por sus respectivos maestros, sus heridas no eran lo suficientemente graves como para necesitar atención medica por lo que solo las dejaron en los balcones para que descansaran hasta que despertasen

El quinto combate comenzó casi tan rápido como el cuarto, los participantes esta vez resultaron ser Tenten y temari, una de los genin de la arena. Tenten se miraba segura y decidida a pasar a la tercera prueba, temari por otro lado se notaba también segura, pero a su bes algo aburrida

Ni bien la batalla comenzó Tenten lo primero que hizo fue tomar distancia y sacar de su bolsa ninja seis shurikens los cuales arrojo a la ninja de la arena que lejos de querer esquivar o bloquear los proyectiles solo se quedó parada sin hacer nada y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero para sorpresa de la chica castaña sus proyectiles no dieron en su blanco y se clavaron en el suelo inofensivamente

Migth Guy abrió los ojos como platos en los balcones, "como puede ser que Tenten haya fallado" su estudiante lee plasmo en palabras su pregunta mental, de todos los integrantes del equipo Guy Tenten era la que tenía mejor puntería, ni siquiera Neji con su byakugan fue capaz de superarla en ese aspecto, el que fallara a un objetivo de tamaño humano e inmóvil era demasiado raro como para ser un simple error

Tenten analizo todo de pies a cabeza intentando encontrar el que la hizo fallar, su respuesta llego en la forma de su oponente tomando el abanico de su espalda, eso debía ser. La chica castaña empezó a correr para luego de una pequeña carrera dar un gran salto y sacar un pergamino rojo con bordes amarillos, lo desenrollo para demostrar una compleja matriz de varios sellos de almacenamientos

"¿para que tantos sellos de almacenamiento?" se preguntó Naruto, ni siquiera él tenia tantos en sus rollos de viaje, su pregunta fue respondida cuando de los sellos de almacenamientos decenas de armas, proyectiles y objetos punzantes en general que cayeron en forma de aluvión sobre la chica rubia que con un movimiento de su abanico desvió todas y cada una de ellas.

Cuando Tenten cayó al suelo vio que si ataque no sirvió, "¡concéntrate Tenten! ¡enfócate!" grito rock lee desde los observadores, "supongo que tendré que usar esos" se dijo a su misma la chica castaña y de su bolsa saco dos pergaminos, estos eran distintos al anterior dado que estaban envueltos en una cuerda roja y tenían un kanji escrito en ellos, temari levanto una ceja, ¿más armas?

Tenten dejo los pergaminos en el suelo e hizo barias señales de mano para luego gritar **"Sōshōryū"** , de repente una gran nube de humo oscureció todo el campo de batalla, por encima de la nube las figuras de dos dragones se elevaron y cuando el humo de disipo rebelo que Tenten estaba en medio con los dos pergaminos extendidos rodeándola y de ellos otro aluvión aún más grande y rápido que el anterior se dirigió hacia la kunoichi de la arena

Temari vio tranquilamente como la lluvia de acero se acercaba a ella y con una sonrisa agito su abanico una vez más desbando las armas, sin embargo, de la nada se revelo que todas las armas estaban atadas con cables ninja, Tenten todavía en el aire movió sus manos en posiciones complicadas manipulando los cables para que una vez más las armas fueran hacia su objetivo. Pero temari nuevamente demostró que estaba en ventaja cuando con un batir más fuerte de su abanico todas salieron disparadas en direcciones aleatorias e incluso el viento también envió lejos a Tenten

En una nota lateral un kunai justo fue en la dirección donde el hokage y sus acompañantes observaban la pelea, el kunai estaba por impactar en el ojo de dante cuando este lo detuvo en el último segundo tomándolo con la mano desnuda por el filo, "es buena" comento y apretó el arma hasta que esta se rompió y se sacudió los restos a un lado

Tenten estaba comenzando a sudar, ese había sido su ataque más fuerte hasta ahora, lo había estado guardando para las finales, pero decidió usarlo al haber sido acorralada y aun así no pudo ni siquiera rasguñar a su oponente. "mi turno" dijo temari y agito su abanico mientras decía " **Fūton: Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu** ", de repente un inmenso torbellino fue en la dirección de la Konoha kunoichi levantándola en el aire, la mantuvo suspendida por unos segundos hasta que en su piel y ropa comenzaron a aparecer cortes aleatorios, ella intento gritar, pero el vórtice silenciaba sus gritos, cuando la técnica termino la chica callo como un muñeco de trapo solo para aterrizar cruelmente sobre el abanico de metal de la kunoichi de la arena

El árbitro dio por terminado el combate entregándole la victoria a temari la cual arrojo a su contrincante a un lado, esto irrito a los ninjas de Konoha tanto a jounins como genins, rock lee fue el más disgustado y no tardo en demostrarlo en la forma de caer al campo de batalla y atrapar a su compañera antes de que esta estuviera en el suelo, discutió con la chica rubia por lo cruel que fue con su adversaria, fue solo por su maestro que no la ataco con una patada.

Fue justo en ese momento en el que Sakura despertó, fue con sus compañeros para ser recibida con palmadas en la espalda de sus sensei, un pulgar arriba de Naruto por estar tan cerca de ganar y un leve asentimiento de Sasuke, pregunto que había pasado hasta ahora y le dijeron que su pelea terminó en un doble KO además de también ser informada de la pelea que acababa de terminar

Rock lee miro con expectación y ansiedad la pantalla de los combates rezándole a kami que si nombre apareciera allí, pero para su decepción aparecieron dos de los cuales ninguno era el suyo, "Shikamaru nara vs kin tsuchi" dijo el árbitro. Ambos bajaron a la arena Shikamaru bajo amenaza de Ino la cual despertó hacia solo unos minutos

La pelea fue corta, no tanto como la de kankuro, pero no duro mucho. Comenzó con el Nara intentando capturar a su oponente con su jutsu de sombra, pero para su desgracia kunoichi del sonido ya conocía su jutsu, lo esquivo hábilmente mientras se burlaba y de repente arrojo un par de senbons los cuales tenían un pequeño cascabel al final, Shikamaru los esquivo y llego a la conclusión de que la estrategia de su oponente era que mientras esquivaba los senbons con cascabeles no se concentraría en los que no tienen, sin embargo su teoría resulto ser errónea cuando de la nada comenzó a escuchar cascabeles y solo cascabeles, en ese momento callo de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la cabeza aturdido por tantos cascabeles

Kin se mofo de él describiendo como era que su técnica provocaba alucinaciones con ondas de sonido que provenía de los cascabeles que movía con hilos, arrojó algunos senbons mas hasta que Shikamaru se burló diciendo que terminara de una vez, cuando la kunoichi del sonido se preparó para acabar con su oponente, pero justo en ese momento se paralizo por completo, no podía mover ni un musculo, en ese momento Shikamaru se levantó. Resulto que todo el acto de estar aturdido había sido mentira y el Nara lo hizo únicamente para mantener la atención de su oponente en él, de repente de su bolsa saco un shuriken kin lo reto diciéndole que no iba a arrojarse un shuriken a él mismo dado que todos lo movimientos que hiciera la chica pelinegra los reflejaría por lo que si arrojaba ese shuriken también se lo estaría lazando a si mismo

chico flojo hizo caso omiso y arrojo el arma blanca a su oponente siendo reflejado por este, el shuriken atravesó el aire a gran velocidad y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la cara del Nara este se hecho para tras esquiándolo. Kin miro con una sonrisa, no tuvo que hacer nada para esquivar, pero de repente su cabeza choco contra la pared detrás de ella. Esa fue la estrategia de Shikamaru todo el tiempo, usar el terreno a su favor.

La pelea termino con la victoria en manos del chico pelinegro y la próxima batalla se decidió rápidamente con la pantalla en la cual aparecieron dos nombres

"La sexta pelea será, Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba inizuka" dijo el réferi

"¿escuchaste eso akamaru?, será una pelea fácil" le dijo Kiba a su compañero canino el cual ladro en respuesta

"bueno Naruto, creo que vas a tener que moverte un poco" le dijo kakashi a su estudiante

"no te preocupes kakashi-sensei, lo tengo cubierto" le respondió el rubio

Los dos chicos bajaron a la arena de combate saltando por encima de la baranda, Kiba callo con un ruido sordo y a cuatro patas mientras que Naruto no hizo ruido al caer, ambos fueron al medio donde estaba el árbitro "¿alguno tiene algo que decir antes de comenzar?" preguntó

"ninguna" dijo Kiba

"no tengo" dijo el rubio

"en ese caso comiencen" el hombre demacrado dio inicio y se alejó un poco no queriendo quedar atrapado en alguna de las técnicas que alguno de los dos podría usar

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara del rubio Uzumaki cuando dijo "oye Kiba ¿Por qué no dejas a tu perro a un lado? Para que no salga herido ya sabes", sabía bien que los miembros del clan inuzuka se tomaban muy a pecho que alguien se metiera con sus compañeros, si quería enojar a Kiba para hacerlo más susceptible necesitaba picar ese costado

Kiba se rio, pero se notaba que se había molestado, "akamaru no es un perro cualquiera, es mi compañero así que cuidado con lo que dices, además no necesitaré a akamaru contra ti" dijo mientras bajaba al cachorro blanco de su cabeza y lo dejaba a un costado

Naruto comenzó a reírse ligeramente y miro a los ojos negros de su oponente "si estas tan confiado entonces ven, pero solo te digo que te venceré en un chasquido" dijo y levanto su brazo para chasquear los dedos, de su rostro desapareció su sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos aparentando relajación o aburrimiento

"ya está perdido" dijo kakashi de repente y kurenai lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido "estas juzgando demasiado rápido kakashi, Kiba ha crecido mucho y estoy seguro de que puede derrotar a Naruto sin muchos esfuerzos" dijo sintiéndose ofendida cuando de repente Sasuke dijo "Kiba perdió en el momento que miro al dobe a los ojos" esas palabras no tenían sentido para nadie fuera del equipo siete, tendrían que ver la pelea para entenderlo

"tú lo pediste" dijo el inuzuka y se puso a cuatro patas, comenzó a canalizar chakra a través de sus extremosidades provocando que sus uñas crecieran y de repente en un borrón de velocidad desapareció para propinar un codazo al tórax de su oponente enviándolo lejos "no se va a levantar en un buen rato, réferi esta pelea ter…" comenzó el inuzuka pero se cortó cuando sin ninguna queja Naruto se levantó del suelo como si nada "apenas lo sentí, supongo que no se puede esperar micho de alguien que usa a un perro para defenderse" dijo sacudiéndose el polvo, Kiba hubiera estado confundido de no ser porque estaba más concentrado en la segunda ofensa contra su compañero y el mismo así que con el orgullo tocado cargo ciegamente contra su oponente, dirigió un puñetazo hacia la cara del rubio pero este lo esquivó en el último minuto para luego saltar lejos, el patrón se repitió por algunos minutos y el inizuka se empezaba a cansar "¡deja de huir y pelea de una vez!"

"lo haría si no tuviera a un enemigo tan lento" se burló el rubio enojando aún más a su adversario

Desde la perspectiva de Kiba él estaba peleano contra Naruto el cual por algún motivo no lo atacaba y solo lo esquivaba, el Uzumaki tenía grandes reflejos y siempre lo evitaba en el último segundo, akamaru le ladro aparentemente pidiéndole que le dejara pelear, pero esto comenzó a ser personal y Kiba dejo a su compañero fuera, sin embargo, desde la perspectiva de los ninjas y el hokage que miraban desde los balcones Kiba estaba golpeando e insultando al aire, simplemente se movía de un lado al otro golpeando la nada con una expresión enojada y Naruto estaba parado con los brazos cruzados en el mismo punto donde espeso la pelea, su cara no mostraba nada más que concentración

"¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Kiba?" pregunto Shikamaru sinceramente confundido "¿un genjutsu?" especulo

"es imposible, le enseñe a todo mi equipo a detectar y disipar genjutsus incluso de nivel medio" dijo kurenai intentando entender que estaba provocando que su estudiante estuviera actuando de tal manera

"en realidad es más complicado" dijo kakashi atrayendo todas las miradas hacia sí "¿a-a que se refiere?" pregunto Hinata

"Naruto practica un tipo de arte muy antiguo que lo llama hechicería de ilusionismo, Kiba está atrapado en una ilusión pero que no es un genjutsu, no tengo una idea clara de cómo funciona, pero es como un genjutsu más fuerte y perfecto, yo mismo sigo sin distinguir cuando estoy en una o no" explico el jounin tuerto

"¿y de donde es que Naruto sabe eso?" pregunto asuma preguntándose de donde alguien con las notas del rubio aprendió un arte que seguramente pedía mucha concentración y conocimientos

"ese fui yo" una nueva voz dijo y todos se giraron para ver que el que había hablado era un hombre de aparentes veinticinco años con cabello rubio y ojos rojos vestido con una chaqueta azul sobre una camiseta negra y un par de pantalones negros, caminó como si nada y se apoyó en la baranda sin darle importancia a las caras de sorpresa de los que lo rodeaban

"dante-san no se supone que debería estar con el hokage como uno de sus acompañantes" pregunto kakashi, lo cierto es que había conocido al hombre hacía varios años cuando recibió la noticia de que Naruto fue adoptado por un hombre misterioso, en ese entonces había querido espiarlo para ver sus actuares naturales y ayudar al hijo de su maestro en el caso de que lo necesitase, grande fue su sorpresa en ese momento cuando el hombre rubio lo descubrió sin esfuerzos

Desde ese día kakashi y dante mantenían una relación de amigos bebedores y compañeros lectores de una saga en especial, icha icha paradice

"si se supone, pero me cansé de estar con los vejestorios así que vine aquí que hay más juventud para ver si me quito el olor a anciano" dijo el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros otra vez ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa que estaba recibiendo por la forma en la que se refería al hokage y a los concejeros

"¿kakashi-sensei quien se supone que es él?" pregunto Sasuke quedando descolocado por la ridícula respuesta del sujeto que aparentemente salió de la nada, no solo eso, sino que además que parecía exudar un aura que lo obligaba a bajar la cabeza y tener respeto

"él es dante Godline, el padre de Naruto y líder del clan Godline" informo el jounin asombrando a los presentes a excepción de Shikamaru Chöji y Shino, ¿Naruto tenía padre? Hasta donde ellos sabían era huérfano además ¿era de un clan? ¿desde cuándo?

Antes de que cualquiera dijera algo asuma preguntó "¿qué es exactamente lo que le enseño a Naruto?", dante lo miro con una sonrisa "se ve que están ansiosos por información, si es para armar una estrategia contra mi hijo en las finales déjame decirte que no te servirá, pero qué más da te la diré igual" dijo y su vista descendió sobre la figura calma de su hijo el cual estaba siguiendo con la vista a Kiba que ya parcia estar cansándose, "el ilusionismo es una de las muchas ramas de la magia convencional, introducir un fragmento de la mente del usuario en la mente de otra persona y manipularla como le dé la gana, controlar acciones, implantar ideas o modificar y extraer recuerdos y pensamientos son solo algunas de las cosas que se pueden hacer con la magia del ilusionismo, la única condición para mantener la ilusión sobre otro ser vivo es mantenerlo dentro del rango de visión" explico y hubiera seguido de no ser que de repente un kunai se estrelló entre sus ojos, el impacto hizo saltar chispas como si dos pedazos de metal hubieran chocados entre sí.

El kunai provenía de Naruto el cual miraba fulminantemente a su padre con el brazo extendido, "tosan deja de soltar la información de mis habilidades como si nada"

"no es que puedan hacer algo con el de todas formas" grito desde los balcones el hombre rubio con cara plana "además deberías centrarte en tus propias peleas" agrego mientras apuntaba a la arena de combate, el rubio siguió el dedo de su padre y vio que como se había desconcentrado Kiba ahora estaba libre de su ilusión, solo un suspiro corto, quería cansar a si oponente un poco más para terminar rápido, seguía sin ser un verdadero problema, solo una pequeña molestia

Kiba estrello su puño en el suelo donde hacia solo un segundo estaba su molesto y elusivo oponente rubio, ya estaba enojado ¿acaso no lo atacaba porque creía que era inferior? Le mostraría lo equivocado que estaba. Levanto su cabeza para cargar nuevamente pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer no vio su objetivo, giro su cabeza de un lado a otro cuando finalmente lo ubicó al otro lado de la arena de combate dándole la espalda, un sentimiento de ira lo inundo y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su oponente "¡no me ignores bastardo!" grito y cuando estuvo por golpearlo, pero nuevamente lo esquivó, sin embargo a diferencia de antes el rubio tomo el brazo del inuzuka y con un giro lo arrojo al centro del campo de batalla. Kiba callo a cuatro patas y alzo la cabeza a tiempo para ver como el pie de Naruto se plantaba en su rostro enviándolo volando hacia atrás, el rubio hubiera seguido su asalto de no ser que de repente una mancha blanca apareció en la comisura de su visión, levanto el brazo para volquear lo que sea que se le estuviera acercando y akamaru lo mordió en el brazo izquierdo, por lo pequeño que era el cachorro este quedo colgando, pero aun así su mandíbula se mantuvo cerrada. Naruto estuvo por quietarse de encima al canino cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad de terminar este combate de una vez por todas, tomó a akamaru por la parte de atrás del cuello y con un hechizo de levitación simple abrió la boca del perro a la fuerza, este se sacudió y forcejeo cunado el rubio lo sostuvo lejos de él, "este encuentro terminó Kiba, ríndete o las cosas se pondrán feas para akamaru" dijo justo en el momento que Kiba se recuperó del aturdimiento por la patada que recibió en la cara, entre cerro los ojos desafiante "ni siquiera te atrevas" dijo mostrando sus dientes

"pruébame" reto el Uzumaki mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsa y lo apuntaba al cuello del perro en su mano, akamaru ladro en lo que pareció ser una forma de decirle a su compañero que no se rindiera, pero Kiba se aflojo en su posición arrodillada, pareció que se había rendido, pero no dijo nada

"inuzuka Kiba ¿te rindes o seguirás el combate?" preguntó el árbitro, pero Kiba siguió sin contestar hasta que de repente dijo "ya es momento de pelear akamaru", un pequeño objeto bolo desde su puño impulsado por su pulgar, una sonrisa asomo por la cara del chico castaño pues era momento de que al fin él y su compañero lucharan juntos, sin embargo, cuando la píldora de alimento que estaba dirigida a la boca del cachorro esta se detuvo en seco en medio del aire la sonrisa en la cara de Kiba desapareciendo por completo

"no soy estúpido Kiba, no dejare que akamaru coma ninguna de esas píldoras de alimentos" dijo Naruto y la píldora en medio del aire voló a los bolsillos del rubio

La impotencia comenzó a crecer dentro de Kiba, le dio paso a la frustración y con furia ciega el inuzuka grito "¡me canse! ¡de ti y de tus estúpidos juegos! ¡lo terminare ahora **Gatsūga**!", cargo de frente para dar un pequeño salto y comenzar a girar sobre su eje a gran velocidad, de lo rápido que giraba parecía que se había vuelto un tornado que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su oponente.

Naruto noqueo a akamaru con un golpe en la nuca con el pomo del kunai y arrojo al cachorro a un lado junto con el arma blanca, la sangre comenzó a correr hacia sus ojos, su pupila se alargó para teñirse de rojo y su iris y esclerótica se combinaron en un negro carbón, el mundo entero fue más lento y las venas y el corazón de Kiba estaban frente a sus ojos girando y cuando estuvo justo frente a él se corrió a un costado, pudo ver la mirada atónita de Kiba y de todos los espectadores, no se detuvo ahí y con todas sus fuerzas planto su puño enguantado en la cara de su oponente.

Kiba quedo noqueado por el golpe y siguió girando hasta que choco contra la pared con un ruido sordo, "ganador Naruto Uzumaki" declaro el réferi y los médicos entraron para recoger en una camilla a Kiba y a akamaru. Por su lado el rubio volvió a subir a los balcones habiendo desactivado sus ojos, no quería responder preguntas de como los consiguió, fue recibido con algunas felicitaciones acompañadas de algunas caras sorprendidas. De repente un brazo aterrizo en su hombro, "entonces ese fue tu plan he, astuto" dijo dante a lo que Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros "no exactamente, planeaba cansarlo más y luego dar el golpe de gracia, akamaru jamás entro en mis planes" dijo, a lo que recibió una ronda de caras sorprendidas, unos momentos más tarde Naruto estaba hablando con su padre cuando de repente una voz lo llamo

"e-eto Naruto-kun", cuando el rubio se giró para ver a Hinata la cual tenía la mirada en el piso y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos

"¿Qué sucede Hinata?" pregunto Naruto rascándose su mejilla izquierda con el dorso de su mano derecha en un intento de ocultar el leve sonrojo en su rostro, ese aspecto nervioso era demasiado adorable para ser legal

"y-yo he q-quería emm darte e-esto" dijo tartamudeando la chica de pelo negro azulado mientras extendía sus brazos y en sus manos había un pequeño contenedor de madera "e-e-es una pomada p-para tus heridas, ayudara q que se curen"

Una sonrisa boba se extendió por la cara de Naruto "¡gracias Hinata! Ahora no estoy herido, pero cuando lo necesite lo usare con gusto" dijo y fue en ese momento que Hinata se dio cuenta de que salvo por la mordida de acamar la cual no lo había herido de verdad, el rubio estaba impecable

"¡nooooo tonta, tonta! ¡ahora Naruto-kun pensara que eres una loca acosadora!" grito una chibi Hinata dentro de la mente de la original "y-yo lo siento, no n-note q-que no la necesitabas"

"claro que lo necesito, conseguir buenas medicinas es difícil sobre todo si son caseras, de seguro que tus medicamentos son excelentes" dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa boba, el sonrojo de Hinata se hizo más pronunciado y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa su sensei la llamo, se fue entre aliviada por ser salvada de probablemente hacer algo vergonzoso y algo molesta por tener que alejarse de Naruto

El rubio miro la forma en retirada de la chica cuando de repente escucho una risa detrás de él, se giró para ver a su padre el cual parecía hacer esfuerzos por no reír más fuerte, "¿qué?" pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

"nada" respondió dante aguantándose la risa, su hijo lo presionó por una respuesta, pero siguió sin responder

Dado que Kiba habiendo estado corriendo de un lado a otro golpeando el suelo y agrietándolo a golpes el octavo partido se retrasó un poco porque debían limpiar y reparar la arena de combate. Una vez terminado la pantalla corrió por algunos nombres para detenerse en dos.

"el octavo combate será: Hinata Hyūga vs Neji Hyūga" grito el arbitro

Hinata sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago, de todos los participantes que quedaban tenía que ser su primo, hubiera preferido enfrentarse a ese chico gaara a tener que pelear con su primo, Neji por otro lado apenas pudo contener las ganas de saltar en el aire, no solo tenía lo que estaba seguro era el oponente más fácil de todos, también el destino le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata su venganza en contra de la rama principal de los Hyūga

Hinata estuvo a punto de rendirse sin siquiera tener el combate, le tenía demasiado miedo a su primo como para pelear contra él, de repente una mano se apoyó en su hombro "buena suerte Hinata, espero verte en las finales" dijo Naruto con otra de sus sonrisas, esas palabras fueron suficiente para recuperar el valor de la chica la cual con la resolución de no decepcionar a su enamorado bajo a la arena de pelea para enfrenarse a su primo "te prometo que llegare Naruto-kun"

En el momento en que ambos primo y prima bajaron a la arena y se pararon uno frente a otro supieron que esta batalla seria dura, más bien para Hinata lo era, Neji solo fantaseaba con venganza. Cuando el árbitro pregunto si tenían alguna objeción antes del combate ninguno dijo nada por lo que solo dio inicio

"Hinata, escúchame, ríndete ahora, ser un ninja jamás fue tu destino, demasiado blanda como para ser una verdadera kunoichi, abandona ahora y no sufrirás" dijo Neji de manera seria. Naruto casi sintió ganas de arrojarle un shuriken al chico castaño, aun si no le daba por el byakugan, este idiota halaba de destino como si supiera algo, habiendo hablado literalmente con dios Naruto sabía bien que este solo escribía dos momentos de la vida de una persona, el momento en el que nacía y en que moría, el resto estaba en las manos de cada quien.

"te equivocas primo" dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a Neji, "es cierto que no me gusta pelear, y que soy suave, pero he llegado hasta aquí con la ayuda de mis compañeros, no renunciare, peleare" de repente entro en la posición de pelea del puño suave, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hincharon con el byakugan activándose

"pues que así sea" dijo Neji entrando también en posición y activando su línea de sangre

"¿qué es esa posición de pelea tan rara?" pregunto Sakura, su duda fue aclarada cuando dante dijo "es la posición básica del estilo de pelea Hyūga, el puño suave, lo llaman por el hecho de que la fuerza detrás del golpe no es grande, aun así, es un estilo peligroso, cierran los puntos de chakra de una persona no dejándolos hacer ninjutsus o genjutsus incluso si cierran suficientes puntos pueden provocar la muerte, cualquier idiota puede aprender el puño suave pero sin la precisión de un Hyūga" explicó sin quitar de encima la vista de la chica de cabello negro azulado

"¿alguna vez te has enfrentado a algún Hyūga antes tosan?" le pregunto Naruto a su padre

"de hecho si, fueron hace algunos años, algo soberbios, pero presentaron un reto un poco mayor al promedio" dijo el hombre rubio encogiéndose de hombros, Sakura tuvo que reprimir hacer una cara plana por el contraste, primero decía que eran peligrosos y después dijo que no fueron un gran reto

En la arena de pelea Hinata y neji se miraron con sus byakugan cuando de repente el chico castaño se lanzó hacia el frente y con la palma extendida trato de golpear a la chica de pelo negro azulado la cual también con la palma desvió el golpe golpeando en la muñeca de su adversario y trato de devolver el ataque, pero de igual manera fue bloqueada el patrón de repitió por varios minutos con ambos golpeando, bloqueando y esquivando incluso Hinata estuvo cerca de golpear a Neji pero solo lo roso

"pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que afectan a la red de chakra y la ven si es imperceptible a simple vista" pregunto Ino la cual despertó hace un largo rato poco después que Sakura

"el byakugan" dijo con simpleza dante, "esos ojos otorgan algunas capacidades con respecto a la visión, en primer lugar, le dejan a su portador ver en trecientos sesenta grados, a excepción de un pequeño cono en la vértebra cervical pueden ver cualquier cosa en ese rango, otra cosa es poder mirar a través de las cosas y eso incluye la red de chakra"

Gracias a un golpe engañoso por parte de Hinata Neji quedo repentinamente abierto en su defensa, "¡ahí!" se gritó la chica y lo más rápido que pudo dirigió un golpe de palma al pulmón de su primo, de repente los dos se quedaron quietos, ninguno se movió y por el Angulo en el que estaba ninguna de las personas en los balcones podía ver si había golpeado o no, contuvieron la respiración y de un segundo a otro Hinata escupió sangre. Neji había esquivado el ataque por tan solo unos milímetros y contrataco golpeando al corazón de su oponente

"aun puedo" se dijo la chica peliazul quitando el brazo de su primo de en medio y dirigió otro ataque el cual el chico castaño detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y clavando sus dedos índice y medio en el brazo de Hinata, esta se paralizo por completo, había sufrido demasiado daño a sus puntos de chakra, no podía mover sus brazos en este momento, estaba indefensa y su oponente lo sabía por lo que remato con un golpe de palma al corazón enviándola a volar unos metros lejos además de provocar que escupiera aún más sangre

"ya es suficiente prima, no estas a mi altura, en el momento que decidiste pelear sellaste tu destino" dijo el chico castaño intentado dar fin al combate, aunque lo estuviera disfrutando. Sin embargo, Hinata se levantó del suelo, sucia y herida "no" dijo débilmente "porque…" se cortó de repente cuando escupió sangre "… hice una promesa"

"¡entonces sufre las consecuencias!" grito de repente neji y cargo de frente hacia su adversaria para darle el golpe fatal, Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que jamás llego

A unos centímetros la palma de Neji se paró antes de que pudiera golpear, "si yo fuera tu no daría ese golpe" dijo el dueño de esa mano, Neji giro su cabeza con la hoja roja de una espada apuntando a su cuello, quien estaba agarrando su mano era el mismo sujeto que había aparecido en los balcones de la nada, dante Godline el cual agarraba su muñeca con un agarre de acero y sostenía una espada de color rojo con el filo en su cuello

"déjeme, esto no es algo que le incumba" dijo el chico lo más desafiante que pudo

"en realidad si lo es, si yo no te detenía entonces ellos si lo harían" dijo el hombre rubio cabeceando hacia los jounin senseis los cuales tenían los ojos como platos al igual que todos en los balcones, estaban a punto de saltar para salvar a la chica de pelo negro azulado, pero ese hombre se les había adelantado

"sabes haremos esto" dijo de repente dante "tu otro brazo esta libre, si quieres golpear a la chica te dejare hacerlo, pero, si atacas el corazón dile adiós a tu cabeza, hazlo en cualquier otro lado y despídete de tu brazo, no hagas nada y quedaras completo, anda decide" dijo con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro. Neji no dijo nada, el sudor cayendo por su frente, bajo el brazo izquierdo de su posición "buena elección" dijo el hombre rubio y bajo igualmente su espada, de repente en un parpadeo el chico castaño movió su brazo para golpear el abdomen de su captor con un golpe de puño suave, sin embargo, el golpe no hizo nada, dante ni siquiera se inmuto "supongo que el ego Hyūga es más grande que su instinto de preservación" dijo. De repente levanto a Neji del brazo, este peleo e intento zafarse, pero el apretón de acero no se debilitaba en ningún momento, golpeó el estómago de su captor e igual que antes no hizo nada incluso se lastimo la mano cuando sintió que golpeo una roca

"despídete de tu brazo muchacho" dijo dante cuando flexiono su brazo derecho con el cual empuñaba su espada por debajo del izquierdo que sostenía al chico castaño, este siguió peleando inútilmente. La espada se movió a alta velocidad para cortar el miembro cuando de repente se detuvo a unos milímetros del brazo del Hyūga por un grito "¡espere!", maito guy grito en la arena de combate "por favor no le haga nada a mi estudiante"

Dante miro al hombre de enormes cejas con una cara neutra "¿este es tu estudiante?" pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta "mejor enséñale a contenerse o terminara muerto" dijo y bajo su arma al tiempo que arrojaba el chico hacia su sensei el cual lo atrapo en pleno vuelo. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un ruido sordo de Hinata cayendo al suelo, los médicos no perdieron el tiempo y entraron para poder llevarse y atender a la chica gravemente herida

Por otro lado, justo debajo de dante apareció un pentagrama hecho de sangre y de la nada callo como si no hubiera suelo debajo, el mismo pentagrama apareció en los balcones y de él salió el hombre rubio de una explosión de sangre

"deberías haberle cortado el brazo" dijo Naruto de manera oscura y con una cara neutra, pero en el fondo muy enojado

"se lo hubieran pegado más tarde si es que querías verlo manco por el resto de su vida" contrarresto su padre y toda la terraza lo miro con la boca abierta, ¿Qué respuesta era esa?

Luego del espectáculo las preliminares continuaron, la siguiente pelea fue entre gaara y rock lee. El chico cejudo se veía emocionado y excitado por pelear, el shinobi de la arena se mantuvo tan estoico como siempre. Ni bien empezó la pelea lee entro en la posición base de su estilo del puño de acero, al mismo tiempo el corcho que mantenía cerrada la calabaza de gaara fue destapado desde dentro por la arena de la calabaza, de repente en un estallido de velocidad el chico de expandex verde cargo de frente para intentar dar una patada giratoria, sin embargo fue bloqueado por la arena del pelirrojo la cual luego de bloquear salió disparada en un intento de atrapar a su oponente que la esquivó ágilmente con una mortal hacia atrás.

La arena se replegó hacia su portador, lee miro con avidez al pelirrojo frente a él, pensó que esa táctica defensiva sería difícil de romper, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, volvió a cargar para atacar con patadas y puñetazos sucesivos, todos ellos fueron bloqueados por la arena y llego un momento en donde el volumen fue tal que casi atrapa a lee, aunque este por suerte pudo esquivarla.

El patrón se repitió por un largo rato con lee atacando y gaara simplemente quedándose quieto mientras su arena bloqueaba y contratacaba por sí sola, llego un momento en la pelea en donde la arena casi atrapa al chico cejudo, pero con otro estallido de velocidad se salvo

"esto se está poniendo más serio de lo que esperaba" pensó para sí mismo Guy y una sonrisa apareció en su cara de repente, "¡lee!" llamo a su estudiante el cual en la punta de los dedos de la escultura en la habitación lo miro con suma atención "¡quítatelos!" ordeno y el chico de verde pareció dudar

"pero Guy-sensei usted me dijo que solo en momentos de máximo riesgo" dijo y su maestro agito la mano restándole importancia para luego reafirmar su orden, una expresión de alegría atravesó la cara de lee el cual se sentó y se quitó sus calentadores naranjas para dejar ver que debajo tenia puestas un par de pesas de entrenamiento, "haa mucho mejor" dijo y dejo caer las pesas

Todos en los balcones se preguntaron cómo era que un par de pesas menos ayudarían al chico de verde a ganar la contienda, obtuvieron una especie de respuesta en el momento que las pesas tocaron el suelo y dejaron un cráter debajo por su peso

"ahora mismo no sé si estar sorprendido o cuestionándome hasta donde ese niño es humano" dijo dante en voz alta manifestando los pensamientos de todos

Lee miro con determinación a gaara el cual se mantuvo estoico ante la demostración de fuerza, "ahora es mi turno" dijo el chico de verde con el fuego de la juventud ardiendo en sus ojos. La verdadera pelea comienza ahora

Fin del capítulo doce:

 **Nota:**

Ok, si llegaron hasta acá solo pido perdón por lo que tardo en salir este capítulo, en verdad estuve ocupado y encima estaba escribiendo las otras historias de mi perfil.

Perdón si sintieron este capítulo muy de relleno, yo mismo lo sentí así pero tampoco podía dejar fuera las preliminares, perdón.

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir salvo pedir disculpas por la tardanza asi que adiós y hasta la próxima


End file.
